Roses and Strawberries
by ScreamingTomCat
Summary: Bleach was a story everyone loved but someone was hidden from the story, hidden so that she could remain a secret...A secret that was dangerous and needed to be protected not just for her but for the world. She loves her strawberry and this is also what was kept a secret, read as she follows her heart and falls deeper in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. Bit of Ulquiorra love with her too
1. Home again

"Raven your home!" Yuzu screamed as she squeezed the life out of Raven with her famous bone breaking hugs.

"It's good to see you two Yuzu, and what about you Karin? Wanna a hug"

"Nahh but welcome back anyway"

"Heh thanks"/p

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER IS HOME!" Raven barely managed to dodge Isshin Kurosaki's hug and laughed when he went face first into the wall

"It's nice to see you again Isshin"

"Why do you never call me dad Raven that hurts my heart" he whined

"I'm sure you'll live" Raven Jaeg is the sort of adopted daughter of Isshin Kurosaki, he didn't actually adopt her but he always thought of her as a daughter. Both Isshin and his wife Masaki stumbled upon Raven when she was in an alley covered in blood, so she became like family to them.

"Ichigo come downstairs we have a family member here!" Yuzu yelled, they heard the door open then closed and footsteps heading in their direction.

"Hey who is it?" Ichigo stopped when he saw the familiar light Blonde and blue streaked hair and striking blue and red eyes. "Heh welcome back Raven"

"Glad to be back Ichigo"

"Ichigo who were you talking to upstairs I heard voices" Yuzu asked, Ichigo stiffened then relaxed slightly

"Oh ahh it was nothing just having trouble with homework he he"

"Oh ok, well while I get dinner ready why don't you take Raven to her room"

"I know where it is Yuzu"

"Don't worry about it Raven just come on" Raven nodded and followed the orange haired boy up the stairs "So how was England"

"It was raining season so I really couldn't go outside but my uncle kept me occupied along with a couple of friends, so how have you been"

"Oh umm I have been pretty good, schools been fun but Orihime keeps asking when you were getting back"

"Well don't you worry you don't have to deal with that anymore" Raven giggled, she could have sworn she saw a tint of pink grace Ichigo's cheek

"He yeah thanks" they stopped at Raven's door and allowed her to enter "So ahh I shall see you at dinner"

"Nahh I ate at the airport so I'm gonna sleep"

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah goodnight" Ichigo gave her a slight nod and headed to the dining room, Raven crashed on her bed and closed her eyes in thought "I could sense his spiritual pressure has grown, I could sense it from the other end of Karakura…and there was another spiritual pressure in his room but very faint…what have you been doing Ichigo" Raven eventually fell asleep without realising a certain orange haired person was standing beside her.

"Welcome back…Raven"


	2. Back to Karakura high

A/N: I'm baaaaack! this chapter is longer so i hope you enjoy, remember i don't own bleach or its characters

* * *

Raven and Ichigo were heading into their classroom when a busty female came charging at the blondette "RAAAAAVVEEEEENNNN!"

"Ah! Orihime hi" Raven hissed through her teeth, who knew Orihime could hug so hard…I blame the boobies, two big boobies equal lack of breath.

"I have missed you so much"

"So have I Orihime" Raven gently pushed Orihime away and gave her a big smile "I have to tell you everything I did in England"

 _"_ _Well not everything"_ her inner voice spoke

"That will be awesome, you can tell Tatsuki aswell"

"Sure"

"Oh I have your knew album you made-"

"SHHHH Orihime!" Raven whispered harshly, she looked over at Ichigo who was looking at her with a confused frown

"Oh right…shh got it"

"RAAVVEEEENNN!" Raven sighed in relief that the subject could be changed and moved Orihime and herself to the side so Keigo could land face first into Ichigo's foot. "Hello Keigo, Mizuriro"

"Hello Raven" Mizuriro replied

"My beautiful Raven how did England fair?" Keigo flirted

"It was good but don't go all elegant on me please" Keigo stood from the floor and gave her a salute "Yes mam"

"Ok let's head to class" The others nodded and followed her to their class "Hey Chad it's great to see you again" Chad is a large guy, you would have to be blind not to see him

"Hey Raven how was England" he replied with his deep voice

"It was great and I learnt so much while I was there"

 _"_ _More than you might ever know"_ she thought to herself

"Hi you must be Raven Jaeg" Raven turned around when she heard a females voice "My name is Rukia Kuchki"

"Hello it's nice to meet you" Feeling a sense of familiarity from the girl who was returning the feeling

" _Do I know her, I feel like I do"_

 _"_ _This girl has the exact same spiritual pressure from Ichigo's room…"_ her inner voice spoke to her

" _Ichigo what are you doing?"_ Raven spoke mentally

 _"_ _Snooping time"_

"Hey Ichigo can I talk to you for a second" Rukia turned from Raven to Ichigo and dragged him out of the class room

"Uhh what was that all about?" she asked, feeling confused

"Don't worry Raven they do that all the time" Keigo answered

 _"_ _All the time huh…"_ She instantly felt jealous when she heard what Keigo said

 _"_ _Well what do you expect when you are gone for a month_ " She inwardly sighed and headed to her seat.

Class was over and Ichigo and Rukia hadn't returned, Raven sensed two spiritual pressure arrive at school so she began to worry _"One felt like a hollow but the other felt like a mod soul"_ Kisuke Urahara explained what Mod Souls were to her a while ago when she accidently gave one to a customer.

"So Tatsuki how has training been going" Raven asked to forget her troubling thoughts

"It's been going great Raven, we should have a match sometime"

"Sounds fun I will try to beat you this time"

"Yeah Yeah" Tatsuki turned away from Orihime and Raven and lazily waved a hand.

"Hey is that Ichigo" The Blonde turned her head when Ichigo's name was mentioned, in the window was Ichigo staring at the whole class like a pervert

 _"_ _Is that really Ichigo he seems….off_ "

" _Still is a pervert though"_ replied her inner voice

"And who are you my beautiful goddess, I am Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and kissed it.

"Hey knock it off Ichigo" Tatsuki grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and dragged him away from Orihime "Hey you're pretty cute too" He moved closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh no…" Raven headed over to Orihime and moved her away from Tatsuki when she began throwing the tables at Ichigo. "He really is acting strange"

"Don't worry Orihime he'll be fine I will stop him" Raven gave her a small smile and headed over to Ichigo and Tatsuki

"Hey Ichigo what are you doing you're acting strange"

"Wow your hot, nice boobs" It was that moment that the world froze

 _"_ _Is…is he KISSING ME!"_ Raven could feel Ichigo's lips pressed firmly against her softer ones _"Wait this isn't Ichigo…is it a soul candy…so if it is why can't I push away, is it because it's Ichigo's body and I have always wanted to do this"_ To her relief she felt Ichigo's lips yanked away from her leaving a longing feeling. "You bastard!"

 _"_ _Is that the real Ichigo"_ She turned her sight onto the two Ichigo's fighting side by side.

 _"_ _So he has a pervert inside his body now…not much of a difference"_

 _"_ _Shut up"_ Raven hiss in reply

"Hey Raven are you ok?" Orihime asked

"Never better…"

"She is in shock since her insane crush just kissed her" That snapped her back to reality

"T-Tatsuki! Don't say that!"

"Why not he just jumped outside the window after fighting thin air" Tatsuki defended

"O-oh, Orihime?"

"I know" Since Orihime and Raven first met they had one thing in common, they both liked Ichigo, and they both agreed that neither were to date him because it would ruin their relationship, of course they were kids then, and Raven's crush on Ichigo has grown a little more since then. "So ahh Raven I think I have an idea on what you can do tonight"

"Oh and what is that?" she asked

"You can come over my house to talk about Ichigo kissing you! Tatsuki wanna come"

"NO WAY, I don't want to hear you to talking about that idiot" Tatsuki huffed

"How about we just watch movies Orihime so Tatsuki won't feel awkward"

"OKAY!" Raven grabbed her bag and turned back to Tatsuki and Orihime "I'm going to find Ichigo and knock some sense into him See ya"

"Bye" Raven walked outside of the class and sprinted to where she felt a hollow's presence _"I need to stop that hollow before it hurts something, probably that soul in Ichigo's body"_ Grabbing the soul candy out of her bag she popped it into her mouth and watched as her human body jump away "Persephone follow me from the shadows"

"Yes my lady" Raven nodded to her body and continued to sprint. Her outfit was the same as Yoruichi sensei since it was squad two's captain's outfit, the only different was her sword was strapped to her back, it was the same size as any other Zanpakuto but she preferred it out of her way when she battled.

She arrived just in time to see the real Ichigo tossed away from the caterpillar type hollow. "Better go help, this is going to be difficult" She ran across the building and jumped into the air and landed in front of the Soul in Ichigo's body "Hey soul what's your name?"

"Hot boobs?"

"Answer the question!" she snapped back

"Kon, I'm a mod soul"

"Pleasure to meet you Kon the Mod soul"

"R-Raven?" Raven glanced over her shoulder at the shocked Ichigo and smiled

"Hey Ichigo can't talk now" Raven just managed to dodge the hollow when it came towards her. "You wanna play, that's fine…Devour…Ryūketsu no Bara!" Rose petals surrounded her swords as it changed its form, what was once a simple sword was now a scythe of black and white. "Hado 31 Shakkaho" A red ball of energy shot out of her scythe and shot off one of the hollows many legs. A roar left Raven's mouth as she ran up towards the hollow and jumped into the air, she used the force to bring her scythe around the creature's neck and tore it straight off from the beginning of its mask to the very tip. The force of the Hollow exploding threw her back to the floor where she landed on her shoulder "Ahh! That's gonna hurt in the morning" The blonde pushed herself from the floor only to be pulled into a warm and inviting hug. "Don't EVER do that again do you hear me, you scared me half to death!"

"Ichigo?"

"Yes who else would hug you like this, why did you never tell me you were a Soul Reaper?" he sounded hurt

"I couldn't tell you" She gently pushed Ichigo away from her and took a deep breath in "When your mom died I met a soul reaper who began to train me, once a month every year I went to England to my 'uncle' who trained me to use my Zanpakuto"

"You have been training for eight years and you never told me!" he shouted

"I didn't know if you would ever become a Soul Reaper…I'm sorry for keeping it a secret" Ichigo stayed silent for a moment before pulling her back into a hug

"Just don't keep secrets from me anymore ok"

"Sure" Raven sighed and nuzzled closer into Ichigo's chest

"Ahem" Ichigo and Raven pushed each other away and blushed when they were caught by Rukia "Ok now that that is taken care of I need to talk to Kisuke about the Mod soul so see you at home guys" Rukia turned on her heels and left without another words.

After Rukia convinced Kisuke Urahara to keep Kon, Ichigo and Raven where heading home. "So how does this thing work?" Ichigo asked whilst looking at the pill in his hand

"Just put it into this doll here, it should work like your body does" Raven picked up a cute little lion doll that reminded her of the same doll she once had as a kid and handed it to Ichigo "Where do I put it"

"In its mouth" she replied

"Good I would like to have a few words with him"

"Yes I suppose you do" Ichigo was confused for a moment until he realised what she meant and blushed "Ahh about that-" the blonde cut him off

"Don't worry it wasn't you so…I won't strangle him but I might let you do it for me"

"Yeah sure" He took the green candy that contained Kon out of his pocket and into the toys mouth, at first it didn't work but when it started to scream they knew it worked "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I could say the same for you pervert!" Ichigo hissed

"Ah Ichigo my stuffing! Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

"So adorable!" Raven snatched Kon out of Ichigo's hands and hugged it tightly not realising his face was pressed into her boobs.

"Raven give him back!"

"Why Ichigo?"

"His face is in your boobs" She blinked and looked down, she screeched when she saw blood coming from Kon's nose "How can he even bleed!" She threw him away instantly

"Oh but hot boobs!" Kon whined

"It's Raven you pervert" Ichigo squished the lion under his foot in anger, he didn't like it when he saw Kon being held by Raven like that…he always wanted his head against her boob-wait he wasn't a pervert he can't think like that. He mentally shook his head and took his foot off Kon "Let's go home"

"Ok, coming along Kon?"

"Yes my love" The plushie run up to Raven and sat on her shoulder

"Don't be so nice to him Raven" Ichigo whined

"You know how I am, I can't be mean to cute things, why do you think I'm never mean to you" Ichigo stopped and turned to Raven with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Y-you think I'm cute?"

"Hmm in a way yes but I think you more as sexy than cute" She passed the orange haired Soul Reaper and continued her way home, not realising that Ichigo's blush multiplied by a million when she called him sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Bleach or any of its character except for Raven and the others he he! enjoy

* * *

School sucks!

Yes the moment Raven returned to school they got maths homework, do you even know how hard math is? Hard, Raven is a genius yes but how can you expect someone to know the homework when they have been away for a month. "Hey Raven you decent"

"Yeah Ichigo come in" The door was slid open and said orange haired boy walked in with two dinner plates "Thought you might need help with maths so I'm gonna help"

"You know I have always been smarter than you in maths Ichigo"

"Yeah well you have been away for a month so you need to catch up" He sat down on the bed and placed the tray with the two plates beside him. "Come on, we can study and eat at the same time"

"Ok" She smiled and made her way from the desk to her bed, she placed all her books in between them. "So super genius, teach me you must"

"Don't go all Yoda on me…nerd"

"Fine" Ichigo flipped open her math book and began teaching her, Algebra was pretty straight forward one you are shown how to do it. "So the answer to (x+4x) ² is x²+4x²?" (That is what I had to learn when I was 15 so…yeah)

"Yeah that's pretty much it" Raven sighed and leant against the wall of her room, they had eaten their food and now she had finished her homework "God I'm puffed"

"All you did was maths"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Ichigo chuckled and shook his head

"You're crazy"

"Yep but then again sometimes so are you"

"Hey don't turn this on me woman"

"What are ya gonna do…strawberry" Ichigo did a human like growl and tackled her, his hands slipped to her hips and began tickling her "Oh god s-stop please i-I'm sorry"

"Nope you need to be punished"

"Ahhahahaha Oh my god haha" She wriggled around until both she and Ichigo had fallen off the bed, Raven was under him while he made sure not to crush her "That was your punishment"

"Yes sorry I will never call you strawberry again" She puffed out, once they stopped laughing it became silent, the only thing you could hear were their breaths. Brown eyes stared into Blue, both entranced and both blushing by their closeness. Their lips were inches apart.

 _"_ _Go on kiss him you know you wanna"_ Her inner voice spoke

 _"_ _I won't do that, he probably sees me as a sister"_

 _"_ _Oh? Then why are his lips getting closer"_ Blinking from her daze she had no time to say anything when she felt Ichigo's lips against her own, her shock was clearly shown on her face. She always thought that he saw her as a sister not like this. _"This feels better than any other kiss I have had"_ She has kissed guys before, her first kiss was Ichigo when they were ten but they never started a relationship, yeah she's dated guys but not one could compare to Ichigo. Her eyes slowly closed and her hands slid to his hair, his hands where resting on her hips hesitant to move them for the fear of the kiss ending.

Unfortunately the need to breath became obvious so they broke the kiss, neither said or did anything but stare into their eyes. "Hey Ichigo, Raven are you done with your food" Yuzu's voice broke their trance, Ichigo stumbled away from Raven while she pushed herself up and tried to stop the blush she had. "Yeah Yuzu where done" The door was slid open and Yuzu made her way to the tray with the empty plates "So how was studying?"

"Oh it was good" came Raven's reply, Yuzu tilted her head when she noticed the blush on both their cheeks "What happened?"

"Oh just Ichigo tickled me because I called him strawberry"

"Right, well I'll just go and wash these dishes" Yuzu turned around and headed out the door, the silence returned once again.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep so I'll see you tomorrow"

"O-ok goodnight Ichigo"

"Yeah you two" The orange haired boy stood from his spot on the floor and left without another word. Raven didn't move from her spot, her mind was focused on that kiss.

 _"_ _You wanted more from that didn't you?"_

 _"_ _Please be quite"_ She hissed to her inner voice

 _"_ _Don't deny it, the beast within you wants to have Ichigo? Your beast only wants the stronger male"_

 _"_ _I know…but I'm not gonna let it take over…besides that kiss was nothing, he still see me as a sister and nothing more"_ She replied in denial.

 _"_ _Hmm we shall see"_ Her inner voice retreated to the back of her mind. The blonde sighed in relief and stood from her spot on the floor, once she put all her books back on the desk she snuggled into her warm sheets and pillow and allowed sleep to claim her.

 **"** **We love you sweetie always remember that"**

 **"** **MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME"**

 **"** **Momma is going to leave you here so you will be safe, momma and papa both loves you and your brother loves you too remember that"**

 **"** **Mom! MOM!" The small girl screamed and tried to reach her hand to her mother who was walking away. "Don't leave me alone…"**

Raven shot up from her bed panting heavily, another dream from her past that she could not remember. "How long has it been since I've dreamt that dream" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groggily stepped out of bed, her morning routine consisted of brushing her hair and teeth, putting on her uniform, packing her bags, eating breakfast and waiting for a slow Ichigo outside the house.

Once she got herself ready she made her way downstairs where Karin, Yuzu and papa Kurosaki where. "Morning guys"

"Morning" They all replied, once she ate she made her way outside and decided to head to school without Ichigo "Hey Raven"

"Oh hello Orihime"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, what about you"

"I slept really well, I had this dream where you and Ichigo kissed it looked so romantic" Raven instantly blushed when she remembered last night "Why would you be happy about Ichigo kissing me"

"Well even though I like him I think that both of you would make a great couple, plus it's obvious that he likes you back" Raven sweat dropped

"Nah he only sees me as a sister?" Her shoulders slumped

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" They made it to school after god knows how long of Orihime yapping about how cute Ichigo and Raven would be if they got into a relationship.

"Orihime its weird when you talk about me and Ichigo being together, I promised that I wouldn't date him so we could stay friends"

"I wouldn't mind if you dated Ichigo, our friendship would still be the same but…you would have to tell me all the details if you do date"

"He he sure" The two girls giggled until Tatsuki came over

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Girl stuff you wouldn't understand"

"Hey I am a girl!"

"Oh ok so we were talking about how if I started dating Ichigo I would tell Orihime all the details…I guess I could tell you aswell"

"NO eww just no!"

"That's what I thought"

"You are cruel Raven" Tatsuki hissed

"Of course anyway I'm gonna wait for Ichigo here since he is being lazy so I'll catch up ok"

"Ok" Orihime waved and headed inside the school with Tatsuki, not long after she left did Ichigo arrive at school "Took you long enough" She said not looking at him

"Sorry I slept in" was his reply, she looked up into his eyes and immediately blushed, she looked away instantly "w-well let's go inside" She turned towards the school and headed inside.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

"Ahh kill it before it lays eggs!" Raven screamed and ran behind Ichigo when she saw Keigo and Orihime doing Don Kanonji's weird hand gesture.

"What's wrong Raven" Orihime asked

"Don Kanonji is EEEEEVVVVILLLLLL!" she moved from behind Ichigo and stood beside him.

"But he is coming to Karakura town tonight it will be awesome!" Orihime cheered

"Noooo~" Was her reply

"Let's just hope we don't get dragged their" Ichigo mumbled

 **Don Kanonji's show**

"What did you say about hoping to not come here" Raven glared at Ichigo who was scowling back.

"Hey Ichigo Raven" The Bloodnette and Orangette turned their heads when they heard Rukia's voice "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not you too" They both whined

"What's wrong?"

"It makes me feel like my ears are bleeding" Raven mumbled softly to herself, Rukia cocked her head in confusion

"What Raven means is that both she and I find Don Kanonji really annoying"

"His dad dragged us here I just hope something interesting happens tonight" As if on cue the sound of a hollow scream

"What in the world was that, it sounded like it was a mix between a hollows scream and a human scream?"

"Your right Raven, that is a soul that hasn't been turned into a hollow, there are souls that can be attached to a place and so they don't cross over, we don't have to worry about anything as long as nothing makes his whole open further" Raven and Ichigo had deadpanned when Rukia showed her horrible drawing

"You don't have to show us your terrible drawings you know-ow!" Ichigo yelled when Rukia hit him on the head with a book

"Uh guys…the magic freak just stabbed his stick into the souls whole" the two fighters stopped and looked to the soul, he was screaming and his body began to dissipate

"Shit…" Ichigo mumbled and ran over to Don Kanonji, bad side was he was tackled by the security…to make matters worse so did Rukia

"Oh joy their both stupid" Raven sighed and walked casually to the others, she changed course when she saw Kisuke and Tessai standing near Ichigo. "Sup Urahara what are ya doing here"

"I came to see the show but perhaps I could help Ichigo out of his body" Urahara smirked and used his cane to poke Ichigo's soul reaper form out of his body "Now go have fun" He turned to Raven and did the same " I'm glad Yoruichi gave you that outfit"

"Stop being a perv Kisuke"

"Fine, fine go on" Raven nodded used a soul candy to take her body and hide it, when she was in her soul reaper form she chased the Orangette haired soul reaper inside the building

When she arrived she saw Ichigo fighting a frog looking hollow, she ran to Ichigo's side and pulled out her Zanpakto "Need a hand"

"I guess so" Ichigo smirked at Raven and turned back to the hollow "Watch out!" Raven screamed and tried to push Ichigo away but instead he pushed back which caused the green slime to stick their hand together "Oh great now how are we gonna fight!"

"I'll strike first!" When the frog hollow came to attack Ichigo moved his sword to slice its mask "dammit I missed" The sword was now lodged into the hollow by the green slime

"Ahh Ichigo he gonna move"

"Hang on Raven" Ichigo grabbed Raven's waist which made her blush, she squeaked when the hollow broke out of the building and began climbing up the wall "How are we going to fight when our hand is stuck together" Ichigo managed to pull his sword out and pull him and Raven away from the beast

"I will save you kids"

"Oh crap its Don Kanonji…now instead of wishing for something interesting to happen I wish someone would save us"

"Speak about a saviour" Raven and Ichigo jerked her head to where the females voice was

"Mimi!" A girl with Red hair and green eyes was standing at the edge of a building with a Zanpakto in her hand "Damn that's twice now…I wish an Incredibly sexy guy would land on me" she sighed when nothing happened and turned back to Mimi who laughed

"So Raven how ya been"

"A little tied up at the moment" the blonde brought her hand up that was connected to Ichigo's and shook it

"Oh I see well I'll help the idiot while you try to untangle yourself" The girl faced the hollow and went to attack

"So ahh Raven about last night when I kissed you"

"Ichigo this really isn't the time to talk about that" She narrowed her eyes and tried to yank her hand away from Ichigo but it only pulled him with her and they went tumbling to the floor "That sucked...Oh wait my wish worked" she mumbled to herself so Ichigo didn't hear

"Raven I just want to say that I didn't regret doing it"

"Really" She stopped struggling and looked into Ichigo's brown eyes

"Yeah…I have wanted to do that for a while now…since the first time we kissed"

"S-so have I" She smiled sweetly

"Hey love birds, now would be a good time to get unstuck" screamed Mimi

"Shit right ahh I think I have an idea but we need to stand" Ichigo nodded and pulled them to their feet, Raven grabbed her Zanpakto and placed it where their hands divided "Alright when I start cutting I need you to pull away" Ichigo nodded to Raven, when she began sawing at the sticking green slime they both pulled away, when the slime snapped they both stumbled back "AHAHA I'm free!" Raven turned to the hollow and ran to help Mimi kill it, Ichigo stood at the side smiling softly at her as she took down the Hollow.

Once they were done they talked to Don Kanonji and all headed back down "So Raven who is this?"

"Ichigo this is Mimi Yaris, she trained with me in England along with two other soul Reapers"

"She has the same name as that drummer from the band Fallen stars" Ichigo muttered

"Ahaha yeah she does hehe that's because she is" Raven stammered and smiled widely, Mimi just snorted and acted like nothing happened.

"So this is the guy you told me about…you're right he is pretty sexy"

"Shut up Mimi" Raven punched Mimi's arm and blushed along with Ichigo

"Oh right hush hush my bad"

"Well ahh why don't we head home" Ichigo offered

"You do that, oh Raven the band is playing at Chaos tomorrow, you should bring Ichigo and your other friends"

"Ok sounds fun" Raven waved goodbye to Mimi and headed home with Ichigo

"You're in a band"

"No! ahh but I sometimes play with Fallen stars for fun, Chaos is owned by one of my friends fathers so we get free drinks and play whenever we want"

"There are some things I still don't know about you"

"Well I couldn't tell you about my other life as a soul reaper since I didn't know if you would ever become one…I'm still sorry about that" Ichigo stopped and stood in front of Raven

"Stop right there, I don't care about that, you did it to protect me so don't worry about that"

"Thanks Ichigo" She smiled and leant up to kiss him on the cheek "Come on I'm exhausted" Ichigo nodded and follow the blonde home


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: cute things happening in this chapter, remember i do not own Bleach or any of its character

* * *

Raven pushed herself up from her bed and over to her closet to pull out a towel, she headed to the bathroom and straight into the shower. Her muscles had ached so much that she could no longer sleep, it was still a school day so she hoped that she didn't have to walk too much. Once she was done with her relaxing shower she wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door, she ended up walking into a bare chest.

Looking up she stared into brown eyes and blushing cheeks "Oh hi Ichigo"

"I'm sorry Raven!" He took a step to the side and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, Raven giggled and headed to her room. Once she got dressed in her school uniform she headed downstairs for breakfast

"Good morning my lovely daughter!" Isshin cheered

"Good morning Isshin"

"You break my heart when you don't call me father!" Isshin had mock tears in his eyes like a broken hearted father, Yuzu sighed and Karin was shaking her head, Ichigo was sitting silently beside Raven

"Your strong Isshin you will get over it" Raven giggled and ate her breakfast "So I'm heading out to my friends club tonight and I was hoping you were ok with it, I don't know if Ichigo wants to go or not" she looked at him

"I do" Ichigo replied

"Its ok just stay out of trouble and don't do anything that I wouldn't do"

"Then we wouldn't even be leaving the house Isshin"

"Ok then don't do anything stupid"

"That coming from an idiot" Ichigo mumbled, of course Isshin heard and kick his son in the head "Ow! What father hits his own son?"

"The best fathers do" Raven sighed and chuckled softly

"So Raven where did you and Ichigo go last night?" Karin asked

"Oh we got bored of watching the show so we just wandered around"

"Oh just by yourselves hmm" Karin teased

"Ahh y-yes" She blushed and looked at her food

 **School**

"What did you think you were doing Ichigo, running up to Don Kanonji like that…and you Rukia" Raven and Ichigo along with, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro were all in the principal's office with the PE teacher yelling at them "I'm sorry sir, I was trying to stop Ichigo from getting in trouble" Raven smirked in approval at how Rukia was acting all sweet to get out of trouble, while she was doing that, the guys were all sneaking out the window

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Rukia, I didn't realise you were such an angel" Rukia giggled sweetly, the PE teacher turned around to scold the boys when he saw them running

"Hey-where are you going!" the PE teacher was yelling at Ichigo and the other boys, this gave Rukia, Orihime and Raven the chance to disappear

They all met up on the roof at lunch "Damn that was fun" Raven said smiling like crazy

"Fun! Rukia totally sold us out!" Ichigo yelled whilst glaring at Rukia

"It gave you a chance to get away didn't it!" Rukia was looking at a juice box, trying to figure out how to drink it, Raven smiled and placed the straw in the while "Oh thank you"

"No probs, so I was wondering if all of you guys wanted to hang out at the Chaos bar tonight, free drinks"

"Yeah sounds fun" Chad mumbled

"Of course, it will be wonderful to spend time with my beautiful goddess" Keigo smiled and ran to Raven, she sighed and stepped closer to Ichigo which made him blush and Keigo hit the bars of the fence "He he funny"

"Sure that sounds like fun" Rukia nodded

"I am meeting up with someone tonight so I can't go tonight"

"Let me guess, one of those older woman Mizuiro?" Raven smirked when she saw Mizuiro simply smile

"Yeah it will be fun to hang out with everyone" Orihime giggled sweetly

"Alright!"

 **Later tonight**

Raven was in her room finding the perfect outfit to make Ichigo blush and make her feel good

She changed into a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt with a fish net shirt over the top, she slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves and combat boots, once she was dressed she headed to her mirror to fix her hair. Her blonde hair was styled in a punk like fashion, it reached her shoulders at the back and was longer at the front, she had two thick streaks of light blue on the right side of her fringe. She was always annoyed with the bits of her hair that stuck out and down her forehead. "God I hate you hair" She shrugged her shoulders and headed downstairs to wait for Ichigo

It turned out that Ichigo was already down stairs, he wore a black hoodie and steampunk goggles on his head, he also wore white gloves, blue jeans and black boots. All in all pretty sexy "hmm don't you look yummy" Ichigo looked up and blushed at the sight

"Ahh you too"

"Oh you think I'm yummy too" Ichigo blushed harder and tried to find the right words "I ahh I meant that you looked nice…You are yummy yeah but ah…oh man" he scratched the back of his head

"He he don't worry about it I know what you meant" She smiled and looked to her shoulder when she felt a weight on her "oh hey Kon"

"Hey my beautiful big breasted woman"

"Kon you're so sweet" She grabbed his cute plushie body, she kissed him on the nose softly "Now I want you to watch the house ok"

"Yes my lady" Kon nodded enthusiastically

"Don't sneak out ok, please promise me"

"I promise" She sat Kon on the floor and turned back to Ichigo

"You shouldn't treat him like that" Ichigo said as they began heading to Chaos

"Oh why not" she whined

"Because he's a pervert that's why"

"You're too harsh on him"

"If he wasn't such a pervert then maybe I wouldn't be"

"Ok ok I will be careful" They finally arrived at Chaos and met up with the others

"Hey guys" Raven greeted

"Hey Raven" Orihime walked up to Raven and crushed her in a hug

"Hi Orihime" They pulled away and headed inside the bar

"Well I see you brought your friends"

"Hey Mimi, guys this is my friend Mimi Yaris" Mimi had long red curly hair and bright green eyes, she always wears purple since she loves the colour, Mimi was and still is Raven's best friend. They have shared so many experiences that have brought them closer than any other person on this planet.

There was a chorus of hi and hey, they all sat at a round booth and ordered some drink

"So where is Axel?"

"He is back stage" Mimi said quietly

"Ok what's up?"

"Umm…" The lights at the stage turned on and a band began playing, when the main singer started singing Raven froze, her blue with red sparked eyes went wide "Raven are you ok" Ichigo asked beside her, his tone of voice showing his concern

"Why isn't she speaking?" Rukia asked, feeling worried along witht the others

"Oh I know" Orihime leant over to Rukia's ear and whispered, Rukia's eyes went wide then she looked over to Raven "I get it"

"What does she get…tell me" Ichigo looked over to the singer and narrowed his eyes, realising what she froze about. The singer and brown hair that covered one side of his face, his blue eyes and pale skin making all the girls fawn over him, Ichigo's eyes widened when he realised who this person was.

The song ended and the singer headed over to their table, Raven Un-froze and looked over to the brunette "Hello Raven" his voice was smooth and silky, any other girl would giggle like a school girl but not Raven

"Hi Jay" she replied with no emotion

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Friends Jay, Jay friends"

"Ouch that hurts" he pouted

"I'm glad it did" Raven hissed, everyone was staring at the exchange with worried glances, Mimi was standing beside Raven and Ichigo on the other "Guys this is Jay Ackerson, he is the main singer in the band Dark angels but he comes here every so often to sing…hence the screaming girls"

"Didn't he date the main singer from Fallen stars" Orihime asked innocently, of course she was teasing but stopped when she saw the glare from Raven

"Yes yes I did and she is such a beautiful creature" He gave Raven a smouldering stare that made her blush and look to the floor and made Ichigo glare. "So how have you been Mimi?"

"That is none of your concern Jay" Mimi snapped

"But we used to be friends" He whined back

"That was before you became an asshole and left, anyway Raven, Axel wants us back stage"

"So you are singing tonight Raven" Jay purred

"Yes Jay I am"

"I always love hearing you sing, I hope we can sing together again" He gave her an irresistible smile that made the girls around him swoon and her slightly blush, she hated his guts but that smile always made her blush and smile back, she never forgot the good memories she had with him before he changed.

"Umm ahh if you will excuse me I need to go" Raven nodded and grabbed Ichigo's hand, she smiled at him and walked away from Jay who was now glaring at them "Who in the world was that?" Ichigo asked, he hated how he made Raven blush.

"Sorry Ichigo…Jay was another who trained with us in England, we dated but he started getting really obsessive and so I dumped him"

"Damn what an ass, I remember you bringing him home once but I never really met him, so why did you want me backstage anyway"

"Well one so he would shut up and leave me alone and two so you can wish me luck because I'm performing in the band"

"And how am I going to wish you luck"

"Hmm well" She leant up and kissed him on the lips, he instantly retaliated and kissed her back, she leant back and pecked him on the lips once more before heading off.

Ichigo headed back to the table with a small smile "What happened there" Chad asked

"Oh that guy was one of Raven's ex-boyfriends" Orihime replied

"I'm surprised she dated someone like that"

"He wasn't always like that Chad, he was actually quite sweet but now he is a jerk" Orihime use to hang out with Jay and Raven when they dated, she would always squeal when they did something cute.

"Well I'm glad she isn't dating him anymore" Ichigo replied, Rukia looked at him and smirked

"That's because you want to date her" she teased

"WHAT! You want you date my beautiful goddess! Damn you Ichigo"

"Shut up Keigo!" Ichigo grumbled, the lights turned on once more and Raven stepped to the mike, Mimi was on the drums and a raven haired dude with a ponytail and violet eyes on the electric guitars "Sup guys were Fallen stars yadi yadi ya, let's play!" The music began and the females that came to see Jay screamed when they heard Raven state the bands name.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal

The song ended and the club erupted into cheers and claps, the table that contained Raven's friends were astonished. Ichigo was sitting silently, just staring at the blonde haired girl. He could freely admit that he cared for the girl deeply, he always thought that the girl only cared for him as a sister would do for a brother, but then she would kiss him and show that she cared for him more than a sister to a brother. He remembered seeing her in just a towel and the thoughts that ran through his head. He felt a strange feeling deep down within him, dark thoughts surged through his mind. They wanted him to remove the towel and claim her as his own. At first he was worried but he knew that he wanted Raven as his girlfriend and that was that, he hoped that she would say yes when he asked. He still couldn't believe that she was the lead singer to Fallen star and didn't tell him.

Raven returned to the table with Mimi and the Raven haired guy "Hey guys this is Axel Lee he is the guitarist and second singer of Fallen stars"

"Pleasure to meet you all" His voice was deep and smooth, yeah he was a ladies man for sure. Both Rukia and Orihime couldn't take their eyes off him along with every other girl in the club who knew who he was.

"AHAHA you put them under you spell Axel" Mimi laughed

"I didn't do anything" He said innocently, he never realised when he made girls turn to jelly, it was just how he was…you should see how the girls get when he does flirt

"Why aren't you guys blushing, I mean I can't stop blushing" Orihime said quietly, Rukia just nodded

"Because were used to it and I don't see Axel as a potential boyfriend" Raven slinked her arm around Axel's shoulder.

"Yep you're like my sister, my hot sister"

"Shut up Axel" She punched his arm and sat next to Ichigo who was still silent "You ok Ichigo?"

"Yeah I'm fine" The rest of the night was spent laughing and Axel flirting with Orihime and Rukia to the point where they were jelly that couldn't speak, Mimi was talking with Chad and the others. It was getting late so they all headed outside "I'll see you guys later, I'm heading home…Mimi take me home would ya" Axel slinked and arm around Mimi's shoulder

"Sure lazy ass come one…see ya guys" Mimi took Axel away which just left the others

"I'll walk Orihime home" Chad said, Orihime hugged Raven and trotted away with Chad and Keigo leaving Rukia, Raven and Ichigo.

"I'm going to Urahara's ship for supplies, catch you guys later" Rukia waved her hand and headed off, leaving Ichigo and Raven

"Hey Raven?"

"What is it Ichigo?" The Orangette stopped and stood in front of Raven "I ahh... wouldyouliketobecomemygirlriend!"

Raven shook her and giggled "I couldn't understand you, you spoke too fast"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Raven Jaeg would you like to become my girlfriend?" Raven looked at him with wide eyes not expecting him to say that

"Really, I thought you didn't like me that way"

"Yeah because me allowing you to kiss me and then me kissing you back is totally me not liking you in that way, I have liked you since I stole your first kiss when we were 10, and I still care for you…I just want to know if you care for me" Raven giggled and took a step closer to the orange haired soul reaper, she grabbed his larger hand and looked back into his eyes

"Ichigo I care for you too, more than you think…the reason why I didn't date you was because I promised Orihime that I wouldn't but she said that it was okay to date you so…Ichigo I would love to be your girlfriend" Ichigo smiled and before Raven realised she was being kissed, she smiled and slid the hand holding his to his cheek and the other hand over to his orange locks. Ichigo moved his arms to wrap around her waist and pressed her against him. Soon the kiss got heated and more passionate, Raven felt Ichigo's tongue lick her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She gladly accepted and opened her mouth, allowing Ichigo's tongue to slide in. Raven moaned as his tongue roamed her cavern, her hand tightened in his hair and yanked slightly making him groan and he pulled her closer. Her busty breasts were pressed against his chest and her hips grounded against his, she moaned again tugged at his hair once more.

Soon the need for air became evident, they parted their lips and rested their heads together, the only sound they made were small pants. "So…that was…nice" Ichigo breathed out, Raven giggled and kissed his lips softly

"Come on we should get home before your father comes out and tries to make a scene" She grabbed his hand and they walked home silently, both glad that they could finally be together


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I always hated this episode, i didn't like seeing Ichigo so angry

remember i do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

Raven woke from her deep sleep with a frown, today was the day that Ichigo's mother died, the day she took him to the club was because she thought it would take his mind off of this day, the next day was him being all positive and smiley and today…well today was the day where the Kurosaki's and Raven would take the day off of school to see Masaki's grave.

She sighed and got dressed in a black t-shirt and pants, not feeling happy enough to wear any colours. Once she was dressed she made her way downstairs. She saw Ichigo standing at the door waiting for his sisters and father. "Hey…Ichigo" Ichigo gave her a small nod and turned back to look at the floor, she sighed and walked past him to head outside. Ichigo wasn't the only one that felt guilt for that day.

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Ichigo and Raven were holding hands under an umbrella with Ichigo's mother, a car sped past and splashed water onto Raven "Ahh" she slipped and fell onto the floor. "Raven" Masaki headed over to the small girl and helped her onto her feet_

 _"_ _I'll get that guy for you" Ichigo hissed, he went to walk away but his mother grabbed his hand "Ichigo please don't go after him, the driver is already gone and you don't want to leave Raven in case she gets hurt again" Ichigo looked over at Raven who was fixing her wet clothes. Ichigo moved over to Raven and grabbed her hand and smiled at her "Hold my hand and I will protect you"_

 _"_ _Why don't I stand in front so you won't get wet" Ichigo shook his head at his mother "No I will stand in front"_

 _"_ _My hero!" Raven cheered and hugged Ichigo, he blushed and giggled_

 _"_ _Come on you two lets hurry home" The two kids nodded and began walking_

 ** _"_** ** _That day seemed so perfect…like nothing could ever go wrong, Masaki was like a mother to me…I loved her so much. Why did she have to die?"_**

 _It was when they were beside the beach that everything went wrong, it was Ichigo that first saw the spirit. "Hey!" Raven jerked her head to Ichigo's direction when he let go of her hand, as soon as he left she followed, she could head Masaki yelling for them but she didn't listen. If she did then she could have saved Masaki from her demise._

 _The only thing she remember was pushing Ichigo out the way and a searing pain shot within her stomach. After that she was in a coma for god knows how long, smothered in darkness with only the face of the creature that killed Masaki to torment her dreams._

 _When she woke the only thought was to find Ichigo, already knowing where he would be. He saw him crying with his father and sisters, once he spotted her he ran to her side and hugged her, she felt like he was never going to let go. They cried until the sun disappeared and the moon rose high into the clouds._

 _ **End flashback**_

By the time she finished reminiscing Isshin, Yuzu and Karin were ready and they all headed out. They arrived at the cemetery were a certain raven haired soul reaper was waving at Raven and Ichigo "Hey Ichigo who is that?" Yuzu asked

"I don't know who she is" Ichigo stuttered and waved his arms in a comical dance, he was never good at lying

"Then why is she waving at you" Karin replied

"O-oh yeah I remember she is a friends from school yeah come on Raven" Ichigo grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her to Rukia, once he was close to her he grabbed her and dragged her off too

"Hey Rukia what are you doing here" Raven asked while she rubbed her wrist and glared at Ichigo

"If a hollow comes to attack I need to be here for Ichigo"

"Sounds good to me"

"Raven!" The bag on Rukia's back opened up and Kon jumped from Rukia's shoulder and flew at Raven, she hugged him and giggled

"Hey cutie how are you" She asked sweetly

"I am wonderful now that I hugged you" Kon was suddenly grabbed and thrown onto the floor by Ichigo "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Don't touch her pervert" Ichigo growled, Raven sighed and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry about him he is just being sweet"

"Fine"

"Ichigo…the day your mother died…I think that she could have been killed by a hollow" Raven stiffened when she felt Ichigo bristle with anger

"What is with you and hollows, hollow this and hollow that, my mother wasn't killed by a hollow I killed her!" Ichigo turned around and ran, Rukia went to follow but Raven stopped her

"Please don't follow him…Ichigo blames himself that his mother died, on that day…" Raven looked to the floor as the memories of pain and darkness came back "On that day his mother died and I was in a coma for, well I still don't know how long. He blamed himself that it happened, I will go and talk to him" Rukia nodded and watched and Raven run to the Orangette soul reaper.

Raven saw him sanding by himself surrounded by trees "Ichigo?" Ichigo turned and sighed, she gave him a sad smile and walked up to him "After all this time you still blame yourself"

"Yes…because on that day my mother died and you…you got hurt, I never forgave myself" She could see tears brimming in his eyes

"Ichigo…if anything I blame myself" His eyes widened in shock at her words "I could have stopped you, I heard your mother screaming for us to stop but I didn't…I could have stopped Masaki's death but I was too scared, the only thing I could do was push you out of the way and await my death! I WATCHED ANOTHER PERSON THAT I LOVED BECOME BATHED IN BLOOD AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I WAS WEAK!" Tears were running down her cheeks in a never ending stream of her shattered heart, she gasped when she felt Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, he slowly lowered her to the ground as her crying got louder

"Please don't cry, you have cried enough in your life"

"But I-"

"But nothing Raven" He pushed her away so he could see into her eyes "You were not weak, you risked your life to save me…you don't know how much I suffered when I saw you unconscious on the floor next to mom"

 _ **Ichigo's flash back**_

 _Ichigo and Raven were holding hands under an umbrella with Ichigo's mother, a car sped past and splashed water onto Raven "Ahh" she slipped and fell onto the floor. "Raven" Masaki headed over to the small girl and helped her onto her feet_

 _"_ _I'll get that guy for you" Ichigo hissed, he went to walk away but his mother grabbed his hand "Ichigo please don't go after him, the driver is already gone and you don't want to leave Raven in case she gets hurt again" Ichigo looked over at Raven who was fixing her wet clothes. Ichigo moved over to Raven and grabbed her hand and smiled at her "Hold my hand and I will protect you"_

 _"_ _Why don't I stand in front so you won't get wet" Ichigo shook his head at his mother "No I will stand in front"_

 _"_ _My hero!" Raven cheered and hugged Ichigo, he blushed and giggled_

 _"_ _Come on you two lets hurry home" The two kids nodded and began walking_

 ** _"_** ** _I wanted to protect my mom and Raven with all my heart…if only I was stronger than I would have been able to save them"_**

 _It was when they were beside the beach that everything went wrong, it was Ichigo that first saw the spirit. "Hey!" He let go of Ravens hand and raced to help the spirit. He didn't hear his mother's screams and he didn't notice the thing that killed his mother._

 _The only thing he saw before his lights went out was Raven pushing him out the road and blood spurting from her body. When he woke he saw Raven on top of him, he was glad that she was still breathing but he could feel the blood seeping into his clothes, he rolled her off him and that's when he noticed his mother…but this time she wasn't breathing, his mother was dead._

 _He didn't know how long he sat with Raven in his lap and his mother beside him, he cried even after the ambulance and his father came to help Raven and tried to revive his mother. He was the cause for all of this, he could never forgive himself_

 _End Flashback_

"I still haven't forgiven myself" Raven stopped crying and cupped Ichigo's face with her hands "I forgave you Ichigo, even before it happened I KNOW it wasn't your fault so please, instead of remember this day as something bad remember the good times we had with your mother, like when we went for ice-cream for the first time or when we listened to her read we went to bed"

"I guess your right" He gave her a small smile and kissed her lightly on the lips, she sighed happily and kissed him back. Their small moment was interrupted by a stuffed lion

"ICHIGO! Quick Rukia is in trouble!" Raven and Ichigo pulled away from their embrace and ran to where they sensed Rukia, Ichigo grabbed Kon and popped his soul into his body. They arrived to see a soul reaper with his sword drawn, Ichigo drew his sword and stood in front of Rukia "Who are you" The soul reaper asked

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper"

"Tsk Tsk Rukia lending your powers to a human is illegal you know" Soon enough Ichigo and the soul reaper began to fight

"Of course Ichigo would get into a fight its just like-" Raven froze when she felt a strong hollow's presence "A hollow"

"Where!?" Rukia asked

"Its near…Ichigo we have to go, Yuzu and Karin are in trouble!" Ichigo stopped fighting the soul reaper and ran with Rukia and Raven to save Yuzu and Karin.

What they saw was a huge ugly hollow holding Yuzu and had Karin under his foot. "Let them go!" Ichigo screamed and headed off to attack, Raven took out her soul pill and popped out of her body "Persephone get Karin and Kon get Yuzu and get out of here"

"Yes my lady" Kon and Persephone jumped over to the hollow and grabbed the sisters whilst Ichigo and Raven distracted them "That hollow is the grand fisher! He has been avoiding the Soul society for 50 years"

"He…he is the soul that I tried to save…he killed my mother!" Raven ran in after Ichigo to attack the grand fisher. The soul reaper tried to attack but he was stabbed and passed out instantly…well he actually fell asleep, you could tell by the snoring.

The grand fisher headed away from the cemetery and into a field, Raven and Rukia followed after Ichigo who took off immediately. When they arrived Rukia went to strike him with Kido but she was knocked away against a large stone. Raven headed into attack with her Zanpakto but the fur from the Grand fishers body stabbed into her arm, stomach and thigh, she growled in pain and grabbed the fur sticking through her stomach.

"RAVEN!" Ichigo screamed and ran over to her, she managed to pull the fur out of her stomach and allowed Ichigo to cut the fur from her arm and thigh, she stumbled into Ichigo's chest when the pain took over. "Its the same pain I felt on that day…I can still feel the fur that stabbed me in the stomach" She mumbled softly, her throat sore from growling deeply under her breath so Ichigo could not hear.

"Stay back and rest Raven, he is mine to deal with" He went to move but she grabbed his arm, he turned back around to tell her to let him go but stopped when he saw the sadness in her eyes

"Even though I have gotten stronger I still fear him…please be careful" He smiled at her and nodded, she let go of his arm and he took off to fight. Raven watched from the sidelines trying her hardest to not help out, she knew this battle was more than just revenge, it was a battle of pride. Rukia came to her senses and walked beside Raven and allowed the Blonde to lean against her. "I thought that the grand fisher was a nightmare I made up as a child…I thought I created him as the killer of Masaki, I never knew that the monster I saw in my nightmares was the creature that killed her and hurt me…even to this day I look at his face a tremble in fear"

"There is always one thing we fear so don't worry about it Raven"

"And what do you fear Rukia" The raven haired soul reaper paused and looked at the girl beside her, she smiled sadly and looked to the floor "I fear losing the people I care about"

"Have you...lost someone before" Raven took notice of Rukia's frown

"Yes...I have lost two of my best friends, one was my trainer and the other was a girl who went to the academy with me...she died when coming to the human world"

"I'm sorry for your lost but I have the feeling that that will never happen" Their small conversation had to end when they saw the Grand fisher stop Ichigo by using the vision of his mother against him. Raven instantly knew that wasn't the real Masaki and bristled. "ICHIGO THAT IS NOT MASAKI! YOUR MOTHER WOULD NEVER HURT YOU LIKE THIS! FIGHT TO DEFEND THE MEMORIES OF HER!" Ichigo roared and slashed the grand fisher leaving him fatally wounded, the hollow retreated but Ichigo didn't want the fight to end.

"Get back here were not done!" Raven pushed away from Rukia and caught Ichigo as he fell, she placed his head in her lap and brushed his hair out of his eyes "Don't fight anymore Ichigo, rest please…you have made your mother proud today" His eyes closed from exhaustion and his body slumped. She allowed Rukia to heal them and watched Ichigo as he slept, she felt the other soul reaper leave but she did not care. The only thing she cared about was making sure Ichigo was ok.

 **Time skip**

Ichigo and Raven were standing before Masaki's grave side by side, Rukia was leaning above a tree further in the distance so the two lovers could have their moment with their mother. "Hey Mom its good to see you again, so Ichigo and I are dating like you said we would he he…I miss you, I know you weren't my real mother but I thought you were, I cannot remember my real mother so you are the closest thing I had, Ichigo and I will always love you no matter what" Ichigo squeezed Raven waist with the arm he had around her, she looked up to him and smiled. The Orangette smiled back and leant down to kiss her cheek.

"She would have been so proud of you Ichigo"

"She would have been proud of you too Raven" The blonde haired girl sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I guess now that you know about soul reapers I can show you something that I always wanted to show you and Masaki" She brought her hand out and a red rose came from a red light

"Rozu no aki" The blonde mumbled softly, the rose she held in her hand exploded into red sparkles and soon rose petals began to fall from the sky. "It was one of the first things I was taught as a soul reaper, I promised that I would show you this one day"

"Its beautiful Raven" Ichigo said softly as he marvelled at all the red roses falling from the sky, Raven smiled sweetly at Ichigo, her eyes full of love and it was all for him.

"I'll meet you down the stairs, I think you father wants to talk to you" She cupped his cheek and stood on her toes to kiss his lips tenderly. She slid her hand down his shoulder, then down his arm and into his hands were she gave it a light squeeze then let go and left.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: oh oh oh oh oh lemos alert be warned!

remember i do not own Bleach or any of its characters

* * *

The ritual on the day of Masaki's death was as follows:

The day before plan the trip to the cemetery, normally Isshin would take over and that would start an argument with Karin, Yuzu had to be the one to break up the fight.

Head to the cemetery for the day, it never ended with a hollow attack. Isshin would always have a single smoke and Raven would always place a single rose on Masaki's grave

Go to the ice-cream shop and eat ice-cream and order the same ice-cream every day, Mint for Yuzu, caramel for Karin, Vanilla for Isshin and chocolate swirl for Ichigo and Raven

Head home and let Yuzu cook Masaki's favourite dinner, she loved the simple Curried chicken with rice on the side. Every day they would normally have extravagant Japanese foods but Masaki loved curried chicken

Raven would cook a green cake and make rose petals out of fondant and place them all around the cake, it took hours but the cake would always look and taste the same, she would never make the cake, only on the anniversary.

They would all act like Masaki was hear and had a family gathering, watching movies, eating junk food and just messing around

Then when everyone was in bed Raven would sneak into Ichigo's room and sleep beside him in his bed. It was the night after she woke up from being in a coma that she started sleeping in his bed. Every night she would sleep there, too afraid that she would wake up in the darkness that she was in for so long. After a while her fear would slowly disappear and so she would only sleep beside Ichigo on the anniversary of Masaki's death or when she had a nightmare. Now at 16 years old Raven was curled up beside Ichigo, her head was against his chest and Ichigo's arms were wrapped around her.

Morning came and Raven cracked her eyes open, her body felt stiff and her eyes felt puffy from crying the night before, she wriggled her way out of his arms and headed to the bathroom to wash her face and stretch her stiff muscles.

Ichigo was still in dreamland, he did not feel her leave because he was having a very enticing dream. It started with him in his bed late at night not actually asleep, his eyes were closed so he didn't see Raven sneak into his room, he felt her crawl up and straddle him. His eyes open and saw her completely naked before him, her busty breasts both beautiful and inviting. He reached a hand up and massaged her right breasts eliciting a long moan from the girl above him, her moan seemed to make him grow hard. Soon enough his clothes were gone and she was riding him, their moans and groans echoing throughout the room.

It was a wonderful dream but that came to an end when he felt his body waking up, the scene faded away and the rays of sunlight that shone through his closed eye lids. "You awake Ichigo?" He opened his eyes and looked and Raven who crawled into his bed and snuggled beside him, he smiled and moved closer to her. They both froze when Ichigo's hard member poked Raven's stomach making them both blush deep red. "Ahh I-I'm sorry" Ichigo said hastily trying to get away from Raven, she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

The Orangette stopped and looked back at her in confusion, she was looking away with a deep blush still on her cheeks "I-I can h-help you if you want" She said shyly, Ichigo's eyes bugged out as he looked at her.

"B-but Dad, Yuzu and Karin are here"

"I woke up before…Karin is at soccer practice and Isshin and Yuzu have gone out shopping" She paused and looked into his brown orbs "I-I want to help if I can" He nodded silently not knowing what to do, she smiled shyly and slid herself down to his legs. "J-just please don't get embarrassed and avoid me after this" She spoke quietly, she grabbed the waist band of his shorts and slid them down along with his boxes, his hard member sprung out making her flush deeper. He was large that was for sure, at least 9 inches which is surprising for a 15 year old boy. She reached out and grasped his member with her soft hands making Ichigo gasp and clutch his sheets. At first she simply explored, rubbing her thumb over his tip while the other hand stroked his cock softly with long and slow stokes, he hissed and force himself not to buck into her hands for fear of scaring her. Finding the courage she brought her lips forward and wrapped them around the tip of his cock.

The sensation of having her mouth around him was better than her hands; he showed it by groaning and clutching the sheets tighter.

"S-shit" He hissed

Raven licked around his tip and sucked lightly, soon enough she began to take him deeper into her mouth to give him more pleasure, she started off slowly since she didn't want to gag herself. "Shit Raven" Ichigo bucked into her mouth and felt her throat muscles massage him as she gagged. Her sucking became faster when she felt him swell and twitch.

"Ah! AH!" Ichigo felt his release getting closer, he began to buck into her mouth faster, seeking his release "R-raven I'm gonna-" He was going to tell her to pull away but he came before he did so, his cum shot into her mouth forcing her to swallow, he bucked a few more times to ride out his orgasm.

Eventually he calmed down and relaxed onto his bed, Raven could finally take him out of her mouth and breath, she crawled up beside Ichigo and rested her head on his chest to hide her blush from doing such an intimate thing. "Raven?" Ichigo asked breaking the silence

"Yeah" She looked up and was immediately attacked by Ichigo's lips, she moaned and pressed herself closer to him. When the need for air became evident they pulled apart and just stared at each other. "T-thanks" Ichigo stuttered, his blush returning.

"Its ok, I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us"

"No it won't, I love you Raven so nothing could make things awkward between us…if anything I think this has made us…closer" He said sheepishly, not knowing what to say since he has never done anything like this.

Raven was about to speak but stopped when she heard the front door smash open "I'M HOME!" Both the teens eyes widened in fear when they heard Isshin coming, Ichigo pulled up his pants and boxers and Raven stood from the bed, she gave Ichigo a quick kiss and jumped out the window, he pulled up the sheets and pretended to be asleep.

"WAKE UP ICHIGO!" Ichigo managed to dodge his father who fell out the window

"WHAT THE HELL WHO ATTACKS THEIR OWN SON!" The Orangette yelled angrily, both from being attacked and having being interrupted when he was having a moment with Raven

"You have leant well my son I have nothing more to teach you…could you help me out" Isshin asked as he hung from the window.

"He he of course you would do that Isshin" Isshin and Ichigo looked at the door to see Raven leaning against it still in her pyjamas, Ichigo blushed when he remembered what happen before.

"Why do you never call me papa!" Isshin whined he jumped through the window and headed over to his adopted daughter "Now tell me why my daughter was sleeping with my son! He better not have defiled you!" He turned back to his son and grabbed him by the shoulders

"I didn't do anything!" Ichigo yelled back, both son and father got into a heated argument. Raven sighed and put on a sweet and innocent face, she grabbed Isshin arm and waited for him to look at her.

"Please he didn't do anything, we always sleep together on the anniversary so please don't hurt him papa" Isshin had tears in his eyes and he immediately hugged Raven

"You called me papa how could I ever be mad at you, its ok I won't hurt him" She gently pushed him away and smiled

"Thanks papa, why don't you head downstairs and wait for breakfast" Isshin nodded eagerly and skipped away, she could have sworn she saw sparkles surrounding him

"How do you always do that?" Ichigo asked

"Well I don't want to spoil him and he wouldn't do what I ask if I always call him papa and besides it got him to stop thinking you defiled me" Ichigo briefly remembered his dream before he woke and tried his hardest not to blush, he was thankful that she didn't ask what his dream was.

"Yeah I guess, come on lets go have breakfast" She nodded and kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, he shook his head and move his hand from her hand to her waist

"I thought you wanted to keep us a secret from your dad" Raven asked, her eyes showing her confusion

"I don't care anymore, I can handle him as long as I get to let everyone know your mine" She blushed and looked away from him. They headed downstairs and stopped when they saw Isshin, Yuzu and Karin staring at them with wide eyes.

"Why are you staring?" Raven asked

"Are you dating?" Yuzu asked as a small smile crept onto her lips

"Yes we are" Ichigo replied, Yuzu squealed, Karin just smirked and nodded and Isshin stood from his chair went to attack Ichigo again "So you HAVE defiled my beautiful daughter!"

"Papa please can't you be happy for us" Raven pleaded before Isshin got close to them, he stopped and smiled

"Fine as long as he doesn't defile you until he marries you" They both nodded and headed to the table to eat, once they were done the love birds headed to the couch and sat down, Raven had her head on Ichigo's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist, they sat in silence until Raven suddenly froze and a deep red blush formed on her cheeks, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide "What's wrong Raven"

"Rukia was in the closet" Ichigo's eyes widen and he blushed aswell

"How did I forget" He whispered

"I don't know how I'm going to face her" She replied, she felt Ichigo relax then take her chin "Too late now besides I don't regret it" She blushed at his statement and open her mouth slightly in shock, this gave Ichigo the opportunity to kiss her and slip his tongue into her mouth, she gasped in surprised but smiled and slipped her arms around his neck, she sighed when she felt him rub circles with his thumb against her hip. Isshin came in half way through and began shouting but they ignored it, only deepening the kiss just to annoy him.

Eventually they broke the kiss and looked at the overprotective father "Oh sorry dad I didn't see you there" Isshin just stood there with his finger pointing at them and his mouth open

"Is there a problem Isshin" He shook his head and frowned at Raven

"Why did you stop calling me papa" he whined, completely forgetting why he was pointing at them

"I don't want to spoil you" She replied, comical tears ran down Isshin's cheeks as he ran to Masaki's portrait and whined to it.

"We should get out of here before he whines more" Ichigo nodded and followed her out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh boy Uryuu is coming he he cant wait!

remember i do not own Bleach or any of its character

* * *

"What how in the world are you second on the list!" Keigo screamed at Raven, she sighed and turned back to the usual over eccentric teenager

"Oh I dunno studying maybe, if you weren't so distracted all the time you could be smart to, oh and congrats Orihime for being third"

"Thank you Raven!" The busty Orangette cheered

"At least none of the guys are in the top!"

"Ahh Keigo" Raven pointed at 23 which was Ichigo

"WHAT ICHIGO YOU BETRAYED ME! Never mind come on Chad, Mizuriro lets go we don't need him" Chad hummed and pointed at his name that was also on the list "WHAT, WHY IS EVERYONE SO SMART! YOU'RE ALL NERDS" Mizuiro simply stood next to Keigo not actually caring, he was on his phone probably texting one of his older girlfriends.

Raven seeing the perfect opportunity to tease and make Keigo flushed giggled and stepped in front of Keigo with a sweet smile

"You don't think I'm a nerd do you Keigo?" Her smile turned into a pout, he waved his arms and blushed

"O-of course not you are a goddess" She smiled and stepped back to Ichigo who glared at her, she turned back to him and smiled innocently

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"You and your ways of making every guy blush" He mumbled, she giggled and kissed his cheek which made him blush

"I only go for strawberries" Ichigo's smile returned and she kissed her back, she noticed out of the corner of her that Orihime was smiling at them sadly.

 _"_ _I will have to speak to her later"_

 _"_ _I say just leave her to her own whining"_ Replied her Zanpakuto

 _"_ _You're an ass, I liked it when you weren't talking"_

 _"_ _An ass who is bored being stuck in your inner world all the time, the only reason I was quiet because I was enjoy watching you with your boyfriend"_

 _"_ _Just shut up"_

"And anyway Uryuu Ishida is number one and he is a guy" Rukia replied, Raven and Ichigo found out that she left earlier to go to Urahara's shop, they were both relieved and had made up and excuse as to why they asked if she was home when they…did...stuff…ahem anyway.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked

"Oh Uryuu Ishida is in our class" Orihime replied, on cue Uryuu walked past and bumped into Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo apologized but Uryuu merely glared and dusted off his shoulder as if something disgusting touched him. Ichigo of course got angry and started yelling, Orihime came to the rescue and told Raven and the angry soul reaper where he hangs out.

Ichigo and Raven followed Orihime to the sowing club "See here he is"

They saw a girl give Uryuu a doll that he sewed up perfectly then rudely told her to go away when he gave it back. "God he is rude…hmm but attractive" Ichigo jerked his head to Raven with a glare, she turned to him innocently and tilted her head "What, what did I say"

"Don't play innocent with me, you did it again" She giggled and closed the door

"Didn't I say I only go for strawberries" She gave him a small smile and headed away with Orihime

"What was that about?" Orihime asked

"Well uhh…" Raven sighed and turned to the Orangette "Please I ask of you to not be angry with me but…Ichigo and I are dating" at first there was a pause, Raven could see the sadness in her eyes.

"It's ok…I knew that this would happen, the both of you have known each other since you were five and have lived together for years so it was bound to happen…"

"But Orihime we promised-"Orihime stopped her by grabbing both her hands

"It was a promised we made years ago, as long as you keep each other happy then I am fine" Raven smiled and hugged Orihime tightly

"Thank you Orihime" they both smiled at each other

 **Time skip**

Raven was walking down the hall when she bumped into Ichigo "Whoa Ichigo calm down" He turned his glare to her but softened it

"Sorry I'm just…That Ishida guy has really got under my skin" He grumbled

"Well why don't we follow him" She suggested, he nodded and they both followed him in the shadows, of course Raven hid her Spiritual pressure but Ichigo didn't, cause he's an idiot.

"Come out Kurosaki I sensed you following me since school, your Spiritual pressure comes off you in waves" Ichigo stepped out followed by Raven, Uryuu was surprised that he didn't detect her presence.

"I am surprised that I did not sense your presence Raven" he said venomously, Raven had to hold back a hiss from his comment

"Don't think I am weak just because I am a girl, so tell me why do you treat us like the dirt you walk on"

"It is simple…I am a Quincy and I hate Soul reapers" He fixed his glasses and looked back at them, more so Ichigo "Ichigo Kurosaki I challenge you to a fight"

"That's fine by me" He took Kon out of his bag and swallowed the pill, Raven did the same since she knew this was going to end badly

"We aren't going to fight, this is a challenge to see who can kill the most hollows" He pulled out something and crushed it

"What was that?"

"That was hollow bait, it should make this interesting" Raven bristled and took a step forward

"Do you realise what you have done! Innocent people could be killed so you can make your fucking ego grow!" Ichigo knew that Raven only cursed when she was extremely angry, the red sparks that spread out her blue eyes covered it entirely in a flash to show her anger then would change back when she calmed down. The blonde haired girl turned back to Ichigo with a stern look, the red now only covering one eye "I'm going to check on your father and sister because they will definitely be targeted, just focus on killing as many hollows as you can…I can sense more than what hollow bait should have brought" She grabbed his clothing and smashed her lips against his before jumping away. Ichigo turned back to Uryuu, ready to fight.

Raven headed to the Kurosaki house and saw that Yuzu and Isshin were fine, she knew that they could not see her so she sped off to where she sensed Karin. She saw her with Chad who was unconscious. "Karin are you ok"

"Raven? What are you wearing?"

"No time what happened to Chad" Karin explained how a large creature attacked her and Chad and how Chad fought him but suddenly collapsed "I will take him somewhere safe, you just need to get home"

"What's going on Raven?"

"Don't worry Karin I will handle it" She nodded and left for home, Raven had difficulty carrying Chad to Urahara's place, he noticed that Orihime was there aswell "Orihime?"

"Raven! What happened to Chad!" Orihime came over and helped Raven to carry the large man to a futon

"I don't know I wasn't there, I'm going to find Ichigo please keep him safe" Orihime nodded and watched as her friend sped off.

Raven sensed Ichigo and Uryuu's presence surrounded by hollows, she jumped down beside Ichigo and took out a hollow that was going to strike his head "Sup"

"Raven how is-"

"Their fine Ichigo but Uryuu won't be in a second" The blonde haired girl turned back to Uryuu once all the hollows were gone. "You're stupid little grudge against soul reapers have costed too much, I found Chad seriously injured by a hollow because of you…instead of getting revenge of people who have done nothing to you perhaps you should think about how much damage you could cause! You should have thought before you-" Raven froze when she felt a strong hollows presence.

"No…it cannot be" She looked to the sky when she saw a large white hand pulling the sky apart. "Raven Ichigo we need to go now!" They heard Rukia scream but it was too late, a large hollow with a pointed nose and a huge body came out of the crack in the sky. "A menos grande" Raven whispered

"What in the hell is that?"

"That Ichigo is a menos grande, it is millions upon millions of hollows all crushed together to create a monster like that, its stupid but powerful"

"Then I'll just kill it!" Ichigo roared and went to attack the menos but was kicked away like a fly. Uryuu and Raven rushed to his side.

"Idiot we need to work together" Uryuu offered that Ichigo and Raven give him their spiritual power but Ichigo immediately declined. "SHIT IT'S A CERO!" The menos opened his mouth and a large red orb began to form, Ichigo ran towards it along with Raven. "Together RAVEN!" She nodded and pulled out her Zanpakto

"Devour… Ryūketsu no bara!" Her sword transformed into her scythe just in time for her to block the Cero with Ichigo. Their bodies were being pushed back but they kept their ground. "Ichigo…strike back" Raven hissed through her clenched teeth. The Orangette yelled and sliced back at the menos who retreated back into the crack with a fatal wound.

"We did it" Raven sighed, she stopped when she saw Ichigo's spiritual pressure explode to where she could see it, Uryuu ran up and stepped on his arm making his Quincy bow grow in size, he began shooting into the sky but his arm began to tear from the massive amount of pressure on him. Raven growled and pushed Uryuu away. "DEVOUR!" She placed the bottom of her scythe against Ichigo's back and felt it devour his spiritual pressure, she felt like her body was tearing on the inside, blood began to come out of her mouth and through the tears of her body. "AHHHHH!" She screamed in pain and shot a kido into the air, covering the sky in a ball of red light.

When Ichigo's Pressure was stable Raven turned her Zanpakto back and collapsed beside Ichigo, the sickening taste of her blood and the pain of her body being torn apart by spiritual pressure being the only thing she remembered before she passed out.

When Raven woke she felt arm around her, she cracked her eyes open and noticed orange hair. "Ichigo?" She gasped out, her throat feeling sore. Ichigo immediately opened his eyes and smiled "I'm so glad your awake, you don't know how worried I was when I woke up to find you covered in blood.

"I had to stop your spiritual pressure before it destroyed you, I haven't done that before"

"Please don't do that again" She nodded and kissed his lips tenderly, glad that neither of them were hurt. "Who healed me?"

"A guy called Tessai did, were in your room right now. I told dad that you fell asleep whilst we were hanging out so I took you to bed and waited for you to wake up"

"What time is it?"

"You've been asleep for a while its three in the morning" She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I feel like that was only the beginning of our trouble Ichigo, I feel like something much worse will happen soon"

"Don't worry as long as I'm here no one will hurt you, we promised not to leave each other's side remember?" She smiled and nodded and the Orangette, he leaned in and kissed her passionately, all the worry and adrenaline from fighting going into the kiss. Raven pressed herself closer to Ichigo and moaned at the contact, he smirked against her lips and stroked her hips knowing that she loved the feeling of his hands on her, she sighed in pleasure and tightened the grip she had on his shirt, she slid her hands up to his hair and yanked it softly earning her a groan from the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo was the one to break the kiss but he didn't stop the circling motion on her hips "Sorry but you need to rest more and so do I"

"You didn't sleep at all did you?"

"I had my eyes closed trying to sleep but I wouldn't until I knew you were ok" She nodded in understanding and placed her head back on his chest, her arms sliding back to the front of his shirt, he sighed and tightened his hold on her. Soon enough the two love birds were asleep in each other's arm, not realising that Raven was right when she said there was worse to come.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey faithful readers, thank you for reading my story! i hope you have been enjoying it

remember i do not own Bleach or any of its character

* * *

Today at school Ichigo noticed how distant Rukia was, even when she was hanging out with Raven and Orihime she merely smiled slightly and nodded to everything. When Raven and Ichigo headed home she took off somewhere else, right now Raven was in her room and Ichigo was in his.

It was when he got home that he knew something was up "Hey Ichigo look Rukia left a note" Kon spoke from the desk, Ichigo stood from his bed and headed over to his desk where a note was left, he knew it was written by Rukia because her crappy drawings were all over it. When he noticed how all the words had a B before it he read it normally. "She's leaving!"

"We got to save Rukia Ichigo!" Kon whined loudly, Ichigo nodded and grabbed Kon's pill and swallowed it, when he was in his soul reaper form he jumped out the window and headed out to find Rukia. _"I don't want to involve Raven so I'll leave her at home"_ Of course he knew she would be angry at him for leaving her but she would get over it.

The Orangette stopped when a white cat ran up to him "What the hell, A cat" The cat meowed ran around his legs and meowed again "What do you want girl?" It meowed again and ran away "Huh HEY!" He ran after the cat, he didn't know why but he felt that he needed to follow the feline. He arrived just in time to see Uryuu fall to the floor by a soul reaper's blade. "Who are you? What squad are you in? and where did you get that ridiculously oversized Zanpakuto?" The spiky red haired soul reaper asked

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki substitute soul reaper"

"Oh Rukia tsk tsk, lending your powers to a human is illegal Rukia"

"Run Ichigo!" Raven screamed

"My name is Renji Abarai and I am going to be the death of you!" Renji ran forward with his sword and hit Ichigo hard, the Orangette had barely enough time to block the blow before coming in with his own

 _"_ _Dammit he's fast"_ He thought mentally, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and he fell to his knees in surprise.

"Its over, once your dead all the power you have will return to Rukia where she will return to the Soul society to die"

 _"_ _No Rukia"_

"Damn you are dumb, she left to keep you safe but no you had to come after her and die, you can't even put a scratch on me-" Renji's speech was interrupted when Ichigo landed a kick to his chin.

"Sorry I had to interrupt your speech, what was that about not being able to put a scratch on you"

"That does it" He wiped the blood from his cheek and was about to attack when the other soul reaper interrupted

"Your guard was down Renji"

"Captain Kuchiki sir! We don't have to take this boy seriously-"

"That child, Ichigo Kurosaki, I thought I recognized him from somewhere. There was a report by the stealth force, he destroyed a menos grande along with another soul reaper with a death scythe for a Zanpakuto" Renji's eyes widened in shock

 _"_ _I hope they won't go after Raven"_ he wouldn't forgive himself if she got hurt

"Ahahaha yeah right the stealth force is losing their touch, you mean to say this boy and some chick destroyed a menos, besides, the last person who had a death scythe died years ago" Ichigo could have sworn he heard a growl from the shadows and a flash off white.

"Renji…"

"Look at his Zanpakuto captain! He obviously doesn't know how to control his spiritual pressure! Hey you what's your Zanpakuto called?"

"A name? It doesn't have a name, you name your Zanpakuto?" He was confused, but he did remember Raven calling her Zanpakuto a name and how it changed.

"I knew it, you can't even ask your own Zanpakuto its name and yet you think were equals! Your two thousand years too early!" The red head ran his hand down his sword and changed it shape to a spiky saw "Now roar! Zabimaru! Look, there stands dinner" He leapt up into the sky to strike the Orangette. Ichigo tried to bring his own blade up in time but Renji managed to tear his sword through Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo heard a squeal in the distance but could not bring himself to move, he pushed himself back up and widened his eyes when he sore his broken Zanpakuto.

Suddenly a flash walked past him and his body was slashed, behind him was Byakuya who sliced him again, Ichigo hissed and fell to the floor, he tried to move when he sore Rukia heading through the senkaimon. "If you come to save me, I will never forgive you" The gate to the Soul society closed and Rukia was gone.

He rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky, he vision began to leave him slowly as the loss of blood became evident, he heard the cat squeal again and he saw Raven leaning over him with tears in her eyes. He hated her tears, they always made him sad. _"Please…don't…cry"_ He saw her yelling at him but he couldn't hear her. His eyes suddenly closed when he finally heard Raven scream his name "ICHIGO!" then his world went black

When the Orangette woke he felt a small weight on his chest, it was warm but comforting, when he opened his eyes he saw the white cat from before sleeping on his stomach "Hello" He said softly, the cat opened its eyes and stared at him with its bright blue eyes, it yawned and licked his chin happily "Thank you for taking me to Rukia last night" He felt kind of stupid talking to a cat but he felt that it understood him.

"Mew!" his carefully stood from his stomach like it knew he had injuries and headed up to his head "So are you a boy?" it shook his head "So you're a girl" it nodded and spun around in a circle happily. It let out a loud meow and headed to the door, when it was opened it ran out and Urahara came in "So you are awake"

"Is that cat your pet"

"Ha no, its wild and goes wherever it wants" hat and clogs headed further into the room and sat beside Ichigo "So how are you feeling"

"Like crap, I lost my soul reaper powers" Ichigo mumbled angrily

"No you didn't, you lost Rukia's soul reaper powers not you own"

"Ichigo!" The door was thrown open again and Raven came running to his side, she wanted to hug him so much but couldn't due to his injuries "I'm so glad you're awake"

"Raven are you ok?"

"Yes you idiot, why didn't you come for me I could have helped you"

"I didn't want them to hurt you aswell"

"Idiot…when I saw you on the floor, I thought the worst" She closed her eyes to fight back the tears and looked away "I thought I lost you"

"I'm sorry" Ichigo reached up a hand and stroked Raven's cheek, not caring about Urahara being there "I'm ok now but, what are you going to do now"

"We're gonna get Rukia back" Raven replied

"But how I don't have Soul reaper powers anymore"

"Technically you do, you lost Rukia's soul reaper powers but not your own, from now on I am going to help you get your soul reaper powers and learn the name of your Zanpakuto" Urahara stood from his spot on the floor and look down at Ichigo "For the rest of the week you will rest and heal but after that we will train" With that Urahara left

"I'm glad you're ok" she placed a hand on his cheek, he sighed happily and nuzzled her hand

"I couldn't stop them from taking Rukia, I felt so weak"

"You did all you could" She looked to the floor with a faraway look in her eyes "Those men…I felt like I knew them, it was the same way the first time I met Rukia" She look back to Ichigo in confusion "I don't know but I think they are connected to my past"

"But how they are soul reapers and you had nothing to do with that when you were young"

"But that the thing Ichigo I don't know if I knew about the soul society or not before I met you, the only thing I remember is opening my eyes to find myself covered in blood and hiding in an alleyway" She sighed and laid her head on his good shoulder "I guess while you train I'm going to try to remember my memories" She looked up into his brown orbs and smiled "But right now…I'm going to kiss you" Ichigo smile back and brought his lips against hers, he could feel the fear of not being able to kiss him again through the urgency of her kiss. When they parted she smiled once more and pulled away

"I think I should heal your wounds, you will have a scar on your shoulder" she brought her hands forth

"Its fine" She nodded and began healing, once she was finished she took off all his bandages and put them in the bin "I want you to stay in here and rest for the day ok"

"Where are you going?"

"You're out of commission so I'm getting Mimi and Axel to take care of the hollow problem, I'm staying here to train and so will they…we all want to get Rukia back too"

"You're not going to the soul society its too dangerous"

"I have been a soul reaper longer than you, I am not weak" she snapped back

"I don't care you're staying" he commanded angrily

"What the hell Ichigo! Just because you're this powerful soul reaper does not mean you can boss me around!"

"Yes but I am your boyfriend! You're not going"

"Well news flash Ichigo, I AM GOING! Whether you like it or not" She let out a loud growl and stormed out of the room. Ichigo was sitting on his futon with both anger and confusion coursing through him. Couldn't she see that he wanted to protect her, he didn't want the same thing that happened to Rukia happen to her.

"How in the world did she growl like an animal…there are still some things she hasn't told me" He narrowed his eyes at the door, in a split moment he felt fear when he saw the look in her eyes, like there was something else behind those blue orbs that wasn't her.

The door opened and Mimi came in "Mimi what are you doing here"

"Coming to give you some advice" She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she sat beside him and frowned "You should know that Raven would never stay behind while you go to save Rukia, she wants to protect you just as much as you want to protect her"

"I just don't want her to get hurt"

"Trust me, she won't get hurt…"

"Mimi, when Raven was angry at me she had this look in her eyes…like something else was there" Mimi bit her lip and her frown deepened

"I…can't tell you, only she can, she will tell you when she can its…a difficult subject" Mimi sighed and looked at her feet, Ichigo could tell that whatever Raven is hiding is something that she is ashamed of.

"Fine but I'm not going to stop thinking about it now"

"He he I supposed…look Ichigo, Raven is my best friend and I want what's best for her, going to the soul society will help her remember things she has forgotten"

"You know about her life before she met me"

"I know the main story but not the little details, that is another thing that she should tell you" Mimi pushed herself off the floor and headed to the door "No matter what you say she will go to the soul society, all you can to is apologize and allow her to go"

"I suppose"

"I see why she likes you, she always has an attraction to hot headed and stubborn guys"

"Like Jay" Mimi visibly tensed at that name

"Yeah like Jay" He could tell that she hated talking about Jay with him, he didn't know why but he didn't not like Jay at all…and not because he is Raven's Ex "Anyway I'm heading out, see ya later Ichigo" She gave him a salute and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Heyo enjoy the chapter!

remember i do not own Bleach or any of its character

* * *

Ichigo was able to walk around now that his injuries were healed and the first thing he did was look for Raven. He hated when they would fight, most of the time it was him being an overprotective and stubborn person while Raven just got angry and stormed off. This time she was allowed to be angry. He found Raven outside of Urahara's shop, she was kneeling on the floor with her face in her hands and her knees pressed against her chest, her breathing was ragged and her body was shaking. "Raven are you ok?" He whispered, she hummed out a yes but it sounded forced. "You are not" He grabbed onto her shoulder but the moment he did she tensed and pushed away. "Raven!"

"Don't touch me Ichigo or you'll get hurt!" She turn around and looked into his eyes, Hey eyes were black and red and her teeth were sharp, she looked away from him and grabbed her throat like she was parched. "I'll only…hurt you" She hissed through her teeth, she turned her body and ran away.

"RAVEN!" Ichigo went to follow but was stopped by a pale hand

"Don't do it Ichigo" came the deep but smooth voice

"What? Axel?"

"You need to understand something before you go chasing her?" Axel turned his violet gaze onto Ichigo, his stern expression made the Orangette tense up "Raven is a very special case that Mimi and I have tried to protect for our entire lives, only recently did Urahara and Yoruichi join aswell"

"What are you talking about?" Axel sighed and grabbed his arm

"Follow me" They ran away from Urahara's shop and headed to where Axel felt Raven's fluctuating spiritual pressure they arrived just in time to see her fighting a hollow.

"Is she fighting a hollow?" Ichigo asked

"That's right you can't see, hold on a sec" Axel concentrated while he pushed some of his Spiritual pressure into Ichigo so he could see the hollow. "Its only temporary so make it last" Ichigo was fine with seeing Raven tackle the hollow to the floor thinking that she was going to slay it, what surprised him was when she began to devour it like a hollow would to a human soul.

"What?"

"This is why she is a special case, she has a beast within her that can be extremely dangerous, in order for her to keep it contained she has to eat souls, since she refuses to eat human souls or soul reapers she eats hollows to satisfy the beast"

"But how is she doing that in her human form and not in her soul reaper"

"We don't know…she shouldn't be able to do that but since no other soul reaper has a beast inside them we assume its natural" Axel shrugged and began to walk away "So what are you gonna do Ichigo, leave her because she a monster or be the only thing that can save her…you hurt her she won't be able to survive, you have been the only thing that helps her keep the beast locked away" And with that Axel was gone.

Ichigo turned back to Raven when he saw her turn back to him, her mouth open slightly and her red and black eyes widened. "I-Ichigo?"

"Raven…Tell me, why have you kept this hidden from me" She looked to the floor with a saddened expression

"I'm a monster, I didn't know if you would reject me and leave me…I couldn't handle it" She looked back into his brown orbs, her red eyes fading back to blue "I just wanted to be seen as a normal girl by someone and someone who should be locked away or destroyed because I was born with a monster inside me"

"Why would I ever leave you" Ichigo walked over to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder "I love you Raven, I would never leave you…your no monster" He slid his hand down to her waist and pushed her against him, she looked into his eyes who showed so much affection and love for her "Your my Raven, the girl I have loved since I first met her" He leant down and kissed her passionately, showing how his words were true. Raven smiled and kissed him back, her tears of relief and happiness sliding down her cheeks.

"Thank you Ichigo…"

"I'm also sorry for saying you couldn't save Rukia, you would have gone whether I told you to or not…just as long as you allow me to protect you when I can"

"Sure just don't stop me from fighting"

"Wouldn't dream of it" The Orangette smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Come one lets head back, I assume you're…full?"

"Ahh yeah I'm fine, I gotta do this every one in a while, sorry you had to see it"

"Nah its all good"

"How did you find me?"

"Axel"

"Of course he did…that bastard" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Back at the shop, hat and clogs took Ichigo down a REEEAALLLYYYY long ladder that lead to a large training ground. The training for Ichigo today was to fight Ururu, seems easy right since she little and cute and all…WRONG! she was the scariest thing ever, Ichigo was running around the track trying his hardest to get away from the demon child.

Raven, Mimi and Axel were sitting on a rock laughing there asses off at Ichigo, Mimi and Raven were playing cards but looking at Ichigo was funnier. "Oh god who knew Ururu could be so scary" Mimi said between giggles

"Damn she's scarier than my Uncle"

"Yeah but he's not really your Uncle Raven"

"Meh better than calling him Undertaker" Raven shrugged

"But couldn't you just call him by his real name" Axel suggested

"I **WOULD** call him by his name but he keeps telling me different ones! Once it was Aiden, then Adrian then Alden I don't know which one Is real and its annoying!" Mimi patted Raven on the shoulder and nodded her head.

"Don't worry about it, now let's continue playing go fish"

"But I thought we were playing snap!" Raven whined

"How about Black jacks"

"OOOOHHH Jack black! Everybody was kung fu fighting dodododododo"

"Space Aliens!" Axel shouted, Raven and Mimi stopped being weird and looked over to the raven haired man.

"What the hell was that Axel?"

"I was joining in on the randomness"

"Oh ok…To the bat mobile!" Mimi jumped from her place on the rock with threw all the cards onto Raven, she squeaked which made her roll off the rock and onto the floor, it was a big rock by the way. "I'll save you princess!" The red haired woman jumped from the rock and scooped Raven into her arms

"Oh no it's a hungry dragon" Axel yelled and made a really bad sounding roar

"AWAY! I must save the princess before I slay the dragon" Mimi ran around the training room and headed up to Ichigo who was still being chased by Ururu

"Mimi why the hell are you carrying Raven, is she unconscious!" Ichigo was genuinely worried now

"SHhh I'm pretending that I'm a princess who was saved by the prince, were running away from the dragon!" Raven opened an eye and quickly closed it to pretend to be asleep

"Why are you playing such a childish game?"

"One! Were board, and TWO! Its kind of like training" Ichigo looked at Mimi like she was crazy "Right now I'm working on keeping my stamina up by running away from Axel and I'm holding Raven which helps with my upper body strength" She flashed him a smiled and sped up, Axel ran up to Ichigo and smirked at him "Having fun?" He asked

"Couldn't you easily catch Mimi?"

"Yeah but that boring and I've got nothing better to do, plus I like looking at her ass, she has a nice ass doesn't she"

"I-I have a girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled whilst he was blushing

"Oh ok let me changed the question, how about Raven huh, she has a VERY nice ass, I mean like she got a nice ass and big breasts"

"Hey that's my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted angrily

"Come on I need a guy to talk about hot women, Raven rarely talks with me anymore"

"She talks about girl with you?"

"Yeah, after the party I talked to her about how Orihime and Rukia were smoking hot" Ichigo was now blushing like a tomato, he also slowed down which gave Ururu the perfect time to kick him to the floor "Sorry Ichigo didn't mean to make you slow down, gotta go!" Axel continued to run and caught up to Mimi, he tackled her to the floor which made her fall on top of Raven

"What the fuck Axel! My boobs hurt!" Raven whined, Axel laughed and rolled to the side

"Then how about the princess fight the dragon and the prince sit back and watch"

"No imma gonna fight you, Raven go sit on that rock with Yoruichi" Raven nodded and skipped away. Mimi turned and faced Axel, her face was serious while Axel had a small smirk and calm eyes. "You're going down Axel"

"My dear Mimi it is you who is going down"

Mimi growled and pushed herself out of her body, her outfit was a simple soul reapers outfit and her sword was on her side, Axel did the same but he wore a simple black tight singlet that stretched across his muscled chest, bicker gloves, leather pants that showed his very sexy ass and combat boots. "Crush into dust…kanadzuchi, hanma!" Her Zanpakuto turned into a large turned squared hammer with blue vines going from the top of the hammer and down the shaft.

"Oooh so scary, a big breasted woman has a hammer…gosh your such a bore" Axel slid his Zanpakuto and slid a single finger across it "Slice them up, Mugen Tanto!" His Zanpakuto split into two blades slightly smaller than a Zanpakuto which he held in each of his hands

"Aww such cute wittle things!" Mimi giggles which makes Axel growl, he threw both daggers but the red head managed to block them with her hammer, Blue smoke wrapped around Axel's hands and a new pair of daggers appeared. "Don't block, just fight!" Mimi nodded and ran into attack.

You'd think there would be a awesome fight scene here but no that's doesn't happen. You see Raven got bored sitting beside Yoruichi so she headed over to the fight and tackled Mimi to the floor, Axel had to stop his full on sonic running but that ended in him tripping on a strategically placed rock and he fell on top of Raven.

They were now sitting on the floor beside Ichigo, Raven was stretched over his legs and whining "Ichigo my boobs hurt!"

"Why the hell does your boobs hurt!" Ichigo yelled whilst blushing, she was on an odd angle that pushed her perky breasts closer to his face.

"Well first Axel pushed Mimi over and so my boobs landed on the floor, then the next time I tackled Mimi to the floor which kinda hurt but then Axel tripped over and landed on me and now there saw…" She looked into his eyes with a cute and innocent face "Can you kiss them better for me" Mimi cracked up laughed and used Axel to lean on while Ichigo was blushing and looking away.

"W-what the hell Raven don't say things like that!" he stammered

"Oh that's right…that's bedtimes thought" she giggled innocently

"Why are you acting like a child Raven?"

"Blame them" She pointed to the two idiots laughing, Ichigo nodded and looked at something else.

"Ichigo how are you feeling by the way I forgot to ask?"

"I'm fine, I have trained enough so I can be physically active, and Urahara said he was going to make me do something different tomorrow"

"Better than being chased by Ururu"

"Yeah she scares me" Ichigo smiled when he heard Raven giggle, he always enjoyed her laugh.

"Come one we should hit that hay…I'm might actually train tomorrow" Raven stood from Ichigo's lap. She said goodbye to Mimi and Axel and took Ichigo to his room, she collapsed on his futon and sighed. "Ahh this is nice"

"Its just a futon Raven" Ichigo stated, he laid himself beside Raven and stared at the ceiling

"Yeah but mine doesn't have a certain orange haired man lying on it" Raven smirked and straddled his lap. "You know…you never kissed my boobs better"

"I-I umm…"

"He he don't worry I was just teasing" She was going to get off his lap but Ichigo grabbed her waist and stopped her "What is it Ichigo" Before she realised she had his lips against her own, she felt a pair of hands sliding her shirt up and around her shoulder, leaving her breasts and red bra to his wandering gaze. "Ichigo?" He didn't not speak and continued his wandering, his hands went up to her breasts and squeezed them, she mewled softly and lifted her head up, Ichigo brought his lips to her right breasts and kissed them, she sighed and shivered. He did the same to her left breasts and squeezed the other. When he pulled her shirt back down he kissed her softly on the lips and allowed her to look back at him

"Do they feel better now?"

"Y-yeah" she stuttered whilst blushing

"Good now go to sleep" She nodded and slipped off to the side

"So what are we gonna do about your family, they are going to be worried sick about us" Ichigo looked down at Raven and sighed

"I'm pretty sure that Urahara has taken care of it thought I don't know what he did"

"Ok, goodnight Ichigo"

"Yeah goodnight" she rested her head on his chest and they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: woooooooo double digits chapter, thank you to all who have stayed and read so here is the double digit!

remember i do not own Bleach or any of its character

* * *

The next day everyone was down in the training grounds, but this time they were all here to see the next session of Ichigo's training "So ahh what does he have to do today" Mimi asked, as if on cue suddenly Urahara took Ichigo out of his body and the floor under Ichigo's feet disappeared and he fell to the bottom. "Oh…I see!"

"Here will be the place that Ichigo's regains his spiritual powers, you see the chain that is connected to his hollow hole" Urahara asked pointing to the chain "That will slowly eat itself, it is excruciatingly painful but effective, he has to regain his powers before the chain disappears, if he does not then we have to kill him"

"WHAT! No I'm not letting this happen I'm getting him out of there" Raven yelled and stomped over to the hole.

"Raven don't! I'll be fine" Ichigo yelled from the hole, Raven was fine until the chain began to eats itself and the Orangette screamed

"ICHIGO!"

"I'm…fine" He hissed through his teeth, Raven bit her lip and turned away from Ichigo, she walked over to hat and clogs and glared

"If anything happens to him I will kill you" Urahara flinched but nodded, Raven looked away and headed over to Yoruichi who was sitting on a rock since there is no such thing as bringing down chairs "Hey Yoruichi sensei"

"You sound a bit down Raven" Yoruichi spoke in her man voice

"I don't like this lesson, you know that I cannot kill him" Yoruichi jumped onto Raven's lap and rested her head on her paws

"I understand but do not worry, he will get through I believe in him"

"Thank you Yoruichi sensei"

"Why do you call me and Tessai sensei and not Urahara, he trained you aswell"

"That is simple, its Urahara" they both laughed

"Good point"

Throughout the many hours that Ichigo was stuck in the hole with his chain eating itself, everyone took their turns in teasing Ichigo, mostly Jinta. He would tease him by saying that he would turn into a hollow then tease him with food, at one point he teased him about how Raven would kill him then go crazy. Of course Raven gave him the deadliest glare she could which sent him running away, remembering the time she would scare the living shit out of him.

It was down to the final four chains, Raven was pacing back and forth feeling Ichigo's spiritual pressure rise, it was different from before. The dark essence she felt was growing, she should be worried but she wasn't. That essence felt like a warm embrace, it felt similar to her own beastly essence. While her beast essence was masked by a sweet and warm feeling, Ichigo's was just raw power, to the others it was strong and felt like a hollows but to the blonde it felt like his true spiritual pressure. "Urahara you feel this right" she asked as she stepped beside him

"Yes, he may have turned into a hollow" Urahara mumbled

"No he hasn't" Urahara looked at Raven with wide eyes

"How do you know, his spiritual pressure has changed from a soul reaper to a hollow"

"To me it feels different, it feels like his true spiritual pressure…It is comforting to me, like a warm hug…its like it is moving away from Ichigo and is reaching for me, to protect me and claim me as its own, almost like it is alive" Urahara was looking at Raven seriously, he felt her words were true but he has never heard of spiritual pressure doing this.

Suddenly Ichigo's spiritual pressure exploded and the area surrounding the hole was covered in dust, the others all pulled out their weapons to kill the Orangette but Raven didn't, the pressure he was pushing out was beautiful to her. When the dust cleared Ichigo stood in his Soul reaper form and a hollows mask covering his face. Raven slowly walked closer to Ichigo and stopped so they were chest to chest, she slowly reached out a hand a traced the lines on his mask. "My Ichigo?" She whispered, Ichigo grabbed her hand and placed on his chest, he used his other hand which was holding the hilt of his sword to smash the mask off his face, when the black and gold was replaced by brown did Ichigo smile back. "Yes and your my Raven" Raven's smile grew larger and tears were rolling down her cheek, not caring that the others were watching she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his. Ichigo chuckled and kissed her back, returning the passion and relief they felt.

When they pulled away Ichigo pulled away and wrapped an arm around Raven's waist "So how was that Urahara"

"I'm very impressed Ichigo and I congratulate you on reaching Shikai but there is one more thing, hit my hat" Ichigo smirked and in a flash he moved away from Raven, slashed Urahara's hat and walked away with his arm around Raven's waist once more.

Raven and Ichigo were sitting together in their room to relax, Raven was sitting in Ichigo's lap and Ichigo was rubbing circles into her hips like he liked to do a lot. "Hmm this is nice"

"Yeah, beats sitting in a whole getting eaten alive"

"I didn't like that, seeing you in so much pain…" Raven trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"It was necessary Raven, two days and we will be heading to the soul society to save Rukia" Raven nodded and rested her head back on his shoulder "Hey Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you…How do you cope?"

"What do you mean Ichigo?"

"With the beast inside you, I see you fighting and not once have you been taken over"

"You're asking me this because of your inner hollow aren't you" She felt Ichigo nod "Well I guess don't get too angry, anger fuels the beast and makes it stronger…you have to believe that you are stronger and can overpower it, also rely on your Zanpakto to help you aswell"

"Why?"

"Well my Zanpakto you could say is the gate keeper to the beast within me, she keeps it locked away but can only do so If I rely on it" Raven looked at her hand and frowned "This may seem offensive but…I'm glad I have someone who is like me"

"I guess I'm glad too…so we'll make a promise, promise that we will both help each other"

"I promise" Raven smiled and kissed his jaw

The silence returned and thoughts began to wonder, the Orangette was forcing himself not to think about taking Raven, now that the hollow within him has surface so has the desire to claim the blonde. Thoughts of her soft lips around him giving him pleasure made it harder, the feel of her perky breasts in his hands were driving him nuts, he was glad that Raven was unaware of his inner struggle.

 _"_ _Just do it now"_ Said the hollow

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

 _"_ _Oh come on, at least do something its driving me insane, I might take over if you don't do anything"_ The hollow knew what buttons to press, Ichigo mentally growled and began snaking his hands up Raven's hips. She gasped when she felt his hands squeezing both of her breasts.

"I-Ichigo" She breathed out, she then sighed is pleasure and pulled her head back further, Ichigo's lips pressed against her neck and licked from the jaw down. His hands teasing her perked nipples and his mind enjoying the sounds of her moans and sighs. "Ahh" He could feel himself getting harder the louder she got, finding the courage he slid one of his hands down past her stomach and into her shorts and underwear, his finger touched her clit and rubbed it in a circle like he did with her hips "Uhh unn" The blonde moved her hands up and intertwined in his hair. "L-lower" She whispered out between moans.

Ichigo smirked and allowed a finger to enter her, she moaned loudly and arched her back "M-more" She pleaded, she moaned when a second finger was inserted into her. "Ichigo…Ichigo" She said his name over and over like a mantra, she could feel her orgasm coming closer with his stroke from him.

"Ichigo I'm going to cum!"

"Then come for me and only me" He whispered into her ear, in the back of his mind he was surprised by his newfound courage. He inserted a third finger and that was the movement that sent Raven over the edge. "ICHIGO!" She screamed his name and her pussy clamped down on his fingers, fearing to never let go. Ichigo pulled out his fingers when her orgasm was finished and put them in her mouth, she instinctively licked and sucked on his fingers.

They would have continued had they not heard a small bang at their door "What was that?" Ichigo asked

"I think I know who?" Raven growled and pushed herself up, she wobbled but headed for the door, she threw it open and Urahara, Mimi and Axel fell in "You have three seconds to leave before you all suffer!" She was pissed that was for sure, she knew they heard her orgasm for Ichigo, her beast was screaming at her that some other man heard her orgasm beside Ichigo. "NOW!" She screamed and they all ran away, they knew not to mess with her when she was that angry. She sighed to try to calm herself and slid the door closed. "Sorry about that Ichigo" She turned around but was suddenly pushed against the door by her boyfriend, his lips were against hers in a heartbeat and his tongue was thrust in her mouth. It was a game of dominance that Ichigo was clearly going to win, he pushed her tongue back into her mouth and followed straight after. When they parted they rested their heads together "W-what was that about"

"I did say that no one see you cum but me, but I forgot to mention that no one was allowed to hear you scream but me aswell" His voice was dark and husky which made Raven feel like she could go into a frenzy

"Where did this new found confidence come from" When it came to being intimate Ichigo was always the shy one and she was the confident one.

"When I'm around you I get this urge to claim you as my own, to make you mine forever" Raven's heart skipped a beat at his words "But I'm going to wait, I want to take you when no one is around and we aren't worrying about saving Rukia…When we get back you'll be all mine" Ichigo smirked and kissed Raven passionately once more to prove his point.

"I can wait" Raven replied

"Good because I can't" They both giggled at his comment

"So how about we go out to dinner tomorrow night, to celebrate getting your soul reaper powers back and to have our first date"

"Sure, sounds fun" Ichigo pulled away and headed back to the futon, he laid down and patted the part next to him, Raven smiled and laid down beside him "Where should we go"

"Why don't we go to the restaurant that just opened up?" Raven offered

"But that is expensive and I don't have that much money"

"Don't worry I have plenty"

"And where did you get the money for that, you don't even have a job"

"I had a job in England and Urahara owes me money"

"Fine but I'm paying half, I don't want you paying for all of it" It made him feel better than he was paying for half of the meal, plus he wanted to make their first date special since they would be heading into battle the very next day. He didn't know what would happen and he didn't want to think that Raven might lose her life.

"Sure that's cool" Raven shrugged and rolled onto her side so her head rested on his chest. The two talked for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The gang is so close to heading to the soul society so how will the two lovers spend their last day together?

I do not own the Bleach story line or any of its character

* * *

The morning after Raven caught the trio peeking on Ichigo and her were funny...well not to Urahara, Mimi and Axel. "Can we stop now?" Mimi whined, at the moment the trio were running laps around the entire underground training room. "No you will stop when I tell you to, if you do stop then you will be forced to run even longer do I make myself clear" The trio nodded and raced forward.

"Aren't you pushing them a little too hard?" Ichigo asked

"No they deserve this, they have been a pain in my side for years" Yoruichi replied from her perch on Raven's shoulder.

"They act differently than they do in public?"

"Yeah they do but that's because they like acting cool around others"

"You know that we have school right Raven"

"Yeah but were up early so we have plenty of time, I want Mimi and Axel to feel exhausted before going to school"

"Their coming to school with us"

"Yep, you can stop now! Go have a shower then meet us outside!" The trio slumped to the floor and groaned in happiness, Raven giggled and headed out the door. "I want you back here before you leave tonight, I need to talk to both you and Ichigo" Raven nodded and watched as Yoruichi jumped off her shoulder and padded away.

"What did Yoruichi say?" Ichigo asked

"Wanted to speak to both of us before we leave tonight" The Orangette nodded and waited for Mimi and Axel "Well, well look who it is and how are you two feeling"

"GRR" They both growled

"That will teach you two to not eavesdrop on me and Ichigo" They both nodded and headed off to school.

To say school wasn't hectic was a complete lie, almost all the girls in school knew who Mimi and Axel was followed them around like love sick puppies. Raven laughed her ass off for the entire day because, the glares she got from her friends was worth it though.

The good news was that Ichigo and Raven got to spend some time alone "You know Ichigo we don't always have to be along together"

"Yeah but I like to, I have been waiting to do this since we were ten so I want to spend as I much time as I can before we go to the soul society" Raven sighed and crawled onto Ichigo's lap, he blushed at her actions but didn't move

"I know how you feel Ichigo, I'm worried about what will happen there…I don't want to think that you might get hurt or killed"

"Yeah but I won't, I'm too stubborn to die…" Raven sighed and nodded, they sat in comfortable silence until the blonde thought of something

"Hmm where is Orihime and Chad, even Uryuu is missing"

"I don't know" Ichigo frowned, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an annoying flirt

"RAVEN!" Raven sighed and side stepped when Keigo went flying "I finally get to see you, those fans were driving me and Mizuiro insane"

"Hey Mizuiro"

"Hey Raven" Mizuiro replied innocently

"I just feel sorry for Axel and Mimi they haven't escaped yet" she smirked when she thought that this was like a second punishment for them.

"Well there goes our alone time" Ichigo grumbled when Raven sat down in his lap again, said blonde giggled and kissed his cheek which made him smile again

By the end of the day Ichigo and Raven had managed to escape before the girls came and blocked off their exit and headed back to Urahara's shop.

"Oh you back, where is Mimi and Axel" Urahara asked

"They are being swarmed by their fans" Raven replied

"Oh of course, anyway Yoruichi is in your room and wants to speak to you" The lovers nodded and headed off to their room.

They saw the cat sitting on their futon waiting patiently "Yo Yoruichi were here"

"That is good, please sit down" Once the teens got settled did the cat continue "I would like to talk about the other day when Ichigo left the hole yesterday" Raven and Ichigo looked at each other remembering that moment as clear as day "What I heard what you said to Kisuke Raven has troubled me, I have never heard of some ones Spiritual pressure reaching out to another had having such an effect on that person…I was more confused when Ichigo's spiritual pressure was that of a hollows and still reached out…do you remember anything when you were down in that whole Ichigo?"

"Yes I remember everything"

 _Flash back_

 _Ichigo felt his hollow take over his body and merged with his soul, it was strange like his mind felt it to be a violation and wanted it gone. That was supposed to be his first priority but when he felt Raven's Spiritual pressure did that priority change. Her spiritual pressure was overpowering to him, it was sweet and dark and it called out to the hollowfied soul reaper. He wanted to claim her as his at that moment, to protect her with a warm embrace, he could feel his spiritual pressure reaching out to her and voicing his thoughts to her._

 _When he left the whole he only stared at Raven and no one else, he did not care that everyone except for Raven and Yoruichi raised their weapons, only Raven was important to him. He stayed still as he watched his lover walked towards him until their chests touched, her blue eyes stared into his black and gold ones with both wonder and curiosity. She reached a hand out to trace his mask but kept her eyes locked on his. He did not move in case she moved away in fear, but that was a stupid thought for she could never fear him. "My Ichigo?" She asked, he smiled under his mask and gently took her hand and placed it on his chest. He used his other hand which was holding the hilt of his sword to smash the mask off his face, when the black and gold was replaced by brown did Ichigo smile back. "Yes and your my Raven" Raven's smile grew larger and tears were rolling down her cheek, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his. Ichigo chuckled and kissed her back, not caring that the others were watching and returned the passion and relief they felt. The beast within him that roared for Ichigo to take Raven right then and there had died down but the feelings still remained. He would never take advantage of Raven like that, he just became her boyfriend and did not want to ruin it. But he definitely needed a way to relieve his sexual tension_

 _End flashback_

Ichigo told Yoruichi and Raven everything except the need to ravish her and relieve his sexual tension. At the moment the cat was frowning and Raven was smiling, happy that she wasn't crazy and the feelings that she got from her lover were real. "This is strange…I haven't heard of this before but I have never seen a hollow hybrid before either so this may be common, I guess the only thing it could be is that you are what the term is called 'soul mates'" The two teens looked at each other blushing then looked back at the cat.

"W-what do you mean Yoruichi?" Raven stuttered

"There are soul that were born for each other, their soul and Spiritual pressure are connected, if you truly are soul mates than you can feel each other's emotions and even when they are in danger…I have only seen it once before in my life" Yoruichi stayed silent so the couple could think, she stood up and left the room.

Raven was looking at her hand with a deep blush, soul mates? Could they truly be soul mates, she thought back to the Ichigo hollow incident. He projected his feelings towards her like they were her own.

Ichigo on the other hand was blushing but smiling, he felt happy that they were soul mates, when they first met she clung to him in safety the moment they saw each other. He didn't try to push her away because he felt fine with it, he was five so he did not understand the feelings he had at the time. It was when he was ten and they shared their first kiss with each other that he finally understood. They didn't know they had a crush on each other but they wanted to make sure that their first kiss was with someone they knew and not someone person they had a fling with or dated. "You alright Raven?"

"I'm…shocked but happy" She smiled sweetly and leant over to him, their lips gently touched and they both sighed, they were inseparable now. "I love you" Raven whispered when she pulled away "We don't say it a lot but I thought this was the perfect time to say it" Ichigo smiled back and cupped her face

"I love you too Raven…we should probably get ready to go on our date, the reservation is soon"

"You booked it" she asked in surprise

"Yep while you were sleeping" Raven giggled and stood from her spot on the floor, she headed over to the cupboard and pulled out a dress and shoes that Yoruichi got for her.

"I should go get my clothes" he was annoyed how his clothes were in another room, then again that was supposed to be his room but he moved into Raven's room not wanting to be too far away…damn does that sound clingy?

When they got back together they headed to the new restaurant, when they sat at the table it became silent. Tomorrow would be the day they go and save Rukia, neither knew what would happen to their loved ones. "Hey Raven?"

"Yes"

"I have something I want to give you" Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a red ring box, Raven gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Here" When he opened the box two rings lay inside with the word RIFT were engraved into it "Do you remember RIFT"

"Of course, Raven and Ichigo Forever Together, yeah we made it when we were kids…you're not asking me to marry you are you" she teased, Ichigo turned into a red tomato

"T-that's not it!" He flailed his arms in embarrassment, he sighed to calm himself and looked back into her eyes "Not…yet anyway" Not it was Raven's turn to blush "The shop keeper called them promise rings, so that one day we may exchange these for wedding rings…so these bind us together" He grabbed one of the rings and slipped it on her ring finger. She smiled and leant over the table to kiss his lips

"Thank you Ichigo its very sweet of you" She stared at the ring with the same stare of love she gave Ichigo. "I'll treasure it always" Ichigo smiled and nodded

Once their meal was over they headed out to the park where they always played "Now its my turn to give you a present Ichigo"

"You don't have to do that"

"But I will" She grabbed his hand that had the ring, a blue light emanated from their hands. Ichigo began to feel her Spiritual pressure stronger than before. Soon her feelings began to flow into him, the love she felt for him and the fear of losing him. "How did you?"

"I have been creating a kido that intertwines two soul together in order for them to feel each other presence …after Yoruichi sensei told us about us being soul mates I thought that I could complete the kido"

"Wow you actually made a Kido all by yourself"

"W-well I had Tessai Sensei help me a bit" She blushed and Ichigo could feel her embarrassment which made him chuckle

"I love it Raven…you truly are an amazing person" Ichigo leant over and kissed her cheek, she giggled and touched the place he kissed

"Come one we should head back to Urahara's, I want to have this night with just you" Ichigo nodded and stood up and faced Raven, he pulled out his hand and bowed

"Well then My lady, would you do me the honour of allowing me to carry you home" Raven giggled and grasped his hand gently

"But won't you get tired good sir" Ichigo shook his head and picked the blonde up bridal style, she squeaked and clung to his neck

"Urahara's shop is not far from here so its no bother my love" She blushed at that

"Never thought you would say that"

"I say it because its true, I do love you"

"I love you two" Raven smiled and kissed his lips gently, she then sighed and rested her head on his warm chest. Ichigo sped off to Urahara's shop and straight into their rooms, not caring about the looks they got from everyone. Once they arrived at the room Ichigo laid Raven on the futon and hovered over her

"So how was your night Raven?"

"It was wonderful Ichigo, thank you"

"Thank you Raven" Ichigo pressed his lips firmly against her, his hands on her hips and hers in his hair… she had a thing for rangers. It was like the second time they kissed, them both being on the floor beside Raven's bed after Ichigo helped her with her math and their tickle fight. It felt so long ago that they were simple teens who went to school and were happy. It was even longer for Raven when she was simple girl who played with her best friend Ichigo. The kiss became deeper as their passion grew. Raven's dress was pulled off and her bra was thrown to the side, leaving her in just her panties. Raven grabbed Ichigo's shirt and threw it to the side aswell, when their skin made contact it was like a flash of electricity. Their feeling of passion was flowing between them and it felt amazing. Their hands wandered around their bodies like they were exploring for things they have not discovered.

Raven explored over Ichigo's muscles, the way they flexed whenever she touched, how his skin sent tingles through her fingers. She felt his hands roam over her and it made her sigh in pleasure, his rough but tender hand going over her skin like it was fragile and would break.

Ichigo was touching anywhere he could, her skin was soft and smooth anywhere he touched, he liked how she would sigh in pleasure when he would grab her breasts and massage them like he liked to do. He loved the feeling of her nails softly raking over his body, they were slow and teasing but he enjoyed it all the same. He moved his hand lower and caressed her inner thigh. She let out a small moan and moved her hands down to his pants. Soon his pants were off and she was back to exploring.

But all wonderful things must end, with one last kiss Ichigo stopped and rolled off to the side. "As much as I want to continue we need to rest for tomorrow" Raven sighed and nodded her head.

"A shame I was enjoying that" Raven giggled and rolled over on her side, she rested her head against Ichigo's bare chest, he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, he would never tell her how he enjoyed feeling her breasts pressed up against his chest…yes he was a closet perv

"Just go to sleep" He kissed her fore head and said goodnight, she sighed and closed her eyes. Just focusing on his warmth and his touch, because she didn't know when she would feel it again.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter and i hoped you enjoyed!

SCREAMINGTOMCAT AWAY!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: so their finally heading to the soul society huh? lets see how this plays out

i do not own the bleach story line or any of its characters...though i wish i owned all the male character he he

* * *

Today was the day that they would save Rukia, it was also one of those days that the two lovers didn't want to wake up to. Both Ichigo and Raven were still curled up close to each other and sleeping peacefully. When the sun hit Ravens eyes she pulled herself up and stretched. "You know its unfair when you do that" Ichigo muttered, Raven giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Says the one that has a body like an Adonis" Ichigo chuckled and pulled himself up into a seating position.

"Hey you two wake up! Its time to-" The door was thrown open and Axel walked in, of course he stopped talking the moment he saw Raven's boobs.

"AHH LOOK AWAY AXEL!" Raven grabbed the sheets and covered herself, Ichigo was holding her and glaring at the pervert and the pervert was blushing.

"Ahem…what did you do with her last night, you better not have taken her innocence Ichigo!" Axel screamed, when he wasn't a perv he was like a overprotective brother…an awkward combination

"What! I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is she partly naked then"

"Because she wanted to sleep like that!"

"Why would you let her!"

"Its her choice not mine!" This went on until Mimi heard and dragged Axel away, Ichigo hissed out a breath and stood from the futon. "Come on we should get dressed" Raven sighed and stood aswell, she grabbed a pair of shorts and a singlet and slipped them on. When the two of them were ready they grabbed their soul pills, well Raven did and Ichigo just shoved his hand down Kon's throat. When they were in their Soul reaper forms they turned back to the bodies. "Kon don't do anything stupid ok?"

"You can't tell me what to do Ichigo!" Kon yelled back

"Kon can you place keep Ichigo's body safe, I would hate for you to get hurt and in trouble" Raven said sweetly, Kon blushed and pulled Raven into a hug. "You stay safe ok?"

"Yes my beautiful Raven! HEY LET GO!" Kon was pulled away from Raven by Ichigo and kicked to the floor. Raven shook her head and pulled Ichigo to the underground training room, what was there made the two tilt their heads in confusion "Chad, Uryuu, Orihime what are you doing here?"

"We are here to help you get Rukia back!" Orihime cheered, Raven smiled and ran over to her best friend and gave her a huge hug

"I missed you so much Orihime"

"Me too Raven" When they pulled away they all turned to Urahara

"I'm giving you five minutes to chat and prepare, after that its off to the soul society" When Kisuke turned away, Raven turned to Uryuu who sat alone and stood before him.

"May I talk to you Uryuu?"

"Sure" He said plainly

"I know you hate soul Reapers but both Ichigo and I were the same age as you when this happened, how can two ten year old kids allow a man to die when we knew nothing of what we really were…in truth at that time I was In a coma" That seemed to shock Uryuu "Ichigo and I were attacked by a hollow when we were ten, I was put into a coma but…Ichigo's mother wasn't so lucky" She took a breath to stop the tears threatening to leak out and looked back into Uryuu's eyes "So I ask that you not hate me or Ichigo, we were not the soul reapers that did that to your grandfather" She stayed silent so Uryuu could process this, she was hoping that he would forgive her and Ichigo.

When Uryuu finished thinking he stood and look at Ichigo who was talking to Chad "I will forgive you and Ichigo but I still find him annoying, as for you I never really had the feeling of hate towards you, I guess you seemed too sweet for that" Raven smiled at that "But I'm not going to be all 'friendly' with Ichigo"

"That's alright" She held out her arm, inviting him into a hug. Uryuu merely stood there with a frown "Oh come on, everyone needs a hug and it looks like you haven't had one in a long time" Uryuu looked away and walked into the hug, Raven had her arms around his waist and her head on his chest whilst his arms were around her shoulder and his head was on top of her. His cheeks were stained pink and the frown was still there, he would never admit that it was nice to have a hug.

Ichigo was catching up with Chad when he saw Raven talking to Uryuu, he knew that she wanted to make up with him and he was fine with that. What he wasn't fine with was when Uryuu walked closer to her and hugged her. The hollow within him was telling him to yank Uryuu away from her and punch him in the face. "Ichigo?" Chad spoke, breaking the Orangette out of his glare

"What is it Chad"

"Don't worry about Uryuu he wouldn't do anything" Ichigo nodded but a small bit of him wasn't convinced. When Uryuu and Raven stopped hugging they headed back to the group that was standing where the Senkeimon was going to open up. "You guys all ready?" Ichigo asked

"Yep" Mimi cheered, when Urahara returned the group went silent

"When you enter the Senkeimon you must keep running or the Dangai will catch you…come back safely"

"Ahh don't worry about us will be ok" Mimi rested her Zanpakuto on her shoulder and smirked, when Urahara opened up the Senkeimon they all ran in.

"I never knew it was going to be like this!" Axel screamed what everyone was thinking

"Don't think just run" Yoruichi responded from Raven's shoulder, Raven growled when she saw Uryuu's cape stuck in the current, lucky Chad pulled him out…not so lucky when Orihime used her shield to block the Dangai which blasted them straight out. Raven landed on Chad, Uryuu landed on the floor and Orihime landed on Ichigo. "You idiot you could have killed us all!" Yoruichi swiped at Orihime angrily just to prove a point

"Hey calm down Yoruichi sensei she didn't mean to" Axel defended…yeah he so has a crush on her

"We need to be more careful around the soul society…now let's go" The others moved but Ichigo stayed behind, he was looking at Raven as she rubbed her temples.

"Hey are you ok Raven?"

"Yeah I'm fine…This place seems familiar but I just can't figure out why" She looked at Ichigo when he pulled her hands away from her face

"If you feel anything please let me know"

"Alright" The couple caught up to the group as they walked up to a large wall

"Huh fancy wall, I bet I could break it with kanadzuchi" Mimi mumbled

"No you can't you're not that good with your Zanpakuto" Axel snapped back

"Uhh guys, might wanna look up" When they followed a finger they saw a large man fall from the sky and crash before them "Hello, who might you be"

"My name is Jidanbō Ikkanzaka the gatekeeper of the white road gate"

"Wow you are so big!" Mimi was staring up at him with wide fascinated eyes, Axel face palmed at her weirdness

"You will have to defeat me in order to get through the gate"

"I'll handle it" Ichigo stepped forward and pulled out his Zanpakto

"Be careful Ichigo" Raven muttered

"Yeah I will be" and then Ichigo was off to fight the large guy, the fight wasn't that spectacular, Ichigo blocked both of Jidanbō and then broke them.

Raven stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm "Don't worry Jidanbō you are strong enough to fight without them" She spoke sweetly to him

"I like you, and since I like you I'm gonna open up the wall" Jidanbō opened the wall with his large hands, Raven and Ichigo were the first to walk in but stopped when a figure stood before them.

"C-captain Ichimaru" Jidanbō stuttered, Raven stared at the fox smiling soul reaper and frowned

"Well looky here, I thought you died…he will be happy to hear this" The fox grinning soul reaper spoke

"What are you talking about?" Raven ordered, she doesn't know this man and who was _He_ that he spoke about

"Shit that's Gin Ichimaru, captain of squad 3" Yoruichi yelled from the side, everyone paled at the mention of him being a captain.

"Well we can't have you coming in here now can we" Ichimaru raised his small Zanpakuto and muttered its release "Shoot to kill, Shinso" The blade extended and cut Jidanbō arm.

"Please hurry get away from the wall" The large man muttered, the others all dived away when Jidanbō let go of the wall.

"Jidanbō are you ok!" Raven yelled, she rushed to his side and looked at the wound

"Why would you care so much, you do not know me?"

"I don't care if I know you or not, Orihime can you heal him please" Orihime nodded and headed to his side, when he was healed the townsfolk of the Rukongai district came over and gave them a place to stay.

It was funny how everything turned out, some guy who called himself the deep red bullet of the west came in riding a boar which led to Ichigo and the man who was actually called Ganju fighting but Yoruichi stopped the fight and told the group that she would take them to meet a friend if her called Kukaku Shiba.

It was night that Raven and Ichigo got a night alone "Ahh it seems like ages ago that we were alone"

"It was pretty much last night Raven"

"So, I can be clingy sometimes and besides weren't you the one who said you wanted to spend time with me as much as you can in case something happened to either one of us" Ichigo blushed and looked away

"You remembered that huh"

"Of course" She smiled and fiddled with the ring Ichigo gave her that was around her neck

"You took it with you?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah its my good luck charm plus it will help me locate you if we separate, did you keep yours?"

"AH yeah" He said pulling out the ring around his neck

"So why were you so shocked that I brought it?"

"Because I know that you don't like wearing rings or necklaces"

"But it is important to me so I don't want to part with it, I can handle wearing a necklace and its feel nice around my neck when it gets cold" Ichigo chuckled and pulled Raven closer.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm better now, its probably a weird sense of de ja vu that people get, I don't know if I have been here before"

"I don't you would have, but you could have been here before we met"

"But I don't remember that so its impossible to know"

"Hey would you keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" Axel yelled from the room next to them

"Were not even talking that loud!" Ichigo shouted

"I have good hearing!" Axel yelled back, Ichigo growled but Raven grabbed his arm and shook her head

"Leave it, he's grumpy when he doesn't get sleep…but we should be doing the same"

"I suppose you right" Ichigo laid down and took Raven with him, she giggled and rested her head on his shoulder

"Nighty night Ichigo"

"Night Raven" And you probably know what happens now…they have sex! No kidding they fall asleep…they will eventually though, they'll be at it like bunnies he he!

 **Somewhere in the Seretei**

"Captain Aizen I have some news that you would love to hear"

"And what would that be Gin" Aizen spoke from his desk in a bored manner

"Seems little Ravella didn't die in the human world like we thought" That seemed to lift Aizen's spirits

"So she didn't die hmm…excellent, I will have to begin my plans immediately"

"Shall we be taking her with us?"

"Hmm does she have her memory back?"

"From what I could tell she did not"

"Then we cannot take her, when she remembers is when she will be of use to us"

"Of course" Gin smiled at Aizen and left him to his thoughts, once the door was closed did Aizen smirk deviously

"I knew you didn't die my little Ravella, I will have you in my grasp once more"

* * *

A/N: uh oh that's not good, what the hell does Aizen want with Raven...I hope the gang survives this

SCREAMINGTOMCAT AWAY!


	13. Chapter 13

Yoruichi introduced the group to the head of the Shiba clan Kukaku Shiba, she was an old friend of Yoruichi so she offered to help them enter the Seretei. When she was explaining about the use of the spiritual pressure ball she created, a certain deep red bullet of the west came in and started a fight with Ichigo, it was funny to begin with but even funnier when Kukaku broke the fight up…man she can be scary.

As of right now everyone was practicing on focusing their spiritual pressure in to the ball. "Come one Ichigo its not that hard" Axel spoke arrogantly from the side

"Oh yeah I liked to see you try!" The Orangette yelled back

"Give it here then" Ichigo tossed the ball angrily and watched as Axel made a perfect ball of spiritual pressure

"Ahh wha-" Ichigo was interrupted by the red headed girl

"We have done this many times its child's play" Mimi waved her hand and headed off to do something else

"Yeah but even Orihime can do it and she has never done it before" Axel spoke

"Orihime and Axel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Raven sang from the side, Axel growled and stepped over to the blonde

"You'll regret that"

"OW!OW!" Raven yelled as she was dragged around by the ear by the angry Axel "First comes marriage second comes sex and third comes a baby sitting in a carriage"

"Stop it!" Axel yelled whilst blushing madly, Orihime was off to the side blushing aswell

"Alright mercy mercy!" Axel let go and smirked when he saw Raven pout and rub her ear

"Serves you right" Axel grumbled and walked away, Raven smirked when he was out of sight and moved her hand away from her ear

"Was it worth getting hurt?" Chad asked

"Yes, yes it was" She smiled and walked over to Yoruichi

"Hello Raven how are you feeling?" Yoruichi asked

"I'm fine, why?"

"I saw you when we first arrived, you weren't looking so well" the cat said in concern

"Its just that…this place seems familiar but I have never been here before, it's like a weird sense of Deja vu" Yoruichi frowned knowing exactly what she was feeling but masked it well

"I'm sure you shall figure it out before this ends"

"I suppose your right" Yoruichi stood from her spot on the floor and looked back at Raven

"Come on I'm sure dinner is ready" Raven nodded to the cat and followed her inside. Once they sat down Raven looked around and noticed that Ichigo and Ganju were nowhere to be found.

"Where is Ichigo and Ganju"

"Ichigo is outside and Ganju…I don't know where the idiot is" Kukaku answer for her

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave Ichigo by himself?" Mimi asked, the others stopped eating to show their worried faces

"Perhaps we should check on him" Raven suggested, the others nodded

"After the food Raven after the food" Axel mumbled with food in his mouth, Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow thinking how he can speak with all that food in his mouth. "I have talent if that's what you're thinking" Raven shook her head and returned to her food, a small smile gracing her lips.

Once dinner was done the small group headed out to where they sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure "Do you think Ganju is helping him?" Orihime asked

"Probably, knowing the idio-" Kukaku froze when she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure sky rocket. The others followed the Shiba head, they froze when the saw Ichigo surrounded by his spiritual pressure.

"God dammit Ichigo!" Raven ran past the group and up to where Ichigo was, she grabbed his hands that were gripping onto the spiritual pressure ball and closed her eyes

"Raven what are you doing!" Ichigo yelled

"Helping you!" she raised her spiritual pressure and channelled it into Ichigo, once the spiritual pressure where mingled she made her spiritual pressure decrease which made Ichigo's decrease aswell. Once Ichigo's pressure was normal did her shoulders slump and a sigh escape her lips "All better now"

"Idiot I could have stopped him!" Kukaku yelled

"How?" Raven asked

"By knocking him out" Ichigo and Raven deadpanned at her statement

"Yoruichi are they-" Yoruichi stopped her old friend

"Yes they are Kukaku" Kukaku smirked and headed back inside along with Yoruichi, the others headed over to the Orangette and blonde

"Are you an idiot trying to do this by yourself" Uryuu growled

"Ganju was here aswell"

"He doesn't count" Uryuu replied back

"HEY I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Ganju yelled at the four eyed Quincy

"Calm down, why don't we head back inside and go to bed early, we have a big day ahead of us" Mimi ordered...Ugh so much sleeping in this story, anyway, the small group all agreed and headed inside.

 **Time skip**

Kukaku was standing on a platform with Yoruichi while the others stood in front of her. "Here is how you're gonna get into the Seireitei" She pulled a lever and from the platform a giant cannon came forth "It's the Shiba clans flower cannon" The small group looked up in a mix of fear and amazement

"Where gonna be shot out of that aren't we?" Axel asked

"Yep" Mimi replied

"And its going to go horribly wrong somehow isn't it?" the raven asked once again

"Yep" she repeated

"Well lets get in there" Raven mustered up the courage and headed inside the cannon, soon enough she was followed by the others

"Everyone keep your hand on the orb at all times and keep your Spiritual pressure levelled" Yoruichi instructed

"Ganju you're coming with us" Orihime asked sweetly

"Yes, to get revenge on the people who killed my brother" Ganju grumbled, he slapped his hand on the orb and said no more.

"Here we go!" Kukaku shouted, the group activated the orb and before anyone realised they were shot in the air

"Wohoo!" Axel yelled

"Ugh I'm gonna puke"

"Don't you dare puke Mimi!" Raven yelled

"Hey Mimi, remember Danica's party" Axel said to Mimi, she groaned and her skin got greener.

"What are you talking about you idiot!" Raven jerked her head towards Ichigo and sighed when she saw him and Ganju arguing again

"Stop or were gonna blow!"

"We need to stabilize the orb" Yoruichi yelled

"No problem I'll just put my spiritual pressure into it so I can steer it"

"NO DON'T!" Raven's order went unanswered, Ganju had put his energy into it which made the orb explode, when Raven opened her eyes she saw everyone floating in the air

"Everyone hold onto someone" Raven grabbed Yoruichi, Orihime held onto Uryuu and Ichigo was grabbed by Ganju, Chad was too far away to reach anyone.

"RAVEN!" Ichigo stretched his hand as far as he could towards Raven's hand, their fingertips were almost touching when they were thrown away from each other.

"ICHIGO!" Raven screamed, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi and braced for impact, she felt the floor connect with her back. She gasped in pain and her eyes hot open. "Ouch" She hissed

"Are you alright Raven"

"Yeah don't worry about it Yoruichi, what we need to worry about is finding the others" she pushed herself on her feet, hissing when her back ached

"We must hide first before we do anything, can you transform"

"Yes" Raven stood from the floor and black smoke engulfed her, when the smoke disappeared a white cat was in her place. "Let's find an abandoned warehouse in case we need to bring anyone back" Yoruichi nodded and sped off with Raven on her tail. They ran past many Soul reapers who were looking for them but did not suspect two animals to be the Ryoka.

"In here" Yoruichi made a sharp turn and ran into an abandoned building "If we fine anyone we will bring them here"

"Alright"

"Stay in your feline form and don't change back unless you have to, we don't need to fight"

"I can feel that Ichigo is already in a fight as we speak, the others I don't know because they have masked the spiritual pressure"

"Then they are fine, for now we stay here until dark"

"So are you ever going to show the others your real form"

"It would surprise them since they think I am a male cat" Yoruichi smirked and Raven giggled, she would love to see Ichigo's face when he saw a naked Yoruichi, she remembered how Axel reacted when he first saw her

 _Flash back_

 _Yoruichi had changed into her human form so Mimi and Axel could see, Raven saw her when she was 12 so she was fine "Y-your naked!" Mimi screamed, Axel had a nosebleed but didn't look away_

 _"_ _Yes she is, that would be because she changed from a cat to a human" Raven replied nonchalantly_

 _"_ _But I thought she was a man!" Axel squealed, before calming down when he began staring at her tits_

 _"_ _Just because she sounds like a man as a cat doesn't mean she is one, ask her next time"_

 _"_ _Nice tits" Axel spoke from the side_

 _"_ _Thank you, now how about I give you a kick to the head in return" Yoruichi threatened, Axel shut his trap and looked away "Good now we can train"_

 _End flashback_

Raven giggled and looked back to Yoruichi "Knowing Ichigo he would act like Mimi did"

"Yes and I hope for your sake he doesn't act like Axel" They both laughed at that

 **Later on**

Raven woke up with a groan when she felt a paw nudging her "What is it Yoruichi?"

"Its Ichigo" The moment the cat spoke the Orangettes name she jerked herself up, she opened her connection to him and felt his spiritual pressure rise along with another's

"We need to get to him" She hopped up on her paws and ran to where she felt Ichigo's pressure. The two animals stood on a tall building overlooking Ichigo and a large man with an incredibly strong spiritual pressure "Yoruichi-sensei? Who is that?"

"That is Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad eleven, he is the only man to become a captain without reaching Bankai or Shikai" Raven watched on helplessly as Ichigo and Kenpachi fought, she knew that she couldn't help him…this was another one of his pride battles that he oh so loves to have. She closed her eyes and projected her emotions and thoughts towards her lover. _"Ichigo if you can hear me…please be safe"_ She saw Ichigo's eyes widen and a smile grace his lips, she breathed in deeply and projected her spiritual pressure to him, she could feel his strength growing as it mixed with hers.

"Did you give your spiritual pressure to Ichigo?"

"Yes, but I can tell that we will need to take him back to that warehouse so he can rejuvenate" Yoruichi nodded and looked back to the fight.

Raven's paws clawed at the rooftop and her fangs gnashed together, she really wanted to help Ichigo but she knew that she couldn't help. She sighed in relief when she saw Ichigo defeat Kenpachi and fell to the fall unconscious "Now you can get him" Raven pounced off the roof and landed before Ichigo, she transformed back into her blonde hair and blue eyed human body.

She dragged Ichigo over her back and ran off with Yoruichi beside her, they ran in the shadows to avoid any soul reapers that would attack them, they couldn't afford to fight with Ichigo in such a state.

The three soul reapers managed to get themselves inside the warehouse and Raven immediately began healing the Orangette. "He is such an idiot I swear, going against someone as strong as a captain"

"Yoruichi you know very well that he is stronger than any captain, you just have to believe in him"

"I suppose you are right" Raven nodded then smirked

"You were worried about him"

"I was not! I was just thinking that he is an idiot that is all!" Raven giggled and looked back at Ichigo, she brushed his hair out of his face and sighed happily

"What am I gonna do with you" Of course he didn't answer but she didn't care, she was just happy that she was reunited with him once again. The fear and pain she felt when they were blown away from each other was unbearable to her. "I suppose I am just gonna have to stay by your side as best as I can" She laid down beside him but allowed her Kido to continue to heal him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo woke up with a groan and opened his eyes, he felt stiffness in his body but no pain _"Funny, I should be in pain right now"_ He pushed himself up and looked around the abandoned warehouse he found himself in

"I see your awake" Ichigo jerked his head and stiffened when he heard a voice but relaxed when he saw Yoruichi to the right of him "Raven healed all of your wounds and exhausted herself carrying you here, you were lucky we were watching you" The Orangette looked beside him at his sleeping lover and smiled, he remembered hearing her voice in his mind and the Spiritual pressure that seeped into him. It gave him the strength to fight and defeat Kenpachi. "Can you wake her up please, we need to think of where to go next" Yoruichi stood on her paws and trotted out the warehouse.

Ichigo turned back to Raven and nudged her shoulder softly "Raven…" She groaned like he did and revealed her blue orbs

"Hi…" She whispered softly, still waking up

"How are you feeling" He replied to her softly whilst pushing her hair away from her face, she sighed and crawled onto his lap

"Pretty good actually, and how are you?"

"Feeling stiff but thanks for healing me"

"Like I was gonna leave you to bleed to death" she nuzzled into his shoulder and kissed his jaw, she was like a cat when she was tired.

"You two done" Yoruichi replied, the two nodded and waited for Yoruichi to continue "At the moment there are no Soul reapers around here so we should leave soon, I found a small house that no one lives in, from there we should head straight for Rukia"

"We should keep an eye out for the others" Raven suggested

"Yes that too, I'll be waiting outside" she turned back around and waited outside

Raven sighed and stood from her spot on Ichigo's lap, she stretched and cracked her neck. She smiled when she felt arms wrapped around her waist and a head nuzzling her shoulder "I hated being away from you for so long Raven"

"We don't always have to be together Ichigo" Raven replied

"But in this place it does…I was sick with fear when I saw you blown away from me…even worse as time went on" Raven turned around in his hold and cupped his face in each hand

"Well I'm here now, and I will never leave you" She leant in and kissed Ichigo soft but sweetly "Come one we need to go" Ichigo nodded and followed Raven out.

Running through the Seretei was no easy task, they had to dodge numerous amounts of Soul reapers but eventually they managed to get themselves to the small house Yoruichi was talking about. "We will stay here and move on tomorrow"

"Good plan Sensei" Raven sat beside Ichigo and smirked as an evil plan made its way into her mind "Hey Yoruichi"

"Yes Raven"

"You know Ichigo hasn't seen you in your human form yet" Yoruichi looked over at Raven and smirked. Before the teenagers eyes, the cat transformed into a dark tanned woman with purple hair and big breasts, Ichigo blushed and moved his face into Raven's breasts, but of course he did not realise his actions

"W-what the hell! You're a woman!" Ichigo screamed

"Just because my voice sounded male did not mean anything"

"Perhaps you should get changed Yoruichi before you give him a heart attack" The purple haired woman nodded and went behind crates to change,

"She's hidden Ichigo you can move your head" Ichigo blinked and looked up, he saw Raven looking down at him. He blinked and looked down at whatever he hid his face in, when he saw what it was he screeched and moved away

"A-ahh sorry Raven!"

"He he its ok Ichigo you actually reacted better than Axel did" Ichigo sighed and looked out the window "Well I'm sneaking out for a bit, I'll be back"

"You shouldn't leave Raven"

"I'm fine Ichigo" She stood from the floor and turned into the white cat, Ichigo blinked and stared at her in shock "What?"

"You can turned into an animal too"

"Yep! See ya" And with that she ran out the room, Yoruichi came back from the crate and sat opposite of him

"Let her go she has always wanted to see what the Soul society looks like, this is the perfect opportunity"

"But what if she gets caught"

"She won't, I trained her so she will be fine" Ichigo sighed and laid back down

"I hope she will be"

 **With Raven**

Raven ran around with wide and fascinated eyes, the Soul society was beautiful…like an ancient Japanese painting brought to life. _"This place is amazing"_ Her smile faded and she slowed her pace when she saw a red haired Soul reaper laying on the floor slowly bleeding out. She speed to his side and looked him over. He had tattoos over his face and body, his red hair was spiky and tied in a high pony tail. She turned into her human form and began healing him.

The red head groaned in pain and opened his eyes, he saw a blonde haired girl with blue eyes healing him with a Kido spell, when he saw the blue streak in her hair he knew who she was "R-Ravella?"

"Ravella? my name is Raven" She tilted her head in confusion but continued to heal him

"You look like someone I once knew…but she died years ago"

"I'm sorry for your loss, can you tell me your name?"

"Its Renji Abarai" She narrowed her eyes at the name, feeling like she knew him but she couldn't…she has never been to the soul society, has she? "Are you another Ryoka?"

"Yes"

"Then why are you healing me?" Renji asked

"Its in my nature to help people who are down, enemy or not"

"You see the Soul reapers as your enemy"

"No I suppose not but…you are going to execute Rukia Kuchiki which I cannot allow" She helped Renji into a sitting position once healed the wounds on his back "Do you believe Rukia should be executed?"

"No, she is my friend and I don't believe she should die" He sounded so depressed, she hated seeing him like that…but why?

"Would you be willing to help us save her?"

"I don't know…" She smiled sweetly at him and stopped the Kido spell, she moved in front of him and grabbed his hands

"You don't have to fight against your allies, work in the shadows and when the time comes you can choose whether to fight or not" She squeezed his hands and stood from the floor "Well I should go back into hiding, I was never here ok?"

"Wait there is something I should tell you?" Raven looked back to the red haired man "Rukia's execution has been moved, she will be executed soon" Raven sighed and looked to the floor, they would have to act soon.

"Thanks for the update Renji, see ya later?" Renji nodded and watched the girl flash step away. He looked at his hands and sighed sadly

"Why does she have to look like Ravella…I would hate to see the look in the captains eyes if he saw her" He sighed once again and pushed himself off the floor, feeling rejuvenated he headed off to his squad barracks and prepared to fight…for Rukia or the soul society he didn't know.

 **Back with Raven and Ichigo**

Raven came back to the small house as quickly as she could "We need to get going, Rukia's execution has been moved"

"WHAT!" Ichigo jumped on his feet and grabbed his sword "We have to get moving"

"Calm down Ichigo you can't fight" Yoruichi said sternly

"I can fight and I will"

"Ichigo listen to Yoruichi you just recovered from your last fight" She placed a hand on his arm but he shrugged her off. "Ichigo please"

"I'm sorry Raven but I have to" He looked away from her and ran out of the house, using Yoruichi's wrist band to create grey like wings to fly him to where he felt Rukia's faint spiritual pressure

"Raven I need you to do something for me" Raven turned back to her Sensei, she saw Yoruichi holding something in her hand. "You will have to shove this into Ichigo's stomach, it will knock him out but heal him"

"Why do I have to shove it in his stomach?"

"It's the fastest way" Raven sighed but nodded "We need to go, I can sense an old friend there and Ichigo won't stand a chance against him" Without another word the two Soul Reapers flash stepped their way to Sokyoku hill.

They saw Ichigo fighting a man with a strong spiritual pressure, he wasn't winning against him at all. "Oh Ichigo" Raven shook her head and landed in front of her boyfriend

"Raven?" Ichigo asked but she didn't turn around, instead she stared at the man Ichigo was fighting.

"Who are you?" The man demanded, shock crossed his face when he looked into Blue eyes with Red sparks shooting through it, it couldn't be Ravella could it?

"My name is Raven Jaeg, who are you?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad six" The name sparked a sense of familiarity through Raven which seemed to happen a lot in the soul Society.

"Why did you stop this fight Ryoka?"

"Because Ichigo is not ready to fight Bya-boo" Byakuya turned around with a scowl to look at the traitor known as Yoruichi Shihouin. "Do it now Raven" Raven turned back to Ichigo and thrusted her hand into Ichigo's stomach, he gasped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"R-Raven?" His vision blurred as he felt something travelled through his body, forcing him into a dreamless sleep "Why?" His eyes closed and he slumped against Raven

"Come Yoruichi we need to go" Yoruichi nodded and turned back to Byakuya "You shall have your fight, in three days Ichigo will have trained to become stronger and then you shall have your fight" Yoruichi flash stepped away but Byakuya followed, he caught up to her and slashed her with his Zanpakuto. "You think you are faster than me" He snapped his head around when he saw Yoruichi on his shoulder

"You think you can be faster than me Bya-boo?" She smirked and flash stepped away. Yoruichi led Raven to an underground training area that no one ever goes to. Raven laid Ichigo down and waited for him to wake up. "What now Yoruichi"

"Ichigo will try to reach Bankai within three days"

"Is that possible" Raven asked in shock

"You already had yours the moment you tried it" That was true, when Raven tried Bankai all she did was say Bankai and she achieved it, it was weird to say the least. (That will be explained later)

"Then I know Ichigo will reach Bankai" As if he heard his name, Ichigo began to stir and open his eyes.

"Wha?"

"I'm glad your awake Ichigo?" The Orangette turned his head to look into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Why did you stab me Raven!" He shouted angrily

"I had to inject you with something that could heal you but also knock you out" Ichigo stood and growled at her

"And stabbing me through the stomach is how you do it?" He hissed

"I told her to stab you" Ichigo turned to Yoruichi and scowled "So why don't you clam down so I can explain to you what we are going to do?" Ichigo sighed and nodded her to continue "In three days you will reach Bankai so you can fight Byakuya and save Rukia" she pulled out a weird looking object that resembled a human "This is a Tenshintai, the Tenshintai forcibly materializes the spirit of a Zanpakuto into the Human World when stabbed by the Zanpakuto. In doing so, it facilitates the user in subjugating the spirit and attaining the Bankai of their Zanpakuto, you will have to reach Bankai in three days or it could be damaging to you and your Zanpakuto. You can have some time to think" Without thinking, Ichigo stabbed the Tenshintai and began his training. Tensa Zangestu materializes and stood before his wielder.

"Ichigo, are you ready to reach Bankai?" Zangestu spoke deeply, Raven thought he looked cool with his flowing hair and outfit and those shades that hid his cold and calculating eyes. "Then let's begin" Hundreds of sword suddenly grew from the floor, Raven and Yoruichi had to jump onto a rock due to the swords

"Jesus, a little warning next time" Raven yelled at Zangestu but all she got from the man was a sideways glance.

"Now Ichigo, find my sword and strike me with it" The Orangette nodded and ran over to the first sword he saw, when he attacked Zangestu with it, it broke "That was not my sword, look deep within and you will find it" Ichigo took a deep breath and grabbed the sword that looked like his Shikai, when he blocked Zangestu's attack it broke. "Don't think about the look of the sword, focus on the feel of the sword" Ichigo growled and grabbed another sword.

Sword after sword Ichigo grabbed and each time it broke, two days its taken for him to find his sword with no luck. Luckily for him Zangestu dispersed and turned back into the Tenshintai. "Wait I'm not finished" Ichigo panted out.

"You have one more day to get Bankai, for now relax" Yoruichi jumped from the rock followed by Raven and headed over to the worn out Soul Reaper. "Come one I have something that could help" The two teens followed the purple haired Soul Reaper to a small steamy pond. "This pond has healing properties, so get undressed and hop in" Not thinking about the two women standing before him, he pulled of his soul reaper form and stepped in completely naked. Yoruichi was not affected but Raven was blushing like mad, she has already seen his member but damn every time she saw it she blushed.

"I suppose that I should get in" Yoruichi started to undress, Ichigo waved his arms about and blushed. When she jumped in she turned back into her cat form and paddled around. "You are such a pervert Ichigo, Raven why don't you join us" Raven shrugged and pulled off her uniform, once she was completely naked she stepped in and sighed when she felt her aching muscles loosen. "Ahh this is nice"

"You're not bothered that you're naked Raven" Raven opened up one eye and slid over next to Ichigo.

"No, you?"

"Ahh No" he spoke nervously, taking a small glance at her breasts peeking out of the water.

"Good"

"Perhaps you are the pervert Raven" Yoruichi teases

"I'm more like a closet perv than anything" Raven replied

"Of course, I think I'll leave you two alone" The black cat jumped out of the pool and trotted away.

"Finally we alone again" Raven spoke, Ichigo chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We were alone two days ago" Ichigo replied

"Yeah two days ago"

"Weren't you the one who said I was clingy?"

"A girl can change her mind" Raven slid herself onto his lap, shivering when she felt his member touching her womanhood. "S-sorry, forgot you were naked aswell"

"Its all good" He gripped her hips and pulled her closer so they we chest to chest, he hissed when her woman hood slid across him. "This is almost like teasing me"

"Your fault not mine" She giggled and kissed him softly, Ichigo sighed and slid his hands to her cheeks. When they finished kissing they stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you think I can reach Bankai by the end of tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe in you Ichigo" She rested her head against his and sighed "I know that we will be able to save Rukia…I just know it" Ichigo slid his hand back down to her hips and rubbed circles on them.

"I know it too, I will achieve Bankai and together we will save Rukia and the others"

"Come on, we should get back to training" She slid off his lap shivering again when her womanhood slid against his manhood. "Good luck" She stepped out of the pond and grabbed her clothes, she turned back to Ichigo who was looking away from her and sighed. "Good luck" She whispered and walked away to get changed.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello how are you guys, sorry for not updating sooner but i had soooo many test this term since im in year 12 so here the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of Bleach's characters or plot line except for my Oc's :D

* * *

When Ichigo and Raven were finished getting their clothes on they headed back to the Tenshintai for Ichigo's last day of training. "Are you ready for the final day of achieving Bankai?" Yoruichi asked

"Yes" he replied with determination

 **Boom!**

Something landed in the underground training room with a big boom, when the dust cleared a certain red haired Soul Reaper stepped out, Ichigo and Yoruichi got ready to attack but Raven stopped them. "Renji what are you doing here"

"I came here to train and reach Bankai aswell, plus…" Renji's smirk turned into a frown. "They moved Rukia's execution date again, she is being executed tomorrow"

"WHAT!" Raven growled loudly and kicked a large rock in anger, splitting it in two "This is ridiculous!" She grabbed her sword and stormed off.

"Raven wait-"

"Let her go Ichigo, she needs to calm down and you need to train, you can talk to her later" Ichigo nodded to Yoruichi and stabbed the Tenshintai one last time, Renji headed off to another area to train aswell.

Raven sat on the floor with her legs crossed and her Zanpakuto on her lap, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to travel to her Zanpakuto's realm. Her inner mind showed that of a field full of deep red roses and bright green grass, a cliff was at the end and below that was a waterfall with beautiful crystal blue water. "I'm glad you have returned Raven"

Raven turned around to face her Zanpakuto, her Zanpakuto was beautiful, she had red and black hair that went down past her hips. Think about Cruella Deville from 101 Dalmatians. She wore a long black dress with a red hood that reminded you of little red riding hood, in her hands was a large scythe. "Its nice to see you Ryūketsu no bara"

"Please you may call me Ryu if you like" the woman replied calmly

"H-how is the gate" The two looked over to another part of the world, a world that was dead, the trees were stained black along with the sky and grass, the roses were dead and everything was devoid of life. A huge gate stood in the centre but you could not see through it for a giant wall of shadows covered it.

"It is holding, as long as you remain strong it will hold" Raven let out a huge sigh of relief

"Hey Ryu…I feel like I have been in the Soul Society once before and the people here add to that familiarity…why" Ryu stiffened then relaxed "See even you are doing that, everyone in my life has done that and yet no one will tell me"

"I cannot tell you why my dear, I locked away your memories for your own safety but only when the moment is right will I unlock them…releasing them now would return all the pain and misery you have felt"

"Do you think I cannot handle that?"

"At the moment no you cannot but I trust one day you will" Ryu stepped closer and brought Raven into a hug "You know you must introduce me to Ichigo's hollow…I would _love_ to meet him"

"I thought you would like Zangestu he is pretty cool"

"Yes but he is not as sexy as Ichigo's hollow, you picked well"

"Well he is my mate after all" Ryu chuckled and gently pushed her away

"Yes of course, just as the hollow as your mate as well" Raven raised an eyebrow "You must return now Raven, Ichigo is close to reaching Bankai and soon you will need to call on my power"

"I will talk to you again someday Ryu" With those last words Raven closed her eyes and returned to the real world.

When she opened her eyes she felt a strong spiritual pressure which blew her back, she pushed herself up and ran over to Ichigo and gasped when she saw him in his Bankai. Oh damn was he Sexy as hell right now. "Ichigo you did it!" Raven ran over and tackled Ichigo to the floor.

"He he yeah I did" He picked her up off the floor and returned to his Shikai form "And tomorrow we save Rukia" Raven nodded and hugged him again.

For the night they rested and chatted with each other, they found out that Renji was Rukia's best friend and was the lieutenant of squad six. After talking for the rest of the night they all fell asleep and waited for the day that would change their lives forever.

The next day the small group set off to Sokyoku hill, they saw Rukia strapped to the Sokyoku about to be devoured by it, Ichigo and Raven jumped up and blocked its attack before it stricked "Ichigo Raven get away!" Rukia yelled, eyes widening in fear for her new friends

"We said we would save you didn't we" Raven smiled over her shoulder

"No you can't save me! Just escape you can't block another attack from the Sokyoku again!"

"Just shut up!" Ichigo yelled

"Here comes the Sokyoku!" Raven brought up her Zanpakuto "Devour…. Ryūketsu no bara" Her sword turned into her scythe and blocked the attack to allow her Zanpakuto to devour the essence of the Sokyoku. "Damn that was hard" She puffed out, Ichigo chuckled and turned back to Rukia, with a mighty swing he broke the Sokyoku cross and grabbed Rukia "Oh looky I see a pineapple head!" Raven giggled and pointed to Renji

"Hey Renji! Catch!" Ichigo threw Rukia down to Renji, she screamed and landed on the red head with a loud 'oof'. "Now run away quickly!" Reni nodded and began to run, Raven flashed stepped down and prepared to deal with the Lieutenants that went after them, she didn't hurt them of course, she merely knocked them out.

"Give it up Ryoka, surrender now!" Raven gripped her scythe tightly when a small captain stood before her

"And you are?" she asked, leaving the question in the air

"I am Soi Fon, Captain of squad two the punishment force" Soi Fon pulled out her Zanpakuto and attacked Raven, Raven blocked it and jumped back "Whenever the captain of the punishment force draws her sword it means an execution is in order"

"Then allow me to stop that" Yoruichi came to the rescue and grabbed Soi Fon, flash stepping away before Raven could do anything

"Oh Dang now I got no one to fight…might as well watch Ichigo fight" The blonde flash stepped to an area where she could watch Ichigo and Byakuya fight but not get hurt by anyone of their stray attacks.

"Raven!" Raven turned around when she heard her voice, there she saw Mimi and Axel heading towards her

"Your alive!" Raven met them halfway and pulled them into a hug "I missed you guys!"

"Same here girly" Axel replied "So ya watching ya boy toy fight huh"

"Yep, he reached Bankai look" She pointed to Ichigo who was in his Bankai form

"Pretty sweet but the sword is pretty small" Mimi muttered

"Its long and small so he can go faster, it's a pretty good sword" she defended as she headed back to her spot with her friends and watched the fight.

"Damn they keep landing deep cuts on each other but not any fatal blows" Axel huffed, feeling disappointed in the fight

"No wait wait…Byakuya's going Bankai" Raven smiled when she saw the large swords with over a thousand Sakura pettles in them. "Sweet, if only we could hear what they were saying…wait Ichigo is going Hollow"

"He looks pretty cool when he is hollowfied" Mimi and Raven nodded in agreement.

"When will this fight be over!" Mimi groaned and laid back

"A fight is a fight you know!"

"Oh look I see a Orihime, Chad and a Uryuu" The trio sat up and met the other trio

"Are you three ok?" Raven asked

"Oh were fine I was about to ask you that, what about Ichigo" Orihime asked, looking down at Ichigo

"He's fine, but he might need healing when he defeats Byakuya" Orihime nodded to Raven and they all watched Ichigo. Soon enough he defeated Byakuya, the group of six ran down to Ichigo before he fell. Raven rested Ichigo on his lap whilst Orihime healed him. "We will have to leave soon, I don't like the silence" The others nodded and waited for Ichigo to heal, once he was done Ichigo stood from the floor and stiffened

"Rukia…Renji, they're in trouble" Raven gasped in shock

"Guys stay here, Mimi, Axel come with me and Ichigo" Raven ordered

"Why can't we come with you" Orihime whined

"Its too dangerous and Chad and Uryuu are weakened from their battles" Orihime sighed but nodded

"Well let's go" Raven, Mimi and Axel nodded and followed Ichigo to Rukia.

When they arrived they saw Captain Aizen plunging his hand into Rukia and pulling out an orb, when the orb was in his grasp he chucked her away "RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted and ran to attack, of course he was no match for Aizen, the captain appeared behind Ichigo and stabbed him, he pushed the Orangette off his sword and to the floor, Raven gasped and ran to his side

"Well well it truly is you Ravella" Aizen's suave voice gave a familiar feeling course through her, but it was not one of hate but truly the opposite...it scared her

"I'm not Ravella, its Raven" She hissed

"Of course my mistake Raven" Aizen turned back to Rukia with a smirk "I suppose I should take care of you" When he went to attack Rukia, Byakuya came in and took the attack for her

"NI-SAN!" Rukia cried, Byakuya flashed stepped to a safe distance and collapsed, Raven growled and turned back to Aizen

"You BASTARD!" She stood from the floor and raised her scythe, a large gush of wind blew around her as she released her power to another stage, when the wind disappeared Raven stood in all her glory. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a red vest, she had a short black skirt on with white and red ruffles. Her knee high socks were red and her boots were black, she wore a red hood and her hair turned red along with her eyes. Her scythe turned from white and black to black and red. "Reddorōzu no aki!"

"Ahh I remember this form as clear as day…you truly are Ravella"

"Shut up and die!" She raced with a roar, her scythe in hand ready to strike. She never made it as another Zanpakuto blocked her attack

"Miss me babe!"

"JAY! What are you doing here!?"

"Working with me new boss Aizen cool aye babe" She hissed and went to strike

"Why would you betray me!?"

"Simple babe, I'm on the winning side" He grabbed the front of her shirt and smashed his lips on her, she gasped and pushed away. "But you need to be defeated and that's what I have to do…sorry babe" He kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying. She raised her blade and roses shot out of it, Jay flash stepped as best he could but he got touched by some of them, they began to eat him away but he made it look like it didn't affect him.

"Oh Babe that was a good attack" He flash stepped beside her and slashed her back, she gasped and was kicked to the floor. "But sadly you should know not to hold back when you attack…so see ya babe" When he went for the killing blow a red blob ran in front and took attack for the blonde.

"AHHH!" It screamed and fell to the floor, when Raven saw what the red blob was she screamed

"MIMI!" Raven stood up and ran over to her friends side "Shh Mimi you're ok, its gonna be ok"

"Ha yeah suppose your right…"

"Mimi you're going to be fine" Mimi chuckled and patted Raven's knee

"Be strong for me yeah…you know I'm gonna miss you"

"O-ok" Tears were falling non-stop now

"Say hello to the boss for me ok?"

"uh huh" Mimi smiled softly, the light in her eyes began to fade and soon…Mimi Yaris was gone

"Mimi?...Mimi wake up, don't do this to me Mimi…don't leave me Mimi, what about Kira?" Mimi didn't reply, her eyes were still closed and her breathing was non-existent. Raven's eyes widened in disbelief "N-no…no this can't be…This can't be happening...no no no no no no no NOOOOO!" Raven screamed and smashed the floor beside Mimi's head

 ** _"_** ** _Let it out Raven…let me let out your anger"_** A vile voice spoke in her mind, so tempting and seducing and yet so dark and evil

"B-But"

 ** _"_** ** _Remember everyone that has ever been lost to you, you mother, your father…even your brother"_**

"My brother?"

 ** _"_** ** _And now Mimi…let it all out Raven NOW!"_** Raven screamed and a burst of energy surged forth, her hair turned black and her eyes turned black. Half of her face melted off to leave her skull. The fire of the Sokyoku exploded forth, Raven was no longer there, it was now the beast that she kept dormant for all these years. The Captains present stood still in fear of provoking her to attack, Captain Yamamoto was tightening his hold on his cane as he remembered looking upon this face once before.

"Now everyone, see the beast that Raven truly is!" Jay shouted, the negacions came down and Aizen, Gin, Tosen and Jay began to rise into the dark abyss above. Raven screeched and ran over to Jay's Negacion, she punched it and punched it till it cracked. Jay gasped watched as she tried to make her way up to him, when she went to swipe at him he flash stepped away and kicked her back, a pair of emerald eyes slashed through her vision as the holder of those eyes attack her, she screeched as she attacked the emerald holder but it was all for naught, her powerful opponent punched her so hard she flew into the earth below which allowed the black abyss to swallow them up.

She screeched in pain when the flames of the Sokyoku began to burn her. Without thinking, Ichigo ran to her side and wrapped her up to cover her in his gee shirt when her clothes burnt off leaving her naked. "I-Ichigo it hurts" She whimpered as the became became too much to bare

"Its ok I'm right here" she closed her eyes and her body went limp in his arm, he focused his spiritual pressure into her hoping it might help, the flames died down until they stopped, he sighed in relief but tensed when he felt a spiritual pressure come towards him.

A woman with long braided hair in the front came running up to them "My name is Restu Unohana Captain of squad 4, please come with me"

"Why?" Ichigo pressed Raven closer to her chest in protection, narrowing his eyes in hopes of intimidating the Captain

"I need to get rid of the Sokyoku from within her before it kills her" she replied sweetly in hopes of calming the boy

"I'm not leaving her" he snapped

"You do not need to, your spiritual pressure is keeping it stable, if you leave it will burn her alive" Ichigo nodded and followed the captain to the squad 4 barracks. Orihime followed and healed her face so her skin could grow back, when they were in one of the rooms Unohana began to extract the Sokyoku.

"Her heart rate is going up, Isane inject her with morphine"

"Yes captain" the one known as Isane grabbed a needle and injected it into Raven, her heart rate went down and her breathing slowed.

"Please be ok Raven" Ichigo whispered from the side, his hand not leaving hers "Please" He pleaded, she stirred slightly and squeezed his hand. That was all he needed to know that she was ok.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was ok, so next chapter we get to see who Raven really is, I cannot contain my excitement

See ya guys!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: welcome back readers! I don't really know what to say to I'm going to do the disclaimer and allow you to read

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach's characters or plot, I do however own my Oc and their stories

* * *

Raven was curled up in a ball inside her mind, her eyes closed and her lips tensed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the empty abyss. "W-where am I?"

 _"_ _You are inside your mind…the part of the mind that you have forgotten"_ A soothing voice spoke to her

"W-who are you?"

 _"_ _I am your subconscious, I take the form of whatever I desire and so I have taken the form of your mother"_

"I don't remember my mother" Raven stated angrily

 _"_ _You do but in the dark part of your mind where all your memories are, your Zanpakuto spirit has allowed your memories to be unlocked…I am here to show them to you"_

"Really?" She asked in a hopeful manner

 _"_ _Yes, and now we begin"_ When the voiced faded, Raven gasped and slipped into her memories

 **Memory 1**

Raven opened her eyes for the very first time, she looked at the world with new and curious eyes. "There's our beautiful baby girl" The small girl moved her eyes to the woman who spoke, she instantly knew this woman was her mother. This woman, her mother was beautiful, she had long blonde hair tied in plats down her back. Her blue eyes looking down at her daughter with love and care.

"What should we name her Harumi" A males voice came from beside Raven's mother. When Raven looked she saw a man, this was her father. Her father was tall and muscular, he had shaggy blue hair and red eyes and he looked at Raven with the same look her mother did.

"I like the name Alicia, what about you Ren?" her mother knew these were not Japanese but she had already names their son with a Japanese name, her husband was British so she decided their daughter she be named with a British name as well

"Hmm…how about Ravella" Raven giggled at that, she didn't know at the time but that name would be her's forever. "He he I think she likes it"

"I came as soon as I could!" A door was thrown open which startled the little baby, a young man came up to her crib. "Wow she cute"

"Be nice" Her mother scolded, the boy ignored his mother and turned back to the small girl.

"Hey girl, I'm your brother" He reached a hand out to his baby sister and laughed when she wrapped her small hand around his finger. He was a mixture of Raven's mother and father, shaggy blue hair and blue eyes with teal markings under each like his father. She knew that he was her brother. "What did ya name her?"

"Ravella Jayne Mayako" Raven's mother replied

"Why your last name and not dads?"

"Hmm perhaps she should have both" Her father answered happily. Raven squeezed her brother's hand as much as he could to keep his attention.

 **Memory 2**

Raven was five years old (50 in soul Reaper years) when she was taken to meet the Kuchiki family, Byakuya Kuchiki had become the new head of the Kuchiki family and it was the Mayako families turn to give him congratulations. "It is a pleasure to see you again Harumi, Ren" A man with soft and silky black hair stood before Raven and her parents, Raven's brother never came to these events, he hated being a noble…plus he was in the Soul Reaper academy.

"The pleasure is ours Byakuya" Harumi replied sweetly, Ren and Harumi were in the same class as Byakuya when they joined the academy so they all were great friends, they were a few years older than him however.

"And is this your daughter" Raven looked up into the man's steel eyes with the curiosity she was born with.

"Yes this is Ravella" Ren pushed Raven from her spot behind his leg, she put her hands behind her back and looked at him shyly. "Say hello Ravella"

"Hi" She grabbed his larger hand and shook it making her parents laugh and Byakuya stare in surprise at the big smile she gave him.

"She must have been looking at me when I shake people hands ha ha" Ren laughed and pulled his little girl away who hadn't let go of Byakuya's hand yet. "I apologize about her she doesn't have any fear"

"It is quite alright, I was merely surprised since most children are intimidated by me"

"She can be quite friendly" Harumi giggled sweetly, Byakuya looked down at the small child with a small smile

"Yes she is…"

 **Memory 3**

Raven was now eight years old (80 is soul reaper years) and this time Ren was taking Raven to squad eleven to meets its captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Ren was the previous captain (Ren gave it to Unohana then Unohana gave it to Kenpachi) "Well well if it isn't Ren"

"Hi Kenpachi"

"Come for a rematch"

"I don't know why you want a rematch since I beat you but no I did not I came here to show my daughter around"

"Your daughter? I don't see a little girl" Ren panicked and looked to where Raven would always side.

"Ahh shit Harumi is gonna kill me!"

"KENNY!, there's a small girl chasing your squad around with your sword" a small girl with pink hair jumped on Kenpachi's shoulder as he began to look around where he usually kept his sword only to find it was no longer there "Oh HI RENNY!"

"Hello Yachiru, can you show me to the little girl, that's my daughter"

"Sure Renny she's this way" She pointed to the training ground and pulled Kenpachi that way, when the door was open the trio stared in shock when they saw Raven swinging Kenpachi's sword and chasing after Kenpachi's squad.

"How is she scaring them?" Ren asked in surprise

"How did she get my sword without me knowing" Kenpachi doesn't like girls except for Yachiru or little kids because they were weak but he liked Raven because she managed to steal his sword **_and_** scare the shit out of his squad.

"I'll go get her" Ren sighed and headed over to his kid "Ravella stop!" The little girl froze and turned to her father with a big smile

"Hey papa"

"Give Kenpachi his sword back and apologize" Raven sighed and headed over to Kenpachi, when she handed his sword back she looked at him with a smile

"Sorry i stole your your sword but it was fun to scare the grown men!" Kenpachi laughed loudly

"I like you kid"

"Can we keep her Kenny!" Yachiru begged

"No Yachiru she's Ren's kid" Yachiru pouted but then smiled

"Ok then she can come back and play tag with me" She looked at Ren with puppy eyes

"Sure Yachiru, she can come back"

 **Memory 4**

Raven was ten 10 (100 soul reaper years) and all the nobles and friends of Raven were invited for her 100 year birthday. Raven was happy to meet Byakuya's new wife Hisane, she was overjoyed that Byakuya found someone he could love like her parents did. "Lord Kuchiki it's a pleasure to see you again"

"Its nice to see you aswell Ravella, this is my wife Hisane" Raven looked to Byakuya's wife, she was beautiful but…she reminded her of one of her friends that she had in the Rukongai district.

"It is nice to meet you Ravella, I believe happy birthday is in order"

"Thank you Hisane, I'm glad that Byakuya has found someone to share his life with"

"Yes I hope to make him happy for the rest of his life"

"You might be able to stop him from having a stoic face all the time" The two woman giggled and looked at Byakuya, they didn't know but he was smiling on the inside. He finally had a beautiful wife that he could cherish for his entire life and Ravella was like his adoptive daughter.

"So have your parents allowed you to attend the soul Academy?"

"Yes, they believe that if my brother is capable of fighting then so can I" She was overjoyed that she could see her brother again.

"I am sure that you will do great in the academy Lady Ravella"

"Please Hisane call me Ravella, you are a new friend and I would like to keep it that way"

"So would I, Ravella"

 **Memory 5**

Raven was now at the age of 15 (150 Soul Reaper years) and today was a most depressing day. Raven was racing through the Soul society to the Kuchiki manor, she threw open the door and ran to where she felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure. She slowed down and knocked on the door, when she heard a small come in she headed inside. Tears sprang in her eyes when she saw Hisane lying on her death bed. "H-Hisane"

"Oh hello Ravella I'm glad you could make it" Ravella was on the other side of Byakuya who had not said a word.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired" Hisane spoke softly

"If only you allowed me to look for your sister with you" Hisane shook her head and smiled

"Don't worry Ravella I shall be fine but you must promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise me that you shall take care of Byakuya for me and help him in finding my sister" Raven nodded and looked up at Byakuya, he looked at her briefly but turned back to his wife. "Thank you Ravella…thank you" Hisane's voice trailed off and her eyes closed, Raven's tears continued to spill after Hisane breathed her last breath. In the 50 years that she knew her they had become best friends, even sisters.

"Byakuya?" Raven asked softly but he did not answer, she stood from her spot beside Hisane and headed over to Byakuya, the moment her hand touched his shoulder the damn broke. Tears spilled from his broken eyes and his lips trembled with sobs, he looked at Raven who had her arms out and a small smile "I won't tell anyone" She reached forward and wrapped Byakuya in her arms, he slid his arms around her and cried his heart out.

"Don't leave me as well Ravella"

"I would never leave you" She stroked his silky hair and waited patiently for him to calm down.

 **Memory 6**

In one year Raven had lost too much, she lost Hisane and she lost her brother. He was attacked by masked people who were seeking a power that he did not have. Right now her parents were in a meeting with all the Captains and head Captain, Raven was sitting with her two best friends Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. Yes she helped Byakuya in finding Hisane's sister but never told Rukia who she really was.

"How ya feeling Ravella" Renji asked from beside her

"I guess I'm ok, never really got to see my brother much but it hurts that I've lost him" She sighed and rested her head on Rukia's shoulder, she adored her brother more than she adored anyone on the planet...she didnt want to tell her friends how much his death affected her "I'm worried about what is going to happen to me and my family"

"The captains will figure something out"

"I hope so Renji" She stood up when she felt her parents along with Byakuya, Isshin, Mayuri and head Captain Yamamoto.

"Captain Yamamoto" The three Lieutenants bowed in respect to the head Captain. Renji was Lieutenant of Byakuya's squad, Rukia was lieutenant of Captain Ukitake's squad and Raven was Lieutenant of Isshin Shiba's squad. (YEP I WENT THERE!)

"Ravella Mayako, we have come to a decision that you and your family are to leave the soul society to protect you from the people that killed your brother" Raven froze when she heard the head Captain, she looked to her friends who were looking at her sadly

"I…understand Head Captain but I must ask, how will it stop the people from coming to kill me?"

"I have created what is known as a Gigai that will revert you to a baby and you shall age as a normal human being, you shall forget everything and lose your Soul Reaper powers" Raven sighed and nodded.

"I shall give you some time to say goodbye" Yamamoto spoke and left without another word

"So…who wants a hug first" Isshin ran up and tackled Raven in a hug

"You cannot forget me ok?"

"Of course not Isshin, hey we might see each other again" She knew that Isshin had a plan to leave the soul society to be with his lover Masaki.

"Yes of course" Isshin step back and allowed Byakuya to come up

"It shall be sad to see you leave"

"Don't get all formal on me Byakuya, at least give me one more hug" Byakuya sighed but allowed her to hug him "I promised you that I wouldn't leave you"

"It is not your choice Ravella it is for your own safety"

"But I promised Hisane-"

"She shall understand" Raven nodded against his shoulder and stepped back, she bowed to him and he stepped back. Her two friends glomped her in a hug and cried for their friend

"We will miss you"

"Don't worry we will see each other again I promise"

 **Memory 7**

Raven was once again 5 years old, her name was changed to Raven Jaeg and she forgot everyone, of course through her Gigai she still had her red and blue eyes and the blue streak she inherited from her father. A loud crash woke her up from her sleep "M-Mom" The door was slammed open and her mother came running in

"Sweetie come with me" Harumi grabbed her daughters hand and dragged her to a place they built to hide their daughter in case they were attacked

"What's wrong mommy"

"Don't worry darling, just some people that we thought were gone came back and they want to hurt us, I want you to hide in here for me"

"B-But mom"

"We love you sweetie always remember that"

"MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME"

"Momma is going to leave you here so you will be safe, momma and papa both loves you and your brother loves you too remember that"

"Mom! MOM!" The small girl screamed and tried to reach her hand to her mother who was walking away. "Don't leave me alone…" Her mother smiled and said some words which Raven couldn't hear. The small girls eyes closed and her memory was erased of everything that happened to her. Raven opened her eyes sniffed the air when she thought she smelt smoke, when she opened the door and walked around her house she suddenly tripped and fell into something red, when she saw what is was she screamed and jumped back. It was a puddle of blood…of two people who she didn't know. She screamed and made her way out of her burning house, she ran and ran until she couldn't feel her legs, she collapsed on the floor and sobbed her heart out.

She stopped crying when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, when she looked up she saw a beautiful woman standing before her with a smile on her face. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"N-no I woke up in a burning house and saw two people lying on the floor in their own blood"

"Oh your poor thing, Isshin come here please" A tall man with spikey black hair and stubble walk beside the woman within a small smile.

"Oh hello my name is Isshin Kurosaki and this is my wife Masaki, what's your name?" Raven didn't know why but she knew her name

"My name is Raven Jaeg" Isshin didn't let the surprise of seeing Ravella cross his face, he merely frowned and held out a hand

"Well Raven, why don't you come and live with us…we can be your new family" Family… she liked to have a family she smiled and grabbed the man's hand.

 **Memory 8**

Raven was hiding behind Isshin when she saw a boy with bright orange hair, she liked his hair. "Raven this is our son Ichigo, he is 4 years old"

"H-Hi" Raven stuttered, the boy smiled and held out his hand

"Hi Raven it's nice to meet you, are you living with us?"

"Yeah" she answered shyly, a blush staining her cheeks

"Cool, mom can I go clean her up?" He said looking at the blood on her, he was slightly scared but not of the girl.

"Of course Ichigo, I believe there is one of your fathers shirts she can wear for now" Ichigo nodded and lead Raven to the bathroom, he grabbed a wet cloth and began to clean the blood off her skin.

"Y-your not going to ask what happened"

"No you can tell me when you want to" Ichigo smiled at her kindly showing his sincerity

"Thank you, Ichigo"

"No worries Raven" It was this moment that Raven and Ichigo became best friends

 **Memory 9**

Raven and Ichigo were looking at two little kids with wide eyes, Raven was holding onto Ichigo's arm since she has never seen a baby before

"Ichigo, Raven these are your new sister's, Karin and Yuzu"

"Babies look funny" Raven stated making Isshin and Masaki laugh

"You looked like that once" Raven scrunched up her nose and nuzzled her head into Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ewwie"

"They will look cute when they grow up Raven" Raven looked to Ichigo and smiled

"Really?"

"Yep they'll look cute like you" he complimented

"he he" Raven and Ichigo weren't old enough to know about flirting or love, they loved each other of course but they thought it was in a friend way and nothing more. "And they'll look cute like you"

"I'm not cute"

"Yes you are he he" The two kids started laughing

 **Memory 10**

Ichigo and Raven were sitting on the river where they lost Masaki, its been months since it happened but they still felt saddened. Neither spoke to each other, they just sat by each other holding hands for comfort. "Hey Raven?"

"What is it Ichigo?"

"School is starting soon"

"Oh yeah I forgot…I'm a little scared"

"Why would you be scared, we've been going to school for years"

"All those new people, and other boys…Isshin was being weird yesterday and saying how he didn't want his little girl to be kissed by any boy at school…it got me thinking"

"What about"

"I don't want to be kissed by the boys at school, they are all jerks or they're mean to be"

"But Mom said boys pick on girls because they like them…I don't believe it though" Raven didn't know but Ichigo had formed a crush on her, he never picked on her because he thought she would hate him because of it.

"I do believe it but that's only for some boys, I know there is boys that treat girl nicely because they like them"

"I like that idea better"

"And besides I don't want my first kiss to be with some guy I barely know"

"How about…we kiss each other" Raven's eyes widened in shock

"What?" Ichigo shuffled closed and tightened his hold on her hand

"I mean…we both know each other like we know ourselves, why don't we have our first kiss with each other so no one else will take it" Raven looked down at the ground in thought, after a while of thinking she looked up with a sweet smile.

"I'd like that Ichigo" Ichigo smiled back and slowly leant in to kiss her, she met him halfway and their lips touched for the first time. At the time they didn't know what the jolt of electricity was but it was the bonding of the two souls. When they pulled away they both had deep blushes on their faces "That was…"

"Nice" Ichigo finished for her

"ICHIGO!RAVEN!TIME TO COME HOME!" They heard Isshin calling them from the street, they stood from their spot beside each other but didn't let go of their hands as they walked back home.

 **Memory 11**

When Primary school started, Raven and Ichigo made friends with a guy named Chad, he was awesome and they became the troublesome trio. Later on they made friends with Tatsuki and Orihime

In high school they made friends with Keigo and Mizuriro, and soon enough they made friends with Uryuu, Axel, Mimi, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and many more. Ichigo and Raven eventually found out that their love for each other was more than friends and they became lovers. They travelled into the Soul Society to save Rukia and they became stronger.

Raven lied within her mind as she looked at her memories of the life she had before and she knew that when she woke up…well...she would be changed forever.

* * *

A/N: So there it is, the REAL Raven, see ya in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: not much to say really but of course I must say hello to all who reads this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach's characters or plot, I do however own my characters and their stories

* * *

Ichigo was staring at Raven, thinking that if he looked away she would disappear. He never left the room, even when Unohana told him to. He was about to close his eyes when he heard the heart monitor speed up, he panicked and yelled for Unohana

"What happened?" Unohana asked, she came to Raven's side and checked her pulse

"I don't know it suddenly started beeping" Ichigo had to yank his hand away when Raven almost broke it, she started thrashing around and whimpering

"Her spiritual pressure is rising, Isane get me a morphine shot" Isane nodded and left the room "Ichigo help me hold her down" Unohana restrained her legs whilst Ichigo held her arms, Isane came back in with a needle and immediately went to Raven's side. When she tried to inject the needle Raven's spiritual pressure exploded, causing them all to be blown away. A bright light surrounded the unconscious Soul Reaper and red rose petal began to appear from nowhere and fall to the floor.

"What's happening!" Ichigo yelled, fearing for his mates life

"I don't know!" When the light disappeared and the rose petal stopped, Raven fell back onto the bed with a soft thump.

"What in the world just happ-" Ichigo stared at Raven with wide eyes at her new appearance. Her blonde hair was longer and reached to her hips, the blue streak was longer aswell. She looked older than her childish looking self, her body looked more matured and curvy. "Why does she look older?"

"No…I couldn't be" Unohana mumbled, without answering Ichigo the squad 4 Captain left the room and headed to head Captain Yamamoto and the other Captains

"Captain Unohana, how is the female Ryoka fairing?" The head Captain asked

"She is doing fine but I need you to see her along with the other Captains" The Captains nodded and followed the squad 4 Captain to Raven's room. When they arrived they all stared at the girl in shock like they had seen a ghost. "Do you believe that she is Ravella?"

"She looks exactly the same as her" Byakuya whispered, his usual calm de meaner showing one of pure shock

"Who is this Ravella your talking about" Ichigo asked from beside Raven

"Ravella Jayne Mayako was the daughter of Harumi and Ren, a noble family who were well respected amongst the soul Society. Her mother was once the captain of squad two before Yoruichi Shihouin and her father was once captain of squad eleven before captain Zaraki and myself. They had a son and a daughter, Ravella. When her brother was killed it was decided that her and her parents were to live in the world of the living. Ravella was reverted back to an infant and her soul reaper powers locked away. We…thought that she had died along with her parents but it seems that we were mistaken" Unohana finished and looked at Raven with a frown

"So you're telling me that Raven is a pure blooded soul reaper and a noble"

"Yes" Byakuya stated

"For now she is to rest, and when she wakes she is to be escorted to a captains meeting to see if she remembers anything" Yamamoto stomped his cane on the floor and left with the Captains, Unohana came to Raven's side and checked her vital signs

"Her heart rate is normal and so is her spiritual pressure…she should be fine as long as you keep an eye on her, when she wakes please let me know" Ichigo nodded and watched the Captain leave. When the door closed he looked back at his girlfriend that he thought he knew all about.

"I know that you couldn't remember but…I feel like I have to get to know you all over again" He smiled slightly when he saw her stir slightly, maybe he didn't have to get to know her all over again…maybe she is the same Raven he has known for a long time.

Raven gasped and bolted up into a sitting position, she looked around frantically not knowing where she was. "Raven, Raven its ok? Your fine" she felt hands grab her shoulders, she jerked her head to the hands but relaxed when she saw Ichigo's face.

"I-Ichigo what happened?"

"After you passed out from the Sokyoku flames I carried you to squad 4 barracks and Captain Unohana healed you" Raven looked at her hands and tears fell down her cheeks

"So it really did happen…s-she's gone" Raven looked up at Ichigo with a heartbroken expression "Mimi is really gone" Ichigo grabbed Raven's shoulders and pulled her into his chest, the moment her face touched his chest she broke into screaming sobs.

"Its ok Raven"

"N-no its not!" She pulled away from his chest and looked at him angrily "My best friend was killed by someone I thought was a friend…I saw her die Ichigo…TO MANY PEOPLE IN MY LIFE HAS DIED! I'm afraid you will die too! I…can't handle it anymore"

"Raven I'm not going anywhere" He leant forward and kissed her forehead softly, when she calmed down he continued "Raven I need to know…do you remember your life in the Soul Society"

"Y-yes but how do you know about it?"

"Unohana told me, when you're well I'm supposed to take you to the head Captain" She nodded and slid off the bed

"Whoa take it easy" Ichigo raced to the her side and held her shoulder

"I'm fine Ichigo don't worry" She stood up straight and walked over to the desk where a change of clothing was, she quickly got changed not caring that Ichigo was there and handed back his soul reaper uniform "Thanks for the clothing"

"Its fine, I'm just surprised that you changed in front of me"

"it's the same me Ichigo I'm not any different, just added memories" She stepped up to him and cupped his face, he smiled and nuzzled into it.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered

"I'm not going anywhere" She quoted, Ichigo chuckled and pulled her into a hug, she sighed when she felt the familiar warmth he emanated

"As much as I would love to hug you forever we need to go to head Captain Yamamoto" Raven sighed and nodded to her boyfriend, she stepped away from him and grabbed her Zanpakuto lying beside her bed, when it was strapped to her hip she turned back to Ichigo and motioned for him to follow. "So do you know where we are going?"

"Yes I know where to go" Without another word she headed off to the head captains quarters. When they arrived she knocked on the large doors and walked inside, all the Captain, except for Byakuya who was ordered to return to his manor when his injuries were giving him grief, were standing in formation from the highest to lowest rank and in the centre was the head Captain. "Head captain Yamamoto" She motioned for Ichigo to kneel beside her.

"Do you remember anything before you lost your memories" Yamamoto spoke firmly, Raven raised her head and nodded

"My name is Ravella Mayako, ex lieutenant of squad ten and the last remaining air to the Mayako family. I am of noble birth, my parents' names are Harumi and Ren"

"So you remember everything"

"Yes sir"

"Are you to be staying in the soul society from now on" Ichigo tensed when he heard the head Captains question, now that she remembers everything will she stay here and not come home with him? He looked to her with a from, he wanted her to come back with him but it was her decision.

"I shall be staying here for a week so that my friends and I can rest and be healed and so that I can get my affairs back in order, after that I will return with Ichigo to the world of the living" Raven turned back to Ichigo and smiled, she knew what he was thinking and she was never going to leave his side.

"Very well them, you are dismissed" Raven bowed to the head Captain and to the other Captains and left with Ichigo. Ichigo new she could give out a sense of power and elegance but not that much, she surprises him every day.

Once they were outside, Raven squeaked when she felt arms wrap around her and was lifted into the air. "Whoa!"

"We did it!" Ichigo laughed and spun Raven around, she laughed back at his childness. "We saved Rukia and didn't die!"

"He he I have never seen you so happy before" Ichigo set her down and gave her the biggest smile he could

"How could I not be happy, were alive and we saved Rukia" Raven giggled and looked up at the sky

"That is something to be happy for, anyway we should get the guys so they can stay at the manor"

"The manor?"

"Yes Ichigo, being a noble does mean I have a manor, were staying here for a week so we should stay in the most comfortable place possible…that and it means I can kick out the elders that live there" Raven smiled and began walking, Ichigo followed beside her

"Elders?"

"Yes, Elders are people that take care of business that the noble family are too busy for…they book meetings with other nobles and advise the head of the family in manners of the reputation of the family but in my opinion they are stuck up and think that because they are elders they can do whatever they want" She harrumphed and chuckled softly

"I'm guessing that you don't like your elders"

"No, they didn't want my mother marrying my father because he wasn't noble, they didn't care that he gave up his life as a Captain for her…they only wanted more wealth and power…they even tried to force me to marry Byakuya once" Ichigo widened his eyes in shock

"They wanted you to marry him!"

"Yeah but I could never do that, he is like my best friend and fatherly figure"

"I thought I was your best friend" Ichigo pouted

"You are, Byakuya was my best friend before I met you but you replaced him" Ichigo smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist

"I can deal with that" Raven giggled at her Strawberry

"Your also my boyfriend so that is an added bonus" when they came back to squad 4 they got everyone to Raven's manor and placed them in their own room. When Ichigo was down helping Chad to his room he went in search for Raven. He found her standing in front of a door decorated with roses, she had her hand on the door but wasn't making a move to open it. "Raven?" the blonde jumped and turned around to face Ichigo

"Oh hey Ichigo, what's up?"

"Oh I dunno I'm not the one who is standing at a door but not opening it" Raven blushed in embarrassment

"Oh yeah that…" She sighed and lowered her head "Now that I am the head of the family this is my room but…that's where my mother and father slept and its…hard for me to go in there" Ichigo sighed and walked up to her, he rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile

"It may be hard but I know your strong, you have lost so much and yet you stand here with a smile on your face and the heart to go with it" Raven smiled and looked into his eyes, she turned to him and kissed him softly on the lips, he leant in and kissed her back just as softly. When they parted Ichigo took her hand and opened the door.

The room was exactly how she remembered, The bed was in the centre and a window was above it so whoever slept below it could look at the stars and have the light shine on them in the morning. The was a table to the right of the bed and a wardrobe at the foot near the door, a window and terrace was at the left side of the room and a door that led to a bathroom on the opposite side. The bath was made of stone and was large enough to fit 4 people in it. "I always liked this room, I loved the window above the bed"

"Aren't you glad that this is your room" Raven smiled and nodded, her parents clothes were no longer in the room. It was stocked with clothes for every occasion for Raven to wear.

"My lady, the elders wish to see you" A servant said from the door, Raven nodded and walked out of the room

"Want me to go with you"

"Well you are my boyfriend so wherever I go you go too" Ichigo smiled and took her hand in his. They headed to where the Elders were and allowed the servant to open the door, six Elders were seated around a table waiting for the arrival of the head of the Mayako clan.

"You finally arrive Ravella, we have been waiting" And elder closest to where the head sat spoke with an air of arrogance.

"Elder Falitna it is a pleasure to see you again" Raven lied, she hated Falitna out of all the elders, she controlled them all and thought she was above everyone except for the Mayako clan. Raven walked to her spot at the head of the table and got Ichigo to sit where her father once sat beside her mother.

"And who is this...BOY sitting beside you, only your husband can sit there" The elder sneered at Ichigo making him feel uncomfortable.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he is my lover and has every right to sit beside me"

"But you are not married to him and he is not of noble birth" another elder snapped back, Raven mentally groaned in her head.

"I am too young for marriage and birth does not matter when it comes to the matters of the heart…now enough about this, what was it that you wanted me here for" Raven ordered, the elders grumbled but they couldn't say no to the head of the clan

"Ahem, now that you are the head of the clan there are certain things that you need to do" An elder at the other end said

"I will have to handle them later, the soul society has been betrayed by Captain Aizen and so we need every available soul reaper to fight…honouring this clan in battle is more important than anything else as you are well aware of"

"Of course my lady, we are aware of the events that have transpired by not only your actions but that of Captain Aizen and the other two Captains but the duty of head of the clan comes first"

"I'm sorry but the soul society is more important, I shall take my leave" Raven stood and walked out with Ichigo still holding her hand. When they headed outside to sit on a bench.

"You had even me shaking in my boots with your air of authority"

"I told you I hated the elders, I'm sorry that they treated you like that" she squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"They reminded me of how our grade seven teacher Miss Monaco made me feel, that is why I like sitting at the back, I will never sit at the front because of her"

"Remember in year eight when Mrs Yashitoro tried to grope your ass"

"Tried! She did grope my ass, many times!" They both laughed at the memories they shared

"You know I can't wait to get back home"

"But isn't this your home?"

"A house is only a home when you feel like you belong and I belong with you, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu"

"What about the people here"

"I have a week to say hello to them again, that is enough time…I'm not leaving you again Ichigo" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Well I wasn't going to come right out and ask but I'm glad you're staying with me"

"God this week has been so tiresome *yawn* I'm…so…tired" Raven closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. As for Ichigo, he looked up at the stars and sighed when he felt the wind blow against his skin. He looked down at Raven and smiled, at last they could be alone together and not worry about the threat of getting killed.

"I can finally be with you and not have danger looming over our heads" Yes it was true, the day after he asked out Raven a hollow attack and more dangers came but now…now nothing was threatening to attack or kill them, It was peaceful. He scooped Raven into his arms and carried her inside, he laid her down on the bed and covered her in sheets. He walked to the other side and crawled into bed, he brought Raven to his chest and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So now we can see what connection/Bonds Raven has with the people of the Soul Society

Thanks for reading see ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only my characters and their stories

A/N: lets begin!

* * *

Ichigo woke up and smiled, he looked down to where he though Raven would be but she wasn't there, he sat up and looked around the room. In a mild panic he shot from the bed and quickly headed out to find her. "Master Ichigo" Ichigo stopped and turned around to see a woman with short brown hair

"Master Ichigo?"

"Yes, you are the lover of Lady Ravella, is it not to your liking my lord?"

"Ah no call me whatever you want" He said rubbing the back of his neck at the same time "So ahh what did you want me for anyway"

"My lady wished for me to tell you that she had headed out for today and if you wanted to find her she will be at the Sokyoku hill"

"Thanks…what's your name?"

"It is Misa my lord"

"Misa, thanks for letting me know where she is" Misa blushed and looked to the side

"O-Of course my lord" She quickly scurried off to hide her blush. Ichigo watched her leave with confusion but he quickly shrugged it off and headed to the Sokyoku hill, he didn't know what time it was but he figured it was around noon. He flashed stepped up to the top of the hill and walked over to Raven, she was standing at the edge of cliff looking at the Soul society. He thought she looked beautiful at that moment, the wind was blowing through her long blonde hair that she braided down her, he liked how the blue streaked she had was woven into the braid. She wore a pink kimono with red roses scattered across it. "So I have this theory"

"Oh and what is that" Raven asked as she turned to him

"Your entire manor has roses on all the walls and doors, you have roses planted all over the house and your Zanpakuto is rose based…I get the feeling that roses are you clans crest or whatever you call it"

"Yes and no, our crest is different and is on the wall of our tea room but my clan is known for the red roses. Before I was born it was originally white roses but they wanted red roses instead but we still have white roses planted around the garden"

"Why white?"

"My father once said that his grandfather had a master who had a love for white flowers and had it planted all over his manor he had in the world of the living, that was all my father said…he never told me about his life as a human"

"But I thought Soul reapers couldn't remember"

"It seems that he did but he didn't like to talk about it" She shook her head and laughed at the memories of her dad changing the subject or acting stupid so she wouldn't forget.

"So why are you up here"

"Memories I suppose, this was the last place Mimi and I were together" She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her chest "I can still feel her spiritual pressure around here"

"Was that the only reason why you came here?"

"No I suppose I have had some good memories with people here as well"

"Raven, what happened here…you scared me when you lost it" Raven frowned knowing that this question was going to come up at some point

"I have lost so many people Ichigo and seeing Mimi die just made me give in…the beast made it sound so easy to give up and let it take over but it was a mistake, the anger and hatred I had felt was terrible, I was stuck inside the place I kept it locked away and I couldn't do anything but watched in horror at what it did"

"I'm curious about your inner world, mine are just sideways buildings, like how you see in movies when characters walk upside the building"

"Sounds fun"

"At first I tripped out and thought I was falling"

"He he I can picture that…do you want to see my inner world?" She turned to him with a smile

"Yeah sure why not" Raven nodded and lowered herself to the floor, she motioned Ichigo to sit beside her "You will have to be touching both myself and my Zanpakuto for this to work" Ichigo nodded and sat beside her, Raven leant her head on his shoulder and placed on of his hands on her Zanpakuto she had placed on her lap. "Close your eyes and think of travelling into my Zanpakuto" Ichigo nodded and did what he was told. He felt his soul leave his body and travel to her inner world, at first he felt a nice and soothing breeze and then the smell of flowers. When he opened his eyes he looked at a crystal blue sky.

"Nice sky"

"I'm glad you like it" he sat up and saw Raven holding out a hand for him "Welcome to my inner world" when he was pulled up he gasped at the beautiful sight. The reddest roses he has ever seen and the greened grass and leaves where surrounding the area, ahead of him was a cliff but he could smell what was water and he could hear the sound of a waterfall. He frowned when he saw a dark side to this beautiful world.

"Is that-"

"Yes that is where I keep Ravens beast locked away" both Raven and Ichigo turned around to face Ryūketsu no Bara "It is nice to finally meet you Ichigo Kurosaki, I am Raven's Zanpakuto Ryūketsu no Bara"

"Hi" He hated to admit it but Raven's Zanpakuto was beautiful but not as beautiful as Raven, anyone could see that. "This place is beautiful"

"It is a reflection of Raven's heart, of course excluding the dark side"

"So why are you half red and half black?"

"You see there are two sides to the world, Red is the colour of love and that is why a lover gives a rose to his or her lover or it is the colour of the hear but it doesn't just mean love, red can be the colour of life and you need a heart to live" Ryu answered

"And black?"

"Black his the colour of death but can also mean a new beginning, your story doesn't end when you die, the story still continues"

"So why are you both" Ichigo asked

"I am a balance of both life and death, I can take life" She raised her hands and made everything around her die "And I can give life back" She raised her hand once more and the brightness in the world came back. "My Bankai is similar, the red rose petals that are meant to be life can devour life or anything that it touches but there is another part of my Bankai…the black rose petals that mean death can be used to heal anything that it touches"

"Can it bring someone back to life" Ryu frowned at Ichigo's question

"I do not know…if the red rose petals can take life then I believe that the black petals can bring life back"

"Sounds like you have a pretty awesome Zanpakuto Raven" Raven smiled and nodded her head

"Hey Ryu, mind if we use the lake"

"It is your lake Raven so you may use it if you like" Raven smiled and grabbed Ichigo arm and began pulling him towards the cliff

"What are you doing?"

"I am showing you the best place in my inner world" She stopped at the cliff and looked at the bluest water anyone could every see "This used to be murky"

"Why was it murky"

"This water is supposed to represent my memories, it was murky because I did not remember any of my memories but now that I do it is beautiful"

"It is"

"You want to take a dip"

"You can swim in there, but I thought it was your memories…wont I tamper with it or something?"

"No, you can see memories from it or anything, it is just a representation and nothing more" She turned around and opened her arms wide, she looked up at the sky and leant back. Ichigo watched her fall from the cliff with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, he watched her hair and clothes flow around her and the wind blew past.

Raven was smiling in joy at the feeling, it reminded her of a dream she once had where she opened her eyes to find that she was falling from the sky and into the deep blue see. When she landed in the water with a splash she relished in the feeling of the water surrounding her, she resurfaced and looked up to Ichigo who was still up on the cliff "Dive in Ichigo that water is amazing"

Ichigo nodded and took a running jump of the cliff, he dived in face first into the water, Raven giggled when he saw him gasp for breath. "You can breath and talk under this water Ichigo" To prove her point she dived under the water and began singing Mary had a little lamb, Ichigo chuckled and dived down with her.

"You never stop surprising me Raven"

"I like surprising people" She smiled and swam around him

"So why does the sky look different" When he swam back up he look up at the sky, instead of the sky it was a cave with blue glowing crystals that illuminated the water and the area around it

"I liked it like this so I kept it, come sit on the side with me" she swam to the shore and sat down but still looked at the ceiling "Have you ever heard the story of life and death"

"No"

"My mother told me this story once when I was little, Life and death were lovers…" She scooched closer to Ichigo and grabbed his hand "Life would send gifts to death and death would keep them forever, Their love could be shown in the sun and moon by how bright they both shined and when they would come together at dawn and daybreak they would make the sky become a beautiful orange that could be seen across the world"

"But in space the sun and moon see each other forever"

"Yes but they are apart but just think about a solar eclipse, it is when the moon covers the sun is when life and death come together in a passionate embrace, they have loved each other since the beginning of time and their fire will never extinguish…it is said that life and deaths love is so strong that I has reached many lovers throughout the many years that it has existed" Ichigo smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"I feel like life and deaths love has touched us" Raven blushed and looked at Ichigo "I feel like my love for you will never die, even after I'm gone I will still love you"

"I-Ichigo were still teenagers so you cannot love me that much" She stuttered

"It doesn't matter" He blushed and mustered up his courage to tell her how much he loved her "I feel like I have loved you before I was even born, I may not have known it when I was little but as I grew I knew that I did…man this sounds so cheesy and creepy"

"I don't thinks its creepy, not a lot of boys would ever admit what you did so thank you" she leant up and passionately kissed him on the lips, he immediately responded and pushed her down on the sand, he hovered over her body and kissed her once more.

"So why don't I show you how much I love you" He kissed her again and let his hands wander her body, touching where he has once touched before but it was like he was touching her for the first time. He could never get sick of touching her body and igniting a fire wherever he touched.

Raven sighed and tilted her head back as he trailed his hands along her hips, wherever he touched sent pleasure shooting out like fireworks. She mewled when he groped her breasts with his hands, her breasts fit in his hands like they were made for him, they did not bulge out between his fingers and they weren't so small that he couldn't grab, they were the perfect size and they were all his. He leant down and licked her neck from the collar bone and up to her jaw where he kissed up to her lips. "Ah…Ichigo" she moaned out

"Oi lovebirds, do that somewhere else I'm getting jealous" Ryu yelled from the cliff, Raven and Ichigo stopped but didn't look away from each other's eyes.

"We should leave and continue this in our room" Raven blushed but nodded, she loved the irresistible smirk he gave her…and it was all hers.

* * *

A/N: tada how was that? fillers are everywhere!


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning was the day that Raven headed out to get reacquainted with her friends, Ichigo decided to tag along since he had nothing else to do.

"Do you feel that?" Raven asked as she stopped

"What?" A sudden gush of wind blew in their face along with the dirt on the floor, when the cloud cleared a large captain was standing before them.

"Well well if it isn't Kenpachi Zaraki" The large man moved his gaze to the teens and smiled like a crazy

"If it isn't Ren's kid"

"Ray Ray!" a small pink haired girl jumped from the captains shoulder and onto the floor, she ran up to Raven and jumped on her

"Its great to see you again Yachiru, you cut your hair?"

"And you let yours grow"

"He he seems I did"

"So Kenpachi, pick a fight with anyone lately" Raven asked

"Yeah I wanna fight Ichigo" Ichigo tensed and hid behind Raven "Why are ya hindin for, what are ya a girl"

"No I just don't want to fight you!" Ichigo yelled to Kenpachi over Raven's shoulder

"Ow, your right next to my ear" Raven hissed out

"Sorry but after the last time I fought him I don't want to fight him again" Ichigo shivered in memory of him almost dying

"I'm sorry Kenpachi but you are going to have to find someone else to fight because I don't want you damaging Ichigo for life"

"Hey!" Ichigo whined

"Huh I guess you're right, you're lucky she's here otherwise you would be chop liver"

"Ha ha the strawberry is afraid of Kenny, isn't that right Ray Ray" Yachiru teased

"I am not afraid of him!" Ichigo yelled in defiance but he quickly re hid himself when Kenpachi took a step closer

"Yachiru come here, I need to find someone else to fight" Yachiru nodded and jumped from Raven's shoulder and onto Kenpachi's "See you around kid"

"You too Kenpachi"

"Bye Ray Ray, bye strawberry!"Yachiru waved from Kenpachi's shoulder as he walked away.

"I'm not a strawberry!" Ichigo yelled back, Raven giggled and rubbed his back

"Your my strawberry so don't listen to then" Ichigo turned to Raven and smiled "Come on lets go" Ichigo nodded and followed Raven

"So why does he call you kid" The strawberry asked from beside the blonde

"Because he doesn't like calling people by their names except for you and Yachiru which surprised me"

"So how do you know him?"

"Well my dad was the captain of Zaraki's squad before he was and when he went to introduce me to Kenpachi I stole the captain's sword and attacked his squad" Ichigo was wide eyed and shocked at this part

"Really?"

"I didn't have a lot of fear back then, I wasn't even scared or intimidated by Byakuya when I saw him and that's saying something"

"Damn I can't look that guy in the eye without feeling like I'm gonna die" Raven chuckled and Ichigo's comment

"You will have to get to know him then, to me he isn't scary at all" Raven stopped in front of a large mansion

"Where are we?"

"At the Kuchiki manor"

"I thought you were just talking about him not going to see him!" Ichigo yelled out frantically

"He was injured if you remember and I would like to see him" She talked to the servant at the door and waited to be allowed entrance

"My lady, Lord Kuchiki in the tea room waiting for you and Lord Kurosaki"

"I'm not a noble" Ichigo mumbled and followed the servant, Ichigo stiffened when he saw Byakuya sitting with him stern eyes on him and Raven.

"Hello Byakuya it has been a while" Raven smiled and sat down at the table

"Yes it has but it is nice to see you again Ravella" Byakuya didn't smile but his steel eyes softened "And I see you have bought Ichigo Kurosaki aswell" Ichigo was about to relax but tensed again when his name was mentioned

"Hi Byakuya" Ichigo smiled and waved

"It's Captain Kuchiki to you" Ichigo's smile died down and he looked to the floor "So will you tell me why you have brought him here with you, is he your guardian"

"In a way yes but he was not ordered to follow me around like a bodyguard, he is here on his own volition"

"So is he your lover then" Raven and Ichigo blushed at his blunt question

"Y-Yes Byakuya he is my boyfriend" Raven brought her tea cup up to her lips and drank to keep the blush from showing, she did not see the stern glare Byakuya sent Ichigo when she mentioned him being her boyfriend "So how have things been in the soul society after I left"

"It has been the same as it has always been, Toshiro Hitsugaya has become the new Captain of your old squad and you already know that Soi Fon has become the captain of squad 2"

"Really, I knew that he would get it instead of Rangiku"

"Yes but she has become his lieutenant"

"That must be a handle for the Captain" she giggled softly and hid her smile behind her cup, Ichigo smiled but said nothing. He was glad that Raven was smiling, he thought that she would be mourning her friend but she has continued to smile which has made him happy. "Are you feeling better Byakuya?"

"I feel better but I cannot move without slight discomfort"

"Perhaps you should get Orihime Inoue to heal you" Raven suggested

"No I will be fine" Raven nodded and drank the last of her tea "If you would like Ravella you may have a look at my garden, the sakura tree is in bloom this season" Raven smiled brightly and stood from her chair, she eagerly headed out to the garden and began to explore, Ichigo went to follow but was stopped by Byakuya's hand, he gulped and turned to the noble

"What is it Byakuya"

"First it is Captain Kuchiki and second I will make you a promise" When Byakuya looked at Raven his eyes softened but turned back to being like steel when he looked back at Ichigo "If you hurt Ravella I will destroy you, protect her with your very life Ichigo Kurosaki she is very precious to many people in the Soul society and in the world of the living"

"I would never hurt her" Ichigo hissed out "I love her with my entire heart and I would give up my life to keep her safe and happy"

"I will hold you to that" at that moment Raven turned around and ran to them

"The garden is wonderful Byakuya why did you never come out here" She cheered

"I do sometimes but I prefer to stay inside" Raven kept her smile even though she knew the real reason as to why he didn't like going outside, that was where he had all his memories. Raven would always go into the garden with Byakuya when she was little and when Hisane came into the picture the three of them would spend their time outside, it was difficult for Byakuya to go outside when Hisane died but he still did with Raven and then she had to leave and all the memories became unbearable.

"Well that's ok I understand" She gave him a sweet smile and said nothing else about going outside "Its getting late and I have to head home but I shall talk to you again Byakuya"

"It was great to see you again Ravella"

"The same for me" before Byakuya realised what happened he was being hugged, it wasn't a big hug so that his injuries would act up so she hugged him softly "I missed you so much Byakuya" She whispered

"I did aswell Ravella" He whispered back, Ichigo turned around to give them privacy which allowed Byakuya to show his true feeling "I am glad your back" He hugged her tighter and nuzzled her neck, not caring about the pain he received from his injuries

"But you know I cannot stay" She gently pushed him back and looked into his eyes "I have a life in the world of the living and a new family that I cannot leave behind and besides" She smiled "You know I'm not that good at being a noble"

"I am aware but you know that eventually you will need to take your place as the head of your clan"

"Yes but when I am older and have lived my life as a teenager than I shall" She took a step back and bowed "Till next time Lord Kuchiki"

"And you Lady Mayako" He bowed back and gave a small, almost non-existent smile but that was all Raven needed, she turned back to Ichigo and grabbed his hand to let him know they were finished "Remember what I said Ichigo" Raven looked at Ichigo in confusion but he mouthed the words 'later"

"I will Byakuya"

"Its Captain Kuchiki to you Ichigo" He snapped back

"Y-yeah sorry" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and followed Raven out the manor, on the way back to their home Raven turned to Ichigo with the same question in mind

"So ahh what was your promise"

"He'd kill me if I hurt you and that I would keep you safe with my life" Raven blushed and looked away due to Ichigo's brown eyes staring into hers "I love it when you blush"

"S-shut up" She stuttered and looked at anywhere but Ichigo, he chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek

"Come on, why don't we go and relax until dinner"

"Now that is the best thing you have said all day" She let go of his hand and started running "Race ya!"

"No fair! You have a head start!" Ichigo growled and raced after her, of course he wasn't fast enough and ended up reaching the manor after Raven did

"Too slow I win"

"No fair!" He whined again

"Did you two have a race or something" The two lovebirds turned around and looked at the smiling girl

"Hey Orihime how are you feeling" Raven asked

"Not as exhausted as I once felt"

"And the others"

"Chad is fine but still sleeping and Uryuu is still sulking"

"Why is he sulking, did something happen" Raven was worried

"He…he lost his Quincy powers when he fought the Captain of squad twelve"

"You mean Captain Mayuri" Orihime nodded "Wow I'm impressed Uryuu is still alive" Raven said with a smile "I'll go see him, Ichigo you can go to dinner with Orihime" Orihime nodded and skipped off but Ichigo didn't move "What's wrong Ichi-" Raven was stopped by a pair of lips being smashed against hers, she didn't get time to kiss back because he pulled away "What was that about"

"Just reminding you of who you belong to" he breathed out

"I know who I belong to so why are you telling me it" she looked into his eyes and then I clicked "Oh I get it, you're telling me this because I'm going to talk to Uryuu" She went to pull away but he pulled her back by the waist "I'm not going to do anything Ichigo so don't worry"

"Is a boyfriend not allowed to be worried about is girlfriend?" he began kissing her neck, she sighed and clung to his hair

"I-Ichigo…not here"

"Then we can move to the bedroom" He moved his lips from her neck and down to her collar bone, she gasped and tugged at his hair which made him growl and nip at her skin "I want you Raven"

"I-Ichigo I don't want to do it in the Soul society" Ichigo sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder

"Your right…you don't know how hard it is to stop myself from making you mine" He said into her neck

"I'm already yours" She replied

"I want to make you mine in both soul and body" She blushed knowing what he meant

"When did you become so serious and courageous in things like this?"

"I'm only like this with you, with anybody else and I will blush like a fool and I won't be able to speak properly"

"He he I suppose…so are you gonna let me go so I can talk to Uryuu" Ichigo sighed and did as she asked

"Fine, I will see you at dinner" He gave her a small peck on the lips and left her, Raven smiled as he left

"Ichigo" She sighed out his name and left to find Uryuu


	20. Chapter 20

Raven lightly tapped on Uryuu door and waited for an answer, when he didn't answer she opened the door and stepped inside "I thought I told you servants that I don't need your help"

"Then how about an ear to listen to your troubles" turned around and shook his head

"Sorry Raven I thought you were one of the maids here"

"He he, what do you have against the maids here" She walked over to the Quincy and sat beside him

"I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot"

"Its alright I understand"

"Yes but you have lived a life where you are used to it" He shot back

"Doesn't mean I like it" He lightly chuckled at that

"I suppose, so why are you here"

"Like I said, I am here to lend an ear"

"You don't have to do that, I can handle my troubles by myself"

"I'm sure you can but that doesn't mean you can't vent a little" Uryuu sighed and began talking

"I know you wouldn't understand but…I feel so weak now that I have lost my Quincy powers"

"I think I do, if you have heard I was reverted to a five year old child were I lost all of my powers and forgot everything"

"Yes I heard about that, I'm sorry"

"Its ok but you know what, I got my powers back when a hollow tried to attack Ichigo when we were little" Uryuu's eyes widened "It was a month after I woke from my coma"

 _Flashback_

 _Ichigo never left Raven's side when she woke from her coma, he got to finally kiss her and he thought that if he left her for even a second she would be back in her coma like she never woke up. Raven was fine with it, she knew how he felt and she never felt annoyed with him being with her constantly. "So where are we going exactly" Ichigo asked from beside the small blonde haired girl_

 _"_ _I wanted to make one more stop before we have to head home" She replied_

 _"_ _We really shouldn't, its getting late you know and we might get in trouble"_

 _"_ _We'll be fine, Isshin isn't going to be home until late and your sisters are asleep" Ichigo sighed but nodded to her_

 _They stopped at a large tree in the centre of a park, Raven walked up to it and placed a hands against its hard surface "Raven why are we at a tree"_

 _"_ _This place used to be buildings before they turned it into a park, this tree is exactly where I was hiding when you parents found me, it's a very special place because it was the place that helped me to meet you" She turned around and give him the sweetest she could give him that made him blush_

 _"_ _Well then this is my favourite place too" he picked up a stick and started carving something into the tree when he finished he stepped back and looked back at Raven_

 _"_ _What is 'RIFT'?" She asked_

 _"_ _It means Raven and Ichigo together forever, that can be our little thing and no one elses" Raven giggled and smiled widely_

 _"_ _We can build a tree house in the woods not far from here!" She cheered_

 _"_ _And no one else is allowed there!"_

 _"_ _Yeah and-" Raven stopped when she felt a tremble go done her spine, Ichigo felt it to and grabbed her hand "What is that Ichigo"_

 _"_ _I don't know but stay with me" They heard a strange roar behind them so they spun around and gasped, a large creature with a white face stood for them with a hungry gaze "W-what is that thing!"_

 _"_ _I don't know!" She gripped his and stood as close to him as possible, her fear was_ _sky-rocketing_

 _"_ _You two smell delicious, I normally don't eat little children but I cannot resist eat you!" The creature hissed out of his rotten mouth_

 _"_ _Run!" Ichigo screamed and pulled Raven with him as they ran_

 _"_ _We need to get home quick!"_

 _"_ _We can't or he will hurt Karin and Yuzu!" They turned around a corner and went through an alleyway_

 _"_ _THERE YOU ARE KIDDIES!" The creature stood in front of the two kids with a sickening grin, he raised his hand to smack them_

 _"_ _RAVEN WATCH OUT!" Ichigo screamed and pushed her out the way but he did not have enough time to move himself out of the way and was knocked into the wall and was knocked out_

 _"_ _ICHIGO!" Raven screamed and ran to his side, she shook his shoulders hoping he would wake up but it didn't work_

 _"_ _Now its your turn" the creature hissed out_

 _"_ _You…hurt…Ichigo" She whispered between her teeth, she stood from the floor and looked at the creature with deep pools of red "You…hurt…ICHIGO!" She screamed and from her body came an immense power, she ran towards the creature with fury in her eyes and the power to go with it "YOU WILL DIE!" before the creature new it the small little girl had completely destroyed his mask and made him disappear from the her sight. The small girl fell to her knees and panted from exhaustion_

 _"_ _That was a remarkable power you displayed" The girl snapped her head up and crawled towards Ichigo, she grabbed his body and protected it with her own "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt him" she looked up at a woman with purple hair and golden eyes_

 _"_ _Then what are you doing here?" The girl asked cautiously_

 _"_ _I was going to save you both from that hollow but it seems you took care of it"_

 _"_ _Is a hollow what that thing was"_

 _"_ _Yes and there are many others in the world that will come after you and the boy"_

 _"_ _His name is Ichigo"_

 _"_ _Yes and your name"_

 _"_ _Raven Jaeg" The woman eyes widened a fraction but they went back to normal_

 _"_ _A lovely name, my name is Yoruichi Shihouin, would you like me to help you get stronger to protect Ichigo and your loved ones" Raven looked down at Ichigo and smiled, she looked back up at Yoruichi with a stern face and nodded_

 _"_ _Yes I want to get stronger"_

 _"_ _Then I shall see you soon, but do not speak about this to Ichigo or anyone else" Raven nodded and watched the woman disappear, she waited for Ichigo to wake up before she made up a story saying a man was chasing them and he stripped over and knocked himself out. He believed her of course and they both walked home_

 _End flashback_

Uryuu stared at Raven in shock and wonder, who knew that this girl had such a tough life "I didn't know"

"My point wasn't for you to feel sorry, my point was that if you truly care about getting your power back and you want it with all your heart and you work for it then they shall return" She looked at him with determined eyes, she knew that he could get his powers back

"Thank you Raven"

"So will you come out of this room and come have dinner"

"Yes I suppose so" Raven held out her hand and helped him up, she gave him a smile sweet smile and led him out with their hands still intertwined

They entered the room where everyone was waiting for them and dinner, Orihime sat on the left of the table where Uryuu spot was to her left and Axel was on her right, across from Axel was Ravens spot and next to Ichigo.

"Welcome to the real world Uryuu" Axel joked

"Yes Axel thanks for that" Uryuu sighed and sat next to Orihime , Raven came over to her seat and sat next to Ichigo.

"So dinner is not here" Raven asked

"No but I can smell it…hmm it smells yummy" Orihime was almost drooling from the mouth in anticipation, Raven giggled and looked over to Ichigo who hadn't talked once

"You ok Ichigo"

"Yea I'm good" He lied, in fact he was angry to see Raven walk in with her hand holding Uryuu's

 _"_ _You should have took her away from him the moment you saw Uryuu touching her"_ Ichigo's inner hollow hissed

 _"_ _Be quiet she is not your" Ichigo snapped back_

 _"_ _hahahaha actually she is both of ours, the soul mate thing applies to me too King except for I can't handle other men touching what is ours so next time someone touches her I will come out and take care of it myself"_

 _"_ _It won't happen"_

 _"_ _Sure sure"_

"Give me a smile Ichigo" Raven moved over and kissed his cheek

"Ok" He smiled and kissed her cheek back

"Dinner is served" the food came in and everyone dug in "My lady"

"Oh what is it Misa" Raven asked kindly

"The elders wish to see you when you wake, apparently they have something they have to tell you"

"Thank you Misa" She said and turned back to her food, Misa's gaze turned Ichigo who hadn't noticed her. As she watched she saw Ichigo snake his arm around Raven's waist and kissed her cheek, she smiled and kissed him on the lips, Misa narrowed her eyes at Raven and stormed off.

"Uh guys did anyone see that Misa chick narrow her eyes and storm off" Axel asked

"Misa? But she is so sweet to everyone" Orihime tilted her head in confusion "Who was she narrowing her eyes at"

"Ichigo" now it was Ichigo's turn to tilt his head in confusion

"Me? What did I do?"

"She must be a fan girl of you and you didn't look at her" Raven narrowed her eyes at Axel who immediately shut his mouth when he saw her eyes. "Or you must have done something…yeah that's it he he" Axel rubbed his neck and turned back to his food.

"Maybe, I will talk to her whenever I see her next" Ichigo looked down and turned back to his food

"You know, for someone so shy she almost has the same sized boobs as Raven...she's pretty hot too, maybe I should give her a try" Axel smirked

"Damn Axel, will you ever settle down with one girl" Raven snapped, she frowned when she saw Axel smirk disappear when he looked at Orihime who didn't notice " You'll find her one day, she closer than you think" Axel gave her a small smile and mouthed 'thank you'

Once dinner was done they stayed around to talk until they all headed to their rooms. The moment Ichigo closed their bedroom door he was pushed to the wall and a pair of lips was smashed against his own "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I never thought you were the one to do something like this" She chuckled and lowered her lips to his neck, they both knew where their sensitive spots where "Why is it that both of our necks are sensitive"

"Hmm I dunno" He gasped when she nipped at his ear, his hands snaked to her hips and rubbed that one spot that made her jelly, he gripped her waist and turned her around so she was pushed against the wall

"How do I end up like this all the time" she breathed out

"Because I like it, I can feel every inch of your body against mine"

"Of course I like that feeling as well but we need to sleep, I don't want to be more grouchy then usual when I see the elders tomorrow" Ichigo chuckled and stepped back, he took her hand and pulled her into bed, not caring that they hadn't changed. "Shouldn't we get changed?"

"Nah just sleep…no point" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close "Mine" he mumbled into her hair, she giggled and cuddled up to her lover, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Night Ichigo"

"Goodnight Raven" He smiled at her as she fell asleep, he closed his eyes and thanked the sun and moon for Raven and the love she had for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Raven woke up before Ichigo did and decided to have a bath by herself, he looked to cute to be woken up. Once she finished her bath she quickly got changed into the clothing she came to the soul society in and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

As she was sliding the door open she heard a tired voice from her bed "Leaving already" Raven smiled and turned back to her lover

"I have a meeting with the elders if you remember" She headed back over to Ichigo and sat at the edge of the bed

"I was too busy eating the delicious food to listen to Misa" he mumbled into the pillow

"You were too busy to hear what Misa said but not busy enough to know it was Misa who said it" She teased

"I knew it was her by her voice, it high pitched and doesn't suit her at all" He pushed himself into a seating position and leant over to kiss Raven's cheek "So how long do you think the meeting will take"

Raven sighed and brushed her fringe out of her face "Hopefully not very long, what will you do in the meantime"

"Oh I dunno, walk around and explore this large mansion, its huge" Raven giggled and kissed him on the lips, she stood from the bed and headed to the door "Have fun Ichigo"

"You two" He called out to her as she closed the door, she walked silently through the halls and to the room where the elders waited for her. When she entered she headed for her seat and waited for the elders to speak, she did not like the way they were smiling and looking at her with some sort of victory.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about" Raven spoke with a hint of annoyance

"We were looking at a letter that your grandfather wrote to us that declares that the elders are to take care of the next head of the clan if she or he is not over the age of eighteen, this means that you are to listen to what we say" Raven knew that she wasn't going to look forward to this meeting

"If that is the case then why have you told me this now rather than before"

"Because we thought you would make the right choice and marry a noble but since you are so adamant on marry the substitute soul reaper we had to enforce this onto you" a smile etched itself on Elder Falitna's face "And because of this rule you are to meet every available noble man and decide from them who you are to marry" Raven's eyes widened for a fraction before returning to a stony expression, not wanting to give these elders anymore satisfaction

"I see…very well then but you must remember that I am leaving at the end of the week so no more after that"

"You are to be staying here" Falitna snapped back

"Me returning to the world of the living is ordered by head captain Yamamoto which overrides any order done by you or my grandfather now is that all you wish to speak to me about" The elders nodded "Then I shall take my leave" She stood from her chair and left the room without another word. When she was well enough away she allowed her tears to run freely down her cheeks and ran as fast as she could so she could get away from this place.

Ichigo was talking to Misa when he saw Raven tear streaked face run past him "Raven!" He yelled after her but she didn't listen, he took off after without another word. Misa stared after Ichigo with a harsh glare "Mine" She mumbled and left to do her chores.

Ichigo raced after Raven whose flash steps where faster than his own, the moment he lost sight of her he growled and relied on the connection they had to find her. He found her curled up into a ball and leaning against a tree "Raven?" He spoke softly so he wouldn't startle her, she brought her bloodshot eyes to meet his but said nothing "Raven what happened" He slowly walked over to her and sat beside her "Please tell me" He pleaded with her, he hated seeing her cry

She looked into his eyes and the damn broke, she flung herself into his arms and sobbed hysterically "The elders are forcing me to marry a noble!" she said between her cries

"What?" Ichigo was both angered and shocked, he tightened his hold on her and stroked her blonde hair "how can they do this?"

"I am not the true head until I am 18, I don't know what to do Ichigo" Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes

"We are leaving at the end of the week, deal with the men if you can and when we leave you don't have to return"

"B-but I don't want to deal with them" She looked away and sniffled

Ichigo grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him "Then I will be alongside you so you can deal with them, if it gets too much then I will chase them away or kick their heads in your elders don't control me" Raven giggled softly and wiped the tears off her face "Are you feeling better now" She nodded and gave him her sweetest smile that he always loved to see "Their she is, there's my Raven" he leant in and kissed her on the lips with all the passion and love he could give her, she sighed and kissed him back.

She needed to be kissed, she needed him to distract her and to remind her who she truly loved…him. When they parted they stared into each other's eyes, neither saying a word to each other but with their eyes. Their eyes told each other volumes, the love they had for each other and only each other were clearly shown in their brown and blue orbs. "Come on we should go do something, let's get this off your mind and have some fun, whadya say?" Raven smiled and nodded to her beloved. Ichigo gave her the largest smile he could and jumped to his feet, Raven followed shortly after and followed him. "So what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm?" Raven brought her finger to her lips and turned around to face the Orangette, she raised her hand and smirked in his direction.

"What are you doing?" he gasped when something flew by his face and into Raven's hand, her Zanpakuto

"I wanna spar" she replied

"Spar?" Ichigo tilted his head to the side and looked at her strangely

"I've never fought you before and this is the perfect place, that's only if you're willing to fight your girlfriend" she never took her eyes away from his and her lips stayed smirking

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and pulled out his Zanpakuto "Fine then, let's spar" with a roar he ran towards Raven with Zangetsu held high, as he swung down she blocked him with her own sword and jumped back

"Nice"

"Thanks"

"Why don't I spicen things up a little" She grabbed her Zanpakuto with both hands and raised it high above her head "Ken supuritto!" Her sword split in two, one was black and red and the other was black like Ichigo's

"Didn't know you could do that" Ichigo said with wide eyes

"Just some of the many tricks up my sleeves" she took up a different stance and charged at him with full force.

Ichigo kept up with her attacks and attacked her with his own, when she went to slice his shoulder he leant to the side and kicked her in the stomach. She went sliding back and knelt down, her hair covering her face and small whimpers came out. Ichigo panicked and ran to her side, he knelt down beside her and grasped her shoulder "Raven are you ok?" He asked frantically

She shook her head and used Ichigo's arm to push herself up, when she stood she grasped onto his arm tightly. "Silly…" she mumbled, before Ichigo could asked why he was tripped over and a sword was placed at his neck. "Don't understate your opponent even if I am a woman" She brought her sword back together and with her other hand helped Ichigo up "Do you honestly think that someone who has had 156 years of training to be taking down so easily"

"No I guess not"

"I am mostly about speed so you need to be vigilant around me, I am faster than Byakuya and Yoruichi when I use my Rose step"

"Rose step?"

"Yes its like flash step but roses appear, if the roses touch you it will be deadly" Ichigo nodded and got into a battle stance "Oh you want to try again?"

"I'm not being beaten by my girlfriend" Raven smiled and got ready to attack

By the time it hit sunset the two love birds were finished sparring and were entering the manor "My lady and Lord" A maid stopped them at the door

"Yes?" Raven replied politely

"The elders wish for you to clean up and be ready for dinner, a lord Dimitry will be joining you tonight" raven inwardly groaned but nodded, she grabbed Ichigo's hand and raved to the bathroom

"God dammit" She grumbled and went behind a curtain to undress

"Who is this Lord Dimitry?" Ichigo asked as he too undress but on the other side

"Dimitry Shirogu is the elders son of the Shirogu clan"

"So he is a suitor then" he hissed out between his teeth "And after a good day of sparring" He sighed and walked into the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist

"Nothing to worry about, the other have probably been informed so they will be at dinner too along with you nothing could go wrong" She stepped out from the curtain in nothing but a towel and stepped into the bath, Ichigo blushed lightly at seeing her body in nothing but a towel, he's seen her undress before him before but he could never forget how beautiful she was.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Ichigo grumbled and looked away

Raven sighed and slid from her spot over to him, she rested a hand on his thigh and her head on his shoulder "All that he will really do is give me a present and act really nice but I know he is a jerk" she moved her body so her legs where across his lap "There is only one man that I love and would chose if I were to marry" Ichigo gave her a sideway glance and cocked an eyebrow

"Oh and who is this man"

"Well he is tall, handsome with the brightest hair and the most gorgeous eyes" She leaned in close so that their lips were inches apart "And his name is…Renji" she jumped away from him and tried to get out of the bath but Ichigo was too quick and pulled her into his lap, she giggled at his mock hurt look and poked his cheek "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" she took a deep breath and looked back into his eyes "You should know its you Ichigo, why in the world would I want to marry Renji he he"

"So…you actually want to marry me?" Ichigo spoke softly

Raven blushed and turned around so she could look at him properly "Only if you want to" She said shyly, Ichigo smiled and kissed her on the lips

"Of course I do, someday after all this war and mayhem is over I want to marry you and start a family of our own" She smiled back and gave him a sweet smile

"I would love that too" She rested into his shoulder and snuggled as close to him as she could "I think our children would have orange hair though"

"Is it because I have orange hair"

"Yes but my grandmother had orange hair too so we are defiantly going to have at least one orange haired child"

"I think our child would have your blue streak too" he chuckled and held her tightly "hey it might even have our eyes too"

"Maybe, but I want a baby boy"

"I want a boy and a girl"

"We might have twins you never know" They spent the rest of their bath cleaning and talking about the future they could have together.

Dinner came around fast and so had the sort of date between Raven and Dimitry, and Ichigo's worst nightmare. Raven asked him to be her bodyguard in case Dimitry tried something funny, and she wanted him with her. "Ahh Ravella it is a pleasure to see you again, how long has it been since we had last met?"

"I have lost track of time Lord Dimitry but it is a pleasure to see you again, this is my friend and bodyguard Ichigo Kurosaki and he shall be accompanying us along with a couple of other friends at dinner" She motioned towards Ichigo who was standing beside her with a scowl on his face

Dimitry huffed at Ichigo and turned back to Raven "I have brought you a gift my lady" Dimitry clicked his fingers and one of his servants gave her a blue egg (Think of Saphera from Eragon) Raven looked at it in surprise wondering why he gave her an egg so he looked back up at Dimitry "It is a Dragon egg my lady, it is very rare and so I thought to give it to you" Raven smiled and thanked him, she asked if Ichigo could hold whilst she walked with Dimitry "Shall we then" Raven nodded and reluctantly linked arms with the obnoxious nobleman. When they arrived at dinner Raven and Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when their eyes landed on a tall tanned man with his curly brown hair covering his eyes

"C-Chad?" Chad looked up at Raven and Ichigo and smiled

"Hey Raven and Ichigo" at that moment Raven wanted to run up to that tall man and give him the greatest hug he could, he hadn't left his room since they arrived and was asleep most of the time.

"Is this a friend of yours" Dimitry asked

"Ah yes, he was gravely injured in the battle so we have not seen him since we arrived at the manor" Raven took Dimitry to the seat where he would be sitting on Raven's right and Ichigo on her left, the others were already seated and looking at Dimitry cautiously "Shall we start dinner" with a click of her fingers dinner was served and everyone dug in.

"So my lady may I ask why you infiltrated the soul society even though you are welcome here?"

"I had no memory of me living here so that is why, plus everyone thought I was dead so I could not just show up out of the blue" She took a bite out of her meal and continued "We had to save Rukia Kuchiki and that was the only thought that crossed our minds"

"Ah yes and I heard that you had lost one of your friends aswell when Captain Aizen betrayed the soul society" Everyone visibly tensed but Dimitry did not noticed and continued "And by someone who was once close to you I had heard, such a shame" Ichigo looked down and saw Ravens nails sharpened to claws and where digging into the table, he grabbed her wrist to calm her down "But I suppose that was the risk you all took when you came her so it is really her fault for not being careful enough" That made Axel snap, he jumped from the table and punched Dimitry right in the face

"Don't you ever fucking talk about Mimi like that or I will kill you!" Chad and Uryuu came over and held Axel back, they were surprised that he was so strong

"How dare you lay a hand on me you filthy peasant!" Dimitry yelled and stood from the floor, he turned back to Raven with a disgusted look "You should teach your friends to never lay a hand on someone who is worth more than his entire life!" He spat out

The moment those words left his mouth it was Raven's turn to snap, a loud and beastly growl left her mouth and her eyes turned bright red. "How about I teach you to have respect by ripping out your throat" Her voice was deep and dark, it sent shivers down everyone's spine. Her hair began to turn black as her anger took over, she stalked forward and tried to take a swipe at him but Orihime put up a shield to block it and Ichigo held her back.

"Y-You are a monster!" Dimitry screamed and ran out the door, Ichigo pulled Raven back to his chest and struggled to keep a hold on her

"LET ME GO!" she screamed

"Calm down Raven" Ichigo tried to reason with her until she calmed down, when her hair returned to normal and her claws retracted did he let her go. Raven shook her head and walked out of the manor and to where Dimitry was hiding, when he saw her he backed up into a tree and looked at her fearfully

"You are to never set foot anywhere near this manor or anywhere near my friends and I or you will have more than fear to deal with" Dimitry nodded to the angered soul reaper and ran off. Raven sighed and rubbed her eyes, when she opened them she shook her head and walked back inside. The others followed her in quietly, Orihime headed back to the dining room where Uryuu and Chad were taking care of Axel and Ichigo followed Raven to wherever she was heading to. She entered their bedroom and headed out to the terrace, the moment the cold breeze and the sun touched her skin she collapsed onto her knees and panted heavily.

"Raven? Are you ok?" she answered by shaking her head vigorously "Come one Raven the guy is long gone so you have nothing to worry abo-" He paused when his head touched her shoulder, she jerked her head around and slammed him into the wall with her hand around his throat and her fangs bared. Her red eyes blazed with fury and hunger, her fangs dripped with saliva and her blood from when she bit her tongue trying to control her anger. Ichigo stood still and kept a calm composure, trying to breath in the little air he had. "Its me Raven" His voice was calm and even, no hint of the nervousness he was feeling on the inside, her grip on his throat tightened and she snarled at his face. "Its Ichigo"

Raven looked into his eyes and loosened the grip she had on his throat, her growls and hisses disappeared along with her beastly appearance. Her face turned from anger and rage to shock and fear, she immediately took her hand off his throat and backed away as quickly as she could. Her hand went straight to her mouth and her eyes peered at his hand marked throat. "I-Ichigo I…I" She couldn't say the right words, her only thoughts were how she could allow herself to hurt someone she loved, how could she let her anger get the best of her.

"Its ok Raven" Ichigo walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, she struggled to get away but he was stronger and held her there until she stood still "I understand and I'm not afraid or angry so please don't leave me right now" Raven let out a small whimper and leant her head on his chest, tears flowed freely down her pale cheeks and her heart ached and the memory of how she lost her closest friend. How her hair matched the blood that pooled around her, how her bright green eyes faded along with the light she carried. How that feeling of happiness and hope she sent out to people disappeared like it was never there to begin with, a forgotten feeling that went along with the memories of Mimi that would long be forgotten.

"I can't Ichigo…I can't keep hiding my tears anymore" her tears soaked into Ichigo's clothes but he didn't mind, the only thing he cared about was holding his beloved in his arms and hoping to ease her pain of losing Mimi. He didn't know Mimi but even her death brought him sadness, she was a bright light that never dulled or saddened. "I miss her so much" her words moulded into loud cries. Her legs became jelly and she could no longer stand, soon enough her legs gave way and so Ichigo had to tightened his hold on her and he swooped her into a bridal style hold. He carried her inside and placed her gently onto her side of the bed, knowing full well that she would not want to leave this room for the rest of the night. When Ichigo laid down beside her he wrapped his arms around her once again and brought her to his chest, her cries had died down into small whimpers and soon enough they were gone.

"Its ok Raven, close your eyes and I will talk to you in the morning" she nodded silently and closed her eyes, her anger and sadness had worn her out so much that she had fall asleep shortly after closing her eyes and laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder. The Orange haired soul reaper however did not fall asleep right away, he continued to stare at Raven's tear streaked face with determined and angry eyes. He swore to himself that he would take revenge on Aizen and especially Jay for taking Mimi's life away. He wanted to make sure that Raven never had to cry or frown as much as she has been, he wanted to take her home and life the life they wanted and he would fight to make that dream happen. "I promise" he kissed her forehead softly and closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep and allowed his dreams to intertwine with Raven's.


	22. Chapter 22

Raven woke up before Ichigo and looked at his sleeping face, she really wanted to go home right now. She wanted to see her family and friends and have Mimi's funeral, she had to tell Mimi's family that she had passed away. She didn't want to see the look on Mimi's little sister Kira's face when she has to tell her. She got up from bed and headed out to where she felt the others in the dining room, they were sitting silently eating breakfast and drinking tea. When they saw her they smiled slightly and waited for her to sit down.

"Is Ichigo still asleep?" Orihime asked

"Yeah I'm letting him sleep in" Raven replied

"So Raven, how are you feeling?" Axel asked softly, he had a smile on his face but his eyes showed his sadness.

"I'm…feeling a little better than last night but I still want to kick that nobleman's ass"

"So do I" They all agreed

"Guys, I was thinking of leaving tomorrow if that is ok with you" They looked at her in surprise "I don't want to be here anymore and I want to see everyone again" They all nodded

Ichigo tiredly came into the room only just woken up and sat beside Raven, he kissed her on the cheek and dug into the food that was prepared for him "So what's going on?"

"I was just telling everyone that we are leaving tomorrow instead of the end of the end of week" Ichigo smiled and nodded his head

"Well then, what are you gonna do for the last day in the soul society" Raven gave him a small smile

"I'm going to my old squad barracks to see the new captain" she had heard that Toshiro Hitsugaya became the captain and not Rangiku "Wanna join or are you going to hang around"

"As fun as it would be to see your barrack I think I'm going to hang out here" Raven was only noticing now the bags under his eyes

"How long did you stay up for?" she felt guilty now, she hoped that she didn't keep him awake from her crying, she knew that sometimes she will cry in her sleep

"No I fell asleep a little after you but I kept waking up every couple of hours" Now she really felt bad. Ichigo noticed her guilty expression and frowned "It was not your fault Ray it was just one of those days where I couldn't sleep"

"Ray? You haven't called me that in years" the last time she heard him call her that was when they were eleven

"Yeah I kinda forgot the nick name" he scratched the back of his head and laughed softly "I don't have to call you it if you don't want me to"

"No no you can but only you ok" he smiled and nodded, they parted with a small kiss, Raven headed off to her old squad and Ichigo went off to do whatever

Raven arrived at her old barracks after a couple of flash steps, she strode through the halls without a care in the world. These walls were once a second home to her, even after so many years she remembered where to go almost like she never forgot in the first place. She arrived at the captains office within seconds, she knocked on it lightly but someone in there heard otherwise they wouldn't have said come in. She opened the door and strode over to the small white haired captain, she decided not to speak so she just stood there and hoped he would look up to be surprised. She stood for a couple of minutes until the small captain got impatient "If you are not going to talk then I suggest you leave imme-" He froze when he looked into the eyes of his old lieutenant, the only person in the squad he could tolerate and not find annoying. "R-Ravella"

"Hello Toshiro, or should I call you Captain Hitsugaya now" she smiled softly

"Yes you are to call me Captain Hitsugaya" he replied in his blunt tone he always had

"Well can I sit down and talk to you or are you too busy" the white haired captain nodded and motioned for the lounge, he had papers but he could do them later. When he sat down beside her he asked the question that had been on his mind since he left

"Where did you go? Our old captain didn't tell us anything"

"Well after my brother was murdered we found out that whoever killed him had been looking for something that I had but I still don't know what" she had a feeling that it was the beast inside her but she wasn't going to tell him that "So the head captain told my family and I to hide in the world of the living, Mayuri turned me back into a five year old girl and no one could find me"

"But everyone was told that you were killed along with your parents" she sighed and looked at her knees, which seemed more interesting than looking at the white haired captain "Well my parents were killed, my mother hid me and erased my memories, when I woke up I ran when I saw the dead bodies and the fire…luckily a human family found me and I've been with them ever since" another thing she couldn't tell them was that the man who took her in was once her captain "And now here I am"

"Well I'm glad that you aren't dead, you were the only person I didn't find annoying" he gave her a small smirk

"Ahh the times when you were the 4th seat, but you skipped being the 3rd seat and being a lieutenant didn't you"

"Yes shortly after you left the captain left aswell and no one knew where he was but before he left he made me the new captain instead of Matsumoto"

"Yeah well that was because we did all her paperwork along with our own and sometimes the captains but I still think you deserved to be captain more than anyone"

"Yes but you were supposed to be captain, you reached Bankai before I did and before you left"

"Yep, my Bankai is awesome! And I heard from one of the maids at my house that yours looks pretty cool too" he had a small blush rise to his cheeks from hearing her compliment him, he had had plenty of girls compliment him before about his Bankai or just compliment him in general but only Raven could make him blush. He would never admit it to anyone but had a crush on her when she was lieutenant, she is beautiful, talented and focused on getting stronger and everyone admired her for that. She was in the soul reaper academy the same time as everyone else was, she was friends with everyone even him. Now everyone became lieutenants but he was the only one to become a captain out of them all.

"T-thanks"

"Your welcome" the door was thrown open and a pair of large breasts was shoved into Raven's face which stopped her breathing

"oh my gosh your alive I cant believe it!" Rangiku squealed and hugged Raven tighter

"c…ant…breath"

"Rangiku let go your suffocating her" Toshiro ordered, Rangiku pouted and whined but did as she was asked

"Ugh, hello to you too Rangiku"

"Everyone thought you were dead, do you know how long I had to sit with Shuhei because he was told the news when he was already drunk, he cried for so long"

"I bet that you were drunk too"

"Well yeah all the lieutenants headed to the tavern when we heard the news, Rukia and Renji were the saddest of course but they didn't drink" Rangiku seemed to already be a little tipsy which Toshiro was not happy about "You know what, I'm taking you to get a few drink with me and everyone else"

"Uhh I don't want to take everyone's time" Raven tried to back out but the big breasted woman wouldn't listen

"We are already going there, Rukia's the only person who isn't going but you can bring your other friends too" Rangiku pulled Raven up by the arm and began pulling her out the door

"Rangiku your supposed to be doing your job" Toshiro growled

"Don't worry Captain I will get it done tomorrow, bye bye now!" Rangiku slammed the door behind her and dragged Raven out the room "So you get your friends and meet me at the tavern where we used to go"

"Rangiku I haven't drank alcohol in twelve years" Raven protested (remember she was 160 before she was five...again)

"You're not getting out of it, this is a welcome home party and you are drinking whether you like it or not…don't you remember when we used to get drunk together"

"Yeah but I don't want my boyfriend to see that side of me" Rangiku turned around with a smirk

"Oooh boyfriend huh, is It the strong orange haired kid I saw" Raven nodded "You know how to pick 'em, can I have the raven haired boy he's cute too"

"I think he likes my friend Orihime"

"You mean the girl with the big boobs, I think you might have the same sized boobs as her and just you wait when you get older you might have as boobs as big as mine"

"no I don't think that is ever going to happen but I will go on a shopping spree if I see someone with either the same sized or bigger boobs than yours"

"Yes I can't wait! Now go get you boyfriend and friends" Rangiku pushed Raven forward and left for the tavern, Raven chuckled and shook her head

"She hasn't changed"

Raven managed to convince Ichigo, Axel and Orihime to go but Uryuu and Chad didn't want to. Raven took them to the tavern and was immediately smushed between Rangiku's breasts once again "Ran…giku"

"Opps sorry" Raven took in as much air as she could when the large balloons let go of her face "Sooo this is your boyfriend huh" Rangiku moved around Raven and moved over to a very uncomfortable Ichigo, he looked at Raven for help when Rangiku began studying him like he was naked "Damn he's nice"

"Rangiku leave the kid alone" Shuhei grabbed Rangiku by her uniform and dragged her back, he then looked at Raven and smirked "Thought you were dead"

"Looks like your thoughts are wrong then"

"Good that you're not dead otherwise I wouldn't have my drinking buddy, I had Izuru as my buddy" Ichigo looked at Raven in confusion

"That isn't so bad, anyway lets head to the table so I can see everyone else and introduce my friends" Shuhei nodded and dragged Rangiku to the table, Raven noticed that the whole gang minus Toshiro and Rukia was sitting at the table. The table had Shuhei, Rangiku, Izuru, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Renji all sitting and waiting for her "Sup guys"

"Hey Blondie how ya been" Renji asked from the end of the table

"Pretty good what about you pineapple" she joked back

"Same old same old"

"That's good to know, anyway guys this are my friend from the world of the living, That's Orihime Inoue, and that's Axel lee and this is my boyfriend Ichigo" the boys snapped over to Ichigo and sized him up, Ichigo stiffened and feared for his life "Guys don't, the last time I had a guy you scared him off"

"That's because the guy was a noble and kept looked at you like a piece of meat" the bold headed guy said

"Right ok anyway" She turned to her 'human' friends…other friends? Anyway her friends and smiled "Guys these are my old friends"

"Old frienda!" Renji yelled

"Sorry greatest friends in the world" the group cheered "That's Ikkaku Madarame, that's Yumichika Arisawa, the blonde is Kira Izuru, the Pineapple is Renji Abarai"

"Yeah I know who he is" Ichigo interrupted

"Yeah and I know who you are strawberry" Renji teased, earning him a glare from said strawberry

"Alright calm your tits, now where was I, the sex position is Shuhei Hisagi"

"Sex position!" Shuhei snapped

"Yeah 69 you know what that is" Shuhei grumbled and took a large gulp of his drink "Can I continue? Ok so last but not least Rangiku Matsumoto the big breasted woman, just don't let her hug you"

"Hey! I only suffocate people I care about" Rangiku whined

"Of course sorry Ran, so now that introduction are done can we sit down cause my legs are sore" the group made room for the new members, Orihime was sitting between Rangiku and Axel on one side and on the other side was Raven who was sitting between Renji and Ichigo who were still giving each other glares "Guys why are you still glaring, peace and love"

"Its not going to stop Ravella, Renji hates to get beaten and he got beaten by a kid who hasn't even lived as long as him and hasn't had as much training as he has" Kira finished and looked at his drink

"Well why don't we get more drinks" Rangiku offered

"Umm Ran they can't drink" Raven said as she pointed to the teens

"Neither can you Raven" Ichigo replied

"Actually she can" the beautiful man known as Yumichika spoke "You can drink here when you are fifteen since you have lived for 150 years so your constitution is strong"

"Beautifully said Yumi"

"Of course Ravella"

"So Renji can too?" Orihime asked, she didn't know the red heads age

"Yep, he's a year older than Rukia and I" Raven answered

"Ok can we get drinks now" Rangiku hailed over a waiter and ordered everyone even the teens drinks

"Rangiku they can't drink and I'm not drinking" Raven said sternly

"Oh come on, I know you want to not drink in front of your boyfriend but it won't matter if he is drunk too"

"You don't want to drink because of me?" Ichigo turned to his girlfriend

"W-well yeah I don't want you to see me drunk…I am embarrassing" she blushed bright red and ducked her head, Ichigo smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"I may not allowed to drink but I'm not stopping you, you haven't seen them in years so do what you want" She looked up at him with shining eyes

"Really?" he nodded his head, she smiled widely and swung her arms around him "Thank you!" he blushed scarlet but hugged her back

"So cute don't you think Yumi" Rangiku asked the fancy man

"Yes, at least this boyfriend looks handsome and has some beauty to him" oh Yumichika, your all about beauty

"So what's this about her last boyfriend" Axel asked, which was also the same question Ichigo wanted to ask

"Were Ravella's older brothers, we chose who she is allowed to date" Ikkaku said harshly as he looked at Ichigo who once again feared for his life "The last guy she dated was a perv and kept grabbing her"

"So Me Ikkaku and Shuhei scared the crap out of him and chased him away" Renji replied

"Yeah it was _so_ glad you did" Raven replied sarcastically

"But I suppose we won't scare your new boyfriend away" It was Shuhei's turn to look at Ichigo "But I advise that you don't hurt her because you wouldn't be able to live"

"U-um why is that" Ichigo asked nervously

"Well that's because every male captain will hunt you down along with all of us here aswell" Ichigo gulped and looked to Raven for help, he didn't want both Byakuya, Kenpachi and these guys to kill him

"Guys stop he isn't going to hurt me he is too sweet" Ichigo looked at Raven and smiled, silently thanking her. The drinks finally came and everyone except Ichigo and Orihime drank "Wait Axel, I thought you aren't old enough to drink"

"I'm underage yeah but that doesn't mean I don't drink, me and Mimi would drink all the time" A flash of sadness crossed his face along with Raven and the two gingers. Axel and Raven sculled their drink to forget but the two sober people watched them carefully, knowing they were drinking away the pain.

After a good three hours of everyone laughing and being stupid, they were drunk "Ha ha Shoe I win" Raven slurred, Ichigo chuckled and wished he had a camera

"No fair!" Shuhei whined and put his face in a passed out Rangiku's boobs, he smiled and nuzzled them like a cat "Her boobs are amazing, I could live here"

"You would suffocate if you did" Renji said in between laughs

"Oh Wait! He could take suba gear with him" Raven suggested

"What's suba gear?" a drunken Ikkaku asked

"It's like a…it's like…Itsygo tell him" Raven asked the nearly dying Ichigo, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Its Scuba gear and it is something that helps you swim under water"

"Yeah yea! What he said"

"Oh so Ran's boobs are like the water and Shoe can use it to breath!" Kira cheered

"Ooh ooh ooh Axel you join him too"

"Nah nah I wanna live *Hic* in Orihime boobs" The girl in question blushed like a tomato when Axel nuzzled into her boobs

"Axel! Ori…OR…boobs don't like that!" Raven whined and waved her hand in his face

"But I love Orihime!" Axel whined back, making Orihime look at him in surprise and confusion

"Gasp Boobs you didn't know, Axel has liked you since we came here!" Raven giggled like a school girl and nuzzled into Ichigo's arm

"I-I didn't know that" Orihime stuttered

"You're going to have to talk to him tomorrow" Ichigo offered "He will forget that he said it"

"Boobs! Boobs, do you like Axel cause he is SEXY!"

"Raven!" Ichigo yelled

"Waaah I'm sorry Itsygo! I love you!" She cried and hugged his arm tighter "You Sexier" she leant up and licked his cheek like a cat

"R-raven" the group laughed which woke Rangiku up

"Whad I miss!" she slurred

"Rav licked Ichigo's face like a cat" Ikkaku was laughing his head off at this point

"Oh that was what your brother did to me once!"

"Noooo don't speak about kitty! That makes me sad" Raven whined and pouted

"But he was good in bed!"

"Ran I dun wanna hear about My bro…" she leant over the table so she could whisper "HAVING SEX!" she whispered loudly so everyone heard anyway but chose not to say anything

"I wish I had something to capture this moment" Yumichika could control his laughter since he wasn't drunk but he found it amusing

"Oh I lost me phone!" Axel whined and cried into Orihime's boobs

"Quick call the…Spolice! We lost his phone!" Raven jumped up but she wobbled and fell on Renji

"Ahh! I'm being attacked" Renji flailed his arms in panic

"Help me Itsygo I forgot how to walk!" Ichigo chuckled and pulled Raven off Renji, but she moved aswell and ended up falling on him instead "Oooh my comfy pillow!" she smiled goofily and rolled over so she could sit on him

"I wanna do that, Ran can you be my pillow"

"Why is your face in my boobs!" Ran squealed and pushed Shuhei off

"Aww but Ran" too late she passed out again

"Hey Orihime, we should probably get these guys home" Orihime nodded and began trying to get Axel home "Umm Yumichika was it? Are you ok getting all of these guys home?"

"They normally find their own way, just get Ravella home" Ichigo nodded and moved off of his chair so Raven would slide off with him and stand up with wobbly feet before picking her up and hanging her over her shoulder

"BYE BYE!" Raven giggled and waved from Ichigo's shoulder, they others said their goodbyes and tried to make their own way home.

Orihime had managed to get Axel in his bed who immediately fell asleep, Ichigo on the other hand was having trouble, he managed to get her dressed in a nightgown but she wasn't going to sleep "But Itsygo I dun wanna sleep"

"You going to have to because we are leaving tomorrow"

"Oh yeah! We gonna find Wukia tomorrow cause I haven't seen her all week"

"Yeah we will but you have to go to sleep or we can't find her" Raven gasped and closed her eyes tightly "Are you asleep?"

"Yes I'm asleep" Ichigo chuckled and went to change himself "Ooh can I help" Raven got out of the sheets and crawled over to where Ichigo was standing, he sighed and turned back to her

"Can you take my shirt off please" She nodded and moved up to get the shirt off, she was giggling like a school girl and blushing like crazy, either from being drunk or looking at Ichigo's chest.

"Aww you don't have boobs"

"No because I'm a guy" she sat back once the shirt was off and grabbed her own boobs

"I have boobs, I have big boobs"

"Ahh stop that Raven!" Ichigo grabbed her hand and out them to her sides

"Aww but"

"No, sit still ok?" she nodded and watched as he got changed, giggling when he took his pants off and even when he took his socks off because it was him taking his clothes off. Once he was changed he carried her back to her side of the bed and covered them both in sheets "Will you go to sleep now"

"Ok" she let out a big yawn and closed her eyes, passing out immediately. Ichigo sighed and shook his head

"Now I really wish I had a camera" he put his head on the pillow and waited for sleep to take him.


	23. Chapter 23

Raven woke up with a loud groan, it felt like someone was squeezing her brain and her eyes were cloudy as hell. "Never doing that…again Ugh" she pushed herself up so she could stand on wobbly legs, they felt stiff but they wobbled non-stop. When she looked around she noticed that a certain Orange haired soul reaper was nowhere in sight "Hmm I wonder where he went off too" she yawned loudly and raised her arms above her head, her arms slapped her sides when she brought them down. "I should go find him…hmm after a bath" her feet dragged against the floor with each step she took. The bath was already drawn so she gladly stepped in and sighed when the warm water touched her stiff muscles. After a long soak and a good scrub she hopped out and got dressed in the clothes she came in. She looked in the mirror at her appearance, it seems so long ago that they came to the soul society to save Rukia, no one could have predicted three captains betraying the soul society and…Jay killing Mimi. She knew from that moment that her troubles had only just begun, Aizen was planning something and if her instincts were correct then she was a part of his plans as well as that thing he pulled out of Rukia. "But why would I be a part of his plans, it couldn't be…the beast could it" That thing inside of her was strong yes but there was no point in trying to use it since he could easily kill her.

 _"_ _Raven you must be more confident in your abilities, you know how strong you can get when you are serious and passionate about something"_ Ryūketsu told her

 _"_ _Yes but I don't get passionate a lot, I am childish and I try to avoid fighting"_ Raven replied, she heard a sigh from her mind

 _"_ _I know Raven but…soon enough this little betrayal will become an all-out war…you sensed those strange spiritual pressures when you attacked Jay, they were extremely strong and there were heaps of them within that darkness and beyond that"_ Ryu was right, even as the beast took over she could feel those spiritual pressures from inside her mind, they felt…comforting to her, two certain spiritual pressure stood out from all the others, one felt like one she had felt it before and the other was intriguing to her

 _"_ _Perhaps one day I will look at the faces that belong to those spiritual pressures"_

 _"_ _Perhaps you will, for now you should look for Ichigo and the others, you are leaving for the world of the living today"_ Raven nodded and left her room, she stopped a maid and asked her where Ichigo went

"He told me to tell you that he was looking for Rukia since he hadn't seen her for the entire time he stayed here"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome my lady" with that Raven headed off to find Orihime and her other friends. She managed to stop Axel when he was running around "Yo Axel! Where are the others!"

"Their heading to squad twelve, were hoping that Byakuya knows where Rukia is"

"Alright, lets catch up to them" Axel nodded and flash stepped to where they sensed Ichigo, she ran ahead of him and jumped through the window "Hello Byakuya"

"Raven why did you jump through my window"

"Because Ichigo is heading over here and so I wanted to wait for him"

"That doesn't explain why you jumped through the window" as if to answer his explanation Ichigo jumped through the room

"Yo Byakuya"

"Its captain Kuchiki to you" Byakuya snapped back

"Have you seen Rukia?" Byakuya shook his head "What about you Renji"

"No, I woke up and came straight here" Renji groaned out

"heh, you still have a hangover"

"You got drunk last night Renji?" Byakuya raised a brow

"He wasn't the only one, Raven did too-why are you waving at me like that Renji" Renji face palmed and stood from his chair

"You both allowed Raven to get drunk" Raven eyes widened along with everyone else's when they felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure rise, he pulled out his sword and uttered the words they all dreaded to hear

"Senbon sakura"

"AHHH!" Renji bolted out of the door when a heard of sakura pettles came flying at him and Ichigo jumped out the window to escape the dangerous blades

"You did not have to do that Byakuya"

"I would have done the same if it was Rukia, you are lucky I did not Bankai Ichigo when you said he was your boyfriend"

"Damn you're just like an overprotective father" Raven chuckled and shook her head

"You know that I have always been this way Ravella"

"Yes that is true" she headed over to the captain and gave him a hug "I'm saying goodbye now since you cannot come to see me off"

"Thank you, I must ask that you be aware of your surroundings in the world of the living, Aizen is planning something so I want you to be cautious"

"Of course" Raven pulled back and kissed Byakuya on the cheek "I'll see you again I promise" she headed to the window and jumped out, instead of following everyone she headed to the senkeimon to wait along with the other captain

"Where are your companions Ravella"

"Their coming Ukitake" Raven replied to the white haired captain

"Were here!" Ichigo yelled, he landed beside Raven and kissed her cheek "It took way too long to get rid of those sakura petals"

"Well you should have kept quiet"

"I didn't know he would do that"

"Oh be quiet and look at the captain" Ichigo growled and looked at captain Ukitake

"Thank you Ravella, I have something for you Ichigo" Ukitake pulled out a soul reaper back and placed it in Ichigo's hand "This is substitute soul reaper badge that will allow other soul reapers to know who you are, you are now a representative of the soul society"

"Thank you captain Ukitake" Ichigo smiled and bowed

"So is Rukia coming with us?" Ichigo frowned

"No…she is finishing buisness here" Raven pouted

"Do not worry yourselves, I will be taking care of her, she is my lieutenant after all"

"Well can you let her know that I said hi, I just remembered her and I couldn't even say hello"

"Of course I will tell her Ravella, now take your friends and go home I know how much you want to" Raven smiled and nodded "And your friend will be arriving in a couple of days" The blondes smile turned to a frown at the mention of Mimi, she would have to tell everyone of her death and prepare the funeral when she got home.

The senkeimon was opened and the group headed inside, the looked behind to all the captains present and watched as the door closed and soon enough they were all running since the Dangai was still running "WHY COULDN'T THEY TURN THE THING OFF!"

"You have to have a heel butterfly to pass here" Yoruichi replied

"Don't you and Raven have one?" Orihime asked

"Yes we would be safe but not you" Raven replied, the senkeimon opened once again and all of them fell out and began falling from the door. A carptet managed to capture them and wrap them up, they all screamed as they were tossed around by god knows who. Lucky for them they were stopped and the carpet was opened

Raven was holding onto Orihime and Orihime was holding onto Raven, Axel grabbed Uryuu who yelled at him and Ichigo grabbed Yoruichi, Chad just sat there

"Welcome back!" Urahara yelled

"I'm gonna kill you Kisuke!" Raven jumped up and chased after the shop owner

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Urahara's yelled

"You should have!" Raven yelled back

"Why aren't you angry at Yoruichi!?"

"Because she is awesome and you're annoying!" She managed to catch up to him and tackle him to the floor

"Ok! Ok! I yield!" Raven smirked and jumped off the shop owner

"Next time don't keep secrets of my past from me" she gave him a smile and headed back to Ichigo "Shall we leave?" Ichigo nodded and said goodbye to the others who were also heading home, he wasn't happy when he heard Uryuu say they were enemies again. They arrived home and headed up to the window of Ichigo's room only to freeze at what they saw, the souls they inhabited their bodies had stripped their bodies off all clothes and were about to engage in sexual intercourse "STOP!" Ichigo yelled, the two souls froze and stared at the soul reapers who were glaring at them in pure anger "Window" Persephone nodded and did as she was told, Raven came in and yanked Persephone off Kon by the ear, Ichigo grabbed Kon's pill and stuffed it back inside his stuff toy, by now Raven left with her soul so Ichigo could do whatever he wanted

"I-Ichigo I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to be back so early-ACK!" Ichigo pressed his foot on Kon's body

"Didn't know I was going to be back so early!? You were about to have sex with my body!" he pressed his foot on Kon even harder than the first time

"I'M SORRY ICHIGO!" Ichigo stepped on Kon a couple of more timed before he threw the plushie in the cupboard, he stepped back into his body and dressed in boxers and a singlet, Raven came back into the room and sat beside him on the bed in her body, she wore shorts and a singlet aswell

"I can't believe they almost did that" Raven sighed and rubbed her temples

"Don't worry I beat the crap out of Kon"

"I shoved Persephone in my cupboard since I can't do anything else…they almost had sex, did they not realise that they would be taking **our** virginities not their own" Raven whined and rested her head on the Orangetts shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her waist

"Well we stopped them so we won't have to worry about that again"

"I wonder what else they did before we came back" she didn't want to tell Ichigo that he was hard from arousal because of Kon, but she also felt the same way

"I don't want to know" Raven giggled and stood from the bed

"I'm heading to bed, see ya tomorrow" she kissed him on the lips and headed to her room, Ichigo sighed and laid down on his bed, neither knowing that the other was pleasing themselves with thoughts of the other.

The next morning was sluggish and grey to the only soul reapers in the house, both were feelings the effects of exhaustion and pain from battles in the soul society, soul reapers bodies can handle it but the moment they entered their human's bodies they felt the full effects. Raven was already awake by the time Ichigo got out of bed, she was cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes since she was too exhausted to do anything else. The orange haired soul reaper walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Morning" he said in a tired voice, she giggled and moved her head to the side to kiss his cheek.

"Morning sleepyhead" his arms tightened around her

"I feel like a husband who just woke up and is holding onto his wife whilst she makes dinner" Raven shook her head in amusement

"I feel like a girl who is hungry and was nice enough to make her boyfriend food aswell"

"There's that too" Once the eggs, bacon and pancakes with syrup were cooked she slipped them onto two plates and gave one to Ichigo who moved to the couch, she sat down beside him and cuddled up to him "I'm glad that dad and the twins are gone, we never get to eat and watch tv"

"That's cause your dad wants to have family dinners" Raven spoke with a mouthful of egg "I am so glad were back, I missed sleeping in my bed"

"So you didn't like sleeping in my arms" Ichigo teased his girlfriend and said girlfriend blushed

"Well y-yeah but it wasn't home, this is my home, our home and I wouldn't have it any other way" she kissed his cheek and stole the last piece of bacon on his plate

"Hey! That was my last piece!" he grabbed a bit of his syrupy pancake and slapped her in the cheek

"Eww!" she laughed and slapped him with her pancake, he was going to slap her again but she grabbed the rest of his pancakes and shoved it in her mouth "Aha!" the blonde ate the last of her pancake so he couldn't slap her

"Oh you think you won huh" Ichigo smirked and moved closer to Raven, before she knew it he licked the syrup from her cheek "Hmm yum"

"But that's my syrup" she whined and licked his cheek "your right it is good, too bad its all gone" a smirk formed on Ichigo's face, he put both the plates on the table in front of them and turned back to her, his lips were on hers immediately and his tongue duelled with hers. The taste of syrup and bacon overpowered their taste buds, Ichigo pushed Raven so she lay on her back but never broke the kiss. His hand snaked up her singlet to her bare breasts, feeling glad that she wasn't wearing a bra. When his large hand squeezed Raven's breasts a long and loud moan escaped her mouth and into his own. "Ichigo" She moaned out

"Yes Raven?" he asked innocently

"I'm too exhausted" she breathed out, Ichigo groaned and lowered his head onto her chest

"Your right" he lofted his head to place a soft kiss on her lips before moving out the way so she could sit up

"And besides I have to do things today" Ichigo looked at Raven curiously, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder "I…have to tell Mimi's family that she's gone" Ichigo frowned

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Raven looked up to him and smiled, nodding to his question "We will go to school when the funeral is done, I don't want you having to worry about school work whilst planning" Raven nodded once more, not having the heart to speak for fear of her voice cracking from the overwhelming sadness she was feeling. "Please don't frown Raven" Ichigo grabbed Raven's chin so she would look into his brown orbs "You are more beautiful when you smile" Raven blushed and smiled at Ichigo sweetly

"When did you become so sweet and confident" she had noticed that since they started dating he was smiling more, ever since Masaki's death he stopped smiling or when he did it was forced or he would smirk.

"Ever since I became a soul reaper I feel more strength, I have more confidence to do things that I have dreamed of doing with you for years" he looked at Raven with so much passion swarming in his eyes, no smile was on his face but the seriousness of his expression was all she need to smile back at him and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

"As much as I would like to stay in this position I have things to do" Ichigo sighed but nodded, he pushed himself to stand and pulled Raven to her feet "You wanna come with, I might need support" The Orangette nodded and followed the blonde out the house.

They arrived at a small house, with a large breath Raven stepped up to the door and knocked on it strongly "I'm coming" a small voice called, after the door was opened a small little girl with short red hair and green eyes peaked her head out from behind the door "Who is it"

"Its me Kira" the small girls green eyes brightened and a smile replaced her curious expression

"Raven!" the girl ran out from behind the door and hugged Raven around the waist

"Hello Kira its great to see you again" she picked the girl up and motioned Ichigo to follow "Kira this is my boyfriend Ichigo" the girl looked at Ichigo with a smile

"Is that the boy you said you had a crush on" Raven blushed and looked away from the smirking Ichigo

"Y-yes Kira" Kira giggled at Raven's blush "But I didn't come to introduce him to you" the blonde walked to the couch and placed the small girl on the seat gently "I have to tell you something and I want you to stay strong so you have to promise me that ok" Kira nodded, Raven sighed and knelt before the girl so they could be at eyes level, Ichigo stood behind Raven, ready to help anyway he could "Its about Mimi"

"Really, what about sis?" Kira tilted her head to the side

"She…she is with your mother and father in heaven" Kira looked confused for a moment before a shocked expression took over

"Y-you mean she's gone" her voice was barely a whisper, tears immediately rolled down her cheeks like waterfall, her whimpers became loud wails as she cried for the loss of her sister. Raven pulled Kira into her arms, making sure that the little girl could not see her crying aswell. Ichigo stood there watching with a saddened expression, not liking both his love and the little girl crying, he had seen to many tears fall from Raven's eyes and he couldn't bare seeing this cheerful little girl crying

"Shhh its ok Kira its ok, I will be here for you" Raven tried her hardest to make sure she didn't stutter and show the girl that she was crying aswell

Raven stayed still, holding onto Kira until she fell asleep form exhaustion, Raven took in a deep breath to calm herself and stood from the floor with Kira in her arms "Wait here I need to put her to bed" Ichigo nodded and watched Raven walked to the little girls room, she came back out of the room and ran into Ichigo's arms "I hated seeing her like that"

"It had to be done Raven" Ichigo guided Raven to the couch and sat down with her on his lap "You did well" he brought his hand up and stroked the blonde hair

"I-I know, I just cant believe she cried for the whole day"

"Well no kid is ready to have their loved ones gone, she lost her parents aswell so now she has no one"

"No, she will have me" Ichigo nodded and looked up at the ceiling, allowing himself to focus on Raven's breathing and the warmth she emanated

It had gotten late by the time Raven woke back up, she had managed to fall asleep on Ichigo's chest "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"Nah its all good" Raven nodded and stood from his lap, Ichigo followed soon after

"I have to stay here and watch Kira so you will have to go home without me"

"I'm not leaving you alone" Raven looked at him in confusion "Your upset as well so I have to watch you" the blonde sighed but nodded

"Alright, head home and leave a note for Isshin and your sisters, they will be back tomorrow so they need to know where we are"

"What will you do?"

"I have to make phone calls" Ichigo gave Raven a small kiss and left to grab a few things, Raven headed over to the Yaris home phone and dialled in a number, she waited for someone to answer

"Hi this is the Carter residence, Alexis speaking" A confident females voice was on the other line of the phone

"Hey Alexis its me Raven"

"Raven? What's wrong" Alexis asked in concern

"I have to tell you something that you're not gonna like"

"Well tell me and we shall see" Raven took in a deep breath and repeated what she told Kira

Ichigo had come back to the Yaris residence by the time she finished calling all of Mimi's relatives "How'd it go"

"Not good, most of them cried and the others were too calm" she stood from the chair she was sitting on and headed into the kitchen "Kira's cousins Alexis and her brother Ryu are coming to Karakura to look after Kira and help plan the funeral"

"Damn I hate seeing you like this Ray"

"Yeah so do I, can you start dinner, I have to wake Kira up so she can eat something" Ichigo nodded and headed over to the fridge to gather things to cook

Raven walked into Kira's room and up to the small child "Kira, Kira sweetie wake up" the girl groaned and opened her eyes to look at Raven

"Raven?"

"Yes sweetie you want something to eat" the girl nodded and slipped out of her bed "your cousins Alexis and Ryu are coming here to live with you" the girl nodded once again "Kira please don't lose that beautiful smile you have, Mimi would hate to see you so sad" Kira looked at the ground before looking back up to Raven with a small smile

"I will do anything to make sure Mimi is happy" Raven nodded and guided the girl into the kitchen "Can I have a glass of coke please"

"Sure but just this one" Kira nodded and waited for her coke, once it was placed in front of her she grabbed it and began sipping it slowly

"When will dinner be ready?"

"surprisingly not that long, half of the stuff here was already prepared and partly cooked so I just have to reheat and cook the rest" Raven nodded and leant over to kiss Ichigo's cheek, earning a giggle from Kira "And what's so funny"

"You got kissed by a girl"

"Oh that's right girls have cooties so I have to clean my face" Ichigo brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek

"Ahh that means I have Ichigo cooties, eeeewww!" Raven began rubbing at her lips furiously, Kira was laughing at their stupid behaviour

"Well luckily dinner is ready so we can forget the cooties" Raven pulled out three plates and placed them on the table in front of three seats, Ichigo turned around and placed dinner on each plate

"Thanks Ichigo!" Kira cheered and began digging into the food, Raven and Ichigo laughed at her stuffing her face. Kira finished her food first and asked to go play, Raven nodded and watched the girl head off to the lounge room

"She is so cute" Ichigo nodded due to having food in his mouth

"Yeah but now I have to clean the table"

"Nahh I'll do that, you cooked so you get to head to the lounge and rest your feet on the table whilst Kira plays by the fire place like the perfect husband"

"Yep then you get to rub my feet like a good little wife"

"How about no"

"Aww why not"

"One I was joking and two I don't know where your feet has been" Raven finished the last of her food and took both hers, Ichigo's and Kira's plate to the dishwasher, she grabbed and cloth and began cleaning the table, she scooped all the food from the table into her hands and emptied it into the trash. She felt to strong arms wrap around her body, her back being pressed into a chest

"One I had a shower this morning and two what's wrong with a little joke, I know how much you want children of your own"

"I want kids but I don't wanna give birth, that seems painful especially if it's a fat baby"

"Then you adopt" Raven giggled and kissed Ichigo's cheek

"Come one, lets head to the lounge room, I want to watch Kira fail at playing Mortal Kombat" she removed herself from Ichigo's arms and headed to the lounge room

"Wait she plays video games, I thought she meant dolls" Raven chuckled and sat down on the couch, Ichigo sat beside her and pulled her into his arms "Wow, she isn't very good"

"Hey I heard that!" Kira yelled but did not turn away from the TV

"Last time I said that she hit me in the head with a pillow"

"But I haven't been hit yet"

"I didn't say she did whilst she was playing, she got me back when I least expected it"

"Oh, now I'm scared"

"You should be!" Kira yelled at Ichigo

 **In another part of Karakura town**

Jay sat on a chair, overlooking two dangerous looking men but he was not fazed or scared by these men, on the contrary, for someone who looked to be seventeen Jay seemed to emit such power that the two men before him was scared of **him** "There is something that I want you two gentlemen to do for me"

"And what might that be?" one of the men asked, Jay looked at the two men with a sadistic looking smirk that could rival Aizen's


	24. Chapter 24

Raven had stayed at the Yaris house for three days so she could look after Kira, Ichigo had come to hang out a couple of times but had to stay home because Isshin didn't trust Ichigo to not defile his daughter. Of course they didn't have sex but they did do things when Kira was asleep or at school. It was night time when Raven had headed out to do a patrol, she was bored and Kira was asleep in her bed "Raven?" Raven turned around but smiled when she saw Uryuu

"Hey Uryuu, what are you doing outside so late"

"I was heading home after doing some grocery shopping, what are you doing out here"

"Patrolling, I have nothing else to do so I'm a bit bored" Uryuu nodded and walked alongside the blonde

"Well after all the fighting you had done in the soul society I am not surprised that you are bored" A roar stopped both of the teenagers "A hollow?"

"Yeah, do you wanna come or do you wanna wait here"

"I will follow to make sure you don't get hurt" he replied as she followed her, they both ran right to the hollow

"Yay I get to fight-" Ravens smiled dropped when a red arrow pierced the hollows mask and disintegrated into nothing "What"

"You need to stop getting happy about killing something Raven" Uryuu and Raven turned to looked at the two figures on a roof

"Alexis you sly dog you" A girl with white hair and pink eyes jumped from the building followed by a blue hair and pink eyed boy

"I would prefer not to be called a dog" the girl stepped up to Uryuu and Raven, she had simple black glasses perched on her nose, she wore a white blouse and black pants. The boy beside her had a red shirt and blue jeans on, his hair was spiked

"Sorry Alexis, Uryuu this is Alexis and Ryu Carter, Mimi's cousin" she pointed to the two figures "Guys this is Uryuu Ishida, my class mate and friend"

"Hmm Quincy" Alexis replied

"How did you know" Uryuu asked sceptically

"That's because she is also a Quincy and a stuck up cow-OW!" Ryu rubbed his head where Alexis hit him

"How can she be a Quincy but her brother a Soul Reaper?"

"Their family are a mixture of both Quincy and Soul Reaper" Raven answered

"I see" was Uryuu's reply

"As much as i would love to stay here and chat I would like to go home and rest, this town has too many hollows" Raven nodded and waved to Uryuu, he said goodbye and headed home feeling a little content that another Quincy was in Karakura town, Raven took Ryu and Alexis to the Yaris house. She opened the door and hopped back into her body "So there are two rooms left, I will sleep on the couch for tonight"

"Of course, my mother has arranged the funeral at the Karakura cemetery, it is all arranged for two days when the rest of Mimi's relatives arrive" Alexis spoke suddenly, surprising Raven who hadn't even started planning the funeral

"Right…I will let Captain Ukitake know to bring Mimi"

"He is a Soul Reaper Captain correct?" Raven nodded to Alexis' question

"Ok cool, I'm heading to bed so see ya tomorrow" Ryu saluted the two girls and walked off to one of the two rooms

"I too shall go to bed, goodnight Raven"

"Goodnight Alexis" The snow haired girl nodded and headed off to the last room, Raven giggled and shook her head, finding it funny how two siblings could be so different. Grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and headed off to sleep on the couch.

Raven woke up the next day with a stiff neck, she stood on wobbly legs and cracked her neck a few times. "I see you have awoken" Raven squeaked and turned around to face the voice that startled her

"Oh it's just you Alexis" Raven sighed and took death breaths to calm her racing heart "You scared me"

"I apologize, I was making breakfast when I heard you wake up"

"Oh sorry, well to change the topic I'm heading out for a bit ok?" Alexis nodded and watched the blonde teen leave the room.

Raven changed into a pair of grey shorts and a grey hoodie and lastly a pair of black combat boots, she pulled the hood over her head and tucked her annoyingly long hair under it. "See ya later Alexis"

"Bye Raven" Raven gave a small wave and left with her hands in the hoodies pockets. She had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she just wanted to wander. Tomorrow was her best friends funeral, no one wants to go to their friends funeral especially when said best friend was only sixteen years old. With a large sigh she headed to a café she used to go to when she was bored, glad that she had her wallet with her.

"Hey Raven!" Raven stopped walking when she heard a certain strawberries voice, she looked over at him with a bored expression

"Sup Ichigo" he stopped beside her and looked at her weirdly

"Whoa, what's with the face your giving me?"

"Sorry just bored, ever since we got back from the soul society it hasn't been very exciting"

"How could you be so bored, before I even knew you were a soul reaper all you really did was read or go on the computer"

"Ah yes but at night I would go hollow hunting" Ichigo looked at her strangely

"….like, every night"

"Whenever I could yes, which was mostly every night" Ichigo stepped forward and pushed the door open to the café, Raven gave him a small smile and stepped in

"So do you still go out every night since we came back" the Orangette asked when they got to the counter

"Yeah I do- ahh two mocha's and BLT's please"

"Of course, you are number twenty three" the lady at the counter said sweetly, Raven thanked her and gave her the right amount of money before she headed to a table, Ichigo followed her and sat on the other side

"You know you should be resting"

"Unlike you Ichigo I didn't get into a fight in the soul society"

"But what about Jay" Raven's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched

"I don't count that as a fight, all I got from that was a bruise across my stomach from when he kicked me and the foul taste of his mouth on mine" she didn't want to mention the loss of her friend

"I suppose your right"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Number twenty three!" Raven stood from her chair and headed back over to the counter, she grabbed the tray that held their order and sat back down

"We haven't come to this café in months"

"Been a little busy Ichigo"

"How could I forget" he mocked, Raven chucked as she looked at all the people in the room, for some reason she was feeling on edge but had no idea why "You ok Raven?" Ichigo asked, seeing how his girlfriend tensed up

"I don't know but be prepared, there is something not right"

"It's probably just your imagina-"

"Everyone listen up!" Ichigo stopped and jerked his head around to face two dangerous men, both holding guns in their hands "Everyone is going to huddle up together and get on the floor!" the entire café stood from their chairs and huddled together at one side of the room, that also included the people who worked at the café "Good, at least you fuckers know how to listen to orders"

"Now here's the next order" the other danger man spoke "I am going to point my gun at you and you are going to tell me your name, if you don't answer you get shot!" Raven stiffened when he heard the men speak, she looked to Ichigo and grabbed his hand to get his attention

"What is it Raven" Ichigo whispered

"Why do you think that these men would be asking for names?"

"I don't know" as if she asked the whole group, one of the hostages spoke up

"Why do you want to know our names!?"

"Because our boss wants us to take a chick whose name is a bird, he didn't tell us the name but I'm pretty sure we can guess who it is" Ichigo's eyes narrowed when he heard they were looking for a chick whose name is a bird, he looked over to Raven who broke into a sweat

"Damn, if they get to me then I'm done for" She clenched her jaw and looked around the room for a way out _"Think Ravella think!"_

 **"** **Use me"** that vile voice she once heard spoke from her mind, the voice of the beast within her

'How can I use you when I am in my human form?'

 ** _'_** ** _No shell or form can contain my darkness , use my shadows that I surround myself within your inner world'_** Raven froze, remembering those shadows that tainted her world

 _'_ _I…I'_ She looked around at all the frightened people who were waiting so speak their names, she had to do something, not just for them but for her aswell

 ** _'_** ** _Do it Ravella, or we will have to go to the person who took away our precious Mimi'_** Raven tensed once more, thinking that she never wanted to look at Jays face again. She looked at the floor and placed her cold hands against the tiled surface

"Kage" she whispered, dark shadows began to seep from her hands and fingers and into the ground. They crept towards the two dangerous men like snakes

"Raven, what are you doing"

"Getting everyone one out" she hissed back to Ichigo, her voice sounding raspy almost like how Ichigo sounded when he was using his hollow mask. Her eyes began to darken as black seeped in and her blue irises turned blood red

"What's your name" the man pointed his gun to Ichigo

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"And what about your girlfriend" The gun was now pointed at the blonde girl "I asked you a question now answer me bitch!" Raven smirked and lifted her eyes to the men

"Raven Jaegerjaques" with her name spoken, the shadows twisted around the men's legs and pulled them to the floor, the people in the café took the chance to run out of the building

"Run Raven!" she listened to Ichigo's advice and ran from the floor, she watched as Ichigo ran out of the room and into the crowed but she was not so lucky. A hand wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her to the floor, a body jumped from the floor and sat on her stomach

"So you're the chick the boss wants" the man grabbed Raven's chin and made her look at him "Hey, you're pretty cute, I don't think the boss would mind if I played with you" he pulled out a pocket knife and brought it to Raven, she screamed when the knife was deeply embedded into her shoulder, she could hear Ichigo scream her name when he heard her scream but she couldn't move "I love the sound of your scream" he licked his lips and cut open Raven's hoddie and shirt, leaving her in just a bra and shorts "Ha I hate bra's" he cut her bra off and went to her shorts, when her shorts and underwear were removed he began to play with her again "I want to hear you scream again" he grabbed onto Raven's right breast and squeezed it painfully, she yelped out and tried to stop the pain, his other hand went to her other breasts and moved them around in a circle

"GET OFF HER!" the man was suddenly kicked off the blonde, Raven turned to look at Ichigo who looked like he had lost his mind. Raven scrambled to her feet and grabbed the gun from the floor, she narrowly dodged the other mans punched and dived for the other gun

"STOP!" she screamed out, the two men froze and stared at her in fear, in her hands were the two guns they came in with "You disgusting men! Tel me who sent you"

"A man named Jay, he wanted us to bring you to him"

"Of course" she was visibly shaking now, Ichigo came to her side and stood next to her protectively

"Please don't shoot us, we were just following orders!"

"BULLSHIT! Violating me and cutting me was not orders!" she glanced at the deep cut on her shoulder which fuelled her anger, she raised the gun and shot one of the men in the leg, he screamed and rolled around on the floor "That's for scaring everyone here" she turned back to the man who violated her "You don't get mercy" she took a step forward and looked down at the man, she raised her gun and shot the main right between the eyes "I will come looking for you tonight" she hissed at the corpse

When the police heard the gunshots they ran inside and immediately apprehended the man who was still alive, Ichigo took off his jacket and wrapped it around Raven so it covered all of her body. He could feel her shaking in fear and anger "Don't move" he ordered the girl, she nodded and allowed Ichigo and bring her to his chest

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me what happed" Ichigo nodded to the police man and explain the situation, when the police tried to talk to Raven she tensed up and tried to get close to Ichigo for safety. Ichigo shook his head and quietly whispered to the cop what the dead man did to Raven, the cop nodded in understanding and told Ichigo that there would be no charge against Raven for killing the man and that they could go home "Get her home before the TV reporters get here" Ichigo nodded and picked Raven up, she shivered and clung onto him tightly

"Were going home Raven" he whispered into her ear softly, she nodded but said nothing. They managed to leave the café before the reporters came and scare Raven further, when they got home Isshin and the twins had already seen the news and began pestering them since they knew it was them who were at the café. When Isshin tried to get close to Raven she whimpered and nuzzled her head into Ichigo's chest, the Orangette sighed and told his father what happened

"I see" Isshin frowned as he looked at his adopted daughter "Take her to your room, I don't think she would want to leave your side at any point tonight or for a while" Ichigo nodded and left without another word, he headed to his room and over to his bed. He thought about placing Raven on his bed and letting her rest but he didn't think that she would want to let go of him anytime soon so instead he sat on his bed and slid Raven onto his lap

"Raven? Are you ok?" he whispered, not wanting to scare his girlfriend any further

"I-I killed a human" she stuttered

"It doesn't matter if he was human, he was far from innocent"

"I just…he-"

"I know Raven I saw, you don't know how angry I was when I saw you like that" It was then that he remembered she was hurt, he pulled her back slightly and frowned when he saw her entire shoulder and his clothes stained in her blood "Let's get that cut cleaned then tomorrow Orihime can heal you"

"O-ok" the Orangette stood from the bed and let Raven slide off his lap and onto her own feet, he took her hand and led her into the bathroom down the hall. He sat her on the toilet lid and walked over to the cupboard. He gathered up a whole lot of cotton buds, Dettol and bandages to clean the deep wound "Alright this is going to sting ok" he poured a little bit of the Dettol on the cotton buds and began cleaning the deep wounds, he winced when he heard Raven whimper in pain "Alright it's all clean so I'm going to bandage you up ok" she nodded silently and watched as he wound the bandage around her entire shoulder and just under her bare breast so it would cover the large cut, if it was under any other circumstance he would have blushed at seeing Raven's bare breasts but he was too preoccupied with making sure Raven was ok to notice "Ok your all done now" he gave her and smile and a kiss on the cheek "I'm glad you're not scared of me"

"I could never be scared of you Ichigo" The Orangette nodded and picked Raven up into his arms once more "I'm taking you to your room ok?"

"C-can you stay with me please?"

"Yeah" he used one hand to open the door and the other to hold Raven, he would have stayed in his room but Raven's room had a TV and DVD player so Raven would be distracted. Ichigo placed Raven on the bed and headed to the shelf where all her movies were kept "Were going to watch movies for the rest of the day ok" she nodded, he turned back the shelf and grabbed all of Raven's favourite kid movies. He wasn't surprised to see she had no horror movies, since she was little she couldn't watch horror movies without having nightmares. He put a movie called Back to Gaya in the DVD player and crawled over to Raven on her double bed

"What movie did you put on?" Raven asked softly, her body shuffling closer to his on instincts

"Back to Gaya" he replied as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and placed her between his legs, her back was placed against chest. He was lucky that she had put on a singlet and shorts otherwise the blush he should have had in the bathroom would have made itself known

"That's a great movie"

"It is" as the movie went on Ichigo felt his mobile that Raven got him for his birthday vibrate

 _Orihime: Ichigo I saw what happened are you and Raven ok?_

 _Ichigo: I'm ok but Raven is still pretty shaken up_

 _Orihime: when the news mentioned two teenagers and then said your names I was so worried_

 _Ichigo: did they say what happened_

 _Orihime: only that two men held you all hostage but Raven managed to distract them until the cops came and apprehend them but one of the guys were killed and the other shot in the leg_

 _Ichigo: yeah that's why Raven is shaken up but I got her to watch a movie and she's falling asleep so she will be ok soon enough_

 _Orihime: Axel's at my place right now, he says that he is here for Raven because she didn't need this to happen right before Mimi's funeral_

 _Ichigo: tell Axel thanks and I will see both you and him tomorrow_

 _Orihime: ok Ichigo I will tell him, just have a good day ok_

 _Ichigo: I will, thanks Orihime_

Ichigo closed his phone and stared at the now sleeping Raven, it was only two in the afternoon and Raven was already exhausted _"it must have been from those shadows she used"_ she had told him how exhausted she feels when she uses the beasts powers, it takes most of her energy to try and seal the beast back in its cage "I don't want that to ever happen again" his kissed the top of her head and leant against the wall so he could get a nap, knowing that he wouldn't be able to move until Raven did


	25. Chapter 25

When Raven opened her eyes all she could see was Darkness "Where am I" she spoke softly, it was then that she noticed she was naked "What" glowing red vines covered her body and two large raven feathered wings were on her back.

"Raven" Raven turned around to see Ichigo staring back at her, a sweet expression on his face

"I-Ichigo" she broke out into a sprint, wanting to get to Ichigo so she could feel safe in this darkness. Just as she was about to grab Ichigo's hand her body was stopped, shadows began to swarm her body and drag her back into the darkness "Ichigo!ICHIGO!" the boy did not move, almost like he was frozen in time "ICHIGO!" the darkness took on the forms of hands and roamed over her bare body, she felt violated as the hands touched places that they should not have touched "please…stop" her please were no use, the shadows continued to drag her down into the darkness were there was no escape. She looked up for a rescuer only to find a pair of bright emerald eyes, slitted like serpents eyes would be. They stared at her with no emotion but she did not feel scared or threatened by them, with the last of her strength she brought her hand up to the eyes and felt a cold hand grasp her own.

"Do not let Trash touch you in such a disgusting way" a voice spoke from the darkness, that too was emotionless but she could hear the slight hint of protectiveness in the persons words. The cold hands slipped from her grasp and disappeared into the darkness, it seemed that the hand was stopping her from being dragged because as soon as it disappeared the darkness came back

"No wait please help me!" the black hands covered her vision, she screamed one last time in fear as the darkness dragged her down into the true darkness of this world.

The Blonde woke up with a gasp, her body jerking up from its sleeping position. Her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged, she looked out her window to see the moon high in the sky _"I slept through the rest of the day"_ she looked to her clock and saw it was 8:30 PM.

Her body felt restless, she needed to do something. Without a second thought she grabbed out a soul candy and popped it into her mouth, her soul Persephone stood from the bed and looked at her Soul Reaper companion "I'm heading out so if Ichigo asked tell him I left"

"Why are you leaving my lady?"

"I…just need to think" Persephone nodded but was not pleased with Raven's answer "I will be back later" Raven opened her window and jumped out to the night sky, she sighed when she felt the a soft breeze hit her cheeks as she raced through the air _"Those eyes…whose eyes were those"_ She had never had a dream so vivid and so real in her life, she had never had a dream that she would remember when she woke up either

"Ah there you are Raven"

"Yoruichi Sensei" Raven stopped and faced the purpled haired soul reaper

"I was going to tell you today that Mimi was brought here by two soul reapers, they took her to where the funeral will be tomorrow"

"Ahh cool" Yoruichi looked at her pupil in worry

"Are you ok Raven?"

"Yeah Yoruichi, just have a lot on my mind"

"It's always good to talk to someone about it" Raven sighed but nodded

"Too much has happened in such a short amount of time, I remembered I am a 100 year old soul reaper whose entire family is dead, then two of my friends betray me and the Soul society, one of which killed my best friend and then that thing with the café happened"

"Ahh yes I heard about that…Raven just remember to not let everything that has happened get to you"

"I suppose you are right Yoruichi, thanks"

"We were originally going to call you all back to Kisuke's shop for a meeting but after everything has happened we thought it best to let you all rest"

"We can do this meeting after Mimi's funeral tomorrow"

"Alright"

"Raven!" Yoruichi and Raven turned to see Ichigo racing towards them in his Soul reaper form

"Oh hey Ichigo"

"Why did you leave without telling me, I was freaking out until Persephone told me where you went?"

"Sorry you weren't there and I wanted to head outside for a bit" Ichigo sighed and rubbed his face

"Just don't run off next time without telling me ok"

"Yes sir"

"He he, he is a very protective boyfriend isn't he" Yoruichi teased, making Ichigo blush

"H-Hey I am not very protective, I just worry for her that's all!"

"That can be called overprotective Ichigo" Yoruichi turned back to Raven who was giggling softly "I have to head back to the shop but I am thinking of getting everyone together for a day at the beach if that's ok with you"

"That sounds great, just let us know when you want to do it and we can go shopping for bathing suits"

"Sounds good" Yoruichi waved and flash stepped away, Raven smiled and turned back to Ichigo

"So I'm starved, do we have any dinner left"

"Yeah I was coming upstairs to wake you up so you could eat"

"Well then sir" she skipped over to him and jumped on his back "take me home!"

"Ok ok I'm not a horse"

"I never said you were a horse"

"whatever" The Orangette shook his head and sped off to their house

* * *

Ichigo was chuckling quietly to himself as he watched his girlfriend stuff her face full off food, even when she had a mouth full of rice he still found her attractive "You are going to choke if you keep stuffing your mouth like that"

"Shurrup I'm hunry" she spoke with her mouth full of food, she swallowed her food "I wasted money on a BLT that I couldn't eat so of course I am hungry"

"I'll buy you another one ok"

"You better, that bacon looked and smelled so delicious"

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER YOUR AWAKE!" Raven flinched and moved to the side with her bowl of rice still in her hand, her adoptive father went crashing into the wall "Why do you hurt me so my daughter" Isshin had comical tears running down her face

"You'll live" Raven replied, she turned back to Ichigo with a softened expression "Can I talk to Isshin for a bit Ichigo" Ichigo nodded and left

"What does my darling daughter want from me?"

"Why have you kept me in the dark on who you were all these years, captain" Isshin froze and his expression turned serious

"So you remember"

"Yes, why have you kept me in the dark?"

"I promised Kisuke and Yoruichi not to say anything, you had to remember everything on your own"

"So…did you bring me into your home only because I was once your lieutenant" tears began forming in her eyes, everyone helped her because of who she once was not the little 5 year old girl they met "Did everyone help me because I looked like a dead girl, I was five and didn't remember anything and yet I feel like I was helped because I was Ravella"

"Raven I would have helped you whether you were yourself or not, you were a five year old girl who was alone and afraid and so I adopted you as one of my own"

"I-im sorry Isshin I didn't mean to speak to you like that, I have a lot on my mind right now" Isshin looked at her sympathetically

"I understand, just remember that we all helped you because you were a frightened little girl" he looked over at his little girl with a fond smile "Before we even knew who you were we wanted to help you" he walked over to Raven and stood before her "You will always be my little girl Raven and I will protect and love you no matter what" Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's waist, Isshin chuckled and stroked Raven's hair

"Thank you Isshin"

"Don't hug him you might get infected with his insanity" Raven stepped away from Isshin and looked at her younger sister Karin who was leaning on the door frame

"Karin why do you have to be so mean to your daddy" Isshin's comical tears came down his face once more

"You'll live Isshin"

"What you're turning against me too Raven!" Isshin grabbed Raven and squeezed her tightly

"….Ugh….Help" Raven felt her bones creaking due to the tight hug by her father

"You bloody pervert you going to killer her" Isshin was thrown away from Raven and kicked in the head by both Karin and Ichigo

"Why are you all so mean to me!"

"And that's when the sweet moment we were having goes right out the window" Raven mumbled as she sweat dropped, she picked up her bowl of rice and continued eating

"After all that you're still stuffing your face?"

"Yes Ichigo I am" she huffed and turned away to continue eating after dinner she headed up to Ichigo's room and collapsed on his bed "God your father is extremely exhausting"

"Well I have known him for longer than you" Ichigo replied as he too collapsed on his bed beside his girlfriend

"By like four years" Raven snorted, she couldn't tell Ichigo how long she actually knew Isshin for "Why don't we watch a couple of movies in my room for the rest of the night then just crash out" Ichigo smirked and stood from his bed, he picked Raven up and pulled her onto his back and headed into her bedroom

"You know I really wish I had a TV"

"Buy one then you can"

"I don't have a job, all the money I get is allowance from dad and that's it"

"Then get a job you silly goose"

"I will when I have the time, if you hadn't noticed we only just got back from the soul society and then we have school"

"Eventually you will have time, perhaps I will get a job aswell"

"You don't need a job your loaded, you're a famous singer"

"And, having a job would feel very rewarding"

"I suppose" she shrugged and slipped off Ichigo's back, whilst he sat down she grabbed the Lord of the Rings series and put the first one in "I might get a job at the maid café that just opened up"

"Isn't that the place the workers have to wear a maid costume" Raven nodded and crawled over to Ichigo, she sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, an arm wrapped around one of his "Then I don't want you to work there"

"Aww why not" Raven asked whilst she pouted

"Because then everyone else would see you in such revealing clothing"

"But but, please can I work there"

"Only if I get to see you wear it in private aswell" Raven giggled but nodded her head

"Should I put on a little show for you then" she teased

"Just as long as you are ready for what would happen after"

"Oh and what might that be" Ichigo looked at her with a smirk

"When I take you and make you mine" Raven blushed at the intensity of his words

"E-every time you have said that I always blush like crazy" she nuzzled her face into his arm to hide her blush

"Aha then my tricks worked then" he gave her one of his rare winning smile

"No! No smile that's my one weakness"

"Oh I know another one of your weaknesses" Raven looked at him curiously before realisation hit her

"Oh no, no, no no no no no" she backed away from the ginger as much as she could but it was all for naught "Ahahahaha! No stop please!" she giggled like mad when Ichigo hit her ticklish spot around her hips and the beginning of her thigh

"Never!"

"Mercy please have mercy!" she yelled in between her hysterical laughing

"Fine" he let out a dramatic sigh and plopped down beside her on the bed

"Ha ha I h-hate it when you do that"

"What?" he asked innocently

"Using my ticklish spot, you do know that I know your ticklish spot aswell"

"Ah yes but you're too nice to use it"

"Hmm no I am just waiting for the right moment" she gave him a peck on the cheek and a small smile, she turned to the TV and continued watching the movie for the rest of the night. After all three Lord of the Rings movies the two lovers were passed out in each other's embrace


	26. Chapter 26

Raven jerked up from her sleep like she did once before, her heart racing and her breathing was erratic. The dream she had once before had come back like the plague. "Why"

"Why what?" a voice mumbled from beside her, she turned to look at her boyfriend who had just woken up

"Oh nothing, just a strange thought" she shook her head and pulled herself back into Ichigo's chest "Did I wake you?"

"You startled me when you suddenly woke up, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I am just had a bad dream is all" Ichigo nodded and nuzzled into Raven's hair "Come on Ichigo we have to get up" She hated the reason as to why she had to get up but there was no choice.

"Fine" Raven kissed Ichigo on the cheek and grabbed her obsidian dress

"I have your suit in my closet along with your shoes" She left her room and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Once she was cleaned and refreshed she pulled on her black dressed, it reached just below her knee and flourished out beautifully, it had long sleeves and tight cuffs. Her shoes were simple platform shoes, she straightened her hair and pulled It into a tight bun. "I don't want to do this" she whispered to herself in the mirror

"Raven are you done?" Ichigo's voice rang from the other side of the door

"AH yeah Ichigo" She looked at her reflection one last time before she opened the door to see her boyfriend in his obsidian suit "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah we are just waiting for you" Raven nodded and headed downstairs were the rest of the family were waiting. They did not know Mimi as well as Raven or Ichigo did but they wanted to go to support Raven when she has to look upon her friend's forever slumbering face.

"Come on lets go" Raven nodded to Isshin and headed out the door with her adoptive family. Raven couldn't stop thinking about what she was about to see, would her best friend look peaceful in her slumber or would she looked like she is in pain. A hand made her stop with the terrible thoughts, she turned to look at her boyfriend who stared back at her with a small smile

They arrived at the cemetery where the funeral was being held, it was decided that Mimi would have her funeral were the sun could shine over her grave. "Raven!" Ichigo and the blonde turned to face Orihime who stood alongside Chad, Uryuu and Axel, she could also see Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta at another side of the room. Orihime ran over to Raven and hugged her as tightly as she could "I have missed you so much Raven!"

"Me too Orihime" The broke their embrace and allowed Axel to hug Raven this time "Are you ok Axel?"

"To be honest no I'm not" Raven looked at Axel with a look full of sympathy

"Then we go to her together as her two greatest friends" the blonde held out her hand and waited for Axel to take it, he looked at her with a small smile and wrapped his much larger hand around her smaller one.

Ichigo watched alongside Uryuu, Chad and Orihime as Raven and Axel walked together, they did not want to intrude on them as they said their goodbyes. The trio did not know Mimi as long as Axel and Raven did but they would be here as a shoulder to lean on. "Do you think they're going to be ok" Orihime asked softly, feeling concern for the two friends

"Axel will be fine…it's Raven that I am worried about" Ichigo had noticed how Raven had been bottling up all her emotions, and how the last two times she had slept she had been whimpering and calling his name "Come on we need to join the others" The trio nodded and followed the Orangette

The funeral had already started by the time that Raven and Axel had walked in, everyone was walking up to the open casket and paying their respects to Mimi. Kira had just said goodbye to her sister when she saw Raven and Axel walk in, everyone became silent. Axel let go of Raven's hand and walked up to Mimi's casket, he hated seeing his best friend like this and was saddened by the fact that he may never hear his friends voice again "I suppose I'll see you again one day Mimi" Axel looked away from Mimi and walked over to Orihime, she immediately grabbed hold of his hand and held onto him tightly.

It was Raven's turn to see her friend, she slowly walked up to the coffin and looked at her dearest friend. Mimi was laying in her coffin with a peaceful smile on her face, it was torture to see her looking so happy "Hear the nightingale call in the night, a sad lonely song with a minor refrain" Raven's sweet voice filled the area of the cemetery "Does he sing as one with a broken heart, sad, lonely, song in the night" Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks "Soft is the sound….tender and…sweet" her singing voice began to crack "With a sorrowful…mel…ody" she sobbed loudly as the pain of losing her friend finally hit her "Why did you have to leave me, please come back Mimi I need you…why did you have to leave me" she bowed her head and allowed her tears to run freely

 ** _'_** ** _She left because she did not want to see the beast that you are"_**

 _'_ _Shut up'_

 ** _"_** ** _You will always be a monster Ravella and nothing will ever change that'_**

 _'_ _Please…stop, it hurts' she winced when she felt her mind splitting in two_

 ** _'_** ** _A monster could never be loved'_** Raven gripped the coffin tightly and shut her eyes tightly. Without another word she turned from Mimi and ran from the cemetery with Ichigo following behind

Ichigo had felt Raven's insanity slip for a mere second followed by fear and pain, the moment she ran from the cemetery he followed after her. He ran all over Karakura town but Raven had managed to completely hide her Spiritual pressure and cut off the link they shared as soul mates "RAVEN!" he yelled but heard no reply, fear began to set in as he could not find her.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo stopped running and turned to face Axel "Have you found her yet"

"No, I can't even sense her" Axel frowned

"Not even with your soul mate connection thingy"

"No she blocked me" he didn't like the feeling of not being able to sense or feel Raven, he felt alone and uncomfortable without Raven connected to him

"We can look for the rest of the day but we should head home after dark"

"No I will not let Raven be alone when she is like this!" Ichigo snapped at Axel

"Fine, we can look for her for the night but we can't look for her all the night" Ichigo growled but he knew Axel was right

They searched for the entire day and then to night but there was no sign of Raven anywhere, Ichigo could feel Raven's block slipping every few seconds and all he felt was pain and fear. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a frown marring his face "Where are you Raven" he whispered softly but he knew that he would not get an answer, he didn't know how long he laid on his bed, all he knew was that he fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and immediately headed outside, it was eleven in the morning so he quickly ate his food and hopped out of his human form, when he was in his soul reaper form he went outside to search for Raven. He did not care that it was raining and that his clothes would be soaked, he only cared about finding Raven and bringing her home.

"Ichigo!" Axel came racing up beside the Orangette with a fearful expression

"What Axel?"

"I found Raven but she is fighting" Ichigo's eyes widened

"Who?"

"That chick from the mansion we stayed at"

"Misa?"

"Yeah" they both ran as fast as they could when they felt Raven's Spiritual Pressure rise along with Misa's. They arrived just in time to see Raven clash swords with Misa "I didn't know Misa knew how to fight with a sword?"

"Why is she even here?"

Raven stumbled back and growled at the woman before her "Why are you attacking me Misa"

"Because it was an order from Lord Aizen to test how strong you are"

"So you too have betrayed the soul society"

"Yes, I am not a soul reaper I am something far stronger than that"

"What are you then?"

"I am not allowed to tell you" Their swords clashed once more, Raven kicked Misa and made the girl fly into the air. Before Misa could crashed back to the ground she jumped to her feet and stood standing on nothing as Soul reapers could do "Huh how weak and pathetic" Raven growled and flashed stepped behind Misa and slashed her arm, Misa hissed and clutched her harm were it had been hit "Bitch!" Misa raised her hand and pointed it at Raven, said girl, Ichigo and Axel gasped when they felt Misa's spiritual pressure rise "CERO!" a bright yellow light shot from Misa's hand and straight into Raven's body, shooting her down into a group of cars and making them all explode

"RAVEN!" Ichigo screamed and ran towards his girlfriend, only to be stopped by Axel

"Don't or you'll get hurt!"

"Stop let go of me! Raven!"

"You thought that a measly Cero could kill me" a voice hissed from the fire, a figure emerged from the chaos but everyone knew who that was "You are the weak one here Misa" Raven walked from the flames and stared at Misa with an insane look. Everyone gasped at the state that she was in, the left side of her face was town open to reveal her teeth, the tear went down her neck and to her ribs. Blood dripped from out of her wound and down her skin. Her eyes were black and red and her teeth had sharpened to fangs, she did not show her pain from having her skin ripped and burnt off "You attacked me and that was your first mistake, your second was shooting a Cero at me" Raven raced from her spot on the ground and raised her sword to strike Misa, Misa gasped when she felt Raven's blade pierce her heart "And your third was think that you could ever have Ichigo…he is MINE!" Raven pulled out her sword and watched as Misa jumped back and clutched her chest

"Getting stab in the heart could never kill me" Misa hissed out, she screamed and dashed forward with her Zanpakuto raised high "I will end you!" Raven stepped to the side and watched as the sword swung past her, no expression was on her face "Stand still and die!" Raven jumped back and raised her hand, an evil grin marring her face

"I shall not allow myself to die by your hands" her voice was dark, almost like a second voice was talking along with her in the same body "By the shadows of hell I cast you into eternal darkness!" shadows shot forth from Raven's hand and enveloped Misa with it's black tendrils, Misa screamed but she could not escape the darkness that took her from the earth. The blackness disappeared from Raven's eyes to show the bright blue eyes everyone loved, those blue eyes widened in shock as the memoires of what happened flashed through her mind "Oh my god"

 ** _"_** ** _That is the power I hold Raven and together we could destroy all that oppose us_** **"** the dark voice slithered back into an inner world

Raven floated down to the ground and gasped when she felt arms wrap around her "Don't ever disappear on me like that again" Ichigo said in relief

"D-don't touch me I can't…control it anymore" she tried to push him away but he held onto her tighter

"Control what? Axel go get Orihime we will meet you at Urahara's" Axel nodded and raced off to find the busty healer

"The b-beast within me…it screams in my head and my mind splits in two" she whimpered when the pain of no skin registered

"Don't think about that, right now we need to leave so Orihime can heal you" Ichigo brought Raven into his arms and raced off to Urahara's shop.

"What happened!?" Yoruichi yelled at the two figures

"One of Aizen's subordinates attacked her" Ichigo walked past Yoruichi and over to Tessai "Can you keep her stable until Orihime gets here"

"Of course, bring her to my room" Ichigo nodded to Tessai and followed the large man to his room, the Orangette laid Raven down on a futon and sat beside her as Tessai healed some of Raven's minor wounds and kept the open wounds at bay

"I came here as soon as I could" Orihime ran in and sat beside Tessai, immediately using her shun shun Rika to heal Raven's large wound. It closed up shortly after Orihime used her powers, the busty girl sighed when all the wounds closed "She won't wake up for a while, she may be asleep for more than a day since she had used too much energy"

"At least she is fine now" Ichigo mumbled in relief

"She gave us quite a scare when she ran from Mimi's funeral" Axel spoke from the door

"Enough, let Raven rest she needs it" everyone listened to Yoruichi and left Tessai's room


	27. Chapter 27

Raven had been unconscious for three days now, the wounds were healed but her exhaustion was severe. She fluttered her eyes open when she felt the light of the room hit her eyes "W-wha" she looked around the room in hopes of knowing where she was "It looks like Urahara's shop" she hissed when she pushed herself up to stand on her two feet, she walked out of the room and to where she knew the others were

"Raven you are awake" Tessai stood from his spot beside Ururu and helped Raven to her seat, not that she needed help, she felt like she was perfectly fine

"So what happened since I have been asleep?"

"Well everyone went back to school the day after you fought Misa, we have also been training them to prepare for whatever Aizen throws at us"

"Hmm…it's good that there training, knowing Aizen he would be gathering people to join him, he liked to do that" Urahara and the other nodded silently in agreement to Raven "But knowing Jay…well, we will have to be prepared"

"Why?" Yoruichi asked in her cat form

"Because Jay is a very powerful Soul Reaper and his Zanpakuto is very dangerous"

"What is his Zanpakuto?" Urahara asked from behind his fan

"I will explain it to you all when everyone is here" the small group froze when they felt Ichigo, Orihime and Chad spiritual pressure rise along with two other dangerous beings who spiritual pressure did feel like that of a soul reapers "I have to help!"

"But you just woke up!" Yoruichi jumped from her spot on the floor and ran alongside Raven, she changed into her normal form "You should not strain yourself"

"I am fine Yoruichi Sensei"

"Fine but if anything goes wrong then you are to leave" the two soul reapers landed a far distance away from the fight, two beings were with Ichigo and the others. Both had bone like structures on their bodies and whole in their chest, one stood off to the side with an uninterested look whilst the other was attacking Ichigo. Yoruichi looked to Raven when she heard the blonde gasp "Raven?"

"I have seen his eyes before, in my dreams" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes when she heard Raven "Ichigo!" Raven flashed stepped from her spot beside the purpled haired woman when she saw the large man about to crush the Orangette with his large hand, she brought her hand up and grabbed the man's much larger one. "Hitting Ichigo would be a big mistake on your part sir"

"Who the hell are you girl" the man brought his arm away from Raven's hand and looked at her in disgust

"My name is Ravella Mayako Jaegerjaques and you will do well to remember it, that is if you leave without instigating a fight with me" she smirked when she saw the man's eyes narrow

"My name is Yammy Llargo the diez Espada and I will crush you!" the man known as Yammy brought his hand down with much greater force then he used when attacking Ichigo, Raven merely smirked and channelled her spiritual pressure into the arm that caught Yammy's hand once more

"I did warn you Yammy, you may be strong but when it comes to spiritual pressure you are weak compared to me" she tightened her hand and watched emotionlessly as she heard every bone in Yammy's arm break

"You bitch!"

"It can't be helped, you're lucky that I did not cut your arm off like I intended to do in the first place now" she took her intimidating gaze to look at the silent man that stayed out of the fight "You seem to be more intelligent than your subordinate, would you be willing to answer my questions" the man looked at her and nodded "What is your name?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer, cuatro Espada"

"Pleasure, will you attack now that your subordinate has been injured"

"No, he was a fool to attack you so I will not"

"Ok then now I have one more thing for you to do" she moved from Yammy and walked over to Ulquiorra who tensed as she stood before him "Tell Aizen that Ravella says hello, now take Yammy and leave" she flashed stepped over to Orihime who was knocked out and placed her on her back, she did not take her eyes off Ulquiorra

"I will not waste my time on Trash, Yammy we are leaving"

"Oh am I trash?" Raven said sweetly, making the pale man turn back to her

"I am yet to decide that for myself" he opened up what Raven thought was like a rip in the world and stepped inside with Yammy, emerald eyes locked with bright blue for a mere second before the door to that ominous world closed

"Hmm" Raven hummed as she felt the two strange spiritual pressures leave the world "I will have to remember how they feel" she looked over to Yoruichi, Tessai had arrived and took Chad on his back and Yoruichi carried Ichigo, Raven locked eyes with Yoruichi with a stern look "We will need to talk to everyone soon" the purple haired woman nodded and sped off with Ichigo in her arms, Raven sighed and hefted Orihime up a little when she began to slip "This just got extremely dangerous"

 **Where Aizen was (were not supposed to know about Hueco Mundo or Las Noches yet)**

Ulquiorra stood before Aizen with one of his emerald eyes in his hand, he crushed his eye and watched on as images of what happened played before his fellow Espada's and his lord. Everyone seemed bored and disappointed when they saw Ichigo, Orihime and Chad get beaten up by Yammy but it was the blonde haired girl with a single blue streak in her hair and red sparks in her eyes that piqued their interests "Ulquiorra, she was very close to you but you did not attack, why?" Aizen asked in his smooth voice

"She did not want to attack me so I did not attack her"

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me to relay to you that Ravella says hello"

"Ravella huh, does the little bird remember who she is" Gin joked from beside Aizen

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Yes, her name is Ravella Jayne Mayako Jaegerjaques" the people in the room turned around when they heard a chair scrape against the floor, a blue haired man with blue eyes and teal streaks under them looked at Ulquiorra in anger

"What the fuck are you saying, why the fuck does she have my last name"

"Of course you do not remember anything Grimmjow but would you like to remember who she is"

"Of course I would want to fucken know who she is" Aizen leaned on his hand as he looked at Grimmjow calmly

"Then after this meeting you are to remain here so I may help you remember" Grimmjow nodded and sat back in his chair. Aizen turned to Jay who sat beside him "It seems that Ravella remembers who she is"

"What is it you want me to do Lord Aizen" Jay asked from his seat

"It is time to bring Ravella to Las Noches"

"How shall I bring her?" Jay said with a smirk

"By taking her life, the rest will play out" Jay nodded and left with the rest of the Espada's to prepare "Grimmjow" the blue haired Espada stood from his chair and walked over to Aizen

"What?"

"Ravella is your younger sister"

"I have a younger sister?" he asked in shock

"Yes, you don't remember your life before you died"

"Then make me remember" he snapped

"Since you asked so nicely" Grimmjow hissed and clutched his head in pain when vision were forced into his mind

 _"_ _Grimmjow look! I made a wooden sword so I could practice with you!"_ _A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to Grimmjow with a sweet smile_

 _"_ _You can't practice with me with a wooden sword, Pansa would cut it in half" the blue haired teenager lifted up a large sword to prove his point_

 _"_ _Aww" the girl pouted "Well can I watch you practice"_

 _"_ _Yea why not" the girl smiled and hugged her older brother tightly_

 _"_ _Grimmjow!" the same blonde girl who he saw run up to him as he laid on the floor in his own blood, she looked older now and had become a beautiful person "Oh my gosh who did this to you"_

 _"_ _Some stupid Soul Reapers"_

 _"_ _But Soul Reapers wouldn't attack their own kind"_

 _"_ _Well these ones did" the man began coughing violently_

 _"_ _I-I don't know what to do to help you"_

 _"_ _There's nothing you can do Ray, I'm gonna die"_

 _"_ _But I don't want you to die" she whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks_

 _"_ _It's a part of life…or death"_

 _"_ _Well can I stay with you?" she pleaded_

 _"_ _Sure Ray" Raven stayed with her older brother until his eyes closed for what he thought was the last time_

Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked at Aizen "Do you remember everything now"

"Yes"

"Then you understand that the Soul Society killed you because they thought you had a dangerous beast within you"

"But I don't" he snapped

"No but your sister does" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and waited for the brunette to continue "Your sister was born with a demon within her, the demon is a part of her just as much as she is a part of it and so the Soul Society wanted to kill the demon to save their own skin, if they find out that you did not have the demon and she does then they will kill her"

"They won't lay a fucking hand on her!" he roared angrily

"And that is why we want to bring her here but she will not because she is allied with the Soul society"

"Is that why you're going to kill her" Grimmjow growled

"Jay will kill her but she will not remain dead, for now we wait and see what will play out" Grimmjow grunted and left the room

"Is it a good thing ta lie ta Grimmjow?" Gin asked

"He won't know until he is dead, for now we wait for the arrival of the piece that will win us this little game" Aizen smirked evilly as he thought of seeing the true Raven he had once had the pleasure of seeing

Raven sat with the gang in silence, everyone but her and Chad were speaking about the two weird beings that attacked them today "Who the hell are they! I haven't felt anything like them before!" Ichigo screamed angrily

"Calm down Ichigo, we will be able to find out what they are in due time"

"But we need to know before they attack us again" Uryuu said arrogantly

"I think we should see how this plays out" everyone stopped and looked at Raven who sat with her arms folded "We should send a message to the soul society of the events that happened"

"You have a point" Urahara mumbled "Some of the captains are coming with their lieutenants soon so we can inform them then"

"Why are they coming here?" Raven asked with a cock of her head

"They wanted to relax so they organised a day at the beach"

"You actually organised this Yoruichi sensei" Yoruichi nodded to the blonde "Sweet"

"Ahh get your hands off me!" the gang stopped talking when they heard someone shouting from outside the shop

"What in the hell was that?" Uryuu asked

"….i think I know" Axel looked at Raven and stood from his seat, everyone followed him outside.

What they saw outside made them sweat drop, a girl with white hair and green eyes was being held up by a man in a suit with glasses and a gardening tool in his other hand "I brought this for you" the man replied plainly

"Put me down Will!" the white haired girl yelled

"That's Mr Spears to you" the man snapped

"Put her down Will" the man looked over at Raven and nodded

"Hey why does Raven get to call you Will and I don't?" the girl whined

"Because I am your superior and she has earned my respect" the white haired girl huffed and crossed her arms, Will sighed and turned to Raven "This fiend got in trouble again so her punishment is to remain here and help"

"Uhh Raven who are they?" Orihime asked from beside Axel

"Their Soul Reapers from England" Urahara replied

"Really?" Ichigo asked in surprise

"Those two are William T. Spears and Elizabeth Crow, William is sort of like a Captain and Elizabeth is like a new recruit"

"Hey I am not!" Elizabeth yelled

"Be quiet" William ordered sternly

"Thank you William for bringing her here I will make sure she stays in line" Yoruichi replied from beside Raven

"Of course Mrs Shihouin, I have to head back to the agency now so make sure **it** doesn't to something Idiotic" Raven chuckled and nodded, the gang watched as William opened up a portal and left for his own Soul Society

"So ahh…" Ichigo trailed off, not understanding the situation

"Why don't we head back inside and I can explain" everyone nodded to Yoruichi and did what she ordered, once they were back inside Yoruichi began to explain "The England Soul Society and it's reapers are different from ours"

"How are they different, besides that man wearing a suit" Uryuu asked

"For one they gave up their Zanpakuto's for a more modern weapon"

"Why would they give up their Zanpakuto, wouldn't they be weaker!" Orihime asked

"No they would be of equal strength to us" everyone looked at Yoruichi in confusion except for the people who knew "They build their reaping tools by infusing their souls with it. Mr spears had his made into a gardening tool"

"Yeah but you have to have your weapon accepted for it to be used, Mr Grell made his into a Chainsaw and went on a killing spree with it in 1887" Axel stated

"The England Soul Reapers like to reap souls in a more refined manner and besides England has no Hollows what so ever"

"Really! That would be a really nice place to live" Ichigo mumbled softly

"Anyway, we rarely see them here since it is not their jurisdiction but they would occasionally come here if need be"

"Yeah like bringing Lizzy here" Axel pointed to the girl who was munching on a bowel of rice "What are we gonna do with her anyway"

"She can go to school with you all until she needs to go back" Urahara answered

"I've never gone to a human school before, could be fun" Elizabeth smiled excitedly

"Of course you would like to go to a human school to wreak havoc" Raven mumbled "Well I'm tired and wanna go home so I can get a good night's rest for school tomorrow" Raven stood from her spot on the floor and stretched

"I suppose I'll go home too" Ichigo stood and followed Raven out the door, once they both left Yoruichi changed the subject

"Now that they are gone, we need to discuss Raven"

"What about her" Axel asked, not really liking this conversation

"There is nothing wrong about her it's just that Urahara and I have this feeling that Aizen wants Raven for something"

"What would be possibly want with her" Elizabeth asked arrogantly

"Hmm I dunno Liz how about the fucking demon she has" Axel snapped

"Your right Axel, we need to keep an eye of Raven in case one of Aizen's lackeys come for her" Urahara spoke from behind his fan

"That won't be that hard, Ichigo is around her twenty for seven"

"Yes but we need someone who won't be latched onto her" Yoruichi stood "Just keep an eye on her ok" everyone nodded

"So what happened at school whilst I was out?" Raven asked, the two lovers were walking back home with their hands intertwined

"Well Akemi came back from her holidays" Raven groaned

"I HATE her! She is like obsessed with you and loved to bully me" Ichigo chuckled

"And what? You think I would dump you for her…I think I would prefer you over anyone" Raven blushed

"Even someone who was like waaaay prettier than me"

"You're the only person I think is pretty Raven, every other girl can take I hike"

"Naww you always know what to say" she leant up and kissed Ichigo on the cheek "Does she know were dating"

"No everyone wants to keep it a secret so when she sees us together she would explode"

"Why would they want to do that, I know she a bitch but why not just tell her"

"Because Tatsuki said actions speak louder than words when I asked her why"

"Oh…I get it now! Haha this is gonna be fun but…I wonder what everyone will say when they see me"

"What do you mean" Ichigo asked, feeling confused

"I look older and no one can grow their hair this long in such a short time"

"Oh right sorry I forgot you changed to your normal look…I got used to you looking like this"

"Oh my gosh I only just realised that I'm two years older than you now…no make that 170 years older than you now, that and your dating a dead chick"

"Eh don't care, if I didn't know you since we were five than I probably wouldn't have dated you because you were dead but since you lived with me and you were alive it doesn't really count"

"Does this mean I'm a cougar cause I'm dating a younger man?"

"No it doesn't, to a human your two years older than me and that's all that matter"

"Yay I feel better now" Ichigo chuckled and shook his head at Raven's childish action, the blonde could always change her attitude to suit the mood. She could be childish and stupid to normal and smart then she could bring out an aura of Elegance, pride and strength that you wouldn't be able to see by just looking at her

"You are strange sometimes you know that"

"Yeah but you love me because of it"

"Yep and I wouldn't want you any other way" Raven giggled when Ichigo kissed her cheek

"Come on hot stud let's get home"

"That sounds cool, Ichigo the hot stud I like it"

"Don't get too cocky strawberry"

"What are you gonna do about it Mouse" Ichigo teased, using the nickname he once used when they were kids

"*Gasp* you promised you would never call me that" Raven used to be called mouse because she was always shy when they were kids and surprisingly quiet but only around other people, Ichigo was the only person she ever really opened up to

"So? You promised to never call me Strawberry"

"….good point, fine no more calling each other that ok" Ichigo nodded and laughed "It's not funny, I hated that nick name"

"But it suited you so well, you were just like a mouse when we were little"

"I'm not now!" she pouted and took her hand from Ichigo, she stormed forward like a child

"Hey don't leave me!" Ichigo rushed to Raven and wrapped his arms around her from behind

"Nope…I'm not talking to you"

"Come one…please" Raven turned around to look at Ichigo's puppy face

"No…must….resist…cute…puppy…FACE! AHH I CANT!" she whined and wrapped her arms around his waist "It's too cute!"

"Aha you can never resist the puppy face"

"Your evil" she hissed like a child

"No I'm just cute"

"Yes, yes you are now let's get home I wanna sleep"

"Of course" They both smiled at each other and headed home


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So its been a while since I have put in an author not hasn't it? well I thought I should put this in seeing as Raven has a meltdown/suicidal moment. Raven is a lot like me in the way that she bottles up her problems and so they begin to fester until she gets to the stage where she has had enough but anyway ENJOY!**

 **I do not own Bleach but I do own my Oc's**

* * *

School

Enough said it's school, and Raven could finally return there "Raven you ready for school!"

"NO!" she yelled in panic, Ichigo opened the door and saw Raven looking at herself in the mirror, he couldn't see her from the front so he didn't know what her problem was.

"What's up" he asked

"My uniform"

"Yeah I can tell that your skirt is a little shorter"

"No it's not that" she turned around to show Ichigo what she was talking about, his eyes widened and blush formed on his cheeks. The school blouse was too small so it was tight around her form and showed her curves "It's too small and the jacket does the same thing" she pulled on her jacket and forced it to button up

"W-well we can buy a new uniform"

"It's Friday Ichigo the uniform shop is only open from Monday to Thursday"

"Then you just have to deal for today" she groaned but agreed, she tied her hair into a high pony tail so her long hair would reach the middle of her back "All done?"

"Yep" she gave him a smile and walked past him, they said their goodbyes to the family and headed off to school "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see me"

"Weren't you worried before?"

"Yeah but I thought about it and I REALLY want to see everyone look shocked"

"Oh yeah speaking about school Renji came and Rukia too"

"Wow really!" Raven replied happily

"Yeah they came for a little bit but they had to go back, their coming here on the weekend for the beach day and Rukia is staying after that"

"Awesome! Now I really want the school day to end" Ichigo chuckled and shook his head, the two arrived at the front gate of Karakura high school "Ready?" Ichigo asked as he looked over at Raven, she shot him a glance and nodded, he took the blondes hand and they both walked inside

People stared in shock as they saw the couple walk inside "Isn't that Raven?"

"Yeah I think it is, how does she look older"

"I dunno" Raven ignored the mumbles going around as she walked past, Ichigo squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile that no one else could see but her. They both arrived in class and headed to their seats

"Raven you finally came to school!" Orihime cheered, she gave Raven a big hug "I'm so glad that your awake you really scared me when I had to heal you"

"Nah I'm all good Orihime"

"That's great, I prefer you standing then sleeping" Raven turned to face Axel who wrapped his arm around Orihime's shoulder, said girl blushed like crazy

"Oh finally made a move Axel" Raven teased

"Yeah I had to tell her something after the whole being drunk"

"Ha ha I can't wait to see you eat her food it's delicious" Axel paled slightly

"Ah yeah…delicious" he laughed nervously and looked away from the smirking blonde

"RAVEN!" The sound of Keigo's voice made Raven sigh and place Ichigo in front of her, he brought his foot out and kept his balance when Keigo's face collided into him

"You're so stupid" Ichigo mumbled

"Hi Keigo" Raven waved from behind Ichigo's shoulder

"You are truly more beautiful than the last time I saw you my goddess" Keigo jumped to his feet and smiled at Raven

"Even when kicked in the face you never stop"

"I will never stop"

"Well don't you look different Raven" the small group froze when they heard a voice that they didn't really want to hear

"….Hello…Akemi" Raven mumbled

"I know I've been away for most of the school year but no one could change as much as you have, are you finally becoming fake" Axel and Ichigo went to reply but Raven held up a hand

"For your information Akemi I am one hundred precent real and it is you who is fake" Akemi watched Raven leave the room with narrowed eyes

"Of course Raven my mistake" the pink haired girls orange eyes went over to Ichigo "So Ichigo how have you been since I have been on vacation"

"Perfectly fine Akemi" he replied plainly

"So are you going to Axel's party on Saturday" Ichigo turned to look at Axel who merely shrugged

"Ah yeah sure"

"Perhaps we should go together" she took a step forward but was stopped

"Ichigo!" Raven ran back into the class and hugged the Orangette "I get to take all the exams I missed so I won't have to fail this year!"

"That's great!" Ichigo hugged her back and pressed his lips firmly on hers, she giggled and kissed him back

"W-what is the meaning of this!" Akemi yelled, Raven pulled away and tilted her head and Akemi in fake confusion

"Didn't anyone tell you" she grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him to her "Ichigo and I have been dating for some time now, you could say that we are soul mates" she gave Akemi a closed eyed smile

"Alright class please take your seats so we can begin class oh and welcome back Raven"

"Glad to be back Mrs" the class took their seats and pulled out their books for the class, Akemi was still glaring at Raven for her announcement whilst the others listened to the teacher

Raven thought she closed her eyes for a small amount of time but it seems that it was much longer than that, she opened her eyes and looked around this small area only to gasp at watch she saw "N-no…" she cried when she saw everyone she had ever loved dead on the floor, she squeaked and ran over to Ichigo's body "Ichigo?"

"Raven?" he coughed and blood spurted from his mouth "Why did you let us all die"

"No I didn't mean to!" she protested

"But you didn't stop it from happening" his coughed once again "Why…" his voice trailed off as his heart stopped beating and his eyes closed forever

"No please don't leave me Ichigo please! I love you don't do this to me please! PLEASE!"

"RAVEN!" Raven gasped and shot from the table, looking at Axel with wide eyes "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly

"Uhh yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" she waved her hand

"Well it's lunch so come on" Raven nodded and followed her friend

When classed finished the group all headed to the roof, Orihime and Tatsuki decided to hang with Ichigo's group from now on "So Axel what's with this party?" Ichigo asked

"Party?" Raven asked in confusion

"Well I wanted to throw a return party at my house and it kind of got out around the school and now everyone thinks they can come, even your dad and sisters are coming Ichigo"

"Wow my dad actually wants to go to a teen party"

"It's so he can keep an eye on his daughters that also includes Raven" Axel mumbled, making Raven sighed

"Of course that includes me"

"So who else is going?" Tatsuki asked

"Oh some of our outside of school friends"

"So like Kisuke and the others"

"Yep even them" Axel replied

"Cool I suppose, they will probably try to get everyone drunk though" Raven sighed, knowing that they would definitely do that

Axel nodded his head "Yeah but I bet you people will bring alcohol anyway"

"So you're having this party after the beach?" Orihime asked

"Yep"

"Well then let's get through the day so we can get to this party already!" Orihime yelled, pumping her fist into the air. Everyone laughed but Ichigo and Raven, the former looking at his love with worried eyes

As Raven said school went by pretty quick, Raven was waiting for Ichigo so they could walk home together. Raven was in a dark place as she leaned against the wall of the front gate, memories of everything that has happened and everyone she has killed came rushing through her mind "Too many people have died" everyone knows she was bottling it up and others thought that she was strong but in truth…she wasn't coping at all, she was ready to give up and allow herself to be killed

"Well look who's finally alone"

"Oh hey Akemi what do you want"

"Don't talk to me with such high and mighty attitude miss adopted"

"That stopped hurting me in pre-school" Raven sighed and looked away from the annoying teen, people had stopped walking home to see what the two girls would do "What do you want Akemi?"

"What do I want? Well I want Ichigo"

"Sorry but that is not going to happen" Raven pushed away from the wall she was leaning on to look back at Akemi

"It's not like you have a choice Raven, he will be mine whether you like it or not" Akemi flipped her hair away from her face in a snooty way

"I'm not wasting my time with someone like you…truly pathetic" Raven went to walk away but felt a painful force hit her in the face, she stumbled and grabbed her cheek where she had been punched by Akemi

"You bitch! How dare you call me pathetic!?" Akemi ran up to Raven and punched her in the stomach

"I'm not fighting you" was Raven's reply

"You will fight me!"

"I don't like fighting people who are weaker than me"

"I am not weak!" Akemi kicked Raven in the stomach, the blonde tumbled to the floor. Akemi sat on Raven's stomach and began repeatedly punching her in the face "I. Am not. Weak!"

Raven hissed as her face was repeatedly punched, she refused to attack a human but it was hard when you have a deep hatred for the person who was attacking you "RAVEN!"

 _"_ _Ichigo!"_ Raven raised her hand and grabbed Akemi's fists, when Akemi went to punch her with the other fist she grabbed that aswell "I would have allowed you to attack me without a fight once before but…" She clenched her fist and pushed Akemi off her "But I will never allow you to make me look weak in front of Ichigo again"

"RAAHHHH!" Akemi jumped up and ran at Raven with her fist, every time the pink haired woman tried to land a punch Raven would suddenly move

"I said you were pathetic"

"SHUT UP!" Akemi went into her pocket and pulled out a knife "You always get everything you want, you get all the boys looking at you and now you even got Ichigo! Not anymore!" Akemi raced forward with the knife in hand, Raven raised her hand and caught the blade, everyone around them gasped

"I will not fight you" she hid the pain she was feeling behind an emotionless face, the hatred she felt for this girl was almost too much to handle "I don't hurt humans no matter how much I hate them and no matter what they have done to me"

 _"_ _Please don't shoot us, we were just following orders!"_

 _"_ _BULLSHIT! Violating me and cutting me was not orders!" she glanced at the deep cut on her shoulder which fuelled her anger, she raised the gun and shot one of the men in the leg, he screamed and rolled around on the floor "That's for scaring everyone here" she turned back to the man who violated her "You don't get mercy" she took a step forward and looked down at the man, she raised her gun and shot the main right between the eyes "I will come looking for you tonight" she hissed at the corpse_

She never did search for that man, he may have been dead but she couldn't allow herself to kill a human ever again "Go home Akemi" she let go of the blade and walked away, knowing that Ichigo would follow her

"Raven!" Ichigo grabbed Raven's hand and brought it to his gaze, she held onto the blade tightly and so it had cut into her hand pretty deeply "What were you thinking you idiot!" he yelled at her, more out of fear then anger

"I was thinking that…I was over it all" she pulled her hand away from Ichigo and continued walking

The Orangette scared at her in shock "W-what are you saying" he stuttered, Raven stopped and turned to look at Ichigo with no emotion

"I'm saying that I would rather die than live in this darkness" she hung her head and looked at the floor "I would rather give up my life than allow people to fight and die for me"

"Don't say that!" Ichigo ran up to Raven and grabbed her shoulders, he spun her around to face him "Why! Why would you say that!" he felt like his heart was splitting in two from what he was hearing

"I can't allow people to die, not like Mimi did"

"Stop saying that!" tears were at the corners of his eyes, rain began to fall from the sky "Don't you realise how many people would be sad if you died!" he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist "Please, please don't say that…I couldn't live without you I love you too much"

"…Ichigo" she looked down at Ichigo with a frown, tears were running down her face just like Ichigo's were, she felt horrible for making him cry

"I need you Raven…I need you" Raven dropped to her knees and allowed Ichigo to wrap his arms around her, she began to cry as she hugged Ichigo back "Please don't leave me Raven"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she yelled in between sobs

"I forgive you Raven so please promise me that you will stay by my side till the end" he looked into her tear stained eyes

"I will" Ichigo brought his lips to her, not hard but sweet and tender that showed his saddened emotions perfectly

"I will protect you Raven and one day we can have that family that you have dreamt of since you were a child"

"Ichigo" she smiled at him and kissed him once more

* * *

 **So how was that, not that good to be honest but I made my point**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Tomcat out**


	29. Chapter 29

Ichigo had walked home with Raven on his back, Isshin had asked why both of them were home late and soaking wet but he didn't want to tell the truth so he said they went to the Ramen shop and had to walk home in the rain, he didn't want to tell Isshin that Raven had a suicidal moment and he had a breakdown…he would never live that down. They had both slept on Raven's double bed since Ichigo didn't want to admit that he really needed her so his excuse was he wanted to sleep beside her, she knew the real reason but she didn't say anything.

The next day had arrived and that day was…..BEACH DAY! Raven had woken up to find Rukia and Orihime standing over her "Ahh!" she screamed and rolled over Ichigo to hide behind him, the Orangette gasped and shot up from his spot on the pillow to look around

"What happened!" he stopped when his eyes landed on Orihime and Rukia "…Oh, that happened" he sighed and plonked back down to sleep

"You guys scared the crap out of me, don't ever do that again" Raven sighed ad rolled back over Ichigo who groaned "What's up"

"Were taking you swimsuit shopping" Orihime cheered happily

"I have one though" Rukia smirked evilly

"You have grown in the chest area Raven" Raven blushed when Rukia poked her breast

"Hey don't touch her boobs that my job" Ichigo mumbled, not realising what he just said

"D-did he just say that" Orihime stuttered with a blush

"I am so teasing him about that today"

"I wanna be there when you do that Rukia" Raven said

"I will make sure you are there when I do that, now get changed so we can leave and meet up with the other girls" Raven nodded and jumped from the bed, she grabbed her clothes and quickly got changed, not really caring that the girls were there or Ichigo.

"See ya Ichigo"

"Uh huh" he mumbled and rolled over, Raven sighed and followed Orihime and Rukia out the door

"So what girls are there?" she asked when they left the house

"Oh Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Isane, Yachiru, Nemu, Unohana, Alexis, Elizabeth, Kira and Rangiku"

"Wow all of them, sweet!" Raven smiled, looking forward to spending time with her old friends "I'm glad that I am able to have some fun with you now that I remember who I am"

"Yep so we can be best friends again"

"Aww what about me!" Orihime whined

"I'm not leaving you out Orihime, you two girls are my bestest bestest friends ok" Raven wrapped her arm around Orihime and hugged her

The trio arrived at the swimming store to see all the girls already looking for their swimsuits "Raven!" Rangiku ran up and wrapped her arms around the blonde, Raven gasped and flailed in her arms since she couldn't breath

"Ran-chan Ray Ray can't breathe!" Yachiru yelled, Rangiku pulled away and smiled sheepishly

"Raven I'm helping to buy your swimsuit" Raven looked over at Yoruichi who had an evil smirk on her face

"…why?" Raven felt worried

"Because we want you to get laid" Raven's eyes widened

"Say Whaaaaat!" Raven took a step back

"You and Ichigo have been together for months and you have done nothing-"

"Have too!"

"-You need to get laid, I mean eighty years and you haven't had sex is pretty bad" Rangiku spoke as she began to push Raven to the raunchy swimwear

"B-but but"

"But nothing Raven now let us handle it" Yoruichi grabbed as many swimsuits as she could and shoved both them and Raven into the changing booth

"I dunno guys, I haven't worn such a revealing swimsuit before"

"Just do it for today" Alexis replied, Raven sighed and nodded

"I feel sorry for these girls when Byakuya sees how she is dressed" Rukia mumbled to Orihime quietly

"Oh yeah, I remember how he used his Zanpakuto on Ichigo and Renji because they allowed Raven to get drunk"

"They deserved it" the small group shook their head at each swimsuit that Raven wore, until one swimsuit caught their eyes

"It's perfect!" Rangiku cheered

"You really think so?" Raven asked nervously

"Yes and I will buy it for you if you have the confidence to wear it" Raven perked up and nodded to Yoruichi, once they all had their swimsuits on they headed to where the men were.

Ichigo had gotten to the beach before the girls did, he was talking to Renji when he sensed the girls presence. The small group of men turned around and stared at them in shock, each girl wore different styled swimsuits that complimented their femininity perfectly "Where's Raven"

"She went to help Uryuu and Chad with the drinks" Axel replied

"Yep and boy does she look yummy" Ryu teased when he came out carrying a crate of drinks

"Uryuu and Chad are here?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Ryu's comment

"Yep and my captain but he doesn't like the sun" Rangiku sighed, Yoruichi and Soi Fon had left to go for a swim and the others had a sand castle contest, Raven arrived just in time to see sand collapse on Ikkaku and Ichigo

"What are you two doing?" Raven asked in confusion, the two soul reapers pulled themselves out of the sand and looked at Raven

"Ahh we were building a sand castle and-" Ichigo stopped and looked at Raven in shock, her swimsuit was revealing and amazing at the same time. It was a two piece swimsuit, the bikini top kept her breasts modest but showed a large amount of cleavage, the two sides of the bikini top was held together by a metal heart in the centre. The bikini bottom was the same, two sides were held together by a metal heart on each side of her hip. She had her long blonde hair tied into a high pony tail and her skin seemed to shine due to the suntan lotion she put on "You ahh umm swimsuit nice" Ichigo stuttered and mentally cursed at his stupidity

"You look hot Ravella" Ikkaku stated bluntly, Renji nodding eagerly behind him

"Thanks Ikkaku and thank you Ichigo, anyway I'm heading into the water with the other girls" she waved to them and ran off to Orihime and Isane, the men stared at her as she ran, her breasts bouncing happily

"I suggest you all avert your eyes before I force you to" the men froze when they heard the deadly voice of Byakuya Kuchiki "I won't allow you to look at Ravella in that matter, that also means you Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Ahh yeah don't worry I won't" Byakuya hummed and went back to his sandcastle

"AHHH!" everyone froze when they heard three girls scream, they turned their heads and saw Orihime, Isane and Raven being held by a weird Hollow with tentacle like arms. They all rushed to the edge of the shore

"What the hell is a hollow doing here!" Renji screamed

"I heard that a hollow was in this area" Unohana replied calmly

"And you didn't tell us!" Ichigo yelled

"No don't do that-ahh!" Raven screamed when the tentacles tightened around her body, they wrapped around each breast and between her thighs "Not t-there ah-Help please!" almost every male soul reaper (except for Byakuya and Jushiro) were blushing as they saw the tentacle tightened around the three women

"We need to help them!" Ichigo pulled out his sword and ran into attack followed by Renji and Ikkaku. When the Hollow dissipated Ichigo raced over and caught Raven in his arms, blushing when he saw the pink like substance all over her "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, that Hollow touched me in the wrong way though"

"Hey it tastes just like watermelon!" Orihime yelled as she licked her skin

"Really?" Ichigo smirked and licked Raven on the neck when no one was watching, she gasped and blushed

"D-don't do that!" she whispered harshly

"But you taste so good" he chuckled and placed her on the floor

"To tell you all the truth that Hollow was made by the twelfth division for training" Unohana replied calmly once again "We even brought one for each of you to attack" Many more watermelon Hollows surfaced from the watery depths, everyone smiled and brought out their swords to attack

Once they were all defeated they ate the hollows and relaxed for the rest of the day, Chad had pulled out his acoustic guitar and began playing a song he called 'going home' that he wrote shortly after returning to the world of the living "So guys, I'm having a party so you should all come" Axel offered

"I am heading back to the Soul society" Byakuya replied

"And I should too, the sun has made me feel quite weak" Jushiro replied

"Both Isane and myself shall return aswell" Unohana spoke

"I am not going to some humans party" Soi Fon snapped

"Well then everyone else can come, it will be fun!" Raven giggled at the group

"I wish we could be like this forever" Everyone turned to look at the blonde "with the upcoming war and with all the training we haven't really been together at all, we had so much fun today and I want to do this again sometime" she sighed happily and leaned against Ichigo who had his arm wrapped around her

"And we will, I will make sure of it" Ichigo replied

"If it makes you happy Ravella then I will do this again sometime" Byakuya replied with no emotion but Raven knew the kindness in his words

"Thanks Byakuya, perhaps we can do this when we defeat Aizen"

"And we will, were the best fighters that the soul society has to offer!" Ryu yelled

"Don't forget Kenny!" Yachiru yelled

"And the head captain" Isane said

"And Captain Kurosutchi" Nemu spoke in her monotone voice

"Then we have all the other lieutenants that aren't here"

"My lieutenant is not skilled" Soi Fon mumbled

"Omaeda is…ok" Renji said with uncertainty

"It's getting late so we must return" Unohana stood and opened the gate to the Soul society, everyone who remained waved goodbye to the soul reapers leaving before turning back to Axel

"You guys get to follow me" they all nodded and follow Axel to his house, when they arrived they gasped as they looked upon a mansion

"You live in a mansion!" Ichigo yelled

"Yeah I'm famous in the world of the living so I can buy houses this large" Axel shrugged and continued walking

"So does that mean you could buy a house this large?" Orihime asked

"Yeah I get paid the same as Axel since we both sing and play electric guitar"

"So when do you play next?" Rukia asked

"Well now that the rest of the band are here we can have a concert"

"Sweet!" Orihime cheered and hugged Axel

"Let's party!" heaps of people were already in the house partying, everyone broke up to do their own things. It was only Ichigo and Raven who moved to sit by themselves

"So I saw Isshin and your sisters in the way in" Raven spoke as they both sat on a couch

"So they really did come"

"Yep" she smiled and leant against Ichigo's chest "I really don't like Axel's parties"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked

"They're too loud and too noisy, plus I can never find anyone" Ichigo nodded and stood from the chair

"How about we go home?" Raven nodded and followed the Orangette out the door and to their house, they headed inside and left their shoes at the door before heading upstairs "Do you want to have a shower first"

"No you can" Ichigo nodded as he grabbed a towel and headed to the shower, Raven waited beside the door until he finished. Once he stepped out she smiled and stepped in for her shower, she always loved the feeling of hot water hitting her cold skin when she went swimming.

Ichigo waited patiently in Raven's room, already changed into a pair of boxers and singlet "I'm coming in" she opened the door and stepped inside, Ichigo blushed when he saw Raven in only a towel "Sorry I forgot to bring clothes"

"D-don't worry I will turn around" Raven nodded and waited for him to face the wall, when he wasn't looking she removed her towel

 ** _"_ _Take her King"_**

 _"_ _What do you want hollow" Ichigo growled_

 ** _"_ _Claim her as yours, mate with her!"_**

 _"_ _I-I don't want to take advantage of her"_

 ** _"_ _If you don't then I will take over and claim her for you"_** If there were anything Ichigo hated the most it was someone else thinking they could take Raven as their own, mustering up the courage he turned around and walked over to Raven, she was only in a pair of shorts and a bra when he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his chest

"Ichigo?"

"You are so beautiful" he kissed down her neck and to her shoulder, she gasped and shuddered at the sensation of his lips on her skin "You don't know how much I wanted you today when I saw you in your swimsuit, even more so when I saw you covered in that Hollow's juices"

"I-Ichigo" she sighed his name, she turned around and kissed him passionately. Ichigo took the opportunity to guide her to the bed and get her to straddle him before rolling her over so he could straddle her. He brought his face to her ear and whispered to her huskily

"I want you Raven"

"Wha"

"I want to make you mine, tonight, whilst no one is around" he kissed her jaw and moved down to her chest, she moaned softly when he grabbed her right breasts and moved it around

"S-Stop" Ichigo immediately stopped and looked at Raven in confusion, she pulled herself up a little and moved her hands so she could take off her bra, when that was discarded she looked back at her boyfriend "Easier F-for you" she stuttered, Ichigo nodded and brought his mouth to her perky bud. Her moan was louder as she felt Ichigo's tongue swirl around her nipple "Ichigo" she moaned out, the sound of his name coming from her lips made her more aroused

Raven blushed harder when she felt Ichigo's member touch the side of her leg, she moved her hands to his singlet and tugged on it so he knew to take it off, he smiled and did as she asked. When that was removed he moved down to her shorts and removed them and her panties so she was completely naked for him and him alone "So beautiful" he mumbled as he looked over her form, this girl, this beautiful girl was his and he still couldn't believe it. He moved his hand down past her waist and over her womanhood

"AH" she gasped when she felt one of Ichigo's fingers enter her, he started off slow, swirling his finger around and moving slowly but then he began to move faster. As she moaned he pushed another finger into her womanhood "Ahh Ichigo!" she moaned his name loudly, his movement of his fingers inside her was making her go over the edge, pleasure covered her entire body when she orgasmed to Ichigo's fingers "Please I w-want you now" she said softly, panting from her orgasm. Ichigo nodded and pulled his finger out so he could remove his boxers. His member sprung free making Raven blush when she remembered his size and how that would stretch her

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked as he stared into Raven's lust filled blue eyes

"Y-yes, I want you" she brought her lips up to meet his, giving all the answers he needed. Ichigo grabbed his member and slowly pushed inside her, she moved her lips away from his to whimper when she felt him stretch her and break her hymen, he stopped and waited for her to adjust to his size. He stayed perfectly still as she wriggled underneath him from the pain, his teeth were clenched along with his eyes as he stopped himself from moving. When she looked at him and nodded he continued, he started off slow like his did with his fingers, both of them moaned softly when they finally became one "P-please…faster" Ichigo nodded and pushed into Raven faster, she gasped when she felt this new sensation "Ichigo"

"Raven" he moaned back to her, his movements were fast and hard, he could feel his hollow in the back of his mind as he too was overcome by the pleasure he could feel.

"Ichigo I'm gonna" her voice dissolved into pleasured filled moans, the feeling of him inside her was almost too much, she could feel the demon within her roaring at the pleasure that radiated through both her body and soul.

"Yeah I know" they could feel their connection become stronger as their souls intertwined, Their emotions swarming around each other making their experience even more pleasurable and amazing, they wouldn't be surprise if the whole of Karakura could feel their heightened spiritual pressure "R-Raven" he moaned as the pleasure was taking over, he thrusted into her harder so their skin slapped together. His Hollow roared in the back of his mind, telling him that his climax was coming closer "Raven!" Ichigo yelled as he reached his climax and shot his seed into her

"I-Ichigo!" Raven screamed back as his orgasm caused her to have her own, they stayed connected until their raging orgasms had calmed down. Ichigo slowly pulled out and hissed as the pleasure came back, he rolled to his side and pulled Raven into his arm as they both panted.

"Promise that you will stay with me forever Raven?" his voice was barely a whisper

"I promise Ichigo" she sighed and nuzzled into his broad chest, soon the two lovers feel asleep in each other's arms


	30. Chapter 30

Raven woke up to feel Ichigo tracing patterns on her back, she opened her eyes and looked into his own that showed concern "Ichigo, what's wrong" she frowned, worried that he didn't enjoy last night.

"I didn't use protection" he mumbled, Raven giggled "Why are you giggling, we can't have a kid were too young!"

"Don't worry Ichigo I'm on the pill and I have the bar so you would have to try a lot harder to get me pregnant" Ichigo sighed in relief "So do you know if Isshin, Karin and Yuzu came home last night?"

"No I don't think they came home from the party" Raven nodded, she yawned and stretched out her stiff muscles from sleeping. "Don't do that or I might be tempted for another round"

"As much as I would like to I'm too sore, girls are supposed to be sore after their first time"

"So I was your first time?" Ichigo asked proudly

"Yep, I dated heaps of people but you were my first kiss and first sex partner"

"Lover, sex lover" he corrected

"That makes no sense, your pretty much saying sex sex"

"Meh" he shrugged and laid his head back on the pillow "So what shall we do today"

"Hmm, get food then just chill around the house, I don't think I can walk very well"

"Well let's find out" Ichigo watched as Raven got out of the bed completely naked, shivering when she felt the cold hair hit her bare skin, she changed into her shorts, bra and singlet.

"You gonna get out of the bed or are you embarrassed to let me see you naked" Ichigo narrowed his eyes and threw the sheets off him "Ahh I'm blind!" she screamed and covered her eyes, Ichigo rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's childish behaviour

"Oh are you embarrassed to see me naked Raven" Raven huffed and looked straight into his brown eyes

"Don't turn this around on me, I was being funny" she poked his chest and gave him his clothes, when they were changed they both headed downstairs

"So what are you making me for breakfast?" Ichigo asked

"Who said I was cooking I can barely walk" she said as she wobbled

"Fine I will cook but it won't be as good as your cooking" Raven giggled and headed over to the bench to sit down and watch Ichigo cook

"Hmm it's always nice to see you cook for me" she sighed and leant on her hand

"Don't make me break my concentration or I will burn the food"

"Aww fine" she huffed but smiled, it was nice being like this, they hadn't been able to have some time alone at home for some time, a knock on the door interrupted their moment "I'll get it" Raven pushed away from her chair and wobbled to the door, she smiled when she saw Orihime and Rukia at the door "Hey guys"

"Where did you go last night, we couldn't find you" Rukia asked as they both came inside

"Oh Ichigo and I got bored so we headed home" Rukia looked at how Raven walked until it clicked in

"Oh!" Raven stopped and turned to look at Rukia in confusion

"What does she mean by oh" Orihime asked

"You had sex with Ichigo last night!" Rukia yelled, Raven and Orihime blushed

"You told her!" Ichigo yelled from the door, two plates of food in each hand

"No I didn't I swear, I don't even know how she knew!" Raven was waving her hands around like a maniac

"No I guessed by the look of bliss she has…also by how she is walking" Rukia smirked

"…fine" Ichigo huffed and headed over to the table to place the plates down

"We just cooked breakfast I can make you some" Raven asked the two girls

"No I ate before I came here" Orihime replied

"I will just steal Ichigo's food" Rukia said as she grabbed a slice of Ichigo's ham

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled at the soul reaper who continued to eat his food

"You can have some of mine Ichigo" Raven poured some of her food onto Ichigo's plate

"So Raven I was thinking about having a sleep over at my place tonight"

"But it's the day before school Orihime"

"Yeah just bring your school uniform so you can come to school the next day" Raven rubbed her chin in thought

"I suppose it could be fun, I will have to wait for Isshin, Karin and Yuzu to get home"

"Ok well me and Rukia are heading to Urahara's shop to get Elizabeth"

"You actually want Lizzy there" Raven asked din surprise

"We talked to her when she first came and we kind of hit it off" Rukia shrugged

"We will see you later" Orihime waved goodbye and walked off with Rukia out of the house

"So you're having a girl's night" Ichigo asked as he finished the last of his food, Raven nodded as she took the two empty plates and placed them in the dishwasher "But I thought we could have a little more time together"

"I thought we did that last night" Raven giggled but blushed when she remembered the night she had shared with the Orangette

"Yeah but we could even more"

"Yes but you forget that your family is coming home soon" Ichigo sighed

"Yeah I know" He frowned but then smiled when he thought of something "But…there not here yet" His smile turned into a smirk as his arm wrapped around Raven, his lips latched onto her neck

"I-Ichigo they might be b-back any second" her words became softer until they were mere whispers that barely reached Ichigo's ears

"But they're not here now" his arms tightened around her so she was as close to his chest as she could be

"Were home!" Ichigo sighed when he heard the voice of his father yelling from the door, he gave Raven a kiss on the cheek before movng away "I didn't see you at the party, you better not have defiled my daughter!" Isshin came running and grabbed Ichigo by his singlet

"Let me go you creep!" Ichigo screamed as he fought his father

"So you did! You have to wait until you marry her not beforehand!" Isshin had Ichigo's head under his arm as he gave him a knuckle sandwich

"Ow! Cut it out I don't have to listen to you!" He pushed his head away from his father's arm and kicked him in the face

"I thought I raised you better Ichigo!" Isshin had comical tears running down his face

"You're an idiot dad" Karin spoke from the door in-between Raven and Yuzu

"Well I ahh I'm heading to my room to watch a movie so ahh see ya later" Raven waved and ran out of the room, not wanting to really answer Isshin

"Hey don't leave me with this freak! Raven!" Ichigo yelled after Raven who was running away after she put her shoes on

* * *

Raven had said goodbye to Ichigo and headed over to Orihime's house at sundown, as of right now she was sitting in the living room with Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Elizabeth, Alexia and Kira because she wanted to join "You gotta play Raven It's fun!" Orihime pleaded

"I don't want to play sing star Orihime we used to play it when we were kids" Raven replied

"Just do it or she won't stop" Alexia muttered

"Oh Fine then chose a song and we can sing" she stood from the floor and grabbed the blue mic whilst Orihime grabbed the red, she chose heaven is a place on earth and they waited to sing "Ooooh baby do you know what that's worth, oooh heaven is a place on earth!" at the beginning Raven sung because she had to but halfway through the song she began to sing because she wanted to, she was dancing and swinging her body around with the rest of the people in the room "oh my god that was amazing"

"And you thought you wouldn't enjoy it" Rukia teased

"Ha ha your so fun-" the blonde stopped when she felt a spiritual pressure that she hadn't felt for a **VERY** long time "…no it can't be" she whispered, eyes wide in shock

"Raven?" Rukia asked worriedly, frowning as she too felt a strange presence

"He's attacking Ichigo!" Raven grabbed Persephone from the table and popped her soul pill into her human body, as soon as she was out of it she took off to where she felt Ichigo battling the familiar Arrancar

"Raven what is it!?" Rukia screamed from beside her

"I think I know who it is!" she screamed back, the landed on a building overlooking the fight, both eyes widening as their locked onto familiar blue hair "….Grimmjow…"

"No he should be dead" Rukia protested, not liking this one bit, she raced down to save Ichigo as Raven stood still in shock and confusion

Raven watched as Rukia stopped Grimmjow's attack only to be stabbed in the stomach by his hand, ultimately snapping Raven out of her trance "Shit" she muttered as she flashed stepped down to the fight, sword in hand and a splitting headache. Just as Grimmjow was going to slice Ichigo in half she brought her sword out and blocked it "I wouldn't if I were you" she hissed, the blue haired Espada stepped back in shock, watching as his sister stepped back and wrapped an arm around Ichigo protectively

"R-Ravella" he stuttered

"Yes?"

"It's your brother"

"My brother died in my arms many years ago" she snapped, watching as Grimmjow hissed

"Well apparently I didn't fucking die in your arms" he snapped back

"Well then I guess you're not real my brother then" she knew it pained her to say these things but it is not possible for him to be here "Now you better stand up and fight because you have hurt the person I love and my best friend" she stood from the floor and raised her Zanpakuto "Devour…Ryūketsu no Bara!" roses surrounded her sword and changed into a large scythe of black and red as it has done once before

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, one because she said this ginger haired boy was her lover and two because now he had to fight his little sister who was nowhere near as strong as he was…boy was he wrong. Out of nowhere Raven raced forward and swung her scythe, power behind her swing. Grimmjow hissed as he was pushed back when he blocked her attack, so she was stronger than he thought "Fuck that hurt, did a little growing up did we Ray" he teased

"You are not allowed to call me that, Grimmy" she replied, attacking him once again

Grimmjow was annoyed, all he wanted to do was kill Ichigo because he was weak but NOOO his sister had to stop him, he was lucky that Tosen found him and took him back to Las Noches but unlucky that Tosen found him and took him back to Las Noches since there would be trouble but he had to admit…it was fun fighting his sister, the little kitten knows how to fight now how interesting.

Ichigo stood from the floor after he watched Grimmjow return to wherever he came from, he checked Rukia who had managed to heal herself before going over Raven who stood still "Raven?" he placed his hand on her head and watched as she flinched, he immediately took it away and stood in front of her "Raven are you ok?" he frowned when Raven grabbed her head and curled into a ball on the floor "Raven speak to me?" he knelt down on the floor and watched Raven carefully

"My head…hurts so much" she whimpered, clutching her head tightly "Make it stop make it stop" she pleaded as the pain began to increase

"Raven look at me just look at me" she shook her head as she cries got louder "LOOK AT ME!" he screamed in fear as she began to scream

"I CAN'T IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" She began to shake uncontrollably, her screaming continued and the other two Soul reapers stood in fear for their friend and lover

"ICHIGO DO SOMETHING!" Rukia screamed

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He screamed back, he grabbed onto Raven and yanked her hands away from her face, gasping when she saw her eyes watering with blood

"Please make it stop it hurts so much my head hurts please!" her eyes looked everywhere like something was trying to attack her

"Stop Raven please just stop" Ichigo whispered helplessly, he had her against his chest to stop her from spasming so much

"Why is she doing this" Rukia asked with a fear laced voice

"I don't know just go get someone, anyone!" Rukia nodded and raced away

Shadows were creeping around her now, clawing at everything just like they were helpless aswell "Make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop" Raven was chanting uncontrollably

"Ichigo what happened we felt Raven's spiritual pressure rise" Orihime had raced over to them and knelt beside the pair

"Please just heal her" he pleaded, tears running down his face like a waterfall "Please" Orihime nodded and brought her Shun Shun Rika, the healing light surrounding them

"No no stop please it hurts please PLEASE! AHHHH!" the shadows exploded shooting Orihime back and knocking her against a wall, she stood up and tried to heal her again but Ichigo stopped her

"Don't or she will hit you again" Orihime nodded and watched, she could do nothing but cry for her friend who seemed to be losing her mind

"Ichigo I got Urahara" Rukia stopped and watched as Kisuke raced over to Raven and Ichigo

"Ichigo move away I'm going to put her asleep" Ichigo shook his head at Urahara

"No I'm not leaving her" he shook his head and brought the screaming girl closer

"You have to or she will kill herself" Rukia pleaded, Ichigo released Raven and watched as Urahara chanted a kido spell, knocking the screaming girl into a deep sleep "You can come over now Ichigo" the Orangette immediately ran over and brought Raven into his arms

"What happened to her" he demanded

"I shall tell you as we walk" Ichigo nodded stood up with Raven in his arms, he waited for Urahara to continue "When Raven was young her brother was her entire world, she loved him with all her heart and was devoted to him like a little sister should be, when he died her heart broke and she lost control of the demon within her" Ichigo frowned "She was lucky that I found her and not anyone else, I knocked her unconscious and I was the one who locked the demon away" they reached the shop and headed into a room, Ichigo laid her down on a futon and watched as Orihime healed her "she could always have bits where the demon would show but only when she was truly angry or sad and that her mind would shatter could the demon come out"

"So it came out when she saw Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked

"Yes and so the block that kept the demon at bay had collapsed and Raven was not ready for that to happen and so it began to kill her" Ichigo winced at the world kill "she is fine now of course since I have re-sealed the block so she will not lose her mind if she sees her brother once again"

"So will she wake up?"

"Of course, she might wake up by tomorrow so for now…keep an eye on her" Urahara looked at Raven sadly once more before leaving the room, Ichigo looked at Orihime and crawled over beside her

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes I have healed all her wounds" she looked at Ichigo sadly, noticing the dry tear marks on his face, she patted him on the shoulder and left the room, heading off to tell Axel what happened

"I'm so glad you're ok" he touched her soft, clean face "I love you so much" he leant down and kissed her on the lips softly "I am never leaving you again" he crawled onto the futon and laid down beside Raven, he pulled her into his arms and willed himself to close his eyes and fall asleep…praying and wishing that she would wake up and that he would be able to see her beautiful blue eyes once again.


	31. Chapter 31

She was falling, where she was falling from and how she even got to the point of falling was unknown to her but she knew that she was falling. Was this real, was she really falling, was this feeling of bliss actually happening or was it a dream, she hoped that this wasn't a dream for she loved it. She couldn't open her eyes to see where she was falling but she did not care, ever since she was little she had always wanted to fly through the sky and feel the wind on her face, falling was quite similar to flying due to the same feeling of bliss. She never wanted this to end, but all dreams must come to an end when the sun rises, the feeling off bliss disappeared along with the feeling of her falling.

She opened her eyes and gasped, looking around the room, her expression softened when she saw she was in Urahara's shop. "…falling…" she looked out through the window where the sun shined "How did I get here"

"You lost your mind when you saw your brother" Raven slowly turned her head to face Urahara, memories of the previous night flowing through her mind

 _"_ _LOOK AT ME!"_

 _"_ _I CAN'T IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!"_

 _"_ _ICHIGO DO SOMETHING!"_

 _"_ _I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"_

 _"_ _Please make it stop it hurts so much my head hurts please!"_

 _"_ _Stop Raven please just stop"_

 _"_ _Why is she doing this?"_

 _"_ _I don't know just go get someone, anyone!"_

 _"_ _Make it stop make it stop make it stop"_

 _"_ _Ichigo what happened we felt Raven's spiritual pressure rise"_

 _"_ _Please just heal her"_

 _"_ _No no stop please it hurts please PLEASE! AHHHH!"_

Raven snapped her eyes opened and looked at Urahara with tears, she quickly wiped then away and checked to see if it was blood and not water "Don't worry it's not blood and you are not dying"

"W-why did that happen" she stuttered

"It had happened once before, you lost your mind when your brother died"

"Then why do I not remember it"

"Because the memories of you losing your mind was locked away along with your demon but only the demon returned this time" Raven looked won and frowned

"He's alive Kisuke" she looked into the scientists eyes and continued "Grimmjow is alive" his eyes widened

"But he died"

"But no one found his body if you remember" Kisuke narrowed his eyes, he remembered as he looked upon Grimmjow's frozen body and watched as he began to dissolve into bright lights

"Yes I do"

"Kisuke what do we do!" she stood from her futon and looked at Urahara helplessly "I'm so confused Kisuke, my brother isn't really dead and the dreams I keep getting aren't helping either"

"Dreams?"

"Dreams of falling, dreams of darkness and screaming and everyone dying and those eyes…those beautiful green eyes" her eyes showed her day dreaming, her dreamy eyes as she thought of those green eyes "I have never seen such vibrant green eyes before"

"Green eyes" Kisuke mumbled, trying to remember where he had seen green eyes before

After a short time of day dreaming, Raven snapped back to reality "Anyway how long was I unconscious?"

"Funnily enough nothing has actually happened, but I suggest you head to school, I had Orihime bring over your Gigai and clothes" Raven nodded and waited for Kisuke to leave, once she was dressed she raced to school

"RAVEN!"

"EEP!" Raven yelped when she was pulled into a hug by Orihime

"Please don't even do that again you hear me!" Raven nodded "Ichigo's has been so depressed lately so he will be so happy when he sees you"

"Well take me to him" Orihime nodded and pulled Raven along, they arrived in the classroom and Raven smiled when she saw her boyfriend sitting alone at the table. She snuck over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Who the hell is hugging me" Ichigo hissed out

"Someone who I hope you still love" Ichigo froze and turned to look at Raven "Hello"

"Raven? Your ok!" he quickly turned around and hugged her tightly, the others left so they could be alone "I'm so glad…" he muttered into her neck

"I'm sorry I scared you so much Ichigo, I promise that will never happen again" she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, revelling in the familiar scent of her boyfriend "Kiss me"

Ichigo froze and looked into her eyes, with a nod he pressed his lips to hers. It was slow at the beginning; it was mainly to show that Raven was ok, but soon enough the feeling of lust set in. They didn't know where the lust came from but they honestly didn't care, they tongues duelled each other and their bodies were pressed together as if they were trying to be as close as they could with their clothes on "Raven" Ichigo sighed out as she grinded her hips against his, he growled low in his throat and pushed her onto a table, earning a gasp from said girl. His hand slid down from her shoulder and down to her skirt where he proceeded to push it up to her hips

"Ah Ichigo were in a classroom" she gasped and moaned when his fingers stroked her undergarments

"Class doesn't start until 8:30 and it's 8"

"B-but people could come in"

"I will stop if I sense anyone coming" with that he slid into her undergarments and slip a finger into her

"Ah" she sighed and threw her head back "I-Ichigo" she growled when a second finger was inserted, he was playing with her. With a smirk she brought her hand to his pants and slipped it in

"Raven!" he gasped when her hand circled around his member "Now whose playing with who?" he said breathlessly

"You s-started it" to emphasise her point she squeezed it and circled his top, they were almost at their peak. But of course they always have get interrupted "I-Ichigo I can feel Orihime coming" Ichigo sighed and curled his finger in her once more before pulling out and stepping away, allowing her to fix her uniform. The door was opened and Orihime walked in with her boyfriend

"Sup, did you guys say your hello's?" Axel asked as he took his seat "Why are you both blushing?" oh he knew why they were blushing but he wanted to tease them

"No reason" Ichigo snapped and looked away

"Liar, I know what you two were doing" he teased

"What were they doing?" Orihime asked innocently

"SHUT UP AXEL!" the lovers screamed together "Form class is about to begin" Raven turned around and took her seat behind Ichigo's but next to Axel's "Just remember Axel I can tell all your fans the hiding spots you have"

"Uhh no thanks" he cringed

"Good" with that the conversation ended, the rest of the class entered and form started, Raven looked bored and decided to look over at all the others students. Her eyes narrowed as she zoomed in on a new face, he has short straight cut hair just like his straight teeth, when he noticed her staring he turned around and gave her what he thought was a seductive smirk. It was seductive but Ichigo was sexier in her mind, that and the moment he did that she knew who he was, and she was determined to talk to him.

Once it finished everyone was movie to their sports classes "See you later class" whilst everyone left, Raven followed the new kid and cornered him

"I knew my smirk worked"

"It most certainly did not…Shinji" he smirked

"So you know my name"

"Of course I know the name of the ex-captain who magically disappeared for 100 years" Shinji froze and narrowed his eyes

"Who are you" he demanded, not knowing this person

"Oh wow I can't believe you forgot your little bird" the man stop narrowing his eyes to look at Raven in shock

"Ravella?" she nodded "But I heard you were killed!"

"Nope just went under witness protection program with the Kurosaki family"

"You live with Ichigo" this could work in his favour

"Yep" she stepped back and crossed her arms "You look exactly the same"

"Well you look older"

"Well I am 100 years older than I used to be"

"Well yeah you were six the last time I saw you"

"Seventeen now"

"I can tell" he said looking at her breasts, she punched his arm and began walking away "Hey where are you going"

"To my PE class" she replied

"Ooooh so can I help you get changed"

"NO!" she snapped and ran into the changing room, Shinji chuckled and went to get dressed. Once Raven was dressed into her pantie sized shorts and singlet the school makes the girls wear, she headed back out and walked past Shinji "Hurry up or we'll be even later"

"Yes captain" he saluted her and followed

Ichigo was wandering why Raven didn't come straight to PE, she went the other way which was strange. Of course his worries were put to rest when she entered the room and headed over to Orihime, man it didn't help how the shorts showed her ass and her shirt was tight around her breasts _"What is happening to me today, I just want to take her"_ he however narrow his eyes as he saw Shinji talking to her

 ** _"_** ** _It's what you call being in heat King, it kinda happens when you are part Hollow"_** Ichigo's inner Hollow replied

 ** _"_** _I'm not an animal_ " he snapped

 ** _"_** ** _Don't worry Raven is too it's just nature so deal with it"_** with that the Hollow disappeared

PE was pretty boring, it was golf so it was of course really dull. Ichigo managed to grab Raven before she left and began pulling her towards the back of the class "Ichigo what are you doing" she was confused

"I'm waiting for everyone to go to lunch" was his short reply

"But shouldn't we be joining them"

"Not yet" they both stayed quiet for a while until they knew that all the boys were gone from the changing room, Raven's eyes widened when she was pulled inside

"This is the boys room Ichigo I can't be in here!" she hissed but he didn't reply, she was pulled into a shower and was being stripped "Ichigo!" she gasped when he pulled off her shirt and bra

"Shh or someone will hear you" he latched his mouth onto her breast, distracting her so he could remove her shorts and underwear

"ahh" she gasped and shivered in pleasure, she tugged at his shirt. When his clothes were off he turned her around and slammed into her "Ahh!" she yelped and moaned loudly

"Raven" he grunted out and he was relentlessly slamming into her, he agreed with his Hollow that he was indeed in heat otherwise he would have never taken her like this

"Oh Ichigo" she moaned out and slammed her hips back to meet him "Oh good please"

"fuck" he muttered

"Ah, ah, ah, ah AH!" she was getting louder by the second, she pulled him out of her and slammed him against the wall, kissing him harshly and lifting her leg. Taking the hint, Ichigo grabbed her leg and slammed back into her "Oh my god!" she wrapped her leg around him and grabbed onto to his shoulders for support

"Fuck yes Raven" he hissed out as she dragged her nails down his back, they stared into each other's eyes, one was black and gold and the other black and red. Their teeth had elongated into fangs and their nails were like claws

"Harder" she grunted out as she met his thrusts, she hissed when his claws sunk into his flesh.

"Nnn" he relented and thrusted into her faster, as they were nearing their orgasms Ichigo sunk his fangs into her shoulder

"Ah!" she opened her mouth in a silent scream and clutched onto his shoulder as the feeling of pain and pleasure drove her over the edge, she couldn't hold herself up since her orgasm was overpowering. She may have been done but Ichigo was far from it, he pulled her to the floor with him and began lifting her up and down on his hard length. "Oh" it wasn't long before her pleasure began rising once again, she impaled herself on his member and grinded her clit on him for extra pleasure, she wasn't innocent that was for sure, she had watched porn so she could give her lover the best sex he could ever have

"Oh my fuck!" he hissed and grabbed her harshly, lifting her up slightly so he couldn't slam into her as fast and as hard as he could

"Ah, ah ffffffuck" she whimpered as she felt him swell within her, the sound of skin slapping together only added to the pleasure they were both feeling. Ichigo watched as she grabbed onto her breasts and kneaded them like a cat would do, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and flicked up just like her breasts did every time he slammed into her. Without talking to pulled out of her and turned her around so her back was against his chest, he continued his onslaught of her body "Oh…I…ummm ah!" she couldn't form a single word, her thoughts were clouded by a haze of lust as she was repeatedly impaled. Ichigo grabbed onto her breasts and kneaded them, his mouth was latched onto where he sank his fangs in so he could lap at the blood that poured down her neck

"I'm gonna-ah" he grunted and slammed into her a few more times before his orgasm came, he was smart enough this time to pull out and shoot his seed onto her stomach. Raven gasped and moaned as she had her second orgasm, her arms gave way and she collapsed onto Ichigo's chest.

"Oh…my…god"

"What?" Ichigo asked

"We just…we just literally fucked like animals" she felt embarrassed

"Yeah…we did" he mumbled dreamily, remembering how she gasped and mewled his name

"Don't start being a pervert" she mumbled and slapped his chest

"Ok well we can have a shower and head to class" nodded and allowed Ichigo to help her onto her wobbly feet

"Get the clothes out so we can shower" she muttered, he nodded and did as was told. They had their shower and got dressed, Raven grabbing a large bandage to cover her bite mark. Ichigo was smirking as he looked at the mark, _HIS_ mark, the mark that would tell others that she belonged to _HIM_.

"Where were you two, I saw you drag her away after PE" Orihime asked the pair

"I needed to talk to her about the new kid" Raven looked at him, hiding her confusion so the lie could work

"Oh you mean Shinji Hirako" Orihime replied

"Yeah I don't know why but I don't trust him, he seems really interested in me" he muttered

"Maybe he's gay" Axel offered, earning a few laughed

"I don't think that's it" Raven replied "Just talk to him after school ok?"

"yea" with that they went back to their seats for maths


	32. Chapter 32

"So I'm heading off to follow that Shinji guy" Ichigo stated beside Raven

"That's alright, be safe though and don't do anything stupid" the Orangette narrowed his eyes

"I rarely do anything stupid"

"Rarely" she smirked at his pouting "Just go and have fun" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off. Giggling to herself, she wondered how Ichigo would react to Shinji, she knew he wanted Ichigo for something but didn't know what. After she headed home she jumped out of her Gigai and walked around for some Hollows to kill

"Well well well look who it is" Raven instantly froze as she heard the sly voice off to her side "Why won't you look at me babe" he asked in mock hurt

Raven snapped her head to the side and gave her the harshest glare "There happy"

"Very"

"Now what do you want Jay" she spoke as she walked, wanting to get far away from him

"I just wanted to see how you are"

"Bullshit" she snapped

"Wrong choice of words" the blonde gasped when Jay grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, she was shocked and scared when she couldn't move "Shocked that you have no strength huh" he smirked evilly "That's because I'm far stronger than you, even with that beast inside you you're not strong enough to defeat me" he hissed into her ear

"Fuck you Jay!"

"Eventually but I'm here to remind you of who you really belong to" Raven tried to scream but was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against hers, she struggled as she tried to get away from his vile lips. She felt disgusted that she could do nothing but allow him to kiss her, lucky he pulled away and stepped back "I'll be seeing you again Raven, and you will be mine when I take your filthy boyfriends life" he blew a kiss to her and disappeared

Raven crumpled to her knees and closed her eyes, she brought her knees up to her chest and shivered. She knew Jay was strong but she didn't know he was that strong _"You will be mine when I take your filthy boyfriends life"_ he wanted to kill Ichigo? Could he actually do it, could he take the love of her life's life?

 _"_ _I'm far stronger than you, even with that beast inside you you're not strong enough to defeat me"_ It was true, he was way stronger than her. But one thing Jay didn't know was that she never used the beast

"The beast huh?" the beast within her was almost another entity it held so much power, she never used it before unless she lost her mind "I don't want to be weak" with a deep breath she brought her hand out and summoned her sword from where she left it the night her brother showed himself, once her Zanpakuto was in her hands she felt like she was whole once more. "Never" she closed her eyes and connected her soul to her Zanpakuto, she waited until she felt the soft breeze and the smell of flowers

"You have returned" Raven opened her eyes and smiled at her Zanpakuto

"Hello Ryu"

"Good evening Raven, why have you come here"

"I have trained until I have learnt everything you have to offer but I am not strong enough, I know my Shikai and even my Bankai but it is not enough to beat Jay I need…" her eyes trailed over to the black shadow

"No you must not open the gates!" Ryu yelled, fearing the worst

"I am not weak anymore!" she argued back

"You cannot control the beast"

"I don't want to control it" Ryu went silent and stared at her wielder "I want to talk to it, I know it has a mind" Ryu sighed

"I know you are strong" she closed her eyes briefly and sighed "If you are going to do this then you will have to be strong"

"Of course"

"Be careful" with that Ryu disappeared, Raven looked over at the shadows with determination. With a deep breath she walked over and headed straight into the shadows

 **"** **Do my eyes deceive me or is little Ravella standing within my shadows"** A vile voice spoke from within the darkness

"I am here now show yourself"

 **"** **But of course"** the shadows slithered away until a girl appeared, she had extremely pale skin and dark raven hair, her eyes were the colour of blood and her body was covered by shadows, she looked exactly the same as Raven **"Now, what are you doing here"**

"I…want to become stronger I-I want to be able to protect Ichigo!" the beast smirked

 **"** **And you want MY help"**

"Look I know you are smart and I know you have a conscience, you care for Ichigo just as much as I do and Jay wants to kill him" the beast narrowed her eyes and sneered "We are the same person but split in two but I think that we can slowly come together as a whole once again"

 **"** **To be whole huh?"** The beast thought about it, she wanted to be Ravella again, she was her before her brother died but was forcibly split from her soul reaper side so that they wouldn't die **"you know this process will take some time"**

"Yes but I know I will get stronger with each passing moment, all I want is for Ichigo to be safe"

 **"** **And you trust me, why? You know I am ruled by bloodlust and the desire to destroy everything, I can only be calmed when I am within my shadows"** The beast would only loose its mind when anger was brought into her shadows, it creates a whole in the shadows that the calmness and brings out the monster

"It's a risk I am willing to take, the whole in the shadows will not be created by anger or rage but by the connection of our soul coming together"

 **"** **I will do this for Ichigo"** The beast stepped forward and placed her pale, black clawed hands in Raven normal hands. They could feel the connection forming along with their strength increasing **"Know that you will change, you will have the abilities and powers that you have never experienced, you will become what we once where"**

"What were we?" she asked, wanting to know what the beast really was

 **"** **We are a demon"** With that the connection was formed and their souls were coming together, Raven gasped and was forced out of her inner world.

"Ah!" she yelped and jumped onto her feet, she looked around frantically and noticed that no once was around "phew" she breathed out and relaxed, remembering what happened. She wanted to test how strong she was, she felt she was stronger but she wanted to know her new abilities "How about bait" she smirked and raced off to Urahara's shop "YO KISUKE!" she waited for a few seconds and smiled when she saw Urahara "I want to train so you got any Hollow bait?"

"Hollow bait?" he asked, feeling confused "You haven't asked for that before"

"I know but I want to train with all the abilities I forgot when I was a human"

"Ok but be careful, the bait can bring a few to a lot of Hollows"

"I can take care of hollows Kisuke" Kisuke frowned but headed off to get the hollow bait, when he returned he placed the bait in her hands "Its small so we won't have a repeat like with Uryuu"

"Thanks" she gave him a smile and raced off, Kisuke sighed and began muttering about how she was gonna hurt herself.

Raven arrived at the outskirts of Karakura, the bait in her hands and her spiritual pressure rising "Here we go" she sung softly, crushing the bait with her hands. She didn't wait for long for she heard the sounds of hollow roars

"ssssssshe lookssss tassssty" a female voice, belonging to a snake like hollow, hissed…that makes one

"We should all eat her!" a male hollow spoke…two

"Perhaps she could feed us all" a spider like hollow spoke, number three. Three more arrived to the scene making that six

"Six hollows huh? How about we play a game of chase" she teased, knowing how a hollow likes to chase its prey. The hollows roared and ran towards her, she smirked and bent down "Catch me if you can" she pushed off with such speed and strength that things began to follow her, her signature roses were rushing out of her red cloak she decided to wear. She was faster and stronger then every before, her sight was strengthen so that she could see things from miles away and her reflexes were like that of a cat.

Ichigo was finished talking to the Visors, he had joined their group but only to become stronger so that he could stop Aizen and protect Raven "Welcome to the team Ichigo" Shinji congratulated

"He better work his ass off" Kensei muttered

"Shut up Kensei!" Hayori snapped

"Don't worry Hayori I'm she he-" Shinji froze along with the others when they felt several hollows and a single soul reapers spiritual pressure

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realised who that was "Raven!" he screamed and raced out the door, the others eyes widened at the name and followed the substitute.

Raven was dodging each attack and slicing all the hollows, she had minor cuts and bruises but she wasn't tired "This is boring" she smirked as she sliced a hollows arm

 **"** **We have a trick"** the demon spoke

"What is it?"

 **"** **Reach inside of you and find the flames of your heart, bring them forth and BURN YOUR ENEMIES!"** the demon roared in sick glee, Raven nodded and did as was told. As she dodged she searched for her flames, the closer she got the hotter she would feel.

"There they are!" she imagined pulling the flames from her heart and shot her hands out, the blue flames roared out and headed straight towards the four remaining hollows like a tidal wave

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the hollows screamed in pain as the flames consumed their bodies and burnt them to nothing

She grabbed her sword and killed the hollows, she wasn't strong enough to burn them to death so she would show them mercy. Once they were killed she landed on the floor gracefully and stood up tall and proud, feeling accomplished with herself

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO RAVEN!" the blonde squeaked when arms wrapped around her "Why were there six hollows chasing you!"

"I cant breath" Raven pushed away and looked into furious brown orbs "Well I kinda used hollow bait"

"HOLLOW BAIT! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" he roared, not understanding her stupidness

"I was fine you saw, I burnt them! that is soooooo sweet" she giggled at how cool she felt

"It was stupid so don't do that again" he grabbed her once more and hugged her

"Ok ok, now you mind letting me see the others behind you" Ichigo sighed but nodded, once she was let go she stepped around him and smiled "Long time no see huh guys"

"Wow Raven you not a little kid anymore" Lisa commented

"The little tyke grew up" Kensei came up and ruffled Raven's hair "Still being stupid I see"

"Still being a dick" she replied, making the others chuckle

"Ignore him Ravella" Rose came up "You have become a beautiful woman"

"Heh thanks Rose"

"Gotten stronger too, you think you can beat me in a fight" Love asked jokingly

"Funnily enough I think I do" she smirked

"Oooooh she has attitude now" Hayori smirked "were gonna be great friends

"But Hayori you always were!" Mashiro whined loudly, coming to Raven and hugging her tightly

"I believe you are going to make her pass out Mashiro" Hachigen replied in his normal calm voice

"Man you're a hassle" Kensei came up and picked Mashiro up by her collar, moving her away from Raven

"heh thanks Kensei" he nodded, Shinji snuck up behind her and grabbed her boobs "AHHH SHINJI!" she cried, already feeling Ichigo's spiritual pressure spike

"I suggest you let go of her" Rose spoke, looking at Ichigo worriedly

"Why?" Shinji asked in confusion, still wanting to take advantage of his little birds growth

"Because Idiot her boyfriend looks like he wants to kill you" Shinji tensed up by Hayori's words and turned to look at Ichigo, you could see the killing intent Ichigo was giving Shinji

Shinji backed away from Raven with his hands in the air "I'm sorry Ichigo didn't know you were dating, won't happen again" Shinji ran behind Hachigen

"Better not" Ichigo mumbled, he turned back to Raven with a frown "How do you know these people" he asked, knowing they were from their past

"I knew them when I was six, they suddenly disappeared 100 years ago" she turned to them, waiting for their answer

"Aizen" was Shinji's simple word, the others frowning including Raven and Ichigo "He turned us into these things" he said, motioning to himself

"So you're like Ichigo" she asked

"Yes" Love replied "We originally headed out to protect you, we knew of Aizen's plan to use your demon to destroy the world"

"You knew" she asked in shock, she knew he wanted her but not to destroy the world

"Yes but we thought you died along with your parents" Raven frowned

"So that means that Aizen killed them two"

"No Aizen didn't kill them, someone else did" Kensei replied

"Who? Do you know him" she really wanted to find out who killed her parents…and kill them two

"We don't know who he was, we know he has brown hair and blue eyes" Raven narrowed her eyes at Shinji's words…it better not be who she thinks it was

"Did you see his Zanpakuto?"

"Yes" Hachigen answered "It was two curled swords in Shikai"

"That….FUCKER!" she screamed, feeling incredibly angry

"Did you know who it was?" Ichigo was worried, she knew who killed her parents

"It was…it was Jay" she hissed out in pure hatred, the person she once dated and thought she loved turned out to be her parents murderer, was he to take her away to be Aizen's slave "I'm going to kill him"

"You know you never told me what his Zanpakuto was" Ichigo asked out of curiosity, hoping to change the subject

"He has the ability to bring back a soul of someone or something that he has personally taken with his own Zanpakuto, they would be under his thrall and would do anything he asked and without question"

"That is one of the forbidden Zanpakuto's" Rose muttered

"Forbidden Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked

"There are Zanpakuto's that should never have been created, they are only for the purpose of destruction and so they are sought after so that they are taken away from their wielders or the wielder is killed, This Jay person is one of these wielders along with Raven here" Shinji replied

"What she has a forbidden Zanpakuto!?" shouldn't she be killed or something

"Yes, Raven's Zanpakuto has the ability to devour life through her roses, she can also bring life back with her black roses, with once touch an entire body can begin to decay and be devoured by her Zanpakuto" Love spoke "She can make unlimited roses that can wipe out the entire soul society and that is why it is one of the forbidden"

"Then why hasn't it been taken?"

"Because the soul society thought they could benefit with having at least one of the forbidden Zanpakuto's at their disposal but that is not the reason why Aizen wants her" Ichigo looked at Kensei and waited for him to continue "He wants her for the demon inside her"

"The demon, but it's just a rage filled monster"

"true but it is the other half of Raven's soul" Ichigo stared at Shinji in shock "When Ravella lost her mind, Kisuke split her soul into two parts so that she would not kill herself, the beast has the other half of her abilities"

"Like what"

"Well like you saw before she could bring out fire and control it, she can bring forth darkness itself and use it to destroy her enemies but that is not the only thing" Shinji narrowed his eyes

"I am able to bring forth something that should never be summoned" she muttered, knowing the answer from the demon

"What is it?"

"The armies of hell"


	33. Chapter 33

Once again, Ichigo was skipping school to begin his hollow training. Raven was also skipping school to watch him, after she found out what she could do she felt that she couldn't bring herself to school. She watched as Ichigo was being kept in a barrier by Hachigen whilst everyone took their turn in fighting him, each time she watched as Ichigo's hollow grew in strength "Alright that's enough for now" Shinji called, waiting until Ichigo calmed down before letting Hachigen remove the barrier "Go get a drink and be back here in 15 minutes" Ichigo nodded and headed off to Raven, she grabbed his water bottle and handed it to him

"Thanks"

"It's ok" she replied softly, to which Ichigo immediately noticed

"Ok what's wrong" he sat beside her and gave her a determined look

"Oh it's nothing you need to worry about"

"If it has something to do with you then I will worry" he looked into her eyes

"Fine" she could never say no to him "I…after I found out what I can do and what I am I-" she stopped and looked away sadly

"What is it Raven" Ichigo spoke softly

"I just feel like a monster" she replied hopelessly "I can raise an army of hell and can tear anyone apart with my bare hands"

"But that's the demon not you" Ichigo defended

"We are the same person, were one soul split into two but are now slowly forming as one, I am a monster because she is a part of me"

"If you are a monster then so am I, remember I can tear people apart too" he joked with a smile, earning a giggle from Raven

"Thank you Ichigo, that made me really happy" she leant over and kissed him tenderly

Shinji didn't want to break them up since Raven looked so happy but they didn't have time for breaks "Alright love birds break it up, Ichigo get back down here" Ichigo sighed and detached himself from Raven, he gave her a sheepish smile and headed back down "you know the drill, Hayori you up first" the barrier went up the moment Hayori went in

"Let's go dickhead" Hayori and Ichigo brought there hollow masks out and began to attack

Raven was reading fan-fiction on her phone when she felt Ichigo's hollow presence suddenly rise, she jerked her head up and saw Ichigo covered in white scaly skin, a tail, spikey shoulders and the hollow like face. He was attacking the other visors relentlessly, they wouldn't be able to beat him **_"Get in there!"_** Ryūketsu yelled, without thinking, Raven jumped from her spot on the floor above them and raced down when she saw their swords drawn

"STOP!" she screamed and jumped in front of Ichigo, making the visors stop

"Raven!" Shinji screamed, worried that Ichigo would hurt her

"Don't hurt him!" the visors watched and Ichigo's tail wrapped around Raven and pulled her against his white chest, he began to growl at everyone who looked at Raven "he won't hurt me unless you touch me" Ichigo's arms tightened around her possessively "Just leave us alone so I can calm him down" The others nodded reluctantly and left the room

"Do you think they might be-"

"Yeah Shinji, I think their soul mates too" Rose cut off

"Hey Ichigo?" Raven got a low grumble in reply, she wriggle around so that she could bring her arms up and bring Ichigo's head to her chest "Its ok Ichigo no one is going to hurt me" Ichigo huffed and softened his hold on her when she began petting his long hair "We can stay here for as long as you want" she whispered softly, he growled and brought her into his arm "Ichigo?" without another word she allowed him to hug her like his life depended on her

Raven sat and continued to pat Ichigo's long hair until he returned to normal "Raven?" Ichigo asked, not knowing how he got into her arms but enjoying the fact that his face was pressed into her boobs

"Your back" she replied in relief "HE"S BACK!" she shouted to the other room, watching as the others filed in. Once they arrived she pulled away from Ichigo and looked at him accusingly "Mind telling me what you did to piss him off" she demanded, forcing her strong presence onto them

"We kind of told him that we would use you as bait" Shinji replied nervously

"Ugh" Raven rubbed her temples "Ichigo's hollow is very protective of me and to say such things would definitely piss him off" she stood from the floor and helped Ichigo up "when you want him to fight you with full force and not just anger than use motivation"

* * *

Raven had gotten bored with sitting and watching Ichigo fight, she admitted that Ichigo had gotten stronger but she needed to get stronger aswell. "What are you doing out alone Raven" Raven jumped

"Alexis you scared me"

"My apologise" she pushed her glasses up her nose "I merely wished to speak to you"

"Oh, what about?" Raven stopped walking and turned to the blonde

"I have a bad feeling, I do not know why but I feel like I must be prepared" Raven frowned

"I feel the same" Raven smiled but it soon faltered when she felt many spiritual pressures and Jay's "We need to hurry!" Alexis nodded and followed Raven through the town, both arriving at the outskirts to see a large horde of people and hollows combined heading for the town "They can't get to the humans!" she shouted and raced down, drawing her Zanpakuto and attacking the thralls "Keep them busy until the others arrive" Alexis nodded and created her green Quincy bow

"I can't keep them back, there is to many!" Alexis shouted in frustration

"Alexis!" Uryuu jumped down and drew his bow, immediately firing. Chad followed and brought out his hollow arm and Orihime blocked several attacks

"Where's Rukia and the others!" Raven shouted as she dodged a large hand

"Rukia is getting Ichigo and those guys!" Uryuu shouted

"RAVEN!" Raven sighed in relief when she heard Ichigo and saw the visors race down, Axel ran to Orihime's side and protected her from all the thralls coming to attack her, Ryu attacked alongside Chad with his Zanpakuto in Shkai form, a two sided blade, Elizabeth was using her incredibly large sword to slice her enemies in half, Rukia was attacking alongside her. "What's happening!" Ichigo yelled, soon enough Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai came to help. The visors were attacking the thralls on the far left that were trying to attack the town, Ichigo raced over to Raven's side to attack the ones she couldn't attack

"Jay unleashed his Bankai, they just keep coming!" she shouted back, hissing when a blade sliced her shoulder. Ichigo had used his Bankai and Raven went to her Shikai along with the others but it was no use, they would kill but more would come "Ichigo cover me!"

"Why!?"

"I'm using my Bankai" she replied stonily. She jumped back to where it was save and raised her hand and Zanpakuto "May the army of death rain over you!" she sliced her hands and watched as the blood dripped and created a pentagram under her feat "Defeat the darkness with it's own ally!" roses rose from the pentagram and covered Raven's body, her spiritual pressure rising so much that any human near her would die from suffocation. The others stared at shock as the roses disappeared to show Raven's form, she was in plated armour that showed her stomach, a long red cape was flowing behind her but the rest of her body was covered with vine carved armour. Her sword was the scythe of black and red but much larger and covered in skulls, this was her Bankai "I'm READY!" she raised her sword and disappeared in a flash, she reappeared around many enemies and cut them down. Her eyes narrowed in on Jay who sat at the back with a victorious smirk, unable to get to him she raised her arm and from the blood of the battlefield came roses that devoured everyone in her path "You are dead!" she screamed as she raced to him

"RAVEN DON'T!" Orihime screamed, seeing a pentagram of blue on the floor. Raven gasped when she touched the pentagram, a large blast of darkness shot forth and wrapped her up in a cocoon, she was hurled into the air as high as the shadows could go "RAVEN!" Orihime screamed louder when she saw the shadows hurdling down towards the ground with speed and strength, she hit the ground with a large bang that shook the entire area and left a large crater

"RAVEN!" Ichigo screamed, wanting to go to her but couldn't make it

Jay had thought he had won, that Raven was dead and that he completed his mission but oh was he wrong "What!?" from the dust came forth the person who should be dead, her body was covered in blood and her armour so dented that they were inside her body "How are you still alive!"

"I…used my roses that…devoured to…live" she muttered in pain, she used her scythe to push herself onto her feet from a kneeling position, her feet were wobbly and were broken. Ryūketsu was using the last of her power to keep Raven standing **_"Raven if we use the last of my power we will both perish"_**

 _"_ _We have no choice"_

 ** _"_** ** _Then I am great full of the time we have spent together Ravella"_**

 _"_ _Me too Ryu"_ Raven cut the link and focused on the task at hand "May the purest of roses perish the enemies!" she screamed and focused the last of her spiritual pressure to her cape…the most purest of red roses. They broke away from the cape until there was nothing left. The roses shot forward and destroyed the last remaining enemies, the others jumped back to keep away from her attack. They watched in terror as they felt Raven's spiritual pressure slowly disappear, Ichigo could feel their connection weaken…Raven was dying

"NO! I WILL KILL YOU!" Jay opened up a Giganta and disappeared, thinking he had failed. All the enemies were devoured by the pure roses. Raven sighed and dropped her hands, Ichigo immediately coming to her side and grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady

"Raven are you ok?" he asked, feeling her disappear

"To be honest I'm not, every part of my body is broken and my insides are shredded beyond repair…I am using the last of my spiritual pressure to keep me alive for the last moments to say goodbye to you"

"No but you can't leave me! I need you!" he gripped her shoulders tighter

"I know…but destiny has other plans" she looked to the floor and watched as roses began taking her body away, starting with her feet "Please don't cry, I don't want my last memory of you to be sad" she touched his cheek and wiped away his tears

"Do you remember the story you told me" she didn't reply, feeling too weak to talk or even move a muscle, the only thing she could do was fight to stay alive for just a little longer "About the story of life and death and how they were lovers, I believe that their love has passed through us" a small smile tugged at Raven's lips "And I will love you forever" his voice turned into sobs like it did three days ago when Raven was dying but now, there was no chance for survival

"I love you **SO** much Raven"

"I love you with all my heart Ichigo" she whispered. Knowing her time was up she grabbed him and kissed him as hard as she could, tears falling down her face since this was the last time she would kiss him and tell him she loved him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against him, hoping that it would keep her here. The last of her body disappeared and Raven was gone from this world, Ichigo's arm stayed where they were in shock.

"N-no" he sunk to his knees, sobbing hysterically

The others all to watch the last of Raven's body disappear, Orihime was crying into Axel's chest loudly, Alexis' hand had found Uryuu's and gripped it tightly, Ryu was tightening his fists in anger, the visors looked on, some with tears and the others with angry or hopeless faces, even Chad who was always stoic had tears running down his cheeks, Elizabeth came over to Ryu and hugged him for support "No…no, no this can't be this is impossible come back Raven come back" he clenched his eyes shut and screamed out as loudly as he could, as if roaring to the heavens, his hollow mask seeped through his body and covered his face, his beautiful brown eyes were covered by black and gold as his hollow took over him. His scream turn into a rage filled roar, he stood from the floor and began attacking his friends

"Someone stop him!" Orihime yelled as she was flash stepped away by Axel as she was almost sliced in half by Ichigo's claws

"He's lost his mind, KISUKE KNOCK HIM OUT!" Kisuke nodded to Axel and raced down

"Chad grab Ichigo!" Chad nodded silently and wrapped his strong arms around Ichigo who screeched and tried to flail his arms, Kisuke used the same Kido spell he used to Knock Raven out but this time he didn't block Ichigo's hollow, his mask cracked and fell off his face, his body fell limp into Chad's arm "Let's bring him to the shop" the others all left in separate ways, no one speaking since most people could not stop crying for the loss of their friend and family member.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and jerked up from his spot on the futon, he looked around the room and stopped when his eyes landed on Orihime and Axel "Raven?" he asked them, hoping what happened was all a dream

"I-I'm sorry" Axel mumbled holding onto Orihime tightly not just to comfort her but to comfort him aswell, his best friend was gone and he couldn't do anything to bring her back

Ichigo closed his eyes and allowed himself to cry as loud as he could, his heart shattered as the love of his life was gone. He was happy when he walked into the classroom and looked at Raven's beautiful blue eyes with those rare red sparks shooting through them, her sweet smile that she gave only him and the look of love that was reserved only for him…was now gone. The love of his life, his soul mate, his best friend and partner was gone and he didn't even have her body to bury. They were going to get married one day and have children, they were going to live together until they grew old, they were going to watch their children grow up and watch as they have children of their own. He remembered when they were sitting on the grass at their favourite park when they talked about their children

 **Flash back**

 _Ichigo sat with Raven in his lap, his eyes looking at the park that was once an alleyway "So how many children do you think we should have?" Raven asked_

 _"_ _Ten children" her eyes widened_

 _"_ _TEN! I would be split in half by the end of that, perhaps one or two should be enough" He sighed but nodded "If we have a daughter I want to call her Aoi"_

 _"_ _And what about a boy?"_

 _"_ _You can name the boy"_

 _"_ _hmm how about Sojiro" Raven thought about the name and smiled_

 _"_ _I like the name" she giggled and turned around to straddle his lap "You know I love you right?"_

 _"_ _Yes and I love you aswell" she smiled and pressed her lips against his sweetly, showing him that her words of love were true_

 **End flashback**

"Please don't leave me"

 **Hueco Mundo**

Roses scattered around the land of Hueco Mundo until they came together to form a figure, when they formed a body two blood red eyes snapped open. They looked around in hopes of the one thing that could satisfy the burning desire to devour everything in sight…souls


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: so its been a while since I have written more chapters, those chapters I recently posted were ones I wrote ages ago BUT I have written two more which includes this one so thats good! anyway enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach's characters or storyline, i do however own my Oc's and their stories

I also can seem to find the line that divides this and the story so you get O's and Zeros

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jay entered the main hall and looked at Aizen in anger "What do you have to report Jay?" Aizen asked in his forever calmed voice

"I failed Lord Aizen, I don't know how she survived but she wiped out my entire army of thralls" Aizen chuckled, earning a confused glare from Jay and a wider smiler from the fox captain

"You think you have failed" he chuckled once more and brought down a camera, the feed showed Raven disappearing and reappearing into a form of a hollowed feline, much like Grimmjow's but more feminine "She died and the Hogyoku turned her into a Adjucha, and now we must collect her but you, you will remain here" Jay sighed and watched as Aizen left with Gin

"Guess this works for me" he smirked

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Raven had finished her 100 kill but was not satisfied, she needed to devour everything in sight "Your hunger grows I see" she hissed and turned towards a person, tall with brown hair and the aura that demanded respect, the other was a violet haired man with a shit eating grin and the other was a tall man with blue hair and a bone on his face

"What do you want" she hissed

"I am here to reunite you with your brother, and to stop that desire to devour" she froze and looked straight at the blue haired man who watched her with guilt

"You can…stop this hunger" she whispered

"Yes you can come with me and you will be with your family" he said in his calm and soothing voice, it seemed to make the feline believe his words almost as if…he was controlling her somehow

"Yes, I want that" she stepped forward and followed the trio to the large building, she walked through the many halls until she entered a large room, inside this room was many other people with bones like the blue haired man were watching her with hawk eyes. They were curious of this new addition to their new team that their lord has been trying to capture. They could all feel her power, they felt her power was mild at best but they could tell it was being restrained by something much stronger and darker then all who felt it.

"This is where you will be changed, to become like these Arrancar's, my Espada" she nodded and stepped to where the man pointed "Welcome to the family" the man used this strange orb to manipulate her feline form, she could feel her body changing and her strength growing. She felt herself go from four legs to two, it was not a painful change but it was uncomfortable and honestly quite weird, she felt new weights form and others disappear

The others watched her transform from a powerful creature to a woman worthy of the power she holds, she had long black hair that reached her hips and the blue family streak. Instead of blue eyes with red sparks she had blood red eyes with a single blue line going from one end of her iris to the other, two black wings sprouted from her back before they disappeared in shadows like they were never there, like they were merely shadows themselves. She had a bone jaw with sharp teeth that run along the bottom of her jaw and another on the outside of her left eye, just like the others she had a tattoo that the Hogyoku creates as well…it was an infinite loops, the sign most commonly known as infinite. Once she was done changing she looked back up to the man "Tell me, do you know your name?"

"My name is…Ravella Jaegerjaques" she replied, feeling memories flooding into her mind

"Well Ravella my name is Aizen, do you remember that name" she nodded "Yes and this is your brother Grimmjow"

"Grimmjow?" she asked, feeling warm inside

"Hey Ray" she gave a large smile and hugged him, forgetting about her nudity "Uh can I get clothes here" Grimmjow whined, not liking his sisters naked body pressed against his, an Arrancar came over and handed him a blanket so she could cover herself

"Why am I here Aizen" she asked

"You were killed by Soul reapers" a memory flashed through her

 ** _Memory_**

 _She watched a battle between her and a raven haired man with a blue scarf around his neck, they battled and she was stabbed_

 ** _End_**

"Your brother was killed by Soul Reapers aswell"

 ** _Memory_**

 _She was crying into his dead chest, blood surrounded them but she could do nothing but sob_

 ** _End_**

"You have had many battles with soul reapers in your life"

 ** _Memory_**

 _She watched the many battle she had with these soul reapers_

 **** ** _End_**

"I was able to save you and your brother so you may help me in getting revenge on these soul reapers" he waited for her response

"I want… to devour them all" she whispered, feeling excited

"That is excellent Ravella, Ulquiorra" a raven haired man came to Aizen side "Please take Ravella to her room" Ulquiorra nodded and motioned for her to follow, she looked at him curiously

"Have I met you before?" he seemed familiar

"Yes we have talked in the past" came his emotionless reply

"Were we enemies or friends"

"We did not know each other enough to be considered either of those things"

"Oh, well I hope we can figure this out" Ulquiorra nodded, opening the door her room

"This is your room, mine is next door if you need me and your bothers is four doors down, I will return for you later" she nodded and watched him leave, once he was gone she closed the door and looked for clothes. She found a strapless tube top and a jacket with a hood that reached the end of the tube top that was slightly below her breasts, she pulled out a pair of Hakama pants with two holes on either side but was held up by a black strap around her hips. There were black shoes with white strips on the floor beside the dressing table, she walked over to the mirror and saw the tattoo "I don't think I have had a tattoo before" she whispered "But I need to cut my hair" Grabbing the scissors from the table she sliced her hair so it reached just below her shoulders "There" she sighed happily

"Ravella you decent" Grimmjow spoke from the other side of the door

"Uh yeah open up" The door was opened and the blue haired Espada entered, he looked her up and down with a smirk

"The Jaegerjaques are just naturally sexy" she flipped him off with a snort

"You're a pervert, now what do you want Grimm" she asked

"Aizen wants you" she nodded and followed her brother

They arrived in an arena type room, the others were up above in a railing "I am glad that you have arrived Ravella" Aizen spoke calmly

"Yeah so what am I doing here" she asked, watching as her brother stood beside Noitra as she had found out whilst talking to her bother as they walked to where they were now

"Like all new Arrancar's they all must undergo a test, I create at least 100 Arrancar's but only one can survive" she raised a brow "You will fight for survival" Raven nodded and jumped down in the large arena "Let the games begin" the many doors were opened and many Arrancar's came in a began to attack each other, ravenette surveyed the area and sunk into the shadows so not even the Espada's could see her

"What is she doing" Szayela asked

"She is letting the others kill each other first" Harribel replied

"No she isn't" came Ulquiorra's monotone voice

"Why do you say that Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked, looking towards his Espada who seemed mildly interested

"I can feel her spiritual pressure, she is gathering it up for one final attack were she will destroy everyone"

"That's my sister" Grimmjow boasted

Raven snapped her eyes open and from her came a blast of shadows that covered the entire arena so that no one could look in or out "AHHHHHH!" many Arrancar's screamed in both pain and terror, she revelled in the screams she caused but continued her onslaught. Many were torn apart, others slammed into the ground until they were pulp, all were dying in the most horrific ways and yet she enjoyed every moment of it

"What's happening!" Noitra shouted over the large screams, he enjoyed the screams yes but he really wanted to know what she was doing to them

"Why don't you look" Gin replied, they all watched as a shadows jumped form the arena and landed on the floor gracefully. The shadows disappeared and showed Raven, Two large feathered wings sprouted from her blood stained back, she looked at her hand and licked off the blood, smirking at the taste. This was not the Raven that she once was, this was the demon within her, the real Raven was not merged with the demon she tried so hard to hide.

Grimmjow stared at his sister, sure he was proud that his young sister was strong and powerful but he did not like the monster taking over the cute happy girl that adored him and looked up to him, she was still in there but trapped by this…this demon when it takes over. No, the demon was a part of her just as much as she was a part of it, they were one with each other but that did not mean he wanted her to remain this sadistic and cruel. "Well done Ravella" Aizen casually walked down the steps and stood before the creature he created "Tell me, have you lost all humanity?"

"Now why would I allow that to happen" shadows covered her body and took her added parts with them when they retreated into the abyss "I am as human as an Arrancar can get"

"You have passed and with flying colours, you will be known as the eternal Espada, you will be the instrument of the world's destruction" she looked up at him with large round eyes, all traces of evil intent leaving her body, Aizen kept his emotions as calm as ever, he did not want his children to see how he longed to see that face stare at his once more. The look of admiration and adoration, the look that she had once given Grimmjow aswell, yes she was the reason this war began, she was the reason he wanted to destroy the world for the suffering it has caused both him and the little Jaegerjaques.

"Yes lord Aizen" she gave him a small smile and a bow before leaving with her brother who she latched onto immediately.

Ulquiorra stepped over to his lord who beckoned him with a single wave of his hand, he waited patiently for lord Aizen to speak "I am entrusting you to watch over Ravella, she is the most important piece that will guarantee the war"

"Wouldn't you prefer her older brother for this" he asked

"He is…untrustworthy, his emotions and attachment to her will hinder our position in the war, watch her and make sure she continues to get stronger" Ulquiorra bowed and left the room without another word

"Why did ya chose the stone to watch over our little Raven" Gin asked

"You have already answered your own question Gin" he smirked "He is a stone, he will not allow himself to form an attachment to her and so he is the perfect person to watch over her"

"You always have a plan" Aizen merely continued to smirk as he walked away

Ulquiorra sat in his room as he usually did, he did not have the time or need to distract himself in activities so he merely sat in his room in silence, yes he did read every once in a blue moon but that was merely to understand the human life, of course he did not understand much since most of the human books he read where of the heart. A knock interrupted his thoughts "Hey its Ravella can I come in?" he silently headed to his door and opened it for the raven

"What are you doing here?" he asked in his emotionless tone

"Well you're supposed to be my body guard so I thought we should get to know each other" she replied

"I do not see the need to do this" he argued but allowed her to enter his room anyway

"Well you may not see the need but I certainly do, besides I would like to have friends in this plain place" he raised an eyebrow at the word 'friend'

"Friends, I have no need for friends" Ravella frowned at this

"Everyone deserves friends whether they need them or not" she gave him a smile and sat down on the chair he had in his room "And besides just because you don't need one doesn't mean I'm going to give up, that could be considered as being weak"

"And how does not wanting a friend being weak" she shook her head

"Not that I meant the giving up part, have you ever given up before Ulquiorra" she asked as she leaned forwards so her elbows rested on her knees

"No because I would become trash" he replied

"Well there you go, I don't want to be trash so I won't give up being your friend" she leant back with a triumphant smirk "You don't have to tell me all about yourself so I thought we could just hang out?"

"Hang out?" he asked slowly

"Yeah it means spending time with each other"

"And what could we possibly do in a place like this" there was literally nothing to do in Hueco Mundo except for fighting and more fighting

"Well…hmmm" she tapped her chin and looked around the room, smiling when she spotted the book shelf full of books "You like books?" she asked

"No" she looked at him

"Then why do you have so many of then"

"Because they are merely information, I want to learn more about humans and I do so by reading" he replied as if it was obvious, she was silent for a moment before snapping her fingers as if an idea came to her

"I know, I will read to you" she stood up and looked at all the books

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you might enjoy reading if someone else read to you" she grabbed a book and sat back down "And if you don't understand anything then just ask and I can explain it to you" he nodded silently, noticing she chose the book with the title 'beauty and the beast' elegantly scrawled across the front, he had not read this book yet but he was curious about this beast "Alright here we go" she opened the book and turned to the first page "It was dark and stormy over the land that was ruled by a selfish king, all the villagers were huddling in their small houses with their families to keep each other warm and away from the downpour of the storm, but not the prince of this land, no, the prince sat alone in his castle watching over the pathetic town and their families until a knock on the castles door awoke him from his daze, he walked down from his barren room and opened the door to see an old woman covered in a green cloak. 'My prince may I have shelter for one night and I shall give you this rose' The prince scoffed and denied her shelter, she repeated once again but more sternly. 'Appearances can be deceiving, so please can I stay for the night and I will give you this rose' she offered 'No I will not let a disgusting thing such as yourself come into my palace now leave at once' The prince went to shut the door but a bright light gleamed through the crack and a gush of wind blew the door wide open, that old lady changed into a beautiful enchantress with long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes, her old haggard green cloak covered her body with a beautiful green dress that enhanced her beauty 'I warned you that looks were deceiving and now you will live out your punishment for eternity, you will become a creature of the dark whose appearance is ugly and grotesque, your servants will never leave and if you cannot find a virgin with a pure heart that could fall in love with you before the last petal of the rose falls then you will be a monster forever' with a blinding light the enchantress turned the prince into the beast that she had described, fur covered his skin and horns grew from his hair, his hands became claws and his mouth grew fangs, this was the beast. With another blinding light the beautiful enchantress disappeared into the darkness to leave the prince alone and a monster forevermore"

"Why would she want him to find love" the emerald eyed Espada interrupted "she should have turned him into the beast and be done with it"

"Because she wanted the beast to love, he had no heart and so she wanted him to grow one, the form reflected his heart and only when his heart grew would he return to his human self" she looked at him with a smile, waiting for the information to sink in. Ulquiorra frowned in confusion, if an enchantress cast a spell on him would he become a beast like the prince in the book, he did not know if he had a heart or not...not physically anyway

"Tell me, what is a heart" he asked

"A heart is something that normally keeps one alive" she joked but stopped when she realised Ulquiorra would not laugh "I guess the spiritual side of the heart is something that all beings should cherish, it allows you to smile and feel joy but it also allows you to find love"

"Love?" he had heard this word before

"Yes love, love is something that is shared with another who loves you back"

"What feelings do you get from this so called love" he had read about love but it was never explained

"Hmm…well you want to be around the person you love, when they are around your heart skips a beat and so you want this person to be around you forever so you may experience this amazing feeling for all eternity" she looked up with a dreamy look "You want to protect this person and keep them safe, you want them to remain as the person you fell in love with so you make sure this is so" she looked back at him "That is love"

"I have never felt not experienced this before" he replied

"That might be because you have never tried to fall in love before"

"I have no need for love" she sighed

"There you go again, you confused need with want, you do not want it but you need it" she stood from the chair and knelt before Ulquiorra who sat on the bed opposite of her, she brought her hand up and gently touched his chest where a heart should be "You need and deserve love Ulquiorra, you do not openly need to pursue love but opened your mind and observe your feelings because one day you may fall in love without even realising it" she pushed herself up to stand and gave him a sweet smile "So do you want me to continue the story?" Ulquiorra was silent before responding with a simple yes "Well then get relaxed because it might take a while to finish this book"

"We have plenty of time to complete the book" he replied, she nodded and continued, Ulquiorra listened to her reading silently, only interrupting her to ask a question about something that he did not understand, which was a lot but Ravella patiently answered his question which he was silently greatful for, none of the other Espada's would ever take the time out to read to him let alone answer his many questions. Once she was done with the story she bid him a goodbye and left the room, he remained on his bed thinking about the story but a thought came to him ' _I believe that I have made a friend'_


	35. Chapter 35

A month, it had been an entire month since Raven had died, an entire month that Ichigo had lost the love of his life. _'no she is still alive!'_ he yelled in his head, everyone said she was gone but he knew that she was alive, in his heart and no its not because of love it was because of the bond they had. He could still feel her soul reaching out to his as it had always done, it told him that she was somewhere and he was determined to find her "Ichigo?" the Orangette stopped and looked over to Rukia

"What are you doing here Rukia, it's my turn to patrol"

"I'm worried about you" she looked at the floor before returning her gaze back to him "Your searching for her aren't you" it was more of a statement than a question but he still nodded with narrowed eyes, she sighed "You have to give up Ichigo she is gone-"

"NO SHE IS NOT!" he screamed "I know she is alive and I am going to find her! I will go to the ends of the earth if I have to!"

"I understand Ichigo she was my best friend and I have known her for hundreds of years but I know that her body disintegrating is something that she cannot survive, no one can survive that"

"I know you wouldn't understand, no one does but I am not giving up on her like you all have!" he turned around and raced away

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed after him but it fell on deaf ears

"Let him go Rukia" Rukia turned around to look at Renji "he is going through the same thing everyone is but he is taking it harder" he brought an arms up to touch Rukia's shoulder "Besides Byakuya is acting the same way" the raven knew Renji was right, sure he attended the funeral in the world of the living with all the other Soul Reapers but he didn't believe in it, she remembered what the conversation she had with her brother about Raven

 _Flash back_

 _All the Soul Reapers had returned to the Soul Society after they had paid their respects to Raven, Rukia had followed her older brother into his room. There he sat on his bed with an even blanker expression he usually carried on his face "B-brother? Are you ok?" she asked softly but got no reply in return, she took slow steps towards the Captain "You know everyone else is upset about Raven aswell, I never thought that she would die like that-"_

 _"_ _She is not dead" came Byakuya's simple reply_

 _"_ _W-what?" she asked in shock_

 _"_ _I know she is not dead" he brought a hand up to his chest "In here"_

 _"_ _Byakya-"_

 _"_ _Enough, you must return to the world of the living" with that he stood and left without another word_

End flash back

She did not understand how both Ichigo and Byakuya thought she was alive but she did not question them until now "Come on now Rukia lets head to Urahara's shop" Rukia sighed but nodded and followed the blood haired reaper

O0O

Axel sat on the edge of his bed, his hands were laying on either side of his slumped body, both lifeless just like his eyes. He did not know what to do with himself anymore, after Mimi's death he was hollow, his heart was but a shadow of its former self but he stayed alive and happy for Raven but now…now she is gone and he no longer knew why he is living anymore.

A knock on his door stopped his darkened thoughts, with a sigh he rose from his bed and dragged himself towards his door "Hello Axel" Orihime spoke softly, of course it was Orihime-its always Orihime

"Hey Orihime, come inside" he replied with a dead voice, the Orangette frowned when her boyfriend turned around and walked to his couch

It was when they were both seated that Orihime decided to speak "So how are you dealing with everything lately?"

"As best as I can" he bluntly replied

"Please Axel" Orihime pleaded "Please talk to me, bottling everything up will not help" Axel sighed but knew she was right

"I just…When Mimi died my only reason for not becoming dark and hollow was Raven but now that she's gone…" he trailed off

"Do you really think she is gone" he looked at her with confusion "I don't know how to explain it but I feel this…tugging right here" she pointed to her chest where her heart lay "I feel like she is not dead but lost, do you feel it too" Axel closed his eyes and focused on his heart

"Yeah its…weird, like its telling me that Raven should be dead but she's not" he replied slowly

"See, there is no reason to feel so down in the dumps" Orihime spoke with her usual sweet and calming voice "Remember that I'm here for you if you need me" she grabbed his hand and held it tenderly

Now he knew the reason why he was still living, it was Orihime, she was the reason he was not lost in the darkness and despair to the point where he could never return. She was his light, the sun to his moon, the life to his death. She was the love of his life and he was hers "You don't know how much you affect me Orihime" said girl tilted her head

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just have this effect on me, you bring me out of the darkness and light up my world" Orihime blushed "I haven't said it in a long time but…I love you Orihime"

"I-I love you too Axel" he smiled at his girlfriend and cupped her cheek with his hand, they both brought their faces closer to each other until their lips met in a tender loving kiss. No this was not one of passion or lust, no this kiss was of pure love, a kiss that showed two souls coming together as one.

"Can you stay, please" Axel whispered against her lips, she smiled and nodded

"Always" she took his hand once more and let him to his bed, she laid him down and pulled the covers over him before crawling in on the other side, his arms automatically wrapped around her form and pulled her against his chest "Go to sleep Axel and you will feel better in the morning"

"I feel better already now that you are here in my arms" Orihime giggled softly and placed a soft kiss on his chin before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, soon followed by her boyfriend

0o0o0o0

Chad sat on a park bench simply looking at the park before him, he hadn't mutter a single sound since that day. He remembered the screams of pure agony that left Ichigo's mouth when Raven disappeared, it could make even the most strongest of men cower in fear. You could hear the pain through his voice, you could hear his soul shattering as he lost the only love he ever had. The tanned man missed the happy, cheerful girl he had met in primary school, she always managed to make everyone smile but now-now no one smiled. "Oh hey there mister Sato" he turned his gazed towards the sweet voice, there stood Elizabeth with a small but sweet smile "do you mind if I sit with you" the man nodded but said nothing "I noticed how everyone had someone who comforted them or to comfort but you didn't so I thought I could be that person" she asked for Chad

"Why?" he muttered after days of not speaking

"Because everyone needs a shoulder to cry on and an ear to tell something to, of course I know that you don't cry so I will just be here to listen if you want to speak" Chad nodded but said nothing but Elizabeth did not care, she would be here for him even if they said nothing.

"The light is gone" he muttered after a long period of silence

"The light?"

"Yeah…the light"

"Just because the original source of the light is gone doesn't necessarily mean that the light is gone forever" She replied, referring to Raven "It just means that you have to find a new source"

"The source is not gone, just the light" Lizzy frowned

"What do you mean?"

"I feel it" he pointed to his chest "here"

"I…don't have that feeling, I didn't know her as well as the rest of you but it doesn't mean that I don't feel sad that she is gone" she gave him a small smile, for the rest of the night neither spoke. Elizabeth simply held Chad's hand and squeezed it every now and again so he knew that she was here for him.

0o0

Tatsuki forgot how much time had passed, she didn't really care as she beat the living shit out of the punching bag. Her anger did not dissipate no matter how hard she hit the punching bag, it festered like an infected wound "You know if you keep hitting the shit out of that punching bag it won't break" she whipped around to see a teen with blue hair leaning against the door

"Oh it's you" she muttered

"Ouch, I do have a name you know"

"Yeah I know Ryu" he shook his head before walking over to her "What are you doing here"

"Well I was walking around the school when I heard sounds coming from here, found out it was you and decided to watch you murder the bag"

"Being a stalker much?"

"No just making sure you were ok" he replied "Perhaps a movable target would be better to let your anger out"

"I don't want to hurt you" he chuckled

"You don't want to hurt me but you still will" he replied as he got into a stance waited for her to attack "hit me with your best shot" she shrugged and swung with all her might, Ryu brought his arm up and it took the brunt of the attack "Come on let your anger out or I'm doing this for nothing" Tatsuki growled and attack him viciously, each time she hit and each time she blocked his attack a bit of her anger seeped out. "Are you ok now" Ryu spoke between pants

"Yeah" she breathed out "How did you know Raven?" she asked as she sat on the floor

"I met her when we were kids, our cousin Mimi was coming to our house and she brought Axel and Raven over" he replied as he sat beside her "We all hit it off and became friends"

"I miss her" she whispered sadly

Ryu smiled and nudged her side "Hey, don't think about her death, think about all the good things and experiences we shared with her"

"Yeah I guess we should" and for the rest of the night, the two joked about all the things they did with their late friend

0o0

Alexis sat on her couch reading a book, she had just put Kira to bed after consoling her for the night. She tried not to let her emotions of sadness surface but with each passing moment that became harder. A knock on her door disrupted her deep thinking, she sighed heavily and headed to her door. "And why, may I ask would you be coming to my house at 10 o'clock at night Ishida"

"I came to see how you are" he replied as he pushed his glasses back into place

"As you can see I am fairing perfectly well so you may leave now" she waited for him to leave but he did not "I told you I am fine"

"And I know you are lying"

"How could you possibly know that"

"Because that look in your eyes is exactly the same look I have seen in everyone's eyes as of late" she sighed knowing there was no point in keeping up with this charade

"Fine you may come inside" she stepped aside and watched the Uryuu walked inside and sat on her couch "I feel as though everything has gone to hell lately" she commented as she sat down beside the Quincy

"That is what happens when a friend is lost" he replied back "And with this war raging on all tensions are growing out of control"

"Raven was one of the best chances we had of winning this war but now…" she trailed off

"We will have to make do with the recourse we have now, there is nothing we can do"

"Yes I suppose you are right" she replied stiffly "How…how are you dealing with all of this?"

"As best as I can, I cannot talk to my father since he does not care about my problems so I have to deal with it myself"

"You don't have to deal with it alone" she said softly, she waited for Uryuu to look at her before continuing "Perhaps we could…deal with it together" she finished with a soft blush "I do not know what is wrong with me, I do not blush or feel nervous"

"Its fine, I think everyone's emotions have been going haywire but you are correct…we don't have to deal with it alone" he too had a light blush "I will like to share my grief, as long as it is shared with you"

"I would like that very much"

0o0

Raven sat on Ulquiorra's bed chatting with him until she stopped abruptly "Ravella?" Ulquiorra asked

"I feel…strange" she muttered

"How so"

"Like there is something here" she pointed to her chest "like there is so many different things pulling at my heart but I do not know why" she replied feeling confused

"Perhaps you are experiencing symptoms of exhaustion, you have been staying up for many nights on end just to talk to me" he replied, feeling a small amount of concern

"I talk to you because I like doing so…that and I hate the nightmares" he raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue "Random images of fighting, death, screams of anger and pain, feelings of betrayal and pure rage, it happens every night and every night I wake up in a cold sweat and cannot get back to sleep"

"I am pleased that you use me as an excuse to stay away" Raven giggled and nudged his shoulder, he spoke with no emotion but she knew that was his version of sarcasm

"I don't mean to use you as a reason to stay up, I truly do like talking to you Ulquiorra, I like explaining the reason for things and I like getting to know you"

"As much as I like to do the same Lord Aizen does not need nor wants an exhausted and useless Espada so I suggest you get some rest" he stood from his bed but stopped when he felt a small hand grab his, he turned his head to look at Raven who eyes were covered by her hair

"I don't want to go to sleep alone…I don't understand the images that I see and that scares me, can I…can I sleep here with you" Ulquiorra merely stared at her for a few moment before nodded and pulling her up

"This will not be a regular occurrence" he replied as he pulled the sheets back and allowed Raven to crawl in to the side of the bed that was against the wall

"I promise it won't be" he grunted and crawled in beside her but not so close so he would be touching her, of course that did not go the way he planned due to Raven curling against his chest "Why are you so close to me woman"

"Comfort I guess, does this make you uncomfortable"

"Hmm" he did nothing so she assumed he was ok with this "close your eyes woman and go to sleep"

"yes sir" she chuckled softly before doing as he told her to, soon enough she had fallen into a dreamless sleep. Ulquiorra stayed awake, he did not sleep unless necessary but right now he didn't think he would be able to. He looked at Raven's hair as he focused on the feeling of her resting against his chest, it wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, he hated people touching him so why was this woman be any different? Why was he not pushing her away and ordering her to return to her room? He summarised that this must be a feeling that develops when you gain a friend, but then why is the area in which his heart should be thumping as if he had one. _'do I have a heart, is it hidden from me'_ he looked back down to the sleeping girls face _'perhaps this woman will be the key to finding out the use of this heart I supposedly possess'_


	36. Chapter 36

**I followers! Its been 2 years since I have posted on this story**

 **I have been thinking about rewriting this entire story, the base of it will be the same but now that I am a lot older I would be able to write this better and have much more detail and better...well...everything, I have had the ending and all the chapters that I haven't done all created (in my mind) since two years ago, I just think it will be stupid because all the chapters are written by a young teenager and then suddenly the writing is better and everything is better, i don't want my story to have such a major change, I think the story will be better if I recreate is but I want everyone's opinion on it, I will add things I skipped (like Orihime's brother episode and the spirit of the boy tripped in the bird...the little things that will create better character developement) I also want to have Raven nerfed a little, I mean yes she is older and more experienced than Ichigo but she is stronger than everyone and has all these powers that no Soul reaper has, even with the demon within her. I want to make her more relatable and nerfed. I also was to drag out the frienship between Ichigo and Raven a little longer than 7 chapters. Another thing is I want to show everyone the strong bond between Raven, Mimi and Axel because honestly when Mimi died did anyone feel saddened**

 **So yes there is alot to revamp but I think it will be worth it, I still want your opinion as this is for you all and will give me peace of mind**

 **enough rambling, please let me know and when I have enough people telling me yes or no I will start editing**

 **I shall see you when next time fellow readers**


	37. REMAKE!

**Hello fellow readers!**

 **I have posted the first chapter of Roses and Strawberries remake! YAY!**

 **I will have this story up for perhaps a week or two so all the followers and favourites have a chance to find the new one, chapters will go up faster as I have most of it due to it already being written in the original one, all i'm doing is adding chapters and adding more details and better character development. The Romance between Ichigo and Raven will be much slower than 5 chapters as it doesn't really engage the audience very much. This time i will finish it and Raven will not be so overpowered. Also, with the demon thing I will be adding more detail but Will not be giving away as much you wanted me to, it would ruin everything. I want you all to remember the hints I have placed that might help you realise how she has demon blood within her. As i recreate the chapters you will be able to see for yourself**

 **SO head on over to my profile and rind Roses and Strawberries (remake) for an even better love story than before. A tale as old as time (not really...as old as 3 years)**

 **SCREAMINGTOMCAT OUT!**


End file.
